Union against the Devils
by TheKittenKait
Summary: Seven years have passed since the warriors were in the Digital World, and new and old fiends are appearing again. With a new friend the Legendary Warriors have to work with the Choosen to fight the enemys and to save both, the Digitial and the Human World. (Sorry my summarys suck so just read :D) Ratet T for swearing and battle scenes.
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N):  
**__Okay, I am a huge Digimon-Freak and I swear I read every single fanfiction about the Frontier gang, so I decided to try to write one too :)  
It's a Crossover of season 02 and 04.  
I guess that I will imply some pairings but I don't think that I'll focus on them._ _To the pairings themselves..._ _well_ _I won't tell you, so you can search for hints :D  
*cough* Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the story :)_

_And like always English is not my first language so please be nice :)_

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of the characters besides the one that I created (Oh did I mention that I'll make an OC? No? Well now you know :D)**

* * *

**EDIT:** **So after 40 chapters I found someone who is so AWSOME to edit and correct my chapters !YAY! A ****_HUGE _****thanks to ****Isame****Kuroda****! In the moment the first four chapters are edited. Now, please enjoy the story :)**

* * *

In the depths of the Continent of Darkness, hidden in the darkest place of the world, stood a castle built from black stones. The inside of the dingy castle was filled with hundreds of corridors and halls. No sign of life could be seen and the creatures of Darkness avoided this place.

Through these dark and empty halls flitted a figure, clothed in white cloak and white, pointed hat that covered his eyes. He was sweating and desperately trying to get his breathing under control as he headed toward his destination, trying to stay in the shadows the entire way. When he heard voices came from one of the main halls, the witch-Digimon stopped abruptly and hid deeper in the shadow of a pillar.

"Daemon, Lucemon! We have waited long enough; now, just tell us the reason why we came the long way here." The sultry voice pierced through the darkness like dagger pierced through the heart. The Digimon in the white cloak risked a glimpse into the hall and shuddered at what he saw.

Seven figures were gathered in the middle of the dark room, one of them was a woman clad in purple and black dress, her dark hair was decorated by golden, crown-like ornament. She was the one who had spoken.

"I hate to admit it, but Lilithmon is right! We do not have to follow your orders! You two are lucky that we even came!" A tall man, face covered by a purple mask and dressed in full black, bodysuit, said and made a gesture to show that he spoken for the others too. The 'others' were a large, red crocodile, an old man with a long, white beard, garbed in a large, black cloak, and a rather cute but obviously demon-like creature, which was sleeping.

One of the remaining figures snickered.

The witch-Digimon's eyes widened and cold sweat started to form on his forehead when his sight fell on two Digimon who had gathered the five demons in this godless place. One of them was a child, dressed in white toga and had twelves, white wings. The other Digimon was completely covered in red cloak with two black wings on his back.

Then, the little angel spoke. "Beelzemon, we are really thankful that all of you came to support us."

The old man laughed dryly. "Lucemon, we do not even know your plan. You should not be so confident that we would cooperate with you. Why should we?"

Lucemon smirked maliciously, but it was the figure in red cloak that answered him. "That is easy Barbamon. Because we will give you what you want the most: the control over the Digital World."

Silence descended upon the room, which then broke out by Lilithmon's bone-chilling laugh that echoed through the massive hall. "Of Course! And what are we suppose to do, if we accept this offer?"

The child angel smiled and raised his arms. "Easy. You will help us kill the Chosen Children." Then, he snickered. "And then, I will get my revenge on those Warriors."

At those words, the Digimon in the shadow gasped and fled in hurry.

* * *

"That was what they said, Lord Seraphimon." Sorcerymon finished his report, kneeling on one knee, head bowed respectfully in front of an angel in blue armour.

"Sorcerymon, my loyal friend, I thank you truly for your great job. But these are bad news." Seraphimon turned away from Sorcerymon and faced his two other comrades. One who looked like a huge, white and pink rabbit, and another angel, a female; dressed in blue armour. "The situation is worse than we have expected Cherubimon, Ophanimon. Not only Lucemon and Daemon were revived, they have gathered the other Demon Lords as well."

"And they want to kill the Chosen Children." Ophanimon grimly added.

Cherubimon, the rabbit-like, beast-Digimon, frowned. "Where is the problem? The Chosen have great powers. They should be capable to defeat them, and the Warriors killed Lucemon once and will do it again."

Seraphimon shook his head. "No… The Chosen Children are not as strong as they used to be. They will be no match against the Demon Lords." He turned to look at the crystal door. Ophanimon followed his gaze. "You think we should send them to help the Chosen, Seraphimon?"

Seraphimon sighed. "I think we do not have a choice. Neither the Chosen nor the Warriors are a match against five Demon Lords alone. They have to help each other."

* * *

Takuya sighed, shielding his eyes with one arm from the sun's glare as he walked out of his house. Looking at his watch, he realized that he was very late for their meeting.

"SHIT!" He cursed and started to run down the street. "Koji is going to kill me!"

* * *

In a quiet corner of a bustling street of Tokyo, gathered five teenagers waiting for their, unofficial, leader's arrival.

"Takuya is awfully late." J.P. stated, slouching on the bench, he was sitting.

"Koji is going to kill him." Tommy added quietly, hoping the said boy did not hear him. However, the girl beside him heard the comment and laughed nervously. "Anyway Tommy, we have not seen each other for so long! You have grown! And where is your hat?"

The boy chuckled. "Zoe, you visited us only several months ago." Yet, he could not deny that everyone had changed. J.P had lost weight and what left in its place were broad mass of muscles, and his jumpsuit was now replaced by a blue sweater with lighting symbol on the front. While Zoe wore a pink, long-sleeved shirt and white shorts, with bright pink butterfly-clip that decorated her long, blonde hair.

Tommy turned his head to get a better look at the twins. Koji still refused to cut his hair, but he did not wear his bandana anymore. Instead of his dark blue jacket, he wore a light-blue one and his once yellow T-Shirt was replaced by a white one. As for Koichi, he wore a black and simple sweater with white pants.

Tommy too had changed. The white T-shirt had stayed, but his pants were blue and the big, orange hat was replaced by an orange cap.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Koji muttered something like 'I will not kill him.' Causing J.P to give him a nervous look before opening his mouth to respond but Zoe cut him off. "Look, there he comes! No need to worry."

Tommy followed her gaze. The awaited arrival was running over the busy street, weaving his way through the crowd with all the grace of a stampeding bull. He wore a red jacket on top of a green shirt and black pants, and his brown hat was replaced by a knitted one. Yes, Tommy admitted; they all had changed.

Then, several feet from the waiting Warriors, Takuya suddenly tripped, hitting the back of his own foot with the other, losing his balance and fell face first into the asphalt.

Correction. Not ALL of them had changed; Takuya was still his clumsy self.

"Aw~ god, why does that always happen to me?" Takuya moaned as he brought himself to his feet and wiped the dirt off from his clothes. Then, he looked at his friends and offered them a nervous smile. "Ah, hey guys." He waved at them.

Koji took step forward, hands in his pockets, and stated coldly. "You are late." Then, he smirked. "Like always."

"Yes~, I am happy to see you too, buddy." Takuya replied with a fake pout, causing the raven-haired boy to roll his eyes in mild annoyance. He opened his mouth to respond but Zoe interrupted their 'conversation', before it could escalate to something worse, by smacking Takuya over his head.

"Takuya, you are 17 years old now. You should know how important it is to be on time. Especially, since we have not seen each other for six years." She scolded, putting her hands on her hips, with an air of an older sister berating her younger brother.

Takuya sighed in defeat and looked at his friends. It was true. He had not seen them for six years now. A year after their journey to the Digital World, circumstances had forced them to separate. Koji and Koichi had gone to a school in America; Zoe had moved back to Italy, and J.P had moved away too. Tommy had been the only one who managed to meet with Takuya over the years. Of course, the Warriors had kept in contact, but it was not the same with meeting each other face to face.

"So… that is all I get?" Takuya asked, breaking the silence that fell over them. Zoe lifted an eyebrow in question while Koji and Koichi shared a confuse look.

"What?" J.P finally asked.

Takuya sighed. "We have not seen each other for six years and all I get is a 'You are late' and a punch?"

An odd silence followed his words until Zoe burst into laughter. "What do you expect? A group hug. Okay, come on everybody, Takuya wants a hug!"

"Ah, that was bothering you? Okay, no problem with that!" J.P laughed, walking over to Takuya and pulled him into a hug, which soon joined by a grinning Tommy and Zoe.

"Ugh, no, that is not… Oh god J.P, you are crushing me!" Takuya coughed, a desperate look overtaking his face.

Koichi giggled and Koji gave them an odd look. "Why are we friends again?"

"Aw~, come on Koji, I know you want to hug Takuya too." Zoe smiled slyly and reached out to pull Koji into the hug.

"What? Zoe, do not dare you— ugh! Let me go! Koichi help ME!"

The addressed boy collapsed to the ground, laying on his side, laughing and holding his stomach, while Koji was trying desperately to escape from Zoe's grip, but damned, this girl was strong and so, Koji joined unwillingly with blue-faced Takuya in J.P's arms. "J.P! Enough! Let me go at once! People are looking!" Koji struggled to get free while Takuya seemed to have lost every sign of life.

Koichi noticed this and managed to stop his laughter to utter. "Hey J.P, I think Takuya is dead." Prompting, the Warrior of Thunder to finally released the two boys.

"Yes, thanks Koichi for your help." Koji glared accusingly at the older twin, who was still trying to catch his breath. "You should have seen your face—" and with that, Koichi started laughing again.

"Stop laughing! That was not funny!" Takuya smiled at Koji's outburst. Yeah, it sure was good to see them again. He stood up and grinned widely at them. "So, you guys are ready to start school together?" He asked.

Tommy gave him a thumb up. "Of course! School cannot be so bad if we are together!"

Takuya smirked and nodded. Things could only be awesome if they were together.

* * *

Takuya groaned and palmed his face. How could had he been so wrong? It was his first class, the first twenty minutes, and school was already horrible! He hit his head on the table before risking a glance at Koji who sat beside him. He had his head rested on his palm and was writing in his notebook with occasional glance to the front of the classroom. On Takuya's other side, sat an old friend of his: Tai Yagami, who seemed to be as absorbed as Koji was in the lecture.

With nothing else to do, Takuya sighed and tried to focus on the teacher's monotonous voice, but his eyes started to close and his mind drifted slowly away. When Takuya opened his eyes again, he found himself in a town — an oddly familiar town. The houses were built in light metal and flames were all over the place.

Then, realisation hit him. He gasped. This was the Flame Terminal! This was the place where he had digivolved for the first time.

"But why…. How…" Takuya's stuttering was interrupted by the sight of a figure approaching him through the flames. The teen instantly recognised the red and orange armour and his yellow mane. Takuya stared, too stunned to move by the sudden appearance of his old friend, but recovered quickly and ran toward his friend. "Agunimon!" He yelled. "What is going on? One moment I was in school and now… now I am in the Digital World?"

Agunimon raised his hand to stop Takuya from asking more questions. "Listen my human friend; I do not have much time. You need to know that both of our worlds are in danger again and we need your help once again. Lucemon was revived."

Takuya's heart skipped a beat, staring with wide eyes and open mouth at the Spirit. "But how is that possible? We kill—"

Agunimon interrupted Takuya again. "He was revived, and had gathered the other Demon Lords. They want to kill the Chosen Children. And you too, the reincarnations of the Warriors."

"Agunimon, what the heck are you talking about? Who are the Demon Lords? Who are the Chosen Children? I do not under—'' suddenly a bright, red light consumed Agunimon, forcing Takuya to cover his eyes.

"Warriors… find the Chosen…" Agunimon repeated. When Takuya uncovered his eyes, the Spirit was gone.

"AGUNIMON! DO NOT LEAVE!" Takuya screamed and lunged himself forward just to find himself in a classroom with two dozen eyes focused on him. He turned his head to Koji, who was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Mr. Kanbara, you want to explain why you are interrupting my class?" Takuya turned his head quickly toward the voice. The teacher watched him expectantly when he did not answer. Cold sweat started to form on Takuya's skin and he swallowed nervously.

Takuya scratched his head. "S-sorry, I kind of fell asleep and dream…"

"No sleeping in my class!" The teacher snapped angrily and then turned to the blackboard and wrote something on it.

The Warrior of Flame sighed in relief, tension slowly leaving his shoulders, but his mind was restless. Agunimon's words kept repeating in his head.

Koji returned his attention to the lecture... or at least tried too, he was to worry to concentrate on the class. What was Takuya dreamed about to make him so worked up? He decided to ask Takuya later about what had happened.

Too occupied with their thoughts, the two Warriors did not notice the shock look that Tai give to Takuya.

* * *

_**(A/N):  
**__So what do you think? Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
Let me know :)  
I hope that I'll manage to update every week on Saturday, but please forgive me if I won't make it always.  
To our Warriors new clothing... well I wanted to draw all of them but I only drew Takuya and Koji yet. It's a drag to draw them with the mouse, really ^^  
If you want to see them check my deviantArt profile (KittenKait).  
So, I guess that's all.  
See ya guys :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**_(A/N):  
_**_Hey there :)  
So this is the second chapter of my Digimon story *Yay made it in time :3*  
I'd like to mention something: I read my first chapter again to look if there were any errors with the content like... well the age for example.  
And I saw that there really is an error. You see since I am from Germany I watched Digimon in German and in the german version Takuya is ten, Koji eleven and so on. So after seven years, Takuya is seventeen ^^  
Same with 'Warrior of Fire'. (But I guess 'Warrior of Flame' sounds better so I'll use this now :D)_

_And thanks to NatNicole that she mentioned that there are mistakes :) (I tried to fix them but I don't think I did a good job ^^'' English is not my best subject but I'll do my best!)_

_So that's all. I bored you long enough so here is the chapter :) Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:****Nope, still don't own.**

* * *

When the bell announcing for a break rang, Tai called his friends to meet him on the schoolyard and told them about the incident. When he finished nobodies said a word until Kari finally broke the silence.

"So…? That is a funny story you told us, but you know, you said it was important. You literally dragged TK and me away from our project partner." TK nodded in agreement. Tai gaped at her, disappointed that his own little sister did not get the reason why he was worried.

"I think he is concern because of the name 'Agunimon'." Tai nodded gratefully at Ken. This boy was called a genius for a reason.

Matt's eyes lit up in realization. ''Ah,'' He nodded, but then, he frowned. "But, do you not think that this is a little far-fetched?"

Cody looked at the Chosen of Friendship. "Why? You have to admit that it sounds alike." Tai opened his mouth to add something to Cody's comment, but Davis cut him off.

"What the heck are you talking about? I do not get it at all!" This earned him a smack to the head, courtesy of Yolei. "Are you really that dumb? He was referring to the Digimon!"

"Oh." The boy's face lightened up. "Oh~"

TK sighed, shaking his head. "Man, how dense can you be?"

Davis glared at him but kept silence.

"Anyway," Matt started. "I do not think that this 'Agunimon' is a Digimon."

"I think Matt is right." Izzy piped up from his place on the bench, eyes on his laptop before closing them and turned toward his friends. "I have checked the name and did not find any information about it. Besides, how can Takuya know about Digimon? Also, the only ones who can open the gate to the Digital World is the Second Generation of the Chosen."

Brows furrowed, Tai thought of that for a moment, and then nodded slowly. "Yeah, you are probably right... I guess I was being too paranoid." He laughed at his own stupidity, scratching the back of his head. What had he been thinking? Takuya and Digimon, that was just ridiculous.

* * *

Sora had not said a word about this 'Agunimon-issue'. She did not know Takuya very well, had only talked to him a few times since he was a friend of Tai. To say the truth, she was concerned about the name 'Agunimon'. It really sounded like a Digimon, but on the other hand, how could Takuya know about them? Besides, they could not just go to him and ask if he knew about Digimon.

Therefore, she had decided to keep silent and observed. Sora had to admit that Matt and Izzy had a point. Sighing, she looked around. She was now in her English class, waiting for the teacher to arrive when she spotted three persons at the door. Her eyes went wide. One of them was the boy who was currently the main topic in her head.

Takuya was talking with two raven-haired boys. Sora recognized one of them as Koji Minamoto. The other one was unfamiliar to her, but he looked almost identical to Koji, so she concluded that he was his older twin, Koichi. Sora did not know much about those two either. The only thing she knew about Koichi was that he was Koji's twin and that; he went to a difference school from his brother. Koji had been in the same grade with Sora, but not in the same class. He had a quite notorious reputation as a lone wolf. He had no friends and never talked to anyone.

Then one day, he suddenly became close friends with Takuya and three other persons. A girl, she was in their grade too, a boy who was a year older than they were and a little kid. Just from one day to another, he had changed drastically. Not only he made friends, but he had become nicer to others too.

Then after a year, Koji, the girl and the older boy were gone; Sora assumed that they moved away. After that Takuya and Tai had become close friends, she would even say best friends, if Matt not already filled the position.

That was before their adventure in the Digital World, not to mention the Second Generation.

Sora watched the three boys talking. Koichi had a worry look on his face, while Koji wore a bit of a frown. After exchanging another few words, Takuya waved a goodbye and walked away, and the twins entered the classroom.

"You think we should not take this seriously?" Koichi asked. Now that they were closer, Sora could hear what they were talking.

"That is not what I mean Nii-san." The two boys went to a random table, which coincidentally was neared her. Sora praised her luck silently and continued to eavesdrop on their conversation. They were friends with Takuya, so they should know something about the dream right? Sora had to concentrate on their voices, because the twins had lowered their tones, as if they did not want anyone to listen.

"What I mean is …. Why now?" Koji asked in quiet voice. "I mean, why after seven years?"

"But it is possible, right? He said something about danger." Koichi was even quieter. "What could it be besides a message?"

"It could just be a dream." Koji stated. "Come on Koichi, it does not even make sense. ''What was he talking? Danger, okay I understand, but these Chosen. Please, who could that be? And Demons—"

Sora's breath hitched. Chosen! A message! They were still talking about the dream were they not? Maybe, Tai was right.

"I do not think we should ignore and forget about this Koji."

"Me neither, but I think we should not get our hopes up of seeing them again. Maybe it really was just a weird dream."

After that, there was silence. Koichi did not answer and when Sora turned her head to see what happened, they both had a sad expression on their faces.

Koichi finally opened his mouth. "Anyway… you think you have time to visit mum today?"

Koji smiled at him. "Of course Nii-san, you do not have to ask."

Realizing that the topic of 'Takuya's dream' was dismissed, Sora turned to the front and tried to focus on the lesson.

She had to talk with the others later.

* * *

Koji and Koichi met with the others after the class had ended to discuss the "Dream-Issue", and had decided that they should take this dream seriously. However, if the other Warriors did not get the same message, then it was probably just a weird dream.

After school, Koji headed with Koichi to their mother. It was always refreshing to spent time with his twin and his biological mother. Even though, he had accepted his stepmother, there was still different with their real mum. Over the day, Koji had forgotten about the 'Dream-issue', but now, as he lay in bed, waiting for the sleep to claim him, he could not help but remembered and be worried.

Of course, he wanted to see their friends again. He could not even describe how much he had missed, and still miss, Bokomon and Neemon, knowing that the other Warriors felt the same. Now, he truly wished that Takuya's dream were really just a dream.

After all, Agunimon had said that Lucemon was back, and that frightened him. He was not afraid of Lucemon himself; they had defeated him once and, he had no doubt that they would defeat him again, but last time, Koichi had died in the process, and that was not something that Koji wanted to happen again, even though Ophanimon had revived him.

He sighed and closed his eyes, knowing that he could not change it anyway and that he needed sleep.

* * *

Koji cursed as he left the house. He had not slept well. He was not sure if he had dreamed of Lobomon or just a weird, cloudy dream about something wolf-like. What matter was, he had overslept and was late, and so, he had to skip breakfast to get to school in time to talk to his friends.

When he arrived at the gates, he slowed down his pace and glanced at his watch. All right, he was not that late. Well at least, not 'Takuya-late'. Koji made his way to their regular meeting-point, happy that this area of campus was rarely visited by other students, so that he could enjoy the morning and the sounds of birds singing.

That was when he heard a sound that made him halted on his track, if he were a dog; you would have seen his ears twitched. There were many sounds (like the birds), but this sound did not fit with the atmosphere that the morning usually brought.

When Koji did not hear it again, he shrugged and continued walking. It was probably just his imagination. However, when he passed by a girl sitting alone on a bench, he heard that sound again. Koji narrowed his eyes. That sound… sounded like a sob. He then noticed a shiver that went through the girl's body and suddenly, it dawned on him.

She was… crying.

Koji felt his chest tightened. Despite his cold behaviour and that, he surely never cries, he could not stand it if another person was crying. Standing still, he considered what he should do. He could just continue on his way and pretended that he did not notice anything, but he could not let a crying girl all alone on a bench, right?

Tugging at his ponytail, Koji took a deep breath and made his way to the girl. Blame his friends for making him so tender hearted!

'Come on, you fought against dangerous, megalomaniac Digimon, this is a piece of cake. Just talk to her.' The boy repeated the words like a mantra in his head until he reached the girl. Taking another deep breath, Koji lifted his hand and waved, even though the girl could not see it, and said. "H-hello?"

The girl looked up abruptly, revealing her flushed face. Her right eye was hidden by her blonde hair, while the other one held a dark blue colour. She did not answer; she just sat there and looked at him with wide, teary eye. Koji cleared his throat awkwardly. "Y-you are okay?" He groaned inwardly. 'Way to go Minamoto!'

The girl lowered her head and nodded slowly.

"Because you were—" She nodded again and wiped her eyes quickly. Koji cleared his throat again. "Good… I am Koj—"

"You do not have to stay here." Her voice was so quiet; Koji had to lean forward to understand what the girl was saying. "Huh?"

"I guess you have better things to do so…" She mumbled; eyes fixed on the ground.

Koji blinked. "Um, okay… see you later, I guess?" She nodded again. Slowly the boy turned and walked toward the place where he should meet with the others, but when he arrived there, the place was empty.

'Great, I lost too much time.' Koji sighed and went back toward the school building. When he passed by the bench, the girl was gone.

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_**_So that was the chapter for today :)  
Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
Let me know :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N):  
**__Hey ho guys :) Here's the third chapter.  
Enjoy the chapter :)_

**Disclaimer: ****Nope, still don't own the characters of Digimon.**

* * *

The morning was beautiful; the sun was shining brightly and the birds were chirping merrily.

Tai smiled as he walked down the path to the school, keeping his paces slow, even though he knew that Matt would surely be mad at him again for being late. He could not help it; the morning was too serene and peaceful for him not to enjoy it. Only when the entrance to the school came close in sight, did Tai started running to make it looked like he ran the whole way. His mind was gearing up for an excuse for his lateness. To calm his friends, he decided that he had had to stop at the lists, even though he did not even have to pass them.

However, it did not matter in the end.

When Tai approached his friends, waving his hand in greeting, he realized that something was out of place. No, it was not the fact that Joe was there with the others despite the fact that he did not go to this school anymore, and it was not the fact that Davis did not being his usual energetic self either.

It was simply the fact that a familiar, yellow dinosaur was waving back at him.

Tai gaped at them and jogged the rest of the way. He counted that all of their Digimon partners were presence.

"Hello Tai!" Agumon greeted him less cheerfully than normal.

"Agumon! What are you all doing here? What happen?" Tai asked, looking around. Izzy was typing frantically on his laptop, Joe was looking over the redhead's shoulder and Gomamon stood beside him, looking rather afraid. Everyone else had a solemn, confuse or worry look on his or her faces.

Finally, Matt answered him. "We got an emergency call from the Digital World, so we gathered everyone.'' He gestured at Joe. "Izzy opened the gate and our partners came through. When all of the Digimon were gathered here, the portal suddenly closed and now, Izzy cannot open it anymore."

Tai looked thoughtfully at the laptop, then at the Digimon. Suddenly Matt turned to Gabumon. "Now that I mention it: What wanted you anyway?"

"That is why it is so horrible!" Gomamon cried. He had heard Matt's question and approached them with wide eyes, anguish could be seen clearly in those chartreuse orbs. Joe left Izzy's side and went to Gomamon, patting his head comfortingly. "Calm down Gomamon. Yelling will not help us."

The Digimon turned to his partner. "BUT IT IS HORRIBLE! We came here to tell you that the Digital World is in danger again, that Digimon are being killed again, and that we need your help AGAIN! We wanted to ask you to come with us and fight again, but NOW we cannot even go back!"

Now, all the Chosen looked at Gomamon. Even Izzy had stopped typing.

"What?" TK finally managed to ask. "The Digital World is in danger again?"

Patamon rose from TK's shoulder and hovered in the air. "Yeah, we do not know exactly what is happening but evil Digimon are appearing again. They are strong and they enslave the other Digimon, we could not get in contact with Gennai, so we decided to ask for your help… It was just like Gomamon said."

The Chosen Children exchanged worry looks. Of course, they would help, but the portal had to work first.

Izzy started typing again, looking grimmer than before. They all looked at him, but he did not notice their gazes and continued typing like a maniac.

After a few moments, he stopped typing and sighed. Cody went to him. "Had any luck?"

Izzy shook his head. "I am sorry but it is as if the portal never open. I have tried every possible ways to open it, but it did not work."

"What! Izzy you have to do something! Our friends are in danger!" Joe put an arm around Gomamon, covering his mouth in the process.

Izzy looked apologetically at the Digimon. "I am really sorry, but there is nothing I can do at the moment. I will try it again at home and I will try to contact Gennai."

Tai nodded and patted Agumon's head. "Anyway, we have to find a hiding place for you guys."

"Why is that? We always stayed with Davis and the others when we were in the human world." DemiVeemon said while tugging at Davis' sleeve, making Sora laughed. "That may work with you because you are so small, but I think Agumon and Biyomon are too big to stay unnoticed."

"We could dedigivolve." Gabumon stated. "Then, it would not be a problem, right?"

The Chosen stared at Gabumon, dumbfounded, feeling silly that that simple solution had escaped them. Then, Matt started laughing. "Right."

"What am I going to do?" Palmon asked quietly, eyes fixed on the ground. "Mimi is not here."

"Ah, right." Joe kneeled down next to Palmon and gave her a comforting smile. "Mimi will be here tomorrow. We have called her, but it takes time to come from America. You can stay with Sora and Biyomon. Mimi is going to stay there as well."

Palmon nodded and went to Sora's side.

"So, guys let us go!" Agumon pumped his fist to the air and the Digimon started to dedigivolved to their In-Training level.

"You have to wait till we finish school. It will be suspicious if you go alone. After all you are supposes to be stuffed animals." Kari patted Gatomon on the head while Davis shoved DemiVeemon rather rudely into the bushes.

"See you buddy. I will bring you something to eat in the break." Then, he waved a goodbye and ran towards the school building.

"Chocolate! I want chocolate!" DemiVeemon replied from the bushes.

The other Digimon started to follow DemiVeemon into the bushes, but Tai did not miss the worry look on Koromon's face. "Do not worry Koromon. We will find a way to go to the Digital World."

Koromon smiled gratefully at him. "Yeah you are right Tai."

The boy smiled back and took his leave too. Of course, they would find a way. They always found a way.

* * *

Koji sighed when he walked to his first subject. The day had started worse and it did not stop there. He had math in his first course; he hated math. The boy had hoped to meet his friends before school and ask if one of them had math with him, but because he had missed their meeting this morning, he had no clues.

When Koji entered the room, he scanned the area for a familiar face but found none, and sighed again. Sitting on the first table he passed, he looked around and got a glimpse of his neighbour. He gasped. "Hey it is you!"

The blonde girl twitched and turned to him with wide eye. Koji looked at the half-covered face and grinned awkwardly. "U-um… hi, I am Koji, remember? We met this morning when you were—" He coughed. "Hi."

The girl looked at the floor and nodded slowly. "Hi."

Koji eyed her warily. It seemed she did not want to talk, so he turned away and waited for the teacher to arrive.

When the teacher finally entered the room he greeted them, but he did not wait for the response and started writing the formulas on the blackboard.

Formulas Koji had never seen before.

Simultaneously, the teacher started to talk about Xs and Ys, slope of curves and some other stuff that the Warrior of Light did not understand. From the corner of his eyes, Koji noted that the girl beside him wrote all the formulas down and made notes next to them. She seemed to understand all of it. After a brief debate in his head, Koji decided to talk to the girl, hoping that she may be willing to help him.

"So… what is your name?" He started warily.

The girl twitched again; obviously, she had not expected him to talk. She stopped writing and fiddled with the pen. "Sukai." **(1)**

Koji waited for her to continue but she did not. "So… you are good with math?" He asked, getting straight to the point. She made a vague gesture with her head. "I guess that means yes…" Koji sighed and pointed to the formulas in her notebook. Sukai watched him from the corner of her eye and nodded again.

The loud voice of their teacher interrupted their 'conversation'. "Now, solve this problem, it should not be too hard. I will collect the results after you finish."

Now it was Koji's turn to twitch. He stared at the formula the teacher pointed at and groaned inwardly. He had absolutely no idea how to solve it. There were just too many Xs, Ys, and exponents. Next to him, Sukai started to write and Koji watched in awe how she wrote number for number and character for character. He did not even recognize some of the characters, while she did not even stop to think about her next step.

When she was finished, he tapped her arm. "How are you able to solve this? I do not even get the beginning." She looked at him, a faint blush on her face. Then, she looked at the floor again and shoved her notebook toward Koji, so that he could copy her results. He looked at her in surprise, but muttered his thanks and copied the numbers. After he was done writing the last number, he spotted a few drawing in the right corner of the notebook. One of them was an angel with a long, blonde hair and a sword, the other was the face of a woman. However, some of them were too small for him to identify properly.

Koji tapped the drawings and turned his head to Sukai. "You drew that?"

She nodded again. Finally finding a topic to talk, he opened his own notebook. "I draw sometimes too." He showed her some of the drawings of his friends.

Sukai leaned over to get a better look at them, and then shyly, pointed at a drawing of a yellow rabbit-like creature with red pants. "What is that?"

Koji looked at his drawing of Neemon and could not help the smile that crept to his face. "Just a weird creature, his name is Neemon." After he had spoken the words, he bit his tongue and groaned inwardly. Why should the creature have a name?

However, Sukai did not ask about the name or Neemon, instead she pointed at the drawing of the other Warriors. "Are they your friends?"

Koji nodded again. "Yeah."

She cracked a small smile and leaned back again. When she said nothing anymore, he pointed at the picture of the woman in her notebook. "So, who is that?" His question caused the smile to disappear and a sad look to creep on Sukai's face. "That is my mother. At least that was her ten years ago." She mumbled quietly.

Koji, however, overheard it and felt a stung of pity. He knew what that meant. After all, he had said the same thing years ago when someone asks him about the picture on his desk. He felt like he should drop the subject, but he could not stop the question for bubbling up to the surface. "What happened?"

Sukai shrugged and turned her eyes outside the window. "She died." She answered quietly.

Koji nodded even though she could not see it. "So, you live with your father?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

Apparently, it did not work.

Sukai did not answer, looking down at her notebook again; she started to draw something, which after it was done, Koji identified as a heart with a cross. "No…" She answered finally. "He died… too. I live with my aunt and cousin."

Koji looked down. "I am sorry." He knew how it felt to lose a mother, but he could not imagine the pain of losing both parents.

Sukai shook her head slowly. "No, it is not that bad. I am grateful that I am allowed to live with them, even though my cousin is the devil." She chuckled quietly, and then muttered. "How ironic. After all, MY surname is Akuma…" **(2)**

Koji glanced at her from the corner of his eye, debating if he should tell her about his twin and mother. He did not feel like it, after all it was personal, but she had told him about her parents...

Besides, he felt bad because he had asked her about this matter, even though he knew what happened. Therefore, he decided that, it would do no harm to tell her.

"You know, until I met Koichi, my older twin, I thought my mother was dead. However, he told me that she was still alive and that he lived with her, and that my dad had lied to me all this time."

Sukai smiled, just a tiny upturned of her lips. "How did you meet your twin?"

Koji opened his mouth, but closed it again. How was he supposed to answer that? You see, we met in another world when he fought against us. However, we saved him and now he is not evil anymore.

That was definitely the right choice! He mused dryly. "I and my friends met him on a journey…" Koji replied vaguely.

Sukai's face lightened up a little. "When I was younger I travelled a lot with my parents! I love journeys!" She said excitedly. Then, realising her sudden 'outburst', she looked away and fiddled with her pen again, pink dust peppered her cheeks. "W-would you mind telling me about the journey?"

Koji looked at her. Of course, he minded! After all, he could not tell her about the Digital World and Digimon!

However, he still felt bad because he had asked her about her mother. "... Okay,'' He answered after debating with himself. ''But only, if you tell me what you hide behind your hair." He would tell her his story, but he was curious about what was behind her bangs. It covered her right eye all the time, and she could repay him for telling something personal, right?

She looked at him as if he had asked her to take off her clothes instead. "I-I would rather not. My cousin says that it is weird and ugly…" She mumbled. Then, after a pause, she brought a hand to her chin, rubbing her thumb against it thoughtfully. "B-but okay then... I will show you if you will tell me about your journey."

Koji nodded. "Deal."

"Deal? What deal if I may ask?"

Koji and Sukai twitched and looked at their teacher who stood in front of them, hands on his hips. "Minamoto, Akuma, I would really appreciate it if you would listen, instead of chatting like schoolgirls." Sukai's face turned crimson, averting her gaze to the floor; she mumbled her apologies while Koji just sent the teacher his infamous death glare, but he did not seemed affected by it. "So, would you two please hand me your results?" The teacher did not even wait for their response and grabbed their notebooks. "And from now on, less talking more listening."

Sukai followed their teacher's instruction and so, she listened to his lecture and wrote the new formulas down. Koji did not talk to her again and focused on the lesson as well, even though he could not understand a word. The minutes felt like hours and when the teacher finally announced that the lesson was over, Koji sighed in relief. He packed his things and was about to leave when he noticed that Sukai had not moved from her table.

He waited patiently for her to pack her things. Most of the students had already left, and yet, the girl still did not make attempt to move. Koji frowned, and then finally, he asked. "You are not coming?"

She looked up at him, surprised, before turning away again. "No… I prefer staying inside."

Koji raised an eyebrow in question, but since she could not see it, she stayed silent. The boy sighed and then sat down again, causing Sukai to turn to him with confusion written on her face. "What are you doing?"

Koji simply shrugged and placed his lunch box on the table. "I have to tell you about our journey, right?" The girl nodded. He took a bite of his rice ball and raised an eyebrow at her again. Then, he offered her his other rice ball before turning to look outside the window, thinking on how to tell her the story without really telling in the lesson.

Then, he found a perfect solution: Tell her it was just some kind of journey through the world. He could not tell her about the Digimon or the fights, but he could tell her about the places like the Forest Terminal.

When he finished, Sukai smiled brightly. "That sounded great! I cannot believe that you and your friends all met on this journey. I could perfectly imagine the places." She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Did you draw these places too?"

Koji nodded, slightly irritated about her excitement. Then he realized something. "Ah, I almost forgot! I have to meet with my friends." He packed his things quickly and stood up, when he saw that Sukai had not moved, Koji sighed in annoyance. "Come on, I do not have all day."

She looked at him and then pointed a finger at herself in question. Koji rolled his eyes. "Of course it is you! Now come on, you should meet them."

Sukai shook her head slowly. "I do not think so…"

Koji raised an eyebrow, getting impatient. "And why do you think so?"

Sukai looked away and started to fiddle with the tip of her hair. "Everyone thinks that I am weird… I do not think it is a good idea to talk to them…"

That caught Koji off guard. "What makes you so weird that everyone avoids you?" She pointed at the covered side of her face. He frowned. "Your eye? Oh come on, I am sure it is not that weird."

Her face stiffened, turning to him with hard eye, she said with flat tone. "Then, look for yourself. I promised to show you anyway." With that, she lifted her hairs, showing a deep purple, pupil-less eye.

Koji stared at it with generous amount of morbid fascination. "Well, that is quite weird…" He mumbled. Sukai let her bangs fall on her face again; turning her eyes on the desk, a look of hurt had replaced the angry one. Koji realized his mistake immediately and sighed. "What is wrong with it? I am weird myself and god, you really have to meet with my friends; they are the incarnation of weirdness!"

Sukai frowned, just like the smile, it was a minute downturned of her lips, then, she opened her mouth but Koji did not let her say anything. "Come on, I really do not have all day. They are impatient and I really do not want them to yell at me."

The girl considered for a moment, and finally, she nodded and stood up as well. Seeing that, Koji turned and walked towards the door. "By the way, is it not troublesome to keep it hidden behind your hair? I bet you cannot really see well like that."

Shaking her head, she caught up with Koji and walked beside him. ''It is not like that. I cannot see with it anyway."

* * *

The weather was bright and warm, and all the students were enjoying the calm atmosphere, even though the campus was rather packed, it was rather quiet.

However, the peace was quickly shattered by a brown-haired boy who stomped through the campus like Godzilla on a rampage. "Geez, you know this guy annoys me to hell! I mean," Takuya turned to his friends who were walking behind him. "He always gets at me when I am late and he? He did not even bother to show up this morning!"

"Takuya, maybe he overslept." Zoe laid a hand on Takuya's shoulder, trying to calm him down but the boy shrugged it off and continued yelling. "Yeah, right, Koji OVERSLEPT? Okay, let say he did overslept, so why is he still missing? We said we would meet IN THE BREAK! So—" He turned to Koichi. "—where the FUCK is your brother?"

Koichi swallowed nervously. Takuya was really pissed and he surely did not want to feel his wrath, but despite his rather inappropriate behaviour, Takuya was right. It was not nice of Koji to ditch them without even a call. After all, they had important things to discuss. This morning, they had informed each other about the dreams they had of their Digital counterparts, and after these dreams, the Warriors had found a medallion with their corresponding Warrior symbols engraved on it.

Everyone besides Takuya, that was.

Koichi pulled out his medallion from his pocket and looked at it thoughtfully. The medallion was black in colour with the symbol of the Warrior of Darkness carved on its surface in deep purple. They had assumed that Takuya had not received a medallion because he received the dream in a rather 'unfitting' condition.

"Especially Koji." Takuya continued his tirade. "It is important to tell him about the dreams, because YOU," He pointed at Koichi again. "Said, that Lobomon could not get through to him!"

Finally, J.P decided to make his presence known. "Takuya, I know this is frustrating but yelling at us will not help, so let us continue to search for him." Koichi nodded gratefully at J.P. Takuya mumbled something that sounded like 'kick his ass when we find him' but mostly kept quiet, and so, their little group went over the bustling campus to find the wayward Warrior of Light. Koichi tried to enjoy the peace as long as he could, because he knew that Takuya would start yelling again soon.

Oh, how right he was.

After only five minutes, Takuya had lost his temper again, throwing his arms up to the air. "This is HOPELESS! How can we find him in this fucking over-filled place! I SWEAR I am going to—ugh!"

A boy bumped into him, stopping Takuya in the middle of his rants, — which the other Warriors were thankful for — and without an apology, the boy headed straight to small crowd of students that gathered on the schoolyard. Takuya glared after the boy and Zoe used the temporary silence to suggest that they headed toward the crowd too, even though Koji was not fond of huge, crowded places, there was no harm in looking.

Takuya started to rant again but they ignored him and went toward the crowd. Once they reached it, they realized that, getting a look at the reason why the students had gathered was harder than they had imagined. Being the smallest, Tommy slipped through the students and arrived in front of the cause of the commotion, but what he saw made him doubt his own eyes. Tommy blinked a few times, rubbed his eyes, and even pinched himself. When he was sure that what he saw was the real thing, he called back to Takuya and the rest.

"I found him."

The Warriors managed to slip through the crowd and bumped into Tommy's back, giving the youngest Warrior a questioning look, Tommy merely pointed at the scene in front of them. The four of them jaw dropped when they recognized a familiar raven-haired boy that stood in the middle of the crowd in one of his fighting stances. Seriously, the Warrior of Light had practiced so many different martial arts that the Warriors could not even recognize them anymore, and the fact that he combined them sometimes did not make it better.

Behind him was a girl sitting on the ground, holding her injure knee, while in front of them stood a tough-looking boy as broad as J.P in the famous 'I-will-kick-your-ass' stance.

"What is he doing?" Takuya managed to ask through his shock, the rage in his voice was gone. Tommy just shrugged.

"He is a new kid, is he not?" A boy next to Tommy asked his neighbour.

The other boy nodded. "It seems so; Bado is going to kick his ass."

Tommy tapped the first boy who had spoken on the arm. "Excuse me, could you tell me what is going on?"

"I am not sure myself, but it seems like, that new kid insulted Bado's girlfriend."

Tommy looked at the scene thoughtfully. "Weird. Normally Koji is not the one to start a fight."

The older boy shot him a look of surprise. "You know him? Well, then I am sorry. I think you will have to bring your friend to the infirmary when the fight is finish."

"Nah, do not underestimated Koji." Takuya said flippantly before Tommy could answer. Apparently, he had gotten over his shock. "I just hope he will make it quick." He added quietly.

The two boys stared at them.

"You guys are nuts." Tommy just shrugged and shifted his gaze back to Koji. Both, Bado and him had not moved an inch until now, but finally, Bado lost his patient and stormed over at Koji, who acted just as Koji would. He kept calm and stared with cold eyes at his approaching opponent. Sometimes Tommy envied Koji's ability to stay calm. For example, when they were held hostage by the ShellNumemon, as it was this time, Koji had stayed calm back then while everyone else had freaked out.

Well, being tied up and hung over a cliff, who would not freak out in that kind of situation?

When Bado was about to deliver a hit aimed for his face, the Warrior of Light took a step to the side, and in the same move he hit a point at Bado's neck using the edge of his hand, causing Bado to fall over and landed hard on the ground.

He did not get up again.

The crowd who were cheering for Bado went silent and stared in disbelief at the defeated boy. Without sparring him another look, Koji walked over to the girl on the ground and pulled her rather roughly onto her feet. Then, he dragged her toward a brown-haired girl, who stood at the edge of the battle area. "You might want to apologize; after all it was you who bumped into her." He said politely but coldly.

The girl stared at him with wide eyes, and then she narrowed her eyes and turned to the blonde girl. "I am sorry, I am apparently misunderstood the situation, and thought that you bumped into me.'' She apologized through gritted teeth. The crowd gasped and Tommy looked in confusion at the boy next to him. What was so special about this apology?

Then, Koji pointed at the unconscious boy on the ground. "He will wake up in a few minutes."

Takuya sighed next to Tommy and folded his arms behind his head. "Geez, why does this guy always need to make a show? Who is he? Batman?"

Tommy heard Koichi snickered at the comment and could not help but grin himself. "Well, anyway, we still need to talk to him, so let us go." The crowd slowly dispersed and the younger boy followed Takuya, but not without sending the two boys from earlier a smug grin. "Told you~!"

When they approached Koji, he was in the middle of a conversation with the blonde girl. "Who the hell was that?" He asked. The girl mumbled something in response. "You were right… she is the devil…" Koji mumbled back and looked at the brown-haired girl, who was sitting next to her boyfriend.

"Koji! Where the hell have you been?" There was no bite in Takuya's tone, but it did not stop the Warrior of Flame to hit the other on the arm. "We have been looking for you EVERYWHERE!"

"Let us forget about that for a moment." J.P interrupted Takuya, shoving him away from the raven-head. "First of all, who is your cute, new friend there?" J.P winked playfully at the girl, causing her to turn deep crimson. Tommy mentally face palmed at J.P's behaviour and opened his mouth to scold him, but Zoe beat him to the punch and pulled at his ear. "J.P! You cannot flirt with every girl you see."

"But Z, she IS cute." J.P whined in response.

Takuya shook his head, but then, he looked at the girl too and silently agreed with J.P's assessment. "But… really buddy, who is your new friend?"

Koji stopped glaring at J.P and turned to Takuya. "You can ask her. She is neither mute nor deaf."

Takuya raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, but since she is hiding behind you, I assume that she does not want to talk to us. I cannot blame her though."

Koji rolled his eyes in annoyance and shoved the blonde girl to the front to face his friends. "Go on, we talked about this, right?"

The blonde girl nodded shyly and started to fiddle with her fingers. "H-hello."

Again, J.P was the first one to react. He gave her his brightest smile and shook her hand excitedly. "Hi, I am Junpei Shibayama, but you can call me J.P." Then, he winked again. "Or your next boyfriend."

"J.P!" Again, Zoe was the one who punished J.P. She shoved the older boy away from the girl, making him toppled to the ground, then sent him a death glare before turning to the blonde girl with a smile. "Hi, I am Izumi, or Zoe, Orimoto." Then she gestured at Tommy, Takuya and Koichi and introduced their names. "These are Tomoki Himi, Takuya Kanbara and Koichi Kimura. You do not have to care about the dumbass over there."

J.P snorted, looking slightly affronted. Tommy snickered at J.P and then smiled gently at the blonde girl. "You can call me Tommy."

Again, she nodded. "I am Sukai Akuma."

Takuya watched this whole exchange patiently but now he started to get impatient. He turned to the longhaired boy. "So… Koji, why did you not show up this morning? Or this break?"

Koji gave him a bore look and then shrugged apathetically, making a vein popped up on Takuya's forehead. "DO NOT SHRUG ME OFF LIKE THAT MINAMOTO. We were looking for you this whole break!"

Sukai flinched beside Koji, while he just grimaced.

"Do you remember that we have an important issue to discuss?" Takuya seethed.

The raven-haired boy sighed in annoyance. "Yes, I do remember that. But I want to remind you that you are the last person to scold me about being late."

"THAT IS IT!" Takuya lunged and tried to punch the Warrior of Light. Koji side stepped to avoid his best friend's attack and nearly tripped over Sukai, but she saved herself just in time by taking a step backward.

"Guys, not again!" Zoe shouted in frustration and tried to grab Takuya before he could get at Koji again.

"She is right! You scared the cute girl." J.P now interfered too.

"Koji, release Takuya!" Koichi tried to calm the situation but his effort achieved the opposite.

Takuya turned angrily at the older twin. "What do you mean? I am PERFECTLY fine here!" He shook Koji's collar as if he wanted to demonstrate that he had the control. Koji just glared at him in response.

Now, Tommy tried to calm Takuya too. "Takuya stop that! You overreacting, he was just late. I bet he had his reasons!" Out of the corner his eyes, Tommy saw Sukai flinched.

"I-I guess I should take my leave. It, uh, was a pleasure to meet you." She bowed her head and made a move to leave.

The younger boy turned to her in confusion. "Uh, sure, same here."

However, the girl was already gone.

A scream snapped Tommy's attention back to the fight.

"TAKUYA!" Zoe shouted, she was on the ground, glaring at Takuya, one hand covered her cheek. "STOP THIS FIGHT AT ONCE!"

Takuya released Koji immediately and sent Zoe a horrify look. "I—I am sorry Zoe. I did not mean to hit you—" He swallowed nervously when Zoe rose to her feet and glared at him in fury. However, she did not say anything and instead, she turned to Koji. "And you! It was your fault too, so do not look as if it was not."

Koji raised an eyebrow at her. "Takuya attacked me, why is it my fault?"

"Do not act innocent Minamoto." Takuya growled.

"Takuya! I told you to stop fighting." Zoe sighed tiredly and rubbed her temple. "You guys really are a piece of work."

"Hey, where is Sukai?" J.P asked suddenly, looking around.

"She left when you started fighting." Tommy answered. "I cannot blame her. You guys are really rude."

Koji frowned and scanned the area. "You mean Takuya is rude." He muttered thoughtlessly.

Zoe saw Takuya's eye twitched, and sighed again, giving Koji a tire look. "Anyway, where were you this morning?"

Koji turned again to Zoe and raised an eyebrow. "I overslept. Is that so unbelievable?"

Zoe opened her mouth but before she could utter a word, Takuya pushed her away. "Yeah, yeah, unbelievable, alright, but did you get a medallion too?"

For the second time that day, Tommy mentally face palmed. He should have guessed. Takuya was just concerned that he was the only one that did not get anything as a proof that he was a Legendary Warrior.

Koji frowned. "Medallion?"

Takuya sighed in relief and hung his arm around Koji's neck, their earlier fight totally forgotten. "Ha-ha, you see buddy, these guys there got a medallion after their dreams. It useless is it not. I mean, we all know that we are the Legendary Warriors, right?"

Koji gave him a look that plainly stated he was unimpressed. "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about."

The Warrior of Flame gasped and then made a face as if he had realized something. "Right~, Koichi told us that you probably would not know. Okay listens—"

However, before he could clarify the situation Zoe interrupted him by pulling him forcefully by his collar. "Takuya! First of all: lower your voice! Second: We have to go to the lessons! I think we should tell him when we got free time."

"I support that. It is complicated after all." Koichi nodded and took out his school planer. Then he groaned. "Hey, are any of you got Art now?"

Takuya, Koji and Zoe shook their head in unison. "I got chemistry now." Takuya said scratching his head.

Next to him, Koji took a closer look at his planer again and sighed in defeat. "So I am."

Grinning widely Zoe slung her arms around their necks. "Yay! That makes it the three of us!"

Tommy laughed at them and waved a goodbye. "Enjoy your lessons. Well, I will go on an excursion now. Bye~!"

"Tch, this guy does not know what is good. After all Koji is a genius in chemistry and so you will help us, right?" Zoe stated more than asked and pulled the two boys by their wrists toward their next class. "Come on!"

A few steps away, Koichi laughed at his younger twin horrified expression. "Well, I wish you will have fun. Good luck!"

Koji glared at him in response but the older twin just continued laughing and took his leave too.

* * *

_**(A/N):**__  
Okay first of all I realized that I didn't make a good job in describing the new girl. She wears a light green shirt with a white skirt (You can find her at my deviantArt profile too)  
And I managed to upload JP on deviantArt, so if you're curious chek it out.  
To the notes:_  
**(1):** Sukai means 'Sky' or 'Heaven' in Japanese  
**(2): **Akuma means 'Devil' or 'Demon'  
_I am sorry that this chapter is more about the meeting of Sukai and the Warriors and less about the Digimon but in the next chapter will be more action!_

**Anyway,  
**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_(A/N):  
_**_Okay first of all, I am sorry that the chapter is a little bit late (but it is still Saturday) and more importantly short. I also know that I promised that there would be more action in this chapter, but I guess it was a promise I couldn't fulfill. I planned to make a long chapter with action but now I am pretty proud that I made it in time to write this short chapter, because I had barely time last week to even turn my computer on. Actually I wrote this chapter last night at 2 o'clock.__  
__Okay, even though this chapter is kinda short I hope you'll enjoy it_ :)

**Disclaimer: ****If I would own Digimon Frontier, there would be a second season!**

* * *

When the break had begun, everyone had gathered again at the spot where the Digimon were hiding. Even though Davis was late again, they had enough time to discuss with them about the new danger that had risen in the Digital World. The eleven kids had invited a few odd look from several passerby when they climbed into the bushes, but the Chosen had other problems to concern themselves.

"So, now tell us everything that had happened in the Digital World." Joe said, settling himself down on the ground and took out a piece of paper with a pencil. The other Chosen Children sat down as well and looked curiously at their partners. The Digimon shared a look and finally, Koromon hopped forward.

"It all started three months ago," He began. "Many Digimon fell ill, and we could not find the cause or a cure." Koromon looked down sadly. "Many died." He whispered.

Behind him, Tanemon started to sob quietly and Bukamon went to Tanemon to comfort her. "It was horrible. We visited a few villages that were affected but we could not do anything. Even though, we are the Digimon of the Chosen." He said miserably.

Joe scooted closer to Bukamon and patted his head comfortingly. "Bukamon, you should not blame yourself. Some diseases are deadly and if you do not know the cure there is nothing you can do."

"But that is not all." Koromon continued. Frustration coloured his voice. "After some time, dark Digimon started appearing and they invaded the villages and enslaved the Digimon." Koromon paused again and Yolei used it to voice her concern. "What do you mean with 'enslaved'? Did they use the Dark Rings? Is this the work of Arukenimon?"

Next to her, Ken flinched and looked down on his lap. Minomon approached him carefully. "Ken?" When Ken heard the worry in Minomon's voice, he looked up and smiled sadly. "Do not worry Minomon. I know that the Digimon Emperor is in the past. What counts is the future and that we will be able to save the Digital World."

Yolei smiled softly at Ken and nodded.

Tsunomon cleared his throat and looked at Yolei. "As to your question: We are not sure. It seems like they are using another method. The dark Digimon kidnapped Digimon, but then after some time, the kidnapped Digimon become evil and invade the towns as well. We could not see a dark ring on them, though." After Tsunomon finished, Tanemon suddenly started to cry, big tears fell from her eyes and her body trembled. Yokomon sighed sadly and her eyes began to tear up as well. "She…witnessed how a village was razzed." She said sadly.

"I could not do anything! They just came and kidnapped the Digimon." Tanemon cried. "They killed all the Baby-Digimon, saying that they cannot work, that they are too young to be useful. I could not do anything!" Tanemon cried louder until Sora lifted the little plant-Digimon into her arms and hugged her softly.

"It is not your fault Tanemon!" DemiVeemon trudged over to Tanemon to try to reassure her, but his effort was in vain.

The Chosen Children felt a pain in their chest. Digimon were killed. The small and innocent Baby-Digimon was… killed.

"That was… horrible." Kari whispered; brows furrowed in distress.

TK clenched his fists on his lap and growled. "How dare they? Who do they think they are?"

Davis stood up and clenched his fists as well. "Once, I have to agree with TK! We have to do something about this!"

"I am sorry to disappoint you,'' Izzy stopped him. ''But first, we have to open the portal."

Davis turned to the older boy; you could almost see the fire in his eyes. "Then do something and open it!"

The boy sighed. "Just like I told you already, I cannot open it. I have to contact Gennai, but I do not know how."

Motimon smiled at his partner. "I know that you will make it Izzy." The computer genius smiled gratefully at his partner but to tell the truth, he was not so sure himself if he will make it. 'But I have to make it! The Digital World is in danger and we are the only ones who can help them!' With determination, Izzy stood up and went to leave the bushes. "I will start right now. The Digital World is more important than school! I will inform you if I find something. Come on Motimon."

With that, Motimon and Izzy left their meeting.

Cody stood up next. "I am sorry, but I think we all have to go now. The next lesson will start soon."

Sora nodded and put down Tanemon gently. "Are you okay now?" She asked. The little plant sobbed and nodded, and then went to the rest of the Digimon.

Soon, everyone but TK and Kari left the hiding place behind the bushes. When the two friends remained in their place, Patamon tilted his head and asked. "You are not leaving?"

Kari shook her head. "No, we still have some time left because we are going on an excursion with our project partner."

Smiling happily, Patamon flew over to TK and the two humans and Digimon started to play games, but after a few minutes, the bushes rustled and Davis poked his head into the small clearing again.

"DAVIS!" DemiVeemon exclaimed happily and ran to his partner. The boy laughed and stepped through the foliage, but not without glaring at TK first. "Why are you back? And what is in the bag?" DemiVeemon asked; examining curiously the bag Davis was carrying.

"Oh, I just forgot something." The boy grinned and emptied the bag in front of all of the Digimon. DemiVeemon squealed happily when he saw the chocolate bars and dived for them, tearing its wrapper and started munching on them.

"Schanck you Dovish." The little blue dragon said with mouth-filled chocolate.

"No problem buddy!" Davis laughed and left the clearing again, but then, he paused and poked his head in again. "Oh yeah Kari, TK; there is a boy with an orange cap searching for you."

"Oh, that must be Tomoki. I guess the meeting for the excursion is starting soon. Thanks Davis." Kari smiled at Davis and she and TK stood up, but not before the latter patted Patamon on the head once.

"See you!"

The Digimon watched how the last two humans left the clearing and settled down again, worrying about the uncertain future and the Digital World.

* * *

Koji suppressed a sigh when Zoe dragged him through the crowded corridors. Next to him, Takuya had stumbled more than several times on his own feet due to her speed. The fact that he had his chemistry class with the dense, loudmouth Takuya and the loud and rather – well he was sorry, but temperamental fitted the most – blonde girl did not made his day felt any better.

Even though they were his best friends, they can be annoying sometimes, and he was not sure what was worst, being together with them in a class or being alone as he was in math.

Well… he was not that alone in math now that he thought about it. Nevertheless, he had to converse with a stranger, although he normally only talked to his fellow Warriors. Now that he thought about it, why had he brought Sukai to his friends anyway? The other Warriors of course had other friends outside of the six who knew about the Digital World, but they never introduced them to their little group. So, why had he brought the stranger to their group?

Maybe because he had felt sorry for the girl or perhaps, because she had reminded him a little of himself, you know: no friends, dead mother.

Alone.

After all, the little group had helped him to overcome this part of his life too. This time Koji really sighed. This was so un-Koji like of him to feel sorry for a stranger and then helped them of all things; normally that was Takuya's way. Apparently, he had spent too much time with the brown-haired boy.

Zoe misinterpreted his sigh and stopped abruptly to face Koji. This action, however, caused Takuya to bump into her and fell on his back, hard, but Zoe paid him no heed. She frowned playfully at Koji and placed her hands on her hips. "Oh come on Koji, is it really that unpleasant for you to be in the same class with me and Takuya."

Koji, for his part, looked down at the still dazed Takuya, who had managed to get up and now leaning on the raven-haired teen. "Hmm? Why are there two Zoes?" He mumbled dazedly. Koji sighed again. Apparently, Takuya had hit his head harder than he had expected.

"Yes." He nodded as an answer towards Zoe then shoved the brown-haired boy into her arms, causing a light blush to spread over her face. "Hmm? Zoe, is that you?" Takuya mumbled drowsily. Turning a deeper shade of red, Zoe shrieked and shoved Takuya away from her and glared at the smirking Koji. Without wasting another look to the two boys, she turned around and strode through the hallway with her head held high. Koji continued to smirk, knowing that he had won this… whatever this was, and offered Takuya a hand to get up before they followed the sulky girl.

The two boys caught up with Zoe at the door to their classroom but the female Warrior still ignored them. Koji thought it was rather amusing but Takuya did not really understand this whole situation. He leaned closed to Koji's ear and cupped his mouth, then asked quietly. "Hey buddy, why is she angry?" Koji just shrugged and entered the room after Zoe.

"Hey Koji, that is your new friend right?" Zoe addressed Koji, apparently forgetting that she was supposed to ignore them, and pointed at a girl sitting alone in the corner.

Before he could response, Takuya bumped onto his back and peered over his shoulder to get a better look at the girl. "Oh yeah, that is Sukai, right?" His brows furrowed. "Why is she sitting there all alone?"

Zoe shrugged. "I do not know, come on." The blonde girl walked toward Sukai but stopped midway when she saw two boys going to her table and started to talk to her. A school delinquent judging from their appearances, the taller of the two had his hair dyed blonde, while the other dyed red, their uniforms were unkempt as if they were sleeping in it and both had silver piercings on their ears. "Oh, I guess she was just waiting for her friends. Well, there are other tables."

Koji frowned at the scene in front of him, remembering a conversation he had with Sukai earlier.

* * *

_Koji walked through the campus with the girl from his math class in silence. Noting that she had slowed down her pace and fell back a little behind him, the boy sighed in annoyance. Honestly, what was up with this girl? Okay, the purple-eye-thing was a little weird, but really, that was not a reason to avoid every contact with other human beings._

_"What is wrong now? I thought you agreed to meet my friends" Even though he could not see her, he could felt how his tone made her flinch._

_"N-nothing is wrong! I-I just do not know how to talk to them…" She mumbled quietly._

_Koji groaned, stopped his step and turned around to face the blonde girl. "God, really, what is up with you that make you concern about that? Just talk to them like you talk to your friends." In response to that, she looked at the ground and mumbled something inaudible. Koji frowned slightly and leaned forward again to understand her. "What did you say?"_

_"I do not have any friends." She mumbled again, louder this time. Koji blinked in surprise; he had thought that he had been the only one who had not had ANY friends. He opened his mouth, but before he could utter a word, a brown-haired girl bumped into Sukai, making her fell on her knees, and then scolded her._

_"HEY! Watch it weirdo! Geez, what is up with you ugly, bumping into other people."_

* * *

Koji doubted that the shy girl had found friends in this short period, so he ignored Zoe's suggestion and headed to a table neared the wall and went toward Sukai. When he arrived at the table, he noted that his assumption was correct. The boys were laughing loudly and one of them, the redheaded punk, was pointing at Sukai as if she was an amusing clown in the circus. "Hey, can you show us your eye? I heard it is really special!"

Koji rolled his eyes; god why did they harassed her because of that? It was ridiculous. "Stop harassing her."

The boys turned around, startled to see Koji, but nasty grins suddenly spread out on their features. "Hey you are the guy who beat up Bado." The taller of the two stated.

''Yeah, so what about it?" Zoe challenged angrily from behind him. Apparently, she and Takuya had followed him.

The boys' grins widened, and the one who spoke before pointed at the three friends. "You guys made the wrong persons to be your enemies!"

"Does it look like we give a fuck? Just leave our friends alone!" Takuya snapped. Koji smirked, imagining Takuya's expression in this moment. The two boys shared a look and then left, muttering something like 'Watch out, you will see.' When Koji turned to Sukai, he saw that she was looking at them with wide eye.

He attempted to sit down beside her, but Zoe shoved him away, and then settled herself down on the chair next to Sukai. "Geez, what was up with those guys?" She huffed angrily, then, she turned to Sukai. "Hey, are you okay?" The other blonde girl nodded mutely. In the meantime, Koji and Takuya had settled themselves on the chairs behind the two girls and Koji was about to open his mouth to ask why Sukai left them earlier, but Zoe's gasp cut him off. "Oh god, you are injures!'' She pointed at Sukai's knee. ''We need to treat this! Come on." Before Sukai could open her mouth to agree or say that it was not that bad, Zoe had got up and dragged her towards the door. "Guys, tell the teacher that we are in the infirmary."

Koji and Takuya watched them go with wide-open mouth. Finally, Takuya managed to recover from the shock. "Wow… Zoe sure is… unpredictable…" Koji nodded. Then, Takuya continued. "But I guess it is a good thing that she acts like that. It shows that she thinks of her as a friend." Koji gave him an odd look. How Takuya could read so much in a simple action was a mystery to him, but maybe he was right. After all, Zoe acted around the other Warriors the same way.

The Warrior of Flame leaned back in his chair. "I did not know at first why you introduce that girl to us, or why you talk to her, but she IS cute."

Koji looked at him in boredom, used to his stupidity. "You are an idiot."

The brown-haired boy laughed and hit him lightly on the arm. "You are no fun at all, Koji. Anyway, you know, since Zoe is away, I have to talk to you! So, what—"

Koji groaned and smacked Takuya's head to the table.

God, what did he do wrong that this day was getting worse and worse?

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_****Answer to smfan:**_First of all: thanks for the review :). And about the new girl... I have some reasons to imply her, but if I would tell you I would spoiler and well... I hate spoilers :D No seriously, it'll explain itself in the course of the story (Well, at least I hope so...). And NO, it's not something like 'She is the mysterious princess who needs to save the world'. All the characters have the same importance._

_Well, this was the chapter for today...  
To be honest I don't know if I'll make it to write one till Saturday because my practical training starts monday and I need to learn a song and a poem by heart for a casting on thursday.  
But I'll try :)_

**Anyway,  
**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**_(A/N):_****_  
_**_Hey guys, how are you doing ?^^__  
__I know it's technically not Saturday anymore, but I couldn't make it earlier. I AM SORRY!__  
__I am sorry that this chapter is short (again) but I really hadn't the time to write more.__  
__Well, I guess you waited long enough, so here you go enjoy the chapter :)__  
_  
**Disclaimer: ****Do I really need to write this in every chapter?**

* * *

**EDIT:** **This chapter is edited now too! Thanks to Isame Kuroda!**

* * *

Takuya and Koji were on his way to meet with the other Warriors.

By how he brought himself, head bowed, eyes stared at the ground, shoulders hunched, and he dragged his feet more than walked on it, anyone who saw him would instantly know that Takuya was not in the best of mood. The reason for this was that, he had just finished with a horrible chemistry lesson and, not only had Koji refused to talk to him during the lesson or helped him with the tasks, but also Zoe did not return to the class.

"You are so cruel!" Takuya sulked, kicking a pebble that happened to be on his path, it hopped and skittered over the ground before disappearing somewhere in the bushes.

Koji turned his head at him and raised an eyebrow. "Did you say something?"

"Yeah! That, you are cruel!"

Koji frowned at him. "Why the hell am I cruel?"

Before Takuya could answer, without a doubt yelling, they heard Tommy's voice called out to them. "Guys, why are you two fighting again?"

Next to him, J.P mumbled: "I bet it is about something ridiculous."

"Tommy! What are you doing here? I thought you were on an excursion!" Takuya asked as he and Koji approached them.

Tommy shrugged. "My project partners suddenly have to leave, an emergency they said. Because it is pointless if I do everything alone, my teacher sent me back."

''... Oh.'' Was all Takuya could say.

J.P looked around and found someone missing. "Hey, where is Zoe? I thought you three have class together. "

He received his answer from none other than the Warrior of Darkness, who approached the group with a smile. "If you are looking for Zoe, I saw her in the infirmary with the blonde girl from earlier. She was mumbling something like 'enjoying the possibility to miss science to the fullest'." This answer invited a raise brow from both the oldest and youngest Warriors.

Hitting his fist against his palm, Takuya brought everyone' attentions to him and announced. "Okay! Come on people; let us tell Koji what happened in the dreams. It is Zoe's fault if she is not here to tell what Kazemon had said!" Then, he covered his mouth with his hand and snickered mischievously. 'It will serve her right for leaving me alone with Koji for the whole lesson!'

Koichi smiled knowingly. "I am sorry Takuya, but your plan will not work." He pointed at the two approaching girls. Zoe was dragging the poor Sukai with her; a large plaster covered the injury on Sukai's knee. Takuya gave poor Sukai a sympathetic look; he knew very well how it felt to be dragged around by Zoe.

Suddenly, a boy 'accidently' bumped into Sukai's back, making her fell on her knees; Zoe almost fell as well, but she managed to catch herself in time and began to yell at the boy, who just snickered and walked away.

Takuya narrowed his eyes and growled, then ran with the others toward the two girls, arriving just in time to see Zoe helping Sukai getting up to her feet. "Hey are you all right?" She asked in concern. Sukai nodded and mumbled that she was fine, but how she wobbled on her feet told different story.

Takuya was about to voice his own concern, but paused when his gaze fell on three medallions dangling around Sukai's neck. Two of them showed familiar symbols. The symbol of the Warrior of Flame in orange on red background, and the symbol of the Warrior of Light in white on light blue background.

The third was an unknown silver symbol on yellow background.

Takuya pointed shakily at the medallions. "G-guys…"

The other Warriors followed his gaze and froze. Sukai followed his gaze as well and let out a gasp when she saw the three medallions, and hastily covered them with her hands. She was about to shove them under her shirt but J.P stopped her, placing a firm, yet gentle grip on her arms.

"... Where did you get these?" Zoe asked from beside her. Takuya could only stare at the girl's closed hands in silence. His brain was working on overdrive, trying to understand all of this, rendering him speechless. Why did she have HIS medallion and Koji's? This was impossible! Maybe he was just dreaming…

His thoughts were interrupted when the girl answered quietly. "Someone gave them to me…"

Okay, now... Takuya was sure that he was dreaming. Medallions from the Digital World were not just something that could be 'given by someone'. Obviously, his mind was playing tricks on him because he had not gotten one.

Koji looked at her suspiciously. "Who gave them to you?"

The girl averted her gaze to the floor. "I-I cannot tell you…"

"Okay, then why you wanted to hide them?" J.P asked gently. Strangely, he was still friendly and smiling at the girl. Perhaps, because she was cute, J.P was always friendlier around cute girls.

"T-the person told me that I have to hide them." Sukai whispered, eye still on the floor. "She said I have to keep them safe until their rightful owners come to take them, because she did not find a way to hand them over personally."

Wait, rightful owner... That was he, right? Takuya Kanbara the Warrior of Flame!

Takuya eyed the girl carefully, surprised that she had informed them so quickly even though she was supposed to keep the medallions hidden. Maybe it was because of Koji's threatening glare, whom Takuya himself could not stand it for long.

She looked guilty, though, Takuya noted. Finally, he decided that there had to be a reason that she had the medallions. "Did you get them in a dream?" He asked softly.

Sukai shot her head up in surprise. "Y-yeah! How do you know?"

He grinned brightly at her, shooting a glance at Koji before pulling the raven-head by the arm to stand next to him and pointed at himself with his thumb. "That because, we are the medallions rightful owners!"

Sukai gaped at him and so did Koji, who had an added look of wanting to hit Takuya but held himself back from committing the act of violent. "Y-you are the rightful owners?" Suddenly, she narrowed her eyes, eyeing Takuya sceptically. "How do I know that you not lie?"

Takuya just grinned again at her and pointed at the medallions in the protective cover of her hands. "Well, these medallions belong to the Legendary Warriors, and we are the Legendary Warriors."

"TAKUYA!" Koji yelled this time, but Takuya and Sukai ignored him; the latter was too busy staring at the former in awe. "You guys are the Legendary Warriors? The woman said that they saved the world."

Takuya's grin grew even wider. "Yep, that is us." He gestured to Zoe, Tommy, J.P and Koichi. "The Warrior of Wind, the Warrior of Ice, the Warrior of Thunder and the Warrior of Darkness, and the medallions you have are belonging to Koji and me, the Warrior of Light and the Warrior of Flame."

"TAKUYA!" Koji yelled again, this time, pulling the brown haired boy back by his collar. "You cannot walk around and tell a person we do not even know that we are the Legendary Warriors!"

"Oh come on, you are the one who brought her to us!"

"I DID NOT do it because I wanted to tell her about the DIGIMON!"

"Hmm…" Sukai interrupted their 'discussion', eyeing the three medallions thoughtfully. "I guess… I can give them to you. Why would you know about the Warriors if you did not have some sort of connection with them?"

"Great!" Breaking out of Koji's hold, Takuya took the medallion of Light and Flame from Sukai and hung his around his neck. Sukai still held the seventh medallion in her hand. "What about this one?" She asked. Takuya looked at the medallion while he handed the one with the symbol of light to Koji. "I do not know, I never see that one before."

Suddenly, as soon as Koji touched his medallion, the other medallions began to glow.

Sukai furrowed her brows in confusion."W-what is happening?" She asked, nervously eyeing the medallion in her hand, which was glowing bright yellow. Takuya looked around; J.P's medallion was glowing dark blue, Tommy's light green, Zoe's pink and Koichi's dark purple. His own medallion was glowing deep red and Koji's was glowing light blue in his hand.

The light got brighter, forcing Takuya to cover his eyes. The two girls' panicky voices: "What is happening? — I cannot see a thing!" was the last thing he heard before everything suddenly became silent. However, he had no time to dwell on his friends' well-beings for a tingling sensation that suddenly running through his body distracted him from any thoughts. In addition, with every second that past, the light was getting brighter and brighter he could see it behind his closed eyelids, stinging his eyes and giving him a mild headache, leaving his mind unable to focus on anything.

Suddenly, as slowly as it had come, the light began to fade, leaving darkness to return behind his closed eyes and comforted his burned retinas. The Warrior of Flame opened his eyes slowly. He blinked once, twice and then thrice until his eyes get used enough to the brightness for him to see his surroundings.

He was standing on the sky. Yeah, that description fitted the most. Around him were the skies and clouds, but his feet were standing on the floor that was covered in a thin film of water. Next to him, the other Warriors and Sukai opened their eyes slowly.

"W-what happened? Where am I?" Sukai looked around, only a few step from the edge of panicking as soon as she realized that they were not on the campus anymore.

Zoe went to her and pulled her into her arms in an attempt to calm her down. "It is okay. I am sure we will be fine." She soothed, giving the other blonde girl an assuring smile.

Takuya smiled at the scene. He understood that Sukai was confused, and even though Zoe did not know anything herself, she was so calm and tried to reassure the girl.

"She is right, what happened?" Koji asked next to him, eyeing their surroundings like predator, his posture was tense, ready to take one of his fighting stances, as if expecting something to come out and attack them in any moment.

"I think I can give you answers, my young friends."

The seven of them jumped and turned toward the voice. In front of them stood two angels in blue armours and a huge, pink rabbit.

"Seraphimon..." J.P whispered, just like the rest of them, he looked at the Three Angels with wide eyes.

Suddenly, Sukai gasped, backing away and stumbled, falling on her rear on the water, drenching her skirt in the process, but she paid no heed to it, too busied looking at the female angel with wide eye and pointing shakily at her. "Y-you! Y-you are the woman in my dream!"

Ophanimon smiled. "I guess we have to explain this whole situation." She turned to Sukai who was helped to her feet by Zoe. "I am Ophanimon, this is Seraphimon and Cherubimon.'' She gestured at the male angel and the white rabbit. ''We are Digimon, sort for Digital Monster. We are living beings made up from data."

Takuya observed Sukai. She was still shaking and looking confused but she did not ask any further.

"We know it is sudden to bring you here but we did not know what else to do." Seraphimon addressed the Warriors.

"Why are we here?" Tommy asked.

"The Digital World is in danger." Seraphimon observed the shocked faces of the Warriors but he did not give them a chance to voice their questions. "Listen to me first, and then ask. Months ago, the Digital World was exposed to a new disease without a cure that killed many Digimon. Then, a few months later, evil Digimon started attacking the villages all over the Digital World, kidnapping and enslaving the Digimon that reside there. At first, we thought they were just some bandits but now, we know better."

Takuya frowned; what was happening in the Digital World?

"We heard rumours about a castle in the Dark Continent and sent Sorcerymon to investigate. It turned out that Lucemon and Daemon had gathered the evil Digimon, and also the rest of the Demon Lords."

That was when Takuya interrupted Seraphimon. "Who are the Demon Lords? Agunimon mentioned them too before."

Next to him, the other Warriors nodded as well, yeah all their spirits had mentioned it.

Well, Koji did not nod and he looked somewhat lost.

"The Seven Demon Lords are seven evil Digimon. You could even say that they are the kings of the evil Digimon, although they barely work together. Lucemon is one of them." Seraphimon answered.

Takuya gasped. There were six other Digimon like Lucemon? One was bad enough!

Nevertheless, they could handle them; they were the Legendary Warriors after all!

"Okay, well then guys; let us hunt some evil Digimon! Let us save the Digital World again!" He raised his fist in the air. Then, he paused and looked around. "Now that I mention the Digital World… where are we exactly?"

"We are in a dimension between the Digital World and the Human World." Cherubimon explained.

"Well then, send us to the Digital World."

"We cannot."

Now, Takuya was taken aback. J.P took the initiative to ask. "What do you mean? You three are the Great Angels!"

"You are right we are angels." Ophanimon smiled at him gently. "But, we are not alive anymore."

The Warriors gave themselves a few moments to process the new information.

Zoe furrowed her brows, just like the other Warriors, it was cleared that her mind had failed to register the information, or rather, their minds not did want to acknowledge it. "W-what do you mean with 'we are not alive anymore'? W-we can see you perfectly fine!" Ghosts were supposed to be intangible and invisible to humans' eyes were they not?

Ophanimon laughed softly. "Of course you can. We are the three holy Digimon. Actually, this is the world from where we try to help the Digimon as the protectors of the Digital World." She made a wide gesture with her arm. "We still live, but not as normal Digimon. We live as protectors; even in death."

"B-but how is that possible?" Tommy asked; tears started to form in his eyes. "I thought you will live long."

"We lived long." Seraphimon nodded. "But, the time in the Digital World move faster than the time in the Human World."

Takuya blinked, stubbornly refused to let his tears fall. That would mean, not only the Three Angels were dead, but also all the other Digimon they knew. Bokomon, Neemon, the Gomamon, the Toucanmon... Everyone was dead.

"How are we supposed to save the Digital World if we cannot go there?" Koji broke the silence that had descended upon them. Takuya shot him a confuse look. How could he be so calm? Had he not realized that all their friends were dead?

No, Koji was not stupid; he was just focused on the important things in the moment.

Cherubimon took the role of explaining. "It is a long story. In the moment, there is a man in the Digital World. His name is Gennai; he guided the Chosen Children through the Digital World and now he works to make a safe place for you there; a place where you can make plans with the Chosen. Until this place is finish, you will not be able to go to the Digital World. He has the control over the portals and will open a path for you when the time is ready."

"Who are the Chosen?" Koji asked again.

Seraphimon sighed. "That is a long story and Gennai will tell you when you all meet, but right now we do not have much time."

"W-why we do not have much time?" Zoe asked, her voice shaking.

"Because, you are not supposes to be in this dimension." Ophanimon smiled at Zoe. "This is the dimension of the souls. Living beings cannot stay long."

"So, we will not be able to see you again?" Tommy sobbed. Seraphimon shook his head gently.

"What are these medallions?" Koji held out the one in his possession. His eyes betrayed no emotion.

"In these medallions, reside your spirits. We cannot give you the D-Tectors at the moment but the spirits are not safe in the Digital World anymore." Cherubimon answered.

Takuya looked at his medallion. Agunimon's spirit was in this. "How are we supposed to digivolve if we do not have our D-Tectors?" He finally asked, rising his head to look at the Three Great Angels.

"We do not know yet. Maybe Gennai will build new ones for you." Seraphimon answered truthfully. Takuya nodded slowly.

Suddenly, a female voice cut in. "And what am I doing here?"

Takuya turned to Sukai, startled. He had forgotten that she was there.

Ophanimon too, seemed to have forgotten about her, but she gave her a soft smile. "That because, you are also a Legendary Warrior."

The girl stared at the angel in disbelief.

"That is impossible." Koji cut in. "There were only six of us back then."

Seraphimon sighed. "It is a long story too. You are supposes to be seven, but the seventh human never arrive and receive her spirit." The armoured angel went to Sukai and took her medallion gently in his hands. "This sign is the Japanese word 'Ten'; it means 'Heaven'. Your spirit is the Spirit of Hope. You never come to the Digital World, so nobody found the spirit, but it is necessary to gather all the remaining Warriors this time. The Spirits of Water, Wood, Earth and Steel were destroyed when the Demon Lords took control of the Digital World."

Sukai still did not look convince and opened her mouth to response but suddenly, with a cracking sound, the floor shattered in several places. The Warriors jumped in reflex and stared at the disappearing floor.

"What is happening?" Ophanimon cried; the helmet that covered most of her face did nothing to mask her shock. "The gate to the human world is open? That is impossible! Gennai is the only one who should be able to open it and he certainly knows that this is not the time."

Takuya backed away, watching with apprehension how the floor shattered more and more. "Seraphimon, what is happening?"

"Something went horribly wrong! You cannot stay here; we will send you back to the human world! Wait for Gennai, Warriors." With that, a bright light consumed the Warriors and all Takuya could do was watched as their friends, the Three Great Angels, disappeared behind the light.

* * *

**_(A/N):_**_  
__Okay I know this chapter was really short and I hadn't the time to read it carefully for mistakes. I'll do it later :)_ **(That's kinda weird since it is edited now...)**  
I_don't know if the next one will be longer because I still need to do a lot of things the next week, but next Saturday the vacation starts so I guess that I'll have time then :)__  
__Whoever is still awake: Have a nice night :)_

_**Anyway**__,  
Liked it? Hate it? want to hit me with a chair?__  
__**Let me know :) (**__And I with that I mean review guys D)_


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N):**  
_Okay, here is the chapter. __  
__I feel somehow stupid because it is so short again. I apologize again.__  
__Just look at it as a ... teaser? Well, at least there is a hint of action for the future ^^__  
__I am sorry guys_ _*sigh*_

**Disclaimer:****If I would own Digimon I wouldn't write a Fanfiction, right?**

* * *

**EDIT: ****This chapter is betaed now too :)**

* * *

Kari and TK ran toward the school. Her mind was restless. Earlier in the day, she and TK were in the forest near the school with their partner Tomoki, doing research for their project. Their topic was not too interesting but Tomoki was a nice boy and a pleasant company, so they had fun with the research.

Well, it had been fun until she and TK received a message from Izzy.

'Come now. News to the portal.' It had said. Kari and TK hurriedly made an excuse to their teacher and Tomoki before running straight to their friends.

''News could only be good right.'' TK had said that when Kari had asked him, if something bad had happened, but Kari did not feel so sure about it. What if Izzy had found out that the portal could not be open again? What if they had no choice but let the Digital World be gone?

The thought sent a chill down her spines, and somehow she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

When the two friends arrived at the school gate, they were both out of breath but continued to run toward the other Chosen. Tai and Izzy were the only two that were currently presences; the rest was not there yet. They were waiting on the side of the schoolyard, Izzy was sitting on the bench and had his form partially blocked from view by Tai's back, so she could not see either of their expressions.

As she and TK finally closed the distance between them, Tai turned around and shot them a bewildered look. "Kari, TK! You are here already. Did you run the whole way?"

Kari panted, still trying to catch her breath, unable to answer. Next to her TK gave Tai a shaky thumb up.

"Why?"

Still gasping for breath, Kari could only stare at him in disbelief. Had he really asked why?

Behind Tai, Izzy let out a nervous laugh and scratched his head sheepishly. "Ah, I guess I was a little unclear with the message and made you think of the worst."

"What do you mean?" TK asked. His voice was hoarse but he did not gasp for air anymore.

"We have good news so you did not need to run the whole way. See, the others are not even here." Izzy smiled apologetically. "Sorry."

Kari stared at him in disbelief, then, she let out a sigh, dragged herself to the bench the redhead was sitting, and slumped on it tiredly. Good news, huh? She thought. Then, why did she still felt unsettle?

The other Chosen arrived one by one, and much to Kari's amusement, they were all out of breath from running the whole way, so Izzy had to apologize all over again. Davis even looked like he wanted to smack Izzy, but they all calmed down when the Digimon jumped out of the bushes.

Tai silenced the Digimon and humans after a minute or so, and then, he turn to Izzy. "Okay, now that we are all here: Izzy, tell them what you found out."

The computer genius nodded and smiled at the Digimon. "You can go home."

The Digimon and the Chosen stared at him.

"W-what do you mean?" Poromon asked finally.

"He means it like he said it." Motimon answered happily, already knowing what Izzy had found.

Izzy smiled at Motimon. "Yeah, I managed to open the portal."

Silence descended over them, which then broke out by the cheering from the Digimon.

"YAY! We can save the Digital World!"

"You heard that Joe?"

"You are awesome Izzy!"

Kari looked at Gatomon, who was sitting on her lap, and they both shared a smile. This was good news but... why the unsettling feeling still not goes away?

"How did you make it?"

The Digimon fell silent when Cody asked Izzy, who blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Actually, it was an accident. I tried to open it but it did not work, so I grew angry and just typed frantically until I accidentally opened the window of the program code and changed it. Then the portal opened."

Everyone gaped at him until Davis burst out into laughter.

Tai grinned. "Well then let us go into the Digital World. Izzy can you open the portal again?"

The genius nodded and opened his laptop. Kari watched how his fingers typed the keys quickly, and with every stroke, the bad feeling grew.

What was going on?

"And~, we are done!" He smiled and hit the last key, but when the laptop made an odd noise, Izzy's smile vanished. He typed again and the laptop only responded by making more odd noises. Izzy bit his bottom lips and typed again more frantically.

"What is wrong Izzy?" Matt asked. The Chosen plus Digimon gathered behind the computer genius. The monitor showed a map. An area of the map glowed bright red.

"That-that was not what happened last time!" Izzy choked out.

"What is happening then?" Ken asked.

"A portal has open but… it is not a small one. It is huge."

Kari pointed at the red glowing area on the screen. "Is-Is that our school?"

Izzy nodded. "W-what is happening here?"

The bad feeling in Kari's chest exploded.

A few seconds later, something else exploded.

The Chosen jerk their heads toward source of the noise. In the distance, the forest where Kari and TK had had their excursion only thirty minutes ago was on fire.

Next to her, Tai swallowed nervously. "Izzy… where is this red glowing area exactly?" He asked.

Izzy's voice wavered when he answered. "It is the forest near our school."

"God, what have we done?"

* * *

**_(A/N):_**_  
__Okay... I told you it is short! __  
__I am planning to update the next chapter on Wednesday. You know because this one is so short.__  
__Of course the next chapter would come on Saturday again, so it would be two chapters this week.__  
__You see I have the ideas for the next situations in my head and I planned to write them in this chapter but I hadn't enough time so... yeah.__  
__If I find the time the next chapter will be on Wednesday :)_

**Anyway**_,  
_Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**_(A/N):  
_**_Hey guys, just like I said: It's Wednesday and here is the new chapter __:)__  
I first planned to make it longer but I thought that this was a good end *chuckle evilly*  
*cough* Anyway,__Enjoy the chapter  
Oh yeah, and thanks to everybody who wrote a review __:)__  
There were a few questions but I decided that I won't answer them because they'll be answered in the flow of the story __:)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****Like always.**

* * *

**EDIT: ****Also edited and corrected now. Thanks to Isame Kuroda! **

* * *

Tai and the rest of the Chosen had quickly left the schoolyard after the explosion. Even though Tai had built up quite a lot of stamina thanks to his time playing soccer, he was out of breath after running without a pause from school to the forest.

Their Digimon had not digivolved yet, because their Rookie level would be far too conspicuous compared to their In-Training level, and if the explosion and fire in the forest turn out to have nothing to do with Digimon, they will only just bring out questions that they would rather not answer for dozen of reasons.

Even though it was Tai's idea to let the Digimon in their In-Training level, he came to regret it now. Not only all of them were out of breath but also, they would arrive too late. He gritted his teeth. There were innocent peoples in that burning forest. They were in danger, and it would be his fault if any of them were hurt. If he did not press Izzy to research this portal issue...

Tai shook his head. There was no time for wallowing in guilt. He had to focus!

When the Chosen arrived at the forest, they saw the students and several teachers were running out from the forest toward the direction the Chosen were coming, forcing them to jostle their way through the crowd to get into the forest.

"We have to find the source of the fire!" Joe yelled through the smoke.

"He is right." Cody's voice rang from behind him. "If we find the source, we can check if these are Digimon's doing or not."

Tai nodded even though no one could see it. "We have to stay together! Do not get separate…" Tai tried to call out but coughed instead from breathing to much smoke, which was getting thicker, he barely managed to see Matt coming closer.

"Are you alright?" The Chosen of Friendship asked. Still coughing, Tai could only nod. Then, they heard a loud cracking noise, Tai looked up to its direction and almost failed to dodge a burning branch that fell down neared him, causing more smoke to whirl up, sending the two boys into a coughing fit.

Matt managed to stop his cough for a bit to utter. "Come on, it is not safe here."

Tai chuckled. 'As if, it will be safer deeper in the forest.' Nevertheless, he ran following Matt until they reached the area that was devoured by flame. Tai scanned the area, looking for the other Chosen, when a scream coming from their left, made his heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach.

"KARI!"

Tai started running toward the direction of his sister's voice, nearly tripping on his own feet in his haste to get to her. Then, after he had gotten closer, he heard another voice:

"Hawkmon, digivolve to… Aquilamon!"

The tight knots in his chest loosen up a little, knowing that his sister was not alone, but that did not made him slow down.

He broke through the thicket into a small clearing, and quickly looked around, analysing the situation. The first thing he registered was that his sister was safe; however, he was not able to breathe in relief just yet.

A large Digimon that looked like a gangly, red fox with a long snout and big fangs with pure desire for murder shimmering in his eyes; was standing in front of Kari and Yolei, and between them; Gatomon and Aquilamon stood protectively.

Behind him, an out of breath Matt finally broke out of the thicket and stopped beside him. "W-what is that?" He managed to gasp out.

"It is a dark Digimon." Tai turned to Koromon, surprised. This was the first time he saw the little ball since they ran through the burning forest. Where had he been this entire time?

"Its name is Fangmon." Tsunomon popped up too.

The red fox growled low and approached the two girls and the two Digimon in front them. Tai looked at his partner. "Well then, Koromon are you ready?" Koromon nodded and Tai took out his Digivice.

"You too, Tsunomon!" Matt also took out his Digivice.

DigiCode started to gather around the two little Digimon and they digivolved, first to Agumon and Gabumon, then to Greymon and Garurumon. Then, the two lunged, along with Aquilamon, at Fangmon, pushing him back.

In the meantime, Tai and Matt ran toward the two girls and Gatomon. "Kari, are you okay?" Tai asked quickly, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Kari turned to them in surprise, and then nodded shakily. "Yeah, but we got separated from the others."

"Yeah, so did us.'' Matt nodded. ''So, who is the guy over there?" He pointed at the fight.

"It is a Fangmon. A dark Digimon; a Champion I guess." Gatomon answered, she appeared calm, but all her furs were standing on end and her tail was swinging back and forth in agitation. Tai felt sympathy for the small cat, since Gatomon's holy ring was still missing, she cannot fight properly as a Champion.

"So, it will not be a problem." Yolei put her hands on her hips, a confident smile on her face. "We have three Champion level Digimon, so we will win for sure."

Tai smiled and looked at the fight. Indeed, the three Digimon had managed to push Fangmon into the corner. Victory was surely on their hand. What can go wrong?

Unfortunately for Tai, the universe listened to his thoughts, and because it like to take any positive thinking as a challenge and making things difficult, it decided to send an obstacle in the form of a club that suddenly burst out of the bushes and hit Garurumon square in the chest. The wolf yelped as the force thrown him backward for ten feet.

"Garurumon!" Matt cried out in horror as a green blur followed the club and started attacking Garurumon.

"It is Ogremon!" Kari gasped; eyes wide, hands covered her mouth in horror.

Garurumon managed to get back on his feet just in time to dodge another well-aimed club directed at him. Next to Tai, Yolei and Matt started cheering for their partners and Tai found himself shouting too. Everything looked good for them, he noted with content.

Once again, the universe played its hands on the game.

Suddenly, Tai heard an explosion behind him and the next thing he knew; he was flying and landed hard on the ground. Branches hit the ground next to him, and eventually, a smaller one fell on his legs.

Tai laid there for moment, trying to register what had just happened before he got up slowly to scan his surroundings. Matt, Yolei and Kari were lying on the ground a few meters away from him, unconscious but seemed unharmed.

"TAI!"

Still a bit in the daze, he looked around searching for the source of the voice. Finally, he spotted several blurry figures standing on the spot where earlier trees had stood. Tai squint his eyes, and then shook his head to clear his mind from the daze, before looking at the figures again, two of them, who turned out to be Davis and Ken, were running toward him.

Davis kneeled down on his sides, placed his hand on his shoulder, and asked. "Are you okay?" Tai wanted to nod but when he moved his legs to get in a more comfortable position, a sharp pain jolted through the right one, causing him to let out an involuntary cry.

Davis lifted the branch and Ken examined Tai's legs. "Nothing is broken but I guess you have bruise on your right knee." Tai nodded, and with their help, he got up and again, scanned the area. Noting that everyone was fine and accounted for, Tai sighed in relief.

"Geez, you guys, we searched everywhere for you. You said we should stay together and then you were the one who disappeared." Tai listened to Davis mild rant and smiled in relief. Everyone was okay. Everyone had gathered now. He scanned the area again, searching for the other partners Digimon. Together they could finish the Ogremon and Fangmon easily.

He really should have learned by now.

A loud crash made him turn around, and what he saw made his smile faded.

Ah, there they were... facing two more Ogremon and four Fangmon.

"Davis… what is happening here?"

"We ran through the forest when you, Yolei, Matt and Kari suddenly disappeared. We searched for you and called your names but we could not find you. Then, suddenly, one of those Digimon attacked us. Of course, we defended ourselves, but soon the others appeared. One of the Ogremon tried to attack us but we managed to avoid his attack. He destroyed the bushes behind us and… well, now we are here." Davis answered while they walked over toward the other Chosen.

"Davis… is this… our fault?" Tai asked quietly, causing Davis to turn to him, bewilderment etched on his face. "Huh?"

Tai opened his mouth to repeat his question, louder this time, when he heard Kari screamed.

"WATCH OUT!"

The three boys turned their head to the side to see a huge blast of fire coming straight toward them. The first thing Tai registered was that the fire possessed an unnatural green colour. The second was that Davis, Ken and he would be toast in few seconds.

As if a deer caught in the headlight, Tai could only stare at the approaching fire. Was that his fault too? Was it his fault that Ken and Davis going to die? It felt like it.

Suddenly, a wall of red and yellow fire erupted from the ground in front of them, interrupting Tai's thoughts. Strange energy was emitting from it and Tai felt a rush of power coursing through his body. He could feel the heat of the fire on his skin and somehow it felt… good, it felt right.

When the wall of fire died down, the green fire was gone and on its place stood a creature. It had a long and shaggy reddish-brown hair that reminded Tai of the colour of sunset. Its tanned skin was only covered by white pants. A tail that consisted of fire fluttered in the wind. It nearly looked human, but somehow it… did not. He felt a massive amount of energy coming from the humanoid creature.

Tai stared in awe at the creature, which then turned around and shot them a grin and a thumb up.

"Who… is that?" He whispered. Tai felt other presences entered the forcefully built clearing. He looked around and spotted another four creatures jumping out of the trees, landing gracefully on the ground. They also had odd-looking appearances and emitting strong energies like the first.

One of them had a long, midnight blue hair, which was tied into a ponytail. He wore a ripped shirt that showed off his stomach, which was tattooed by a blue-coloured symbol, though, because of the dust, Tai could not see what the symbol was. Something that looked like a part of armour covered his upper chest and his right hand was covered by a metallic claw glove. He had wolf ears on his head and a bushy tail that swung slowly. His face was calm; he even seemed bored.

However, the oddest thing about him was that, he seemed to glow faintly.

The next figure that stood next to the wolf-like creature also had midnight blue hair, but it was shorter and looked more tousled, reminding Tai of a lion's mane. Maybe, it was because of the lion ears on his head and the lion tail that snapped through the dust. Nearly his whole chest and stomach was covered by black armour and a purple symbol decorated the armour on his stomach. His expression was calm yet kind... but something about him frightened Tai. He emitted something dark and seemed evil.

The third creature had the broadest stature among the five. His body was almost completely covered by dark blue armour with yellow ornaments, and like the other three, his armour also bore a symbol, which was dark blue in colour. Tai thought he saw electricity crackling through his frame, but dismissed it as his imagination.

The last one was smaller than the others were. His hair was light brown and he had two bear ears on his head. He wore a green vest with a white shirt underneath it and a green headband with a white symbol on it, which kept his hair out from his face. He wore a cheerful smile on his face and somehow, despite the fire, the air around him seemed cold like winter.

Tai sent the five creatures a cautious look. The first thought that came to his head was that, they were Digimon. That was the only logical explanation.

"Who… are they?" Davis voiced the question that plaguing his mind. The smoke had gotten worse by now, and Tai registered that it should have been impossible to see the creatures so clearly. What was happening?

Suddenly, the creature with the reddish hair in front of them spoke. "I knew it was you." He seemed amused, but who was he talked too?

"He-he, who would have guess that someone could stop my fire?" A black dog jumped out of the bushes right in front of them following the question. Tai inhaled sharply. He knew this Digimon. It was a Cerberumon, an Ultimate level Digimon! "The last one had been quite a significant person, a VIP you could say." Cerberumon chuckled darkly.

"What? Do you not remember me?" The red-haired creature— no, the being sounded insulted but Tai could tell that it was feigned.

"Kasai, you know this mutt?" Tai turned to the being with the wolf ears. He had spoken casually but his voice was cold, emotionless.

"Know? I kicked his butt the last time we met." The red-haired being answered boisterously, smirking at his opponent.

"So you can handle him?"

"You bet." Eyes full of confident; he nodded firmly, forming a fire in his hands.

"Okay, but what do we do about the others?" The being with the lion ears spoke. His voice was kind and warm, but it still sent chill up Tai's spine.

"We will handle them!" The smallest one replied cheerfully.

"Enough talking!" Cerberumon roared before shooting a new blast of green fire toward the Chosen. Tai, Ken and Davis, who had used the time while the beings were talking to go to the rest of their friends, experienced a moment of déjà vu when they saw the green fire coming toward them. However, this time, instead of the wall of fire, the wall of dark energy was the one that saved them.

Tai looked around and saw the lion-like being smiling at them. The Chosen of Courage swallowed hard. The dark energy had given him a weird feeling.

"Ken, are you all right?" Davis' concern voice snapped Tai's attention to the Chosen of Kindness. The boy's face had suddenly turned pale, his body trembled, but the boy shook his head and gave them a smile. "Everything is fine." Tai was worried, but he pushed the thought away for later, they had arrived to the others by now.

"What do you guys think about them?" Cody asked. Around them, the humanoid beings had started to attack the Fangmon and Ogremon, and the one with the reddish hair made a quite good job holding up against the Cerberumon.

Sora shrugged. "I do not know… They saved us, and now they are helping… But… who are they?"

"They are not Digimon that is what I can tell." Izzy stated, closing his laptop.

Tai idly wondered how the machine had survived this whole ruckus. "What do you mean, Izzy?" He asked.

"I checked their images in my laptop but I could not find any data of them. By the way, the one with the wolf ears called the one with the horns 'Kasai'. Names of Digimon end normally with '-mon'."

The being has horns. Tai turned to look at Kasai but he could not see anything through the flames.

"I have a feeling that they are Digimon. They just FEEL like Digimon." Tai almost jumped from the sudden voice. Then, he turned to see the speaker: Palmon. 'Of course, Mimi is not here so she cannot digivolve.'

The Chosen fell silent.

"Did anyone else felt a jolt of energy when they entered the clearing?" Kari asked suddenly, and much to Tai's surprise, everyone but TK nodded, who promptly frowned. "I did not feel anything."

Next to him, Sora frowned too. "I felt something but it was weak and gone quickly."

The Chosen watched thoughtfully how the strange beings, or maybe Digimon, fought against the evil Digimon.

"I do not trust them." TK stated finally. "I have a weird feeling about the one in black. He seems evil to me." Tai nodded and wanted to say that he felt the same way but suddenly, a ball of dark energy shot through the gap between the humans. It hit something behind them and exploded.

"Watch your back." The lion-like being warned but Tai did not hear him. His eyes were wide and he felt like he could not breathe. Beside him, Kari, Ken and TK fell to their knees, faces pale and bodies trembling, but he could not move an inch to help them. Not because of the shock, no, it was due to the massive amount of dark energy, the pure darkness, from the black ball. Tai was not as sensitive as his sister or Ken, but he had felt it clearly. No, he still felt the darkness that lingered in the air. It felt like the origin, the ancestor of all the darkness they had faced until now.

"I-I knew it." TK gasped. "He is a dark Digimon! They are our enemies!" The blonde boy stood up to his feet, still shaking. He did not look at the other Chosen before he called out. "Angemon!"

The Digimon turned to him.

"We have to destroy the darkness!" The angel seemed to understand and flew toward the being with the lion ears. Tai could only watched as the angel lunged with his staff and stabbed the lion-like being in the back. The being cried out in pain, and Tai wanted to throw up when he saw how the staff stabbed through the flesh and armour, and came through his stomach.

Angemon pulled his staff away, causing the being to fall on his side, holding the bleeding wound that slowly painted the earth red.

'Digimon are not supposed to bleed, are they?' Tai asked himself, horrified.

A second scream made him flinch and the pure horror in the voice made his heart ached.

"NII-SAN!"

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_**_So this was it :)  
I know that it is a little bit confusing with the new 'creatures' but it'll explain itself in the next chapters.  
And the next one will come on Saturday so you don't have to wait long :D_

Oh yeah, I realized something. I have absolutely no idea if I should pair Matt with Sora or Tai with Sora ^^  
Personally, I prefer MattxSora but to be honest, I don't really care ^^. So if you have a preference let me know _:)_

**Anyway,**_  
_Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?_  
_**Let me know ****_:)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_(A/N):  
_**_Hey guys, how are you doing? ^^  
I know it's pretty late and I am really sorry but I sat in a car until now and so I didn't have the time to upload. (Well actually I hadn't the W-Lan)  
Oh and thanks for the reviews once again :)_

_Oh and I think you guys can tell but I'll say it anyway; just to be sure.  
This chapter takes action in the same period of time like the last one but it is written from the view of the warriors :)_

**Disclaimer: ****…**

* * *

**EDIT: ****Also edited now thanks to Isame Kuroda :)**

* * *

Takuya opened his eyes. The light that had consumed them in the strange dimension had been too bright, so he had had to close his eyes again. They had returned to their campus in the human world. Takuya could still felt the tingle in his body and somehow it felt good. It reminded him that what had happened was not a dream or fantasy, but the truth.

The Warrior of Flame felt a pang of guilt when he realized that he was indeed happy about this whole situation. After all, this meant that the Digital World was in danger again, but he could not help it; the thought that he could become a Digimon again made his heart fluttered.

Takuya examined his friends' expressions. They all were worried but excited. Tommy's eyes not only gleamed with unshed tears, but also determination. J.P cracked a grin in anticipation and even Koji did not look so grim anymore.

"What… was that?" Takuya turned to the girl beside him. She looked utterly confused. He remembered Ophanimon's words and smiled at their new member. 'I guess it is hard to understand, huh?' He laid an arm around the girl's shoulders. "I will explain it to you, but first we have to look for a new pants or a new skirt. Yours is all wet." Sukai blushed in embarrassment and nodded slightly.

Suddenly, J.P was beside her and grabbed her arm. "Well then, let us go." Before anyone could react, J.P was on the ground with bump on his head.

"NOT YOU! HENTAI!" Zoe pulled on Sukai's arm and walked towards the school building. "You guys are unbelievable! Come on Sukai."

Takuya stared at her in confusion. Then, realisation hit him. "Hey wait! Why are we all 'unbelievable'? It was only J.P!" Takuya called behind the two girls but Zoe did not answer.

J.P sniffled on the ground. "She got the wrong idea! I just wanted to help."

"Sure you did." Koji responded sarcastically.

"I wonder why there is another Warrior." Tommy mused, rubbing his eyes to wipe away the tears. "I mean, eleven Warriors; that are somehow uneven."

Takuya shrugged but soon realized that Tommy was not talking to him.

"Why are you asking me?" Koji asked irritated.

"Well, you brought her to us in the first place…" The youngest Warrior reasoned.

Koji threw his arms in the air theatrically. "God, what is wrong with you guys? Only one time in my life I do something you could call 'social' and everyone thinks that the world is going to end."

"That is not true." Koichi rebuked calmly, but Takuya could tell that he was trying not to laugh. "You are always kind and 'social' to mother."

"Oh, tell me her trick Koichi. He is always so cruel to me!" Takuya grinned broadly, holding back his own laughter.

Koji shot him a glare. "Dumbass."

"There! You heard it." Takuya feigned hurt, causing Koichi to burst into laughter and Takuya started to chuckle himself.

J.P, who was also grinning, laid a hand on Koji's shoulder. "There you have it, do not be nice to cute girls; that are not your style anyway." Koji glared at him, but the oldest Warrior just chuckled.

"Guys, focus! What are we going to do now?" Takuya looked at Tommy and stopped laughing, immediately sobered up. He was right. They had to focus.

J.P shrugged and shoved his hands in his pants pockets. "What are we going to do, huh? I guess we will do as we are told: we will wait. There is nothing we can do anyway." He answered casually.

Takuya frowned. 'Is there really nothing we can do? Just like six years ago…'

Koji scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Just sitting around and do nothing does not sound very appealing to me…"

Takuya agreed with Koji; there had to be something they could do. Then, an idea came to him. He snapped his fingers. "I know!" Takuya smiled at them. "Let us search for the Chosen. We are humans, so they should be human too, right?"

The others stared at him.

"Well, that does not sound like a bad idea…" Tommy stated finally.

"Right and Takuya already found a strategy to find them too." Koji's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Just go to a stranger and say: 'Hi, we are the Legendary Warriors of the Digital World. Are you one of the Chosen?'"

"Oh yeah? Then, tell me what is your idea Mr. 'I-know-everything-better'!" Takuya and Koji glared at each other.

Koichi brought a hand to his chin and looked at the ground, expression thoughtful. "I think Koji and Takuya are both right." Takuya shot Koichi an incredulous look. They had disagreed had they not? Lifting his eyes, Koichi met everyone gazes. "I mean, we should search for the Chosen; but we should not run around and announce what Digimon are…"

"I did not plan on searching them with that method anyway." Takuya mumbled, irritated. Then, he crossed his arms behind his head and smiled brightly at the others. He opened his mouth to suggest a way to find the Chosen, but then, he felt an odd sensation in his body. His smile faded. This felt… familiar.

Koji's posture went rigid. "Do you feel that?" He asked. The other Warriors nodded.

Suddenly, they heard an explosion from afar. Takuya whipped his head to its direction. "You guys feel that too, right? It feels like the Digital World." The others nodded again. "Well then, let us go!" Takuya started to walk to where he felt the odd, yet familiar sensation was coming, but was stopped by a sudden grip on his wrist. He turned around and had his brown eyes locked with two piercing blue eyes.

"And what do you think we will do when we arrive there, huh?" Koji asked.

"Well, we are going to investigate what Digimon are doing here, and if they are evil we are going to fight them. Is it not obvious?"

"Oh, we are going to fight them? Would you mind telling me HOW we will fight them? Takuya, we cannot digivolve. If we just rush in there we will only uselessly throwing ourselves in danger."

Takuya glared at Koji. "Oh yeah? There could be people in danger there too. We will think of something! If we cannot find a solution, we will just have to kick their ass with our fists, or with sticks. Either way is fine by me." He meant it as a joke but Koji was not amused. He felt the raven's grip tightened.

"Takuya how dense are you? It will not help the Digital World if we die here! Did you not learn anything?"

"YOU ARE WRONG!" Takuya yelled back and yanked his hand out of Koji's grip. He looked away, clenching his shaking hands into fist. "I just do not want to stand aside and watch everything as if it is not our business! You remember the incident six years ago. We could not do anything! I felt so helpless… useless!" He took a deep breath to calm himself.

Koji stared at him in surprise. "Takuya…"

"I think Takuya is right, Koji." Koichi said suddenly.

"Yeah, we are the Legendary Warriors after all. It is our job to help!" J.P took a step to stand next to Takuya.

Tommy nodded and took a step to Takuya's other side. "Even if all we can do is to distract the Digimon so that the peoples can escape, it would be enough."

Koji stared at them, but finally, he sighed in defeat. "I guess, I am overrules."

"You got that right buddy." Takuya grinned at him. "Well then, let us go!"

Takuya and the rest started to run towards the sound of explosion and the smoke.

"Takuya." The one addressed turned to the caller, who was running beside him, easily matching his speed. Koji could not possibly want to apologize, could he? "Earlier, you mentioned the incident six years ago. Do you not think that it is weird that no one but us could remember what happened?"

'Hah, what was I thinking? As if Koji would apologize.' Takuya sighed, but Koji was right. "I do not know." Takuya replied breathlessly. They had run quite a distance by now. "Maybe this 'Gennai' had something to do with it. You know something like 'everyone who is not supposes to know about the Digital World shall forget everything', and because we are some sort of 'Chosen' too, we did not forget." Koji hummed thoughtfully, but did not say anything else, so Takuya turned his attention to the front and observed the location where the smoke was coming from. It was the forest near their school.

"Hey that was the forest where I had my excursion!" Tommy called out. Takuya was amazed that the younger boy had managed to keep up with them; apparently, he had trained his stamina in the past seven years. The Warriors sped up their run and soon they arrived at the edge of the forest. Many students had gathered at the edge and some were still running out of the burning forest. Takuya stopped, gasping for air. Next to him, J.P and Koichi came to a stop too, looking as worn out as he was.

"We do not have the time for rest." Tommy managed to utter between gasps. "We have to help!"

"TOMOKI!" Takuya turned to a young man who ran towards them. "What are you doing here? I thought I dismissed you."

Tommy gaped at the man. "Sensei!"

"Sensei?" Takuya gasped. "This guy is your teacher? He looks so young!"

They ignored Takuya skilfully, only Koji going on the trouble to whack him over the head. How this person still had enough energy to 'punish' Takuya was a mystery to the boy.

"Sensei, is everyone okay? Is anyone still inside the forest?" Tommy asked anxiously.

The young teacher nodded, and brought his hand to adjust the glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Everyone else is safe and sound." He paused, brows furrowed. "Wait… I thought I saw Kari and Takeru running back into the forest with several other kids, but I guess I was just imagining things. After all they left the excursion a while ago."

Takuya stared at the forest. Tai had a little sister named Kari… that could not be her, could it?

"Kari and TK are in the forest?" Tommy gaped.

Takuya shook his head to disperse the thoughts. It did not matter if this Kari was Tai's little sister or not, they had to help. "Well then guys, let us go."

''Wait, what are you doing?'' The teacher caught Takuya's wrist just as Koji had done earlier. "You do not plan on going in there, do you?" The teacher stared at him with narrowed eyes.

Takuya shot him a wide grin. "Of course we do. We have to help Tommy's friends after all." With that, he broke the teacher's grip and stormed after his friends into the forest and through a massive cloud of smoke that burned his throat, causing Takuya to cough violently.

"Guys, stay together! We must not get separated." Koji called out from his left side.

"It is easier said than done." J.P's voice piped up from his right. Takuya had already lost sight of the other Warriors. He was about to call out to them when suddenly, a figure broke out of the smoke next to him.

Koichi, Takuya recognized the figure, wordlessly offered his hand to Takuya and pulled him out of the smoke into a small clearing. A moment later, the others broke out of the smoke too, coughing and panting.

"Okay... now that I think about it, I think Koji is right. We need a plan." Takuya laughed nervously, but soon, the laughter soon developed into another cough. Koji glared at him. Before the Warrior of Light could utter a sarcastic or scathing remark, they heard a loud, crashing sound. Then, a scream followed.

"That sounded like Kari!" Tommy yelled, pointing at the direction where the scream came from. "We need to look!"

Takuya nodded and followed Tommy into the bushes, still panting.

"Hey! What about the plan?" J.P called out from behind as he followed them. Their little group stopped when they saw a small clearing and quickly hid themselves in the bushes before scanning the area. On the edge of the clearing stood four figures and in front of them four huge animals were fighting, three against one.

"Those are Digimon…" J.P stated breathlessly, staring at the scene with wide eyes.

Takuya stared at the humans. That was Tai and his little sister! What were they doing there? They could not possibly know about the Digimon could they?

Suddenly a club, followed by a green creature, burst out of the bushes neared the fighting Digimon and hit the wolf-like one on the chest. The blonde boy standing next to Tai yelled out in horror. "GARURUMON!"

Reality hit Takuya like avalanche. "They... they know about Digimon..." He managed to say.

Koji frowned thoughtfully. "Maybe they are the Chosen."

'No, no, this cannot be! I know Tai for so long! I would know would I not? But…they are cheering for the Digimon…' Takuya stared at the scene, horrified and utterly confused.

Then, he shook his head. NO! He could not let himself get distracted! It did not matter either way they had to help.

Takuya was about to jump out of the bushes when Koji caught his wrist once again. "What do you think you are doing Takuya?" He hissed.

"Help them of course! Maybe they are the Chosen, but they are not digivolving! They are in danger!"

"So would you if you just jump in there! Do you not see that those Digimon are doing a good job in protecting them?"

Takuya was about to yell at Koji when a loud explosion drowned out his voice and its wave sent them flying through the bushes and brushwood. Takuya rolled across the ground and only stopped when his back collided against a tree. The Warrior of Flame groaned and got up slowly. Coughing heavily, Takuya could taste the ash in his mouth and spat to get rid of it. He looked at the others; all of them were covered in ashes and dirt.

Takuya looked back at Tai and the other. The burning trees and bushes behind them were destroyed thanks to the explosion. Even if the main impact had been behind Tai and his friends, Takuya and the other Warriors still received the effect.

Koji stood up to his feet, ponytail dishevelled, after spitting out the dirt in his mouth; he looked to his brother. "You okay Nii-san?"

Koichi nodded. "Nothing is broken, but I think I twisted my ankle."

"Is everyone else okay?" Koji continued asking.

"Yeah, we are lucky I guess." Tommy answered and adjusted his hat

Takuya grabbed his hat too and brushed it away from the dust before putting it back on his head. "Tai and the others are not so lucky, I think." He looked at the clearing. Even though the collapsing trees had caused more smoke to well up they could see that the four humans were lying on the ground, unmoving.

"Look over there!" Tommy pointed at the place where the trees had stood earlier. More humans were standing there, and once they spotted Tai's and his friends' still forms on the ground, they started running towards the four and helped them. Takuya sighed in relief when Tai and the others got up slowly.

"Uh, guys? I think we have a problem here." Takuya turned to J.P who was sitting on the ground behind him. He followed the Warrior of Thunder's gaze and froze.

An inferno circled them, trapping them from all sides. However, the worst thing was that, the fire was still spreading unbelievably fast. The air grew unbearably hot it stabbed their faces and burned their lungs when they breathed it in.

"This-this is not even funny!" Tommy stuttered and then yelped when a burning branch fell down neared him. Takuya covered his head from the sparks and backed away.

"G-guys what should we do?" Koichi asked; he backed away from the fire, but winced when he accidently put too much weigh on his injure foot.

"That is why I said we need a plan!" Koji yelled, frustration was clear in his voice, but he just stared at the flames, backing away from it.

'This is so ridiculous! I am the Warrior of Flame and still… I cannot do anything. I even fear my own element! Why? Why am I so weak?' Takuya could not hear it, but the other Warriors were also thinking the same thing.

Tommy looked on at the fire in despair. 'If only I could digivolve! I could freeze the fire and everything would be okay!'

Koji gritted his teeth. 'Tch, how hilarious is it, being afraid of some flames! Lobomon would just chop off these trees!'

Koichi bit his bottom lips. 'Beaten by flames? After all we have been through... and this twisted ankle, why am I weak as human? One 'Shadow Meteor' and all these trees would be destroyed, and with them, the fire.'

J.P clenched his hands into fist. 'Stupid flames, stupid trees, stupid human-form! I wish I could just punch the trees into pieces like Beetlemon did back then!'

Takuya grabbed the medallion that dangled around his neck. This was Agunimon's spirit, was it not? Why could they not digivolve then? 'I have to do something!' He clenched his hand around the medallion, closed his eyes and pressed them against his forehead. 'Please… someone….'

Suddenly, he felt an odd sensation running through his body at the same time his medallion started to glow in deep red. Takuya opened his eyes to find light surrounding his body and his friends. Then, DigiCode appeared and Takuya gasped. This feeling! It felt like digivolving!

'Thank you, Agunimon!' He thought happily. Then suddenly, he remembered what Seraphimon had said to them. He had said that they could not digivolve. 'So, what is happening then?' He wondered briefly before a sharp pain cut off his train of thoughts. Takuya wanted to cry out but another jolt of pain made his voice stuck in his throat. Another followed, then another, until his whole body was filled with pain, and this time he cried out in agony. It felt like his whole body was burning from the inside out.

Takuya tried to move his arms but he could not. The pain got worse with every passing second; it was as if fire was being pumped into his veins, burning his guts and everything else.

Finally, the pain subsided and Takuya fell on his hands and knees, trembling from exhaustion. His vision was blurry and his limbs felt numb. On both his sides, Takuya could hear his friends' pained moans.

'Right, the fire…' Takuya thought dazedly and looked up, only to see that, in the place where his friends supposed to be, stood five strange creatures. One of the creatures looked up and Takuya stared at his red and blue eyes. Those eyes… They were belonging to Koji!

"K-Koji?" Takuya choked out.

The creature with the wolf ears stared back. "Takuya?"

The other creatures looked up as well, and Takuya noted that they all bore some resemblances to his friends. No doubt about it, the Warrior of Flame was sure that these creatures WERE his friends. Moreover, even though they did not look like the real Legendary Warriors, Takuya could tell that they were Digimon.

"W-what happened to you?" The Digimon with lion ears asked — Koichi, Takuya noted.

"I could ask you the same thing." Takuya answered and stood up, examining his friends' new looks.

Koji had digivolved into a humanoid Digimon with midnight blue hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail and he wore a neckerchief similar to Lobomon's scarf. His upper chest was covered in armour with the colour of KendoGarurumon's armour. Underneath it, he wore a white, ripped t-shirt that showed his stomach, which was tattooed with the symbol of Warrior of Light in light blue colour. His right hand was covered by a metallic claw glove, and one of his eyes was red, while the other was blue.

The blue colour was undoubtedly the colour of Koji's normal eyes and the red…. Was it Lobomon's eyes?

Next to Koji, Koichi stood, and like his twin, his hair was also midnight blue and styled like his haircut as a human; though it looked more tousled, and he had two lion ears on top of his head. Nearly his entire upper body was covered by black armour that seemed to come from the parts of KaiserLeomon's armour and he wore a grey shirt underneath it. The symbol of Warrior of Darkness was on the armour covering his stomach, painted in deep purple colour.

Just like Koji, one of his eyes was blue, while the other one was red.

As for J.P, his body was now almost completely covered in armour, Takuya could barely see his face, but he could clearly see that one of the eyes was brown and the other was green, and his hair seemed tousled too. The armour itself bore similar colouring to Beetlemon's armour and the symbol of the Warrior of Thunder was painted on his chest in bright yellow.

Standing next to J.P, Tommy's appearance bore the most resemblance with their 'original' Warrior forms. His short, brown hair was held in place by the same headband that Kumamon wore, but instead of teddy bear caricature, the symbol of Warrior of Ice decorated its front. He wore a white shirt underneath a green vest, and there were two red stripes on his cheeks. One of his eyes was green, while the other one was brown. To complete the picture, two soft looking bear ears decorated his head.

The friends looked at one another.

Tommy squeaked and pointed a trembling finger at the others. "G-guys what happened to you?"

"What happen to me? What happened to YOU?" J.P pointed back and stared at the others.

Koichi stared down at himself. "I think I know what happened."

"So I am." Koji stated and stepped closer to his twin.

"Oh!" Takuya pointed at them. "Even when you are Digimon you two look nearly alike!"

The twins stared at him in disbelief. Finally, Koichi chuckled and Koji glared at Takuya.

J.P shook his head. "Observant, are you not? But you could have told them less bluntly." Koichi chuckled again and nodded at J.P.

"You mean we are… Digimon?" J.P asked finally. "It does not feel like Beetlemon."

Tommy nodded in agreement. Then, he hesitated. "Well, but it feels… different, though."

Everyone nodded in agreement. It felt different from when they became the Legendary Warriors, but somehow it did not feel… human either.

"If we are Digimon… should we have different names as well?" Koichi asked after a moment of silence.

"It is Kasaimon." Takuya suddenly stated. **(1)**

J.P blinked in surprise. "What? Where did you get that name from?"

Takuya blinked and furrowed his brows. "I… do not know. It just suddenly appeared in my mind." He scratched his head in confusion... wait, what was this hard thing on his head?

"I know what you mean." Tommy nodded and smiled brightly at them. "I am Kanreimon."

Koichi nodded too. "I am Yamimon."

Koji blinked, tilting his head to the side like a confuse puppy. Takuya coughed to cover his chuckle. "Raitomon?"

"Why are you said it as a question?" J.P puffed his chest. "Mine is Denkimon!"

"Okay…" Takuya said slowly and looked around. Suddenly he remembered the chaos around them. "Ah! What are we going to do with the fire? Can you freeze it?" He asked the Warrior of Ice, who shrugged. "I do not know… But it doesn't come near us anyway."

"Huh? I wonder why?" Kasai/Takuya mused and then extended his hand toward the fire. The flames backed away slightly, and suddenly a small flame formed in his hand. He blinked at it. Then, he grinned. "I can control the fire? This is AWESOME!" He turned abruptly to the other Digimon. "Oh, I just realized. How do I look?"

The others shot him an odd look before looking at each other and answered warily.

"Well… you are tanned."

"You have tousled, reddish-brown hair."

"You have small horns too."

"There is a half moon painted on your chest with white colour."

"In the half moon is the symbol of Warrior of Flame."

Their conversation ended abruptly when they heard a scream from the clearing.

"WATCH OUT!"

Kasai turned to the humans in the clearing to see a blast of green fire coming toward Tai and two other boys. "Well then, let us fight, guys!" Kasai sprang up to the air, then, he made a huge wall of fire erupted from the ground in front of the three boys, before landing skilfully in the fire; it did not hurt at all. It all came as instinctively as it had been with Agunimon in the Digital World.

After the fire had died down, Kasai turned around and shot Tai and the other boys a grin and a thumb up as a sign that he wanted to help them. While he had protected the boys from the green fire, Kasai had realized something. The fire felt familiar. Then, he remembered where and when he had felt this fire before.

Kasai turned to the direction the green fire had come and stated proudly. "I knew it was you." Indeed, the Digimon that appeared in the clearing was his old 'friend' Cerberumon.

The black dog laughed. "Who would have guessed that somebody could stop my fire? The last one had been quite a significant person, a VIP you could say."

"What? Do you not remember me?" Kasai feigned insult.

"Kasai, you know this mutt?" Kasai turned his head to the Warrior of Light. He decided that it sounded good to be called 'Kasai' and not 'Kasaimon'. It felt more personal... more individual.

"Know? I kicked his butt the last time we met!" 'Right Koji had not been with us when I digivolved the first time.'

"So you can handle him?"

"You bet!" Kasai nodded and formed a fire in his hand to underline his statement.

"Okay, but what do we do about the others?" Yami asked kindly.

'That is just like Koichi.' Takuya thought, knowing that he had meant the other evil Digimon. 'He is always so thoughtful.'

"We will handle them!" Kanrei replied cheerfully.

'And that is just like Tommy, always so cheerful."

"Enough talking!" Cerberumon roared before shooting a new blast of green fire toward the Chosen. Yami reacted quickly and built a wall of dark energy to intercept the green fire. Kasai grinned at him before he shot a ball of fire toward Cerberumon.

"Then let us began!" Kasai lunged at Cerberumon, dodging another shot of green fire, he aimed his burning fists at Cerberumon, but the evil Digimon managed to avoid it just in time, and then released another torrent of green fire that quickly consumed Kasai.

"There! Let us see how you will survive that!"

Then, the green fire dispersed, showing Kasai standing there unharmed. He grinned cockily at Cerberumon and formed a huge fireball in his hands. "You are weak as always! Your fire may be hot, but it is nothing against the fire of the Warrior of Flame!" He was about to release the fireball when he heard a piercing scream. Kasai turned around to see Angemon pulling his staff out of Yami's body.

Kasai stood still, to stun to move. 'W-what are they doing?'

A second scream made his blood froze in his veins.

"NII-SAN!"

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_****(1):  
**_To the names: Kasai means 'Fire'  
Kanrei means 'Cold'  
Yami means 'Darkness'  
Raito means 'Light'  
Denki means 'Electricity' _

_I decided to use the names without the –mon because I think it's a little bit… weird (?) to call them Kasaimon. I don't really know why…  
And that they know their names. I always wondered how they suddenly knew their names in the anime and I think this is the only logical explanation :D_

_*cough*  
_**Anyway,  
**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**_(A/N):  
_**_Hey guys, I'm back. *yeaaah*  
Well there is not much I have to say… so I think I should just continue with the chapter :)  
Oh, there is something. I am sorry that I couldn't upload in Italy…_

**Disclaimer: ****Still ridicules.**

* * *

**EDIT: ****This chapter and the following two are betaed thanks to ****Isame Kuroda****!**

* * *

If you ask Koji about what had happened, he would not be able to answer it.

The day had started quite normally. If you overlooked the fact that he had overslept, which led to him being late to school and encounter Sukai, which led to him and the other Warriors being pulled into another dimension where they reunited, for might be the first and last time, with their old friends, the Three Great Angels.

There, they discovered the new peril that shrouded the Digital World and was asked to help the world that they considered their second home together with another group of children that the angels dubbed as the 'Chosen Children'. Then, after they had returned to the Human World, they were given no time to rest or planning their next move, thanks to the sudden commotion in the forest neared their school, prompting Koji and the other Warriors – minus Sukai and Zoe – to ran to the forest, because they suspected that Digimon had caused – or were still causing – the fire.

When they arrived there, they had somehow digivolved into a strange and never-before-seen Digimon... and the process hurt as hell. It was a miracle that they could get up to their feet, barged into the clearing, and helped the humans whom they suspected as the Chosen.

At first, everything was going smoothly; the Warriors found little problem in handling the opposing Digimon. It was nice to know that, despite seven years of inactive, their skills were not rusty.

Then, Koji heard his brother's scream and when he turned to see what happened, the sight of his brother lying on the pool of his own blood greeted him. Next to Koichi's still form, Angemon stood, one of the Digimon they were trying to help, holding a golden staff painted crimson with bloods — his brother's bloods.

"NII-SAN!" Letting out an animalistic growl, Koji – no Raito – dashed with an inhuman speed toward the angel Digimon. On his way there, he passed by a girl with brown hair and a small cat, and despite his speed, he managed to glimpse the shock that decorated her face – and somehow, it looked to Raito as if she was glowing.

As he passed by them, he felt a massive amount of power rushing through his body, boosting his speed up to ten times of his original speed, the momentum sent both him and Angemon flying for twenty-five meters away when he rammed the angel with his shoulder. Raito had expected it to hurt but strangely, he did not felt any pain. Oh well, he would think about it later, right now, he had to give someone a lesson for hurting his brother. Wasting no more time, Raito straddled Angemon's chest, pinning him in place and continued his assault on the angel, but avoided hitting him with his claws because, after all, they were here to help them, not kill them.

However, with every punches he delivered, the thought of 'Help them, do not hurt them.' faded from his mind and he became more violent in his assault. His mind was slipping away, he realised with horror, and only the desire to hurt his opponent remained. His vision suddenly became blurry and forming even a simple thought became a hard thing to do, and it scared Raito – no, it actually scared Koji – like hell that he lost his mind so easily to his Digimon side.

He had to stop, he needed to stop, but he could not. His body was moving on autopilot and kept on attacking his opponent, even while his mind continued to struggle against it.

Worse of all, the Digimon side of him did nothing but making him enjoyed this.

"Angemon!" A boy's voice called out from behind him and Raito recognized it as the voice who had ordered Angemon to attack his brother.

Then, a second voice followed. "Gatomon digivolves to Angewomon."

The other humans started to engage each other in a conversation and although Raito could hear them perfectly, the words were far too frantic for him to make any sense of them, so, it just sounded like gibberish. Raito could not care for anything right now though, as he focused all his attention on the Digimon he pinned to the ground, who was busied blocking all his punches. A wolfish grin sneaked its way to Raito's face and unconsciously, he lunged out with his clawed hand, aiming the razor-sharp tips on the angel's throat, ready to strike the enemy down.

"YAMI, RAITO!"

Raito jerked his head up and turned towards the voice, a very familiar voice… Takuya? No, Kasai! Raito shook his head to clear his mind, banning the thoughts of killing and getting the control back. He really needed to thank Takuya later. If he were a second too late, regaining his control would not be so easy. 'What is happening with me?' Raito thought. 'It is just like the beast-spirit evolution! Are we not in our humanoid forms?' No, they did not even know why they were not in their normal forms.

Raito was about to call out to Kasai, who was still busied with Cerberumon, to inform him that everything was all right, when his gaze fell on a female angel. Eight, pure white wings held her in the air as she aimed a glowing white bow at his brother unconscious form on the ground.

"Celestial Arrow." An arrow of light formed in the bow and the angel Digimon released it at Yami.

''Oh no, you would not.'' He growled, kicking Angemon's chest, using it as propeller to spring him up to the air toward the female angel. Forming a blade of light in his left hand, Raito reached for the arrow and used the blade to divert its path, successfully directing it at one of the Fangmon. Then, he twirled around and slashed the angel Digimon with his claws. He did not really think about it; he did not really consider the fact that this time, his attack would really injure the Digimon or the consequences that would come with wounding her.

The Digimon cried out and fell, hitting the ground with a loud 'thud'. DigiCode surrounded her and when they disappeared, a little, white Digimon laid on her place, which Raito recognised as a Salamon.

"SALAMON!"

Still in a daze, Raito turned to the girl with brown hairs. She ran towards the Digimon lying on the ground and covered her quickly with her body.

"KARI! You cannot just run in there that is too dangerous!" A blonde boy yelled and jumped in front of the girl and Salamon, taking a defensive stance and glaring fiercely at the Warrior of Light.

Raito, who slowly realized what had just happened, blinked several times and slowly, took a step towards the two humans. Dispersing the blade of light, he held his hands up in a surrender to show that he had no intention to harm them when something hit his back, hard, throwing him across the ground.

Raito groaned, he was just was getting to his feet, when something hit him again, renewing his acquaintance with the ground. Coughing for inhaling too much smoke, Raito blinked several times, brushed the dirt out of his eyes and turned around—

—just to see a huge, red bird flying straight toward him. At first, Raito just stared at the advancing avian, but he managed to regain his composure just in time to dodge by letting his body rolled on the ground. The bird flew over Raito, missing him only by a centimetre, and when he jumped to his feet again, he saw that the bird had turned around and swooped down at him again. This time Raito was prepared and leaped out of the way.

The bird – now after thinking about it, Raito realized that it had to be a Digimon – flew in a new curve and rushed at him again.

"Go Aquilamon! Show him what he got for hurting our friends!"

Raito whipped his head toward the voice to see a girl with lilac hair cheering for the bird Digimon – Aquilamon – while two other humans, a boy with dark blue hair and one with reddish hair and… goggles… were helping the girl with the Salamon to stand up on her feet.

Raito almost laugh at the sight of the goggles, it looked so hilarious, just like Takuya back then. However, a new impact forced the air out of his lungs and sent him flying once again.

Coughing, Raito got up again, holding his stomach where the bird had hit him. 'Okay, this is not the time to laugh about Takuya's none-existence sense of fashion.'

"No wait!" Raito heard Kanrei – Tommy – shout. "This is a misunderstanding! We are not here to fight y—ugh!"

Leaping to the side to avoid another attack from Aquilamon, Raito looked around to see what was happening with his friends. Denki and Kanrei were not only fighting against the Fangmon and Ogremon, but also dodging the attacks from the Digimon who were apparently friends with the humans. They ignored the evil Digimon in favour of fighting against the Warriors. Kasai still fought against the Cerberumon and ...oh… a huge, blue dragon and an orange dinosaur had joined the fight against Kasai. To Raito's relief, his wounded brother was not attacked by anyone; they must have thought that he was too injured to do anything anyway.

To be honest, Raito had no idea what to do. It was clear that they could not really fight against the Digimon that the Chosen were allies with because they were here to protect them. However, they could not let themselves get killed either.

The Warrior of Light avoided another one of Aquilamon's attacks, only for his back to be hit by a great force. He yelped, flying forth for a few meters but managed to land on his feet. Looking around, he narrowed his eyes when he saw Angemon coming toward him. 'Shit.' Raito dodged another attack from Aquilamon and reformed the blade of light to parry the angel's staff.

"What the hell? Why are you attacking us?" Denki shouted as he blocked a hit from the armoured and spiked tail of a Digimon that looked like an Ankylosaurus.

'He is right. What the hell!' Raito thought as he dodged and blocked punches from Angemon before leaping to the air, causing the approaching Aquilamon and Angemon to crush into each other. He landed gracefully behind the angel Digimon and kicked him in the back, albeit with less force so that he was only stumbled forward, pulling the Aquilamon with him.

Angemon turned around angrily to Raito and started to attack him again. A hand-to-hand brawl started with occasional interruption from Aquilamon, who tried to ram Raito in his flight, but every time only ended hitting the angel instead. Even though Raito mainly dodged and blocked he would hit or kick his opponents occasionally. It was not that hard, nearly all the time he could use his martial art skills; he even started to enjoy the fight. If he ignored the fact that he was fighting against a Digimon, it would be just like one of his sparring sessions; only that now his body was stronger and deadlier.

Raito blocked the staff – the very same staff that had stabbed his brother; he noted darkly – again with his blade when Angemon started to speak through gritted teeth, not lowering the force of his staff against the blade. "You will pay for what you did to Angewomon!"

Raito tilted his head to the side, brows furrowed, wondering who 'Angewomon' was before he realized that she was probably the Digimon he had slashed earlier – the bitch who had tried to kill his brother. He shot the angel in front of him a wolfish smirk before pulling back and jumped to the side to let Aquilamon behind him to crash against Angemon again.

This time however, he did not land so gracefully due to the sudden dizzy spell that hit him, catching him off guard. Raito stumbled briefly and used the short amount of time that Angemon and Aquilamon needed to get up again to catch his breath. Yeah, he was out of breath and quite exhausted, Raito realized.

'This is ridiculous. Even when I am in my human form and train for hours I can keep up longer, and as Digimon we are supposed to be stronger and all, are we not?' Raito took one last deep breath before making another leap to dodge Angemon's staff. However, his moves had become sloppy and not as fast as before, so he was not able to block or dodge the following attack properly and was hit in the arm. Raito inhaled sharply at the pain. Everything suddenly became blurry, unlike Raito, Angemon was serious in his assault, and so, his kicks and punches were quite painful.

"He is getting weaker and is not as fast as before! Keep on going Angemon, Aquilamon!"

'Thanks for stating the obvious, brat!' Raito glared at the blonde boy before leaping aside and planting a stronger kick on Angemon's chest to win some times to catch his breath. The break was ended far too soon when Aquilamon swooped down toward Raito again. The Warrior of Light prepared his fighting stance, left foot in front, right foot facing left, left hand held outward with palm facing forth while the other clenched and held inward under the torso, hoping to hit the bird so he could gain more time, but suddenly, Aquilamon jerked in midflight and hovered before releasing ring-shaped beams from his beaks. "Blast Rings."

Raito stared at the rings that were coming toward him. "This is new." He muttered, dodging one of the rings just to be hit by the following ones.

"RAITO!" Raito heard someone screamed through the loud crashing sounds that his body made against the earth, though, he was unsure if it was Kasai or Denki. He coughed and tried to get up again when he was suddenly pulled up by his neckerchief.

"Got you!"

Raito looked up to find his neckerchief in Aquilamon's beaks. He wondered idly why the Digimon had not caught him with his claws but dismissed the thought quickly when he saw that the freaking bird was taking him to the sky. He swallowed hard. "W-what are you doing, you freaking bird? Let go of me!" Raito yelled and struggled to get free.

The Digimon smirked viciously. "Oh, I will. But first we will get a little bit higher."

Raito stopped struggling and turned paled. "W-what? You are not planning on dropping me, are you?"

The silence was answer enough and so Raito looked down. The ground was getting smaller by the second. They had reached quite a high now and the Warrior of Light was sure that if they get any higher, he would be most unlikely to survive the fall, even as a Digimon. Cold sweats started to gather on his face when he thought about his next action. He really did not want to die, but a light kick would not be enough this time to free himself. Besides, if he hurt them, he would never see the end of it because he acted against their purpose.

"RAITO! DO SOMETHING!"

Raito looked down to see Kasai hitting the blue dragon in the face, quite hard, sending him skidding across the ground for five feet. "DO SOMETHING! EVEN YOU CANNOT BE SO STUPID THAT YOU THINK YOU WILL SURVIVE A FALL FROM UP THERE!"

Raito blinked at Kasai. Had he really told him to hurt the Digimon?

Then, another part of his words registered, and Raito glared down at Kasai for calling him stupid even though the other could not see it.

Then, he looked up the Aquilamon. "I am sorry then." His claws started to glow in warm light.

Then, he struck. "BRIGHT CLAW!" Raito yelled and rammed his glowing claws into Aquilamon's neck. The Digimon let out a loud screech as DigiCode started to obscure him from view. What was left when the DigiCode vanished was a little pink, fluffy ball with wings.

Raito led out a breath, and then, he realized his mistake. They were still in the air.

"Fuck!" He cursed before taking the pink ball to his arms. "HEY YOU! Wake up! Do something! HEY! WAKE UP!" He shook the unconscious Digimon while they were falling toward the ground.

"POROMON!" His sharp hearing caught a scream from below, muted by the wind. "Shit." Raito cursed again and looked down at the quickly approaching ground. The only thoughts that crossed his mind was that, he could not fly and that, both he and the little Digimon would be smashed into thousand pieces by the impact... well actually, the baby Digimon would burst into data; he on the other hand, would be turned into red, messy splatter.

Raito pressed the small Digimon against his chest and turned his back to the ground, hoping that he could at least save the little creature by taking the main force of the impact. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain when he felt something suddenly grabbed his waist and held him in the air.

The Warrior of Light opened his eyes to be greeted by a vaguely, familiar face. Long, blonde hair pulled to the side in side ponytail, which was held by a purple braided band. One eye green the other blue and the symbol of the Warrior of Wind was on her forehead. Huge butterfly wings held her in the air.

Raito stared incredulously at her. "Z-Zoe?"

"Who else do you think?" The girl – apparently a Digimon – answered in a Zoe-like manner.

Raito let out a long breath. "Thank god."

The Digimon laughed. "Wow Koji. That is so unlike you to react this way. By the way it is Arashimon."**(1)**

Raito nodded. "Arashi, mine is Raito"

Zoe – Arashi blinked but then, she smiled. "Well, I guess I will bring you to the ground."

Just then, a huge fireball flew towards them. Arashi dodged clumsily due to the extra weight. When she regained her balance, they looked at the ground where a sheepish Kasai was waving back at them. "He-he, sorry about that, are you guys okay?" He yelled upwards while creating a wall of fire to block a fireball send from the orange dinosaur.

"YOU IDIOT!" Arashi yelled, softly dropping Raito to the ground and then landed next to Yami. The Warrior of Light stood shakily on his feet. As soon as he stood, the pink ball suddenly pecked his hand. "Ouch!" Raito yelped and released the furry ball. "The hell?" He and Arashi watched the small Digimon fluttering away toward the humans and hopped into the waiting arms of the lilac-haired girl.

"Poromon! I was so worried, are you okay? What did he do to you?"

Raito growled lowly. 'I am trying to save his life.' He thought grimly. Arashi looked around in confusion before she kneeled down next to Yami, inspecting his wound. "Hey Koj-Raito, will you mind telling me what happened here?" She asked in concern. Raito brushed the dirt away and cleared his throat to answer when he spotted Kasai running toward them, waving. "HEY, GUYS! Are you okay?"

When he finally arrived, he was breathless, leaning on his knees to catch his breath. "Mind—mind helping me?" he gasped out and pointed behind him with his thumb. The sight made Raito swallowed again. Both, the yellow dinosaur and the blue dragon had followed Kasai and were advancing towards them. Kasai looked exhausted, just like Raito himself, and the Warrior of Light realized that even if he wanted to help he was in no condition to fight. His legs still trembled from the shock of falling and he felt even more exhausted than before.

Arashi turned angrily at the approaching Digimon and raised her hands. A strong wind gust out and surrounded the two Digimon, pushing them away. "WILL YOU MIND LEAVING US ALONE FOR A WHILE AND LET US HELP OUR FRIEND?" She yelled and glared at them.

Kasai gave her a shaky thumb up. "Geez thanks Z."

Arashi flipped her blonde hair. "Any time! Besides, it is Arashi." She smiled but soon, it faded into a frown when she looked at Yami again. "Guys, is he supposed to bleed as a Digimon?"

Kasai frowned as well. "I do not know… we never bled back then… but we are not like we were back then too…" Suddenly he looked at Arashi again. "Where did you left Sukai?"

Raito looked up from his unconscious brother. Right, somebody was missing. Arashi shrugged. "I told her to stay at the school because she is not use to this Digimon stuff and I had the feeling that this was the work of Digimon, but she would not listen to me and insisted to come along."

Kasai and Raito stared at Arashi in disbelief. "WHAT?"

"Are you insane? It is dangerous here and she never digivolved before!" Raito glared.

Arashi held up her hands in a placating manner. "Yes, calm down you guys. I left her at the border of the clearing, safe and sound."

Kasai exhaled in relief and even Raito allowed himself to relax a little bit. Hmm… Yeah, relaxing sounded good.

"When I digivolved earlier…" Arashi's voice snapped Raito back from his trance. "It hurt… so unbelievably much…"

"Yeah…" Kasai answered quietly.

"GUYS WATCH OUT!" The three whipped their heads toward the scream to see, up in the distance, Denki and Kanrei running towards them while pointing at something on their side. They turned their gazes to their side to see the angel that Raito had fought earlier was aiming his fist at them.

"HEAVEN'S KNUCKLE!"

Angemon released a beam of light to their direction. Raito stared at the approaching beam. There was no way they could avoid that. He was too exhausted to dodge or block the beam and Kasai was in a similar condition. Arashi could not summon the wind in time, and she certainly could not fly with all of them.

'This is it then? We are all going to die.' The beam came closer. Maybe the beam would not kill them, maybe they would only end up badly injured, most likely dedigivolving, and the other Digimon would finish them then…

Kanrei and Denki were running toward them, screaming something but their voices were muted by the roaring of fire, the beam, simply everything.

Suddenly something came into his line of sight: a girl, long blonde hair, light green t-shirt, white skirt. Raito's eyes grew wide when he recognised the girl that ran toward them and then stopped between them and the approaching beam.

"STOP IT!" The girl screamed, standing protectively in front of them. The beam hit her and erupted in bright, yellow light. A moment later, Raito heard another scream that rang throughout the clearing.

"SUKAI!"

He knew not who had screamed. Maybe Kasai, maybe Arashi, maybe even himself, but the scream was soon muted by the deafening sound of an explosion.

The yellow light got brighter and enveloped them all.

* * *

Sukai did not know why she ran into the clearing. She did not even know why she had insisted to come along when Zoe told her that the Warrior of Wind would go to the burning forest.

Maybe, she wanted to come along because she was supposed to be a Warrior too.

Maybe she ran into the clearing because she had seen how brave everyone had fought, and, god damn it, she was supposed to help them.

Maybe because she knew that this beam could kill them.

Maybe, and most likely, because she did not think at all when she stopped in front of the three creatures that she knew were Koji, Takuya and Zoe. However, as she stood there, yelling at the angel in front of her to stop, Sukai felt an odd sensation tickled through her body, and when the beam was about to hit her, the world around her suddenly disappeared and replaced by bright yellow light.

Sukai looked around, wondering what had happened, when suddenly a strong gust of wind blew the hair out of her face, and strings of light blue data circling around her.

"Would, you like to start or not?" A woman's voice asked accompanied by the appearance of two screens, one with the text 'NO', the other one with 'YES'. Sukai blinked at the screens. Then, she smiled, and with determination, she pressed her hand on the one that said 'YES'.

The screens disappeared and the strings of data came closer.

"Very well, the game to decide your future has begun." The woman's voice stated gently before the data exploded and flew towards Sukai and she felt the tickling feeling through her body again... which soon replaced by white-hot pain that felt like it was ripping her body apart just to put it together in a different form. Sukai wanted to scream but no sound came out from her throat. Just when she thought that it would have been better to say 'No' the pain slowly subsided and she opened her eyes slowly to find herself in the clearing again, back to Koji, Takuya and Zoe.

In front of her, Angemon and the humans behind him were staring at her in surprise.

"S-Sukai?" Someone asked from behind her. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at them. Despite the lingering pain in her limbs, Sukai felt good and… strong.

Now, she could help.

'So, this is how it feels to be a Digimon.'

* * *

Raito stared at the being – no Digimon – in front of them. Where the yellow light was a moment ago, stood a white-winged angel dressed in white with long, blonde hair that was braided into a ponytail.

"S-Sukai?" Kasai asked hoarsely next to him. Yeah, it was only logical that this was Sukai. After all, Sukai had stood there only a moment ago. The angel looked over her shoulder and smiled gently. Her left eye was dark blue, while the other was covered by bandages. Besides that, her face bore resemblance to Sukai's, which left to the only conclusion that this really was Sukai — or at least her Digimon form.

"DO IT AGAIN ANGEMON!"

The loud voice made Raito whipped his head away from Sukai to look at the same blonde boy, who cheered for Angemon this entire time. Raito frowned. This brat really started to annoy him.

Angemon nodded at the command and yelled 'Heaven's Knuckle', firing another beam at them. Raito grew uneasy. Even though Sukai was now a Digimon, this was the first time she digivolved, so he was not sure if she could control her power good enough to deflect the attack, but his worry seemed unnecessary.

The Warrior of Hope turned her attention to Angemon and held her hand in front of her body. When the beam arrived, it stopped between her palms and she closed her hands together, compressing the beam into a small ball. Sukai opened her hands and thrown the ball back at Angemon where it hit him square in the chest, sending him flying for several feet and rolled on the ground where he dedigivolved into a Patamon.

"PATAMON!" The blonde boy ran to the small Digimon and held him closed to his chest before directing a nasty glare at Sukai. If a look could kill, she would have dies seven times over by now. "What did you do, you bitch?"

The Warrior of Hope lifted her arms in surrender.

"Are you guys okay?" Denki asked. He and Kanrei had arrived; the latter kneeled next to Yami and examined him carefully. Raito and Kasai nodded, not once turning their gazes from Sukai's Digimon form.

"Please listen, humans." Sukai spoke, warm and gentle, so very different from her usual, quiet and nervous tone. "We do not want to fight you."

"Oh yeah? Then what are you calling it when you injured Poromon, Gatomon and Patamon!" The boy wearing ridiculous goggles shouted.

Raito let out a low growl, ready to yell back that they had injured his brother first, but Sukai glanced at him from the corner of her eye, signalling him to keep quiet. "This is only a misunderstanding. Believe us, when we say that we just wanted to protect our friend." She made a gesture toward the still unconscious Yami.

"Your friend? He is dark! He is evil!" The blonde boy shouted once again, more vehemently. Raito glared his infamous death glare at him. Seriously, what was his problem? Was he afraid of the darkness or something?

"We want you to let us leave in peace before more innocents are hurt. We do not want to fight." Sukai continued.

"You are anything but innocent!" A small kid, even younger than Tommy, with brown hair in bowl cut shouted back, but he was silenced by an older boy with brown, messy hair, whom Raito recognized as a friend of Takuya – Tai Yagami?

"We will let you leave."

The boy with the goggles turned to Tai in surprise. "WHAT? Tai, what are you saying?" The goggle boy asked angrily.

"If they are saying they will retreat peacefully, we will let them. I do not want more of our friends hurt." He answered, his solemn gaze never leaving Sukai.

The Warrior of Hope lowered her head slightly. "I appreciate that, thank you. However, I want to tend to our friend's injury first. He had lost a lot of blood." Not waiting for a reply, she turned away, walked toward Yami, and kneeled down next to him.

Raito stared at Sukai in awe. Then, a smirk made its way to his face. 'Wow, this was the first time she digivolved in her life, and she act more like a leader than Takuya.' He risked a glance at Kasai who was staring with wide eyes at the angel. 'I bet that annoys him to hell!'

It was not necessary to mention, but it amused Raito to hell.

"Do you think you can help him?" Arashi's concern voice snapped Raito's attention to his brother and their new member.

The angel smiled at her. "Trust me." The Warrior of Hope held her left hand over the wound, and then, the bandages around her arm started to glow and unwrapped themselves before floating over to the unconscious form of Yami, wrapping themselves around the wound and glowing brighter. When the light faded, the bandages return to their previous place around Sukai's arm.

It took only a few seconds for Yami to stir and opened his eyes slowly, and looked at them. "Guys?'' He asked drowsily, and slowly propped himself up. ''What happened?"

Arashi squealed in delight and hugged the Warrior of Darkness.

"Look." Denki pointed at the place where Yami's armour had shattered. "His wound is completely healed!"

They all gathered around Yami curiously. "You are right!" Kanrei nodded slightly, looking at the healed wound in awe and turned to Sukai. "You are awesome… eh…"

"It is Tenshimon." She smiled again, before lowering her head, pink dusted her cheeks.

Kanrei nodded fervently. "You are awesome Tenshi!"

"What happened guys?" Yami repeated his question, now in a sitting position, pink also dusted his cheeks from all the attention.

Kasai shook his head. "That is not important right now. We will tell you later, more importantly," He pointed at Tenshi in indignant. "Why the hell did they listen to you but not to me?" He asked, feigning insult. In response, the other Warriors merely broke out into laughter at their leader's antic, while Raito just smacked him over the head before helping Yami to his feet. "Do you think you can walk, Nii-san?"

Yami looked at him curiously. Then, he finally nodded. "I actually feel quite good."

They all got up and threw one last look toward the Chosen, who were watching them carefully. Even though they did not speak, Raito could see that quite a few of them did not agree with Tai's decision. Besides him, Kasai stretched himself and then waved, shooting the Chosen a huge grin.

"Well then, see you later, buddies! Next time hopefully, it will not be like this!"

With that, the Warriors all leap into the trees and ran toward the school. Behind him, Raito heard a faint shout of 'not being buddies and never meeting again' as he jumped next to his brother from branches to branches.

**_(A/N):  
_**_Okay, first _**(1) **_the new names: Arashi means 'Storm' and Tenshi means 'Angel'  
Then something else important: The new Digimon. I drew then (who could've guessed) but I didn't upload them yet... _**(Are uploaded now)  
**_Well then… do I need to answer questions from the reviews? I am sorry I don't remember ^^''  
Geez, it's been so long since I updated.  
I remember what I wanted to say!  
I am sorry if TK is an asshole in the next chapters.  
I don't let him act like this because I don't like him, he actually is my favourite character in the second season, but I think if it comes to darkness, TK would act like this :)  
I guess that's all._

**Anyway,  
**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**_(A/N):  
_**_Hey guys :)  
Today it's only a short one… sorry ^^''  
Oh yeah, thanks for all the AWSOME reviews! :)  
I'm happy to hear that you like the story!_

**Disclaimer: *****sigh***

* * *

After the seven mysterious Digimon had left the clearing, grim tension permeated the air, and along with the heat of the fire, it shrouded the eleven Chosen and Digimon that stood in the clearing like ominous countdowns to something awful.

Davis balled his hands into fists until his knuckles turned white. "What the hell Tai? Why did you let them leave?" Davis asked through gritted teeth. These Digimon had injured Poromon, Patamon and Salamon, and Tai just let them leave without fighting. That was just so… stupid, cowardly!

"I have to admit Davis is right, Tai! They are our enemies! We cannot let them get away." TK supported Davis angrily, holding Patamon closed in his arms.

Tai turned to them with a solemn looked on his face. "Just as I said: I do not want any of our friends hurt."

"It is a little too late for that!" Davis yelled and gestured to Yolei who hugged Poromon closed to her chest and Kari who sat on the ground with the still unconscious Salamon on her lap.

Tai's eyes hardened. "Listen. They are stronger than we are. Only an idiot starts a fight he cannot win!" He stated through gritted his teeth.

Davis stared at the older boy in disbelief. "What? Yeah they are strong, but we are starting to get the upper hand! If the Digimon with butterfly wings did not appeared, we would have easily won against the wolf boy and the horned guy!"

"Are you nuts Davis?" Tai yelled back. "They did not even fight us seriously! Do you have any idea how often the wolf boy had the chance to land a fatal hit on Angemon? Did you not see that these Digimon did not use their full power? Just think for ONE time: When Aquilamon had 'Raito' captured and took him to the air, 'Raito' hit Aquilamon with one attack. ONE ATTACK, Davis! He only needed one hit to make Aquilamon dedigivolve to Poromon! With two more of them in full power, we really could not risk to start a serious fight with them!"

Davis stared at Tai, taken aback. Sure, he had seen that this 'Raito' only needed one hit, but he had thought it was because of their situation and that, Aquilamon had not expected the attack. Had they really held back? It did looked quite painful when the horned one hit XVeemon on the face.

Davis looked at Veemon, who stood next to him; the blue dragon touched his nose only to wince in pain. Maybe, Tai was right in his decision...

However, TK still not looked convince and vehemently voice his opinion. "But it is our job to destroy them! At least one of them was a dark Digimon and they are our ENEMIES! The other ones did not even blink before they attacked to protect him so they must be evil too! They are hurting Digimon in the Digital World, and you let them get away!"

Quietly, Davis watched TK pressed Patamon to his chest. He understood that TK was upset. He hated the dark Digimon and the darkness for what they did to Patamon in the past, and it was only natural that he was scared that the same thing could happen again. If the same thing happens to Veemon, he would react the same way.

"TK, calm yourself down." Matt placed his hands on his brother's shoulders, acting as a restrain to stop him from lunging at Tai. For his part, the Chosen of Courage looked more than ready to welcome the fight.

"WE CANNOT RISK THE LIFE OF OUR FRIENDS LIKE THIS! THEY ARE NOT SOME TOYS WHO ARE MADE TO FIGHT!" Their leader finally yelled.

Agumon stepped between the two boys, holding his paws up in placating manner. "Tai, it is okay, we know that."

Sora took a step as well. "Just calm down you two."

Finally, to everyone's relief, Tai and TK stopped yelling, opting to glare silently at each other instead. For a while, no one said a word, the Chosen just stood around Tai and TK, just in case if one of them would snap again. Matt, for his part, still had his hands on his brother's shoulders.

"He really looked worried and scared…"

The voice was quiet, but in the tense silence, they heard it loud and clear. Everyone turned to Kari who still sat on the ground, gently caressing Salamon on her lap.

Yolei took a hesitant step. "Kari…?"

"That Digimon…" Kari hummed softly, still not taking her eyes from the puppy Digimon. "When he passed me on his way to Angemon, I saw it in his eyes. Besides the anger, there was worry and fear in his eyes. He was worried because of the hurt Digimon…" Kari looked up, a thoughtful look in her brown eyes. "Do evil Digimon care for their comrades?"

There was nothing accusing in the question, probably, it was only a thought that Kari had uttered a loud, but it lingered unpleasantly in the air. Davis could guess what everyone was thinking in the moment: 'Was it really the right choice to attack those seven?'

That question was followed by another unavoidable question: 'Did TK made the right choice?'

Davis was not TK's best friend and would often fight with him, but he could only feel sympathy for the blonde boy in the moment. It sure was not pretty thing to take the responsibility for an action that he had made out of worry and, well, probably fear too.

"Kari! Why do you not remind me?" Joe suddenly cut the silence. "Come on, let me see Salamon." He kneeled next to Kari and examined Salamon's injury carefully.

"I think it is the right choice that we attack." Cody stated finally, observing Joe as he took out his always presence first aid kit and started to bandage Salamon. "I mean, we all felt the dark presence from that Digimon and we are not as sensitive as Kari and Ken."

Ken nodded in agreement.

"Still…" Yolei looked down at Poromon. "This angel in the end said that it was not their intention to fight us… Do you guys think she lied?" Yolei looked up; her expression reminded them somewhat of a lost child. Seeing her like this was disconcerting. Even neared the end of Digimon Emperor Chapter, she did not looked as bad as this.

They fell silent again and the Digimon looked at each other in confusion. They did not know either.

"Anyway," Joe got up. "We need to be cautious. Especially, since we cannot digivolve into our Ultimate forms."

Davis nodded before he realized something. "Wait! Salamon could digivolved! How did you do it Kari?"

Everyone looked at Kari, who only blinked at the sudden attention given to her. She furrowed her brows and scratched her cheek. "I do not know… I just suddenly felt a rush of power and then… Gatomon digivolved." She shrugged.

Tai sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Great more mysteries we need to solve."

"And I have one more." Izzy spoke up suddenly. "I checked those Digimon to make sure if they really are dark Digimon or not and so on and…" He turned his laptop to the group. The screen showed a blinking red sign that said 'NO MATCH FOUND'. "My laptop cannot find them, and this program knows every Digimon that lives in the Digital World."

The Chosen all stared at the screen, their brains still processing the new information.

Looking slightly apprehensive, Matt asked slowly. "You mean… they are not really Digimon?"

Izzy shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea. Normally, it would mean that they are not, but what are they if they are not Digimon?"

The question lingered in the air just like Kari's earlier, and the mere thought of it chilled Davis' spines.

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_**_So, this is the chapter :D  
Oh, I uploaded the new forms of the warriors on DeviantArt, if you're curious check it out :)_

_And I wanted you to write again which pairing you would prefer, TaixSora or MattxSora, because I got two answers and one said Tai and the other Matt, so… yeah ^^_

**Anyway,  
**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**_(A/N):  
_**_Hey ho :)  
An early chapter today *yeah*  
Okay, first of all:  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! :3  
Second:  
You wrote which pairing you'd prefer and most of you said MattxSora, thanks that you wrote what you prefer too :)  
Have fun with the chapter!_

**Disclaimer: ****Don't own**

* * *

After jumping from one branch to the others for what seemed like forever, and making a long detour to avoid crossing path with the fire fighters and the crowd of students that had gathered at the edge of the forest, the seven Warriors finally left the forest and arrived at a small meadow neared the school. The place was hidden from prying eyes thanks to the bushy trees that surrounded the pasture like a green fortress, enabling them to safely dedigivolved — which thankfully did not hurt like the digivolving — and for the four of the five male Warriors to collapse onto the grass. They finally gave in to the complete and utter fatigue that plagued every part of their bodies since mid battle.

In contrast, one of the two female Warriors was brimming with excitement and nervous energy.

"Guys, that was awesome! We are DIGIMON again!" Zoe smiled happily, looking very much like a kid in a toyshop.

"So, this is how it feels to be a Digimon." Sukai muttered quietly, staring at her hands, remembering what she had done with them earlier.

"Right!" Zoe turned to the new girl and enveloped Sukai in a large embrace, unaware in her excitement that she had accidently knocked the air out of the other. "This was your first time!" She pulled back to look at Sukai and shook the daze girl in her hyperactive and overly happy state. "It is awesome, is it not? Just imagine what you can do! But you should be careful; we are the only ones who know about the Digimon, after all."

Koichi finally came to the rescue, laying a hand on Zoe's arm to stop her from shaking the poor girl. "I think she understands, Zoe. There is no need to shake her. Besides, I would like to know what exactly happened, all I can remember is that, we digivolved and that, we helped those kids, and then...'' Koichi frowned, touching his abdomen. ''I felt pain here and then, everything just went dark."

Zoe turned to the remaining four Warriors. "Right! What happened? I mean..." She trailed off, finally noticing the boys' current condition, carelessly sprawled on the grass with their eyes closed. She frowned. "…Are they asleep?"

Koji groaned, draping an arm over his closed eyes. "Shut up, you guys are way too noisy."

Zoe huffed angrily and muttered 'I am not talking to you anyway' before walking to Takuya. ''Hey TAKUYA!" The addressed boy just snored and turned to his side. Zoe stared at him in disbelief. "He really is asleep."

"Lucky him." Koji muttered.

Zoe turned to Koji, green eyes throwing metaphorical daggers at the raven-head. She opened her mouth, but closed them after a moment of consideration. Donning her sweetest smile, she asked in equally sweet tone. "Koji, could you please wake Takuya up?"

"No, do it yourself. I really do not have the nerve to deal with Takuya right now."

Zoe frowned at Koji. "Are you serious? Normally you enjoy torturing Takuya!"

The boy grunted in response.

"Oh fine! J.P, Tommy, what about you?" Not bothering to open their eyes, the oldest and the youngest shook their head in unison and turned away. Zoe furrowed her brows, now she was genuinely worried. "Are you okay? Are you hurt or something?"

Tommy yawned and then answered. "Do not worry Zoe; we are just tired… really tire."

Zoe frowned again. "Tired?"

"Hmm," J.P grunted. "So please, let us sleep for a while."

"You cannot sleep in a place like this." Koichi kneeled down beside Takuya and shook his shoulder. "And we have lessons soon."

Takuya stirred and opened his eyes slightly. "Oh, hey Koji, when did you cut your hair?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Idiot." Koji huffed, with great effort; he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Too dumb to distinguish me and Koichi."

"Well… you two are twins…" Sukai muttered shyly, which earned her a glare from Koji.

Zoe chuckled; she got the feeling that Sukai would fit perfectly in their group. Seeing that Takuya had closed his eyes again, Zoe kicked him lightly in the ribs. "Takuya! Get up and tell us what happened!"

Takuya groaned and muttered 'always so violent' before rolling to his back and yawned, and rubbed his eyes.

"We are not sure ourselves." Tommy finally answered in Takuya's place. "We rushed into the clearing to help the humans, actually Takuya saved three of them, but suddenly they attacked us. We did not know what to do, so we just avoid their attack, then suddenly, you appeared and you were attacked too and… well you know what happened then."

"That bastard attacked Koichi without a reason." Koji seethed; he had a tired but angry look on his face. "That Angemon stabbed him, so I retaliated and gave him all I got. Then I saw that another Digimon was about to shoot my unconscious brother so I attacked her too."

Takuya snorted. "Yeah you did quite a good job there. I hope she is still alive."

"Oh I am so sorry, Takuya, that I try to protect my brother." Koji answered sarcastically.

"Guys," Zoe groaned, pinching her temples. "What did you do?"

J.P grunted. "Why is it our fault if they attacked us in the first place?"

"I do not know, maybe you provoked them?"

Takuya furrowed his brows and folded his arms behind his head. "I cannot think of anything… However, what irritates me the most is Tai. He usually thinks first before he does something and does not judge someone without getting to know them first."

"Right, he is one of your friends, is he not?" Koichi touched his chin thoughtfully. "Do you know that he knows about the Digimon?"

Takuya shook his head. "No, I have no idea."

Zoe frowned, folding her arms across her chest. "So, you think these humans are the Chosen that Kazemon was speaking about? But why they did not digivolve then?"

"I have no idea." Koji shrugged and glared darkly at the grass. "But I hope that they are not the Chosen, because I definitely will not work with them."

Zoe sighed. "Koji, if they are the Chosen, we will have to work with them."

"I do not care!" Koji spat out and directed his glare at Zoe. "That little brat said that they need to destroy the darkness! I seriously will not work with someone who is afraid of darkness like a little baby and attacks someone, who is helping, because of that!"

"That 'little brat' is in my class." Tommy mumbled quietly from behind her.

"Calm down, you are just grumpy because you are tired little brother." Koichi smiled and patted Koji's head, ignoring the fact that Koji was the same height as him and did not really look like a little brother in the moment. He looked more like an angry wolf.

Koji swatted Koichi's hand away. "I told you to stop calling me 'little brother' Koichi!" He grumbled in annoyance.

"Why are you tired anyway?" Zoe used the chance to change the subject.

"I do not know." Takuya answered. "I suddenly felt dizzy and tired in the middle of the fight and now… well, now it is worse."

Koji stopped bickering with Koichi and turned to Takuya. "Same here, when I was fighting against Angemon and Aquilamon, I suddenly felt dizzy and tired. I do not understand why, when I am training, I always last way longer than that."

"Now that you mention it,'' J.P looked up from his spot on the grass. ''I feel exhausted quite fast too." Next to him, Tommy nodded.

"Maybe, it was because you stay in your Digimon forms for too long?" Sukai suggested softly.

"Maybe…" Zoe scratched her chin thoughtfully. "That would explain why we are not tired."

Frowning, Koichi interjected. "But we never feel tired back then." He paused and added quietly. ''Well, I never, but I was a spirit back then.''

The Warriors looked at each other silently. None of them had any ideas of what was happening.

"Ah~, I wish Bokomon was here!'' Takuya yelled out suddenly and stretched his arms to the sides. ''He would know what is happening!"

A tide of sadness suddenly swept over her, drowning her in sorrow, Zoe averted her eyes to the grass. 'But Bokomon was dead. Seraphimon said so himself.'

Koji's expression became closed off. "I do not care.'' He stated coldly. ''Come on, we have lessons that we have to attend to." Then, he got up and walked over toward the school, despite the fatigue he managed to keep a steady, dignify stride.

"Koji wait, we are not finishes with our meeting yet!" Takuya got up as well, apparently, he had managed to shove the fatigue away, and shuffled behind Koji, but the raven-head ignored him.

"Guys… something weird are happening again." Sukai's sudden announcement caused Koji and Takuya to halt on their steps and, together with the other Warriors, turned their attentions to her. "I-Is this suppose to happen?" She asked, holding out her glowing medallion.

The Warriors gaped.

"Takuya! Yours is acting weird too!" J.P exclaimed, pointing at Takuya's red glowing medallion.

"You should care about yourself buddy." Takuya pointed at J.P's medallion. One by one, everyone's medallions started to glow brighter.

"It is the same like earlier!" Zoe exclaimed, unsure if this was a good or a bad sign, but no one replied, even if there was one, it was lost in the light that consumed them.

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_**_Okay that was the chapter for this week :)  
Uhm, I dunno. I always know what I have to write in the (A/N) but then I always forget it -_-  
Okay let's end this sorry excuse of an (A/N) :)_

**Anyway,  
**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**_(A/N):  
_**_Okay I know I am terribly late, and I'm really sorry!  
I know that this chapter is horribly short too!_

_I am really sorry but school started this week again, and in this year I am working for my ABI so I needed to make a good first impression, so I couldn't write the chapter in the lessons like I normally do.  
Well, and because I need to do more for the school I really don't know if I'll manage to write a chapter every week but I swear I'll do my best!  
Honestly, I swear!_

_Ah, I guess you waited long enough... so enjoy this short chapter :)_

**Disclaimer:****Still don't own.**

* * *

**EDIT: ****This and the next two chapters are edited now too :)**

* * *

"So, what are we supposed to do now?"

Tai looked to Cody. That was a good question. After all, they still had not move from their spot in the middle of the ground zero, and some of their Digimon partners were injured. It was obvious that they must not stay here any longer.

"I do not know, but Tai's knee needs to be checked. Right now you cannot even walk properly, right?" Joe looked at Tai expectantly, who tried to load his weight on his injure leg to test it, only to wince in pain. "It is not that bad, our priority is to bring the injured Digimon to a safe place, without someone seeing us or them."

"We might have a problem." TK said thoughtfully. "One of the students or our teacher might have seen us, if they did not find us; they will think we are in danger."

Tai considered TK's words. To be honest, he was not in the mood to listen to TK, but he admitted that the younger boy was right.

"I do not think they saw us." Yolei replied. "They were all too busy running from the fire, and I think they had more important things on their minds than searching for some guys who are not supposed to be here anyway."

Beside her, Ken nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess it is decided then. We will leave the forest in that direction." Tai pointed to where the seven, mysterious Digimon had disappeared. "If we go that way we could avoid the crowd in front of the forest."

They all nodded and Ken and Davis moved toward Tai's either side, taking a hold of his arms and slipping their arms around his waist to support him as he walked. The sound of crackling woods being devoured by flame accompanied the group as they made their way through the forest. No one said a word even when the Chosen were forced to stop to make a detour due to the flame blocking the path they were going to travel. The silence was eerie and tensed, but no one wanted to break it with pointless chatter. However, it was just as well, because in the end, it worked to their advantage.

Amidst the noise of crackling woods, they heard running footsteps approaching. The Chosen halted and turned to the source of the sound to see several fire fighters were busied putting down the flame on nearby trees. Thankfully, they were so focused with their duty that, they did not notice the presences of twelve children standing just a few meters away from them. However, that fact could soon change at any moment due to their closed proximity with each other, so to preserve that fact, they quickly hid themselves and waited until the fire fighters disappeared into the deeper part of the forest before they started moving again.

It had taken some time, and some creative maneuvering to avoid another encounter with the fire fighters, but finally, they managed to get out of the forest and went into a meadow near their school. After making sure that no one was nearby, the Chosen let their guard down and fell to the grass in exhaustion.

As the others settled themselves in comfortable positions, Joe closed the distance between him and Tai; rolled his pants up and examined his injury. "Well, luckily, nothing is broken, but you have bruise on your knee, it should not be a problem, just try not to put too much stress to it." Tai nodded, and then lay on the grass, sighing.

Then he burst out laughing.

"We probably look like shit." He said breathlessly, holding his stomach. "With all the ash and the dirt, I think my shirt got burned."

"Oh God you are right!" Davis cried out and clutched his hair, looking distress. "What am I supposed to tell my parents? My mother is going to kill me!"

Demiveemon jumped onto Davis stomach and declared cheerfully. "Do not worry, Davis. I will protect you!"

Davis smiled, and patted his partner's head. "Thanks buddy, but I think you are no match for her."

They all laughed before went quiet again. Burned, dirty clothes were the least of their problem. They needed to find out about those mysterious Digimon and the reason why Digimon suddenly appeared in the Human World again. Letting out another sigh, Tai's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud 'bing', making him jerked up and looked around. "What was that?"

Beside him, Izzy was typing frantically on his laptop.

"Izzy?" Tai asked carefully, his eyes briefly glanced at the laptop screen, which showed something that only the redheaded genius could understand, before looking back at its owner.

Izzy frowned. "Guys, I do not know if you are going to like this or not.'' He finally spoke. ''The Portal is open."

"WHAT?" Davis sat up abruptly and turned his neck to Izzy so fast Tai was afraid the boy was going to get himself a whiplash. "What do you mean? Is evil Digimon going to show up again?"

Izzy shook his head; his eyes never leaving the screen in front of him. "No, I mean our portal, the one in my laptop."

The Chosen shared a look, their brains still processing the information.

"You mean… we can go to the Digital World?" Matt asked slowly.

Izzy nodded. "Yeah, that is exactly what I mean." He looked up at Tai. "So, what are we going to do?"

Tai furrowed his brows. Should they leave? They had to help the Digital World, but what if, a new evil Digimon appeared and wreck havoc in the Human World?

"Of course we are going!" Davis yelled, got up, walked toward Izzy and took out his Digivice. "The Digital World needs our help, and I would not refuse to help them!"

Tai exchanged a look with Agumon and the yellow dinosaur nodded. "Well then, let us go guys!" Tai smiled and pulled out his Digivice too and held it in front of the laptop. He looked around and saw that everyone did the same; determination was set on their faces.

"Here we come, Digital World!"

With those words, they all were sucked into the laptop.

* * *

**_(A/N):_**

_Like I already said, I'm sorry.  
And to be honest, in the last weeks my mind was occupied by D . Gray-Man... I seriously love this Anime *-*  
But I have some good news too :)  
Did you guys hear that there's gonna be a third Digimon Adventure season? Like Adventure 03.  
I think I honestly jumped in joy *-*_

_One of my best friends asked me who's gonna be paired up with whom in the season and when I answered that Matt and Sora probably will be canon she made a face and said "Great, and what about Tai? Will he get paired up with Agumon?!"  
I think I first had the feeling I had to puke, then I laughed like a maniac and finally after I thought about it for a moment my childhood was ruined. Thanks Nina, I owe you :D _

_Well, _**anyway **_^^ again, I am sorry for this short and late_ chapter...  
Like it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?**  
Let me know :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**_(A/N):  
_**_Hello guys :)  
I actually planned to make this chapter longer, because I already know what's gonna happen next but I thought this is a good ending for the chapter isn't it :)  
I'm sorry if there are mistakes, but I wrote this whole chapter today (yeah school is really cruel) and I still need to do my homework -_-  
Ah, I bored you enough with my misery ^^ enjoy the chapter!_

**Disclaimer: ****I don't have the time for this!**

* * *

As he traversed through the cyber space that connected the Human World and Digital World, Tai felt a tingling sensation through his body, and after everything, he had endured during the forest fiasco, this felt nice for a change.

If he knew that the sensation would not last long, he would have savoured it, especially when the sensation was replaced by pain brought by gravity asserting its law, pulling him out of the small TV and dropped him unceremoniously on his stomach. Tai gritted his teeth to hold back a cry when he felt someone landed on his back, accidently aggravating his injure leg. With his face pressed against the cold floor, he could not see anything but he still could hear when the others also made a not-so-smooth landing and the groan that followed.

"Whoever is on my back," Tai managed to mumble. "Please get off."

The pressure was gone almost in an instant and Tai heard Davis' nervous laugh. "Sorry buddy, I did not see you there." He could imagine the sheepish grin that adorned Davis' face and how he scratched his head right at the moment.

Shaking his head, Tai slowly got up and then looked at the piles of humans and Digimon as they slowly untangled themselves. When he was sure that that they were fine, he tore his gaze away from them and observed their surroundings. They were in a clearing surrounded by forest and, in the true Digital World fashion, vending machines, telephone boxes and television sets among many other things that should and should not exist in the middle of the forest.

He moved his gaze to the ground and had to raise an eyebrow. The floor where they stood was a giant, black and yellow bullseyes, scattered over its surface were a dozen of human outlines, the type you usually seen on the crime scenes, overlapping each other. Connecting to the giant bullseyes, were eight paths paved by yellow bricks, four of the paths were headed toward four cardinal directions, north, east, south and west, while another four were headed toward ordinal directions, northeast, southeast, southwest, and northwest.

"Does anyone know where we are exactly?" Yolei asked and looked around. The Digimon did the same but they looked as clueless as the humans did. Before anyone could suggest what to do next, the TV behind Izzy emitted a bright light and, in the time needed to blink, someone popped out of it and knocked Izzy off his feet.

A girl with reddish hair groaned and sat up, rubbing her rear. "Ouch… what happened?"

"MIMI!" Everyone exclaimed and stared at the Chosen of Purity, dumbfounded.

Mimi looked up and smiled at them. "Ah, hello guys, you are—IEKS!'' Realising what — or rather, whom — she was sitting on, Mimi jumped up from the boy-turned-cushion. ''I am so sorry Izzy!"

"Do not worry I am fine." Izzy groaned, rubbing his head.

"MIMI!" Palmon cried, running toward her partner and hugged the girl tightly. "MIMI! I missed you so much!"

Mimi smiled down at the Digimon and patted her head affectionately, but then she looked up and gave the other Chosen a questioning look. "Where are we exactly?"

"We are in the Digital World." Joe answered, then, he tilted his head to the side, brows furrowed. "We came here through the portal in Izzy's laptop, so how did you get here?"

Mimi smiled sheepishly. "Well, I was at the airport when my phone suddenly rang, and when I picked it up, it sucked me in. Now, that I think about it, I hope nobody saw me—" Abruptly, she stopped. "Uh, guys... What is that?" She pointed at something behind Joe.

Brows furrowed, Tai turned around and took an instinctive step back as the Digimon immediately took a defensive position in front of their human partners. Orb of energy about the size of Toyota Sprinter Trueno AE86 were floating above their heads, shining in the brilliant colours of the rainbow. If not for the fact that the orb sudden appearance put him on edge, Tai would have found it fascinating.

"W-what is that?" Cody stuttered.

No one answered.

Suddenly, the orb let out a flash of light that briefly blinded them. Tai blinked his eyes repeatedly, trying to get rid of the black spot that danced across his vision. Once he could see again, he looked up toward the orb only to find that it was gone and in its place, a group of humans appeared. They fell heavily to the ground in a pile, much as they were earlier.

Just like what they did with Mimi earlier, the Chosen could only stare, dumbfounded, at the new comers.

"Holy crap! Could that be a little gentler?" A broad boy in a blue sweatshirt groaned as a raven-haired boy and a blonde-haired girl slowly got up from on top of him.

"TAKUYA! GET OFF OF ME!" Another blonde girl screeched, kicking the boy who was laying half on top of her.

"Always so violent." The boy mumbled, removing himself from the girl.

'Wait.' Tai's eyes widened. 'Takuya?'

"Where in the hells are we?" A boy with long raven hair asked in irritation, looking around his surroundings.

A boy with an orange cap shrugged. "I do not know."

Once the new comers had stood to their feet, Tai decided to announce their presences. After all, they had to be shocked to be suddenly, and literally, dropped in a strange place. "This is might be shocking and confusing to you, but you are in the Digital World." He answered the raven-haired boy's question, who responded by shooting him a cold glare. "No shit, Sherlock."

Tai gaped at the boy. "You mean; you know about the Digital World?" The raven-head just snorted and went to Takuya who was involved in a discussion with the blonde girl. What was her name again? Azusa? Isuzu? 'No her name was the same like Izzy's surname, Takuya mentioned her often. Izumi.' Tai remembered. To be honest, he did not know how to cope with this situation: Takuya in the Digital World and the rude behaviour of the other boy.

Who were these people?

Tai spied a movement in his peripheral vision, and turned his head to the side to see a short, raven-haired boy approached him. He had the same face as the rude boy, but softer around the edge. "Ah, I am sorry for Koji's behaviour. Yes, we know about the Digital World, because, we are its Protector." He bowed and smiled apologetically at Tai before following his twin to Takuya's side.

Too many questions with no answers, if his brain were a computer, its system would have crashed due to overload. In fact, he started to feel a faint throb at the sides of his head, the sign of incoming headache. Scratched 'did not know how', Tai absolutely cannot cope with this situation. "W-what—? Who...? I-I mean-! PROTECTORS?"

A hand landed on his shoulder, prompting Tai to tear his gaze away from the new comers. "Tai, who are they?" Matt asked quietly.

''How, should I know?" His voice came louder than he intended.

"Well, that is Takuya; he is one of your friends is he?'' Sora joined the conversation. ''The others are friends of his right?"

"Maybe you should talk to him." Kari suggested.

"I do not know Kari." Gatomon frowned. "Something is odd about them."

Agumon and Patamon nodded grimly and the humans looked at the Digimon in surprise. However, before they could ask the Digimon about it, they suddenly heard a yell.

"I SAY WE ARE TAKING THIS PATH!" Takuya shouted and pointed at the path headed toward the north.

"OH YEAH, AND WHY, IF I MAY ASK?" The blonde girl, Izumi, asked in a similar volume.

Takuya huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I just feel it."

Izumi narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists, looking like she wanted to hit the boy. "Oh, you feel it?" She hissed.

Takuya met Izumi's glare with his own, he opened his mouth, but whatever he was going to say was cut off when the longhaired boy — Koji? — stepped in. "You two stop yelling! How about we vote on which path we should take." He demanded more than ask.

Takuya 'Tch' and turned his face away, looking like he had sucked a lemon. On the other hand, Izumi smiled brightly. "That is a great idea Koji! Okay, who wants to take this path?" She pointed at the path on her left, the one heading to the west.

"And who wants to take the right path?" Takuya asked childishly and pointed at the north path.

The other stared at the two for a while, but finally the youngest boy with orange cap raised his hand. "I vote for Zoe's path!" Shooting Takuya a not-so-apologetic grin, the boy sauntered over to Izumi.

"Me too, sorry buddy, but we know how bad your 'feeling' is." The broad boy patted Takuya's shoulder and moved to stand next to Izumi.

That left Koji, his twin, and another blonde girl, who stood a little away from the other, to be the last ones to decide.

Takuya swung his arm around Koji's shoulder, "Hey buddy, surely you would never—"

"Sorry Takuya." Koji brushed the other's arm as if it was dust on his shoulder. "I absolutely have no idea what has cause these two to doubt your 'feeling' is, but I know that I better not trust it." He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked to the other three. The other raven-haired boy smiled apologetically at Takuya and followed his twin to Izumi's side.

Takuya stared at them, mouth agape, before turning to the last person in their group. "You are going to follow me, right Sukai?" He asked, looking at her hopefully.

The girl – Sukai – stared at Takuya, then, averted her gaze. "I-I do not think I am in the position to vote. I do not really know you after all, so I cannot judge. I will just follow the majority.'' With that, she shuffled toward the other, leaving Takuya standing alone in front of his chosen path.

"So it is decided! We will take this path!" Izumi's grin was bright like sunshine in contrast to the heavy, dark clouds that hanged over Takuya's head.

Finally, Tai registered what was happening. "Wait!" He said loud enough for everyone in the clearing to hear. That they knew about the Digital World meant that they were a Chosen too, right? Therefore, they should work together.

The seven friends turned to him and Tai hoped that Takuya would recognize him and say that they should work together or something similar, but the boy just sent Tai an unreadable look and then averted his eyes from him.

"You guys are a Chosen too, right?" Yolei asked and gave them a friendly smile, unaware of the aura of hostility the other group exuded. "We are too, so let us work together, I am sure we can find the right path together."

However, this suggestion only earned her a cold glare from Koji and a snort from Izumi. The blonde girl eyed them in contempt before storming away without a word into the voted path. The other humans, except for Koji's twin and Sukai, glared at Tai and his friends too, before following Izumi.

Still not looking at him, Takuya turned his back to him and followed his friends. Much too Tai's shock. What did he do to upset his friend...?

"What the hell is wrong with them?" TK asked angrily.

"I have absolutely no idea…" Davis answered and stared at the path the other humans had left.

Matt frowned. "What are we going to do now?" He looked at Tai, but the leader remained silent. He was still trying to make sense of Takuya's cold behaviour.

"I suggest that we follow them." Sora replied in Tai's stead. "We do not know where we are, and I have no doubt that they are in the same situation as us. It is best that we stick together. Besides, they are the Chosen too; we should try to talk to them."

"I wonder where their partners are." Ken mused.

"Well then, it is decided." Tai declared, regaining his composure. "Let us follow and talk to them."

The humans nodded or hummed in agreement but the Digimon looked at each other, unsure frown marred their faces. However, they kept their thoughts to themselves and followed their human partners.

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_**_Well, yeah that was the chapter :)  
Uhm… is there anything else to say?  
Oh I know:  
If you see that I am making some mistakes all the time like… I dunno grammar or something like this, then tell me! If I make these mistakes all the time, then I think I am doing it right and will make them again and again because I don't know better. So if you notice something like this tell me :)_

_Uhm… I guess that's all.  
Nice weekend everybody :)_

**Anyways,**  
Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**

* * *

**EDIT: ****There are some changes according the scenery. Before it was just a simple forest but I think this version is better. **


	14. Chapter 14

**_(A/N):  
_**_Fuck yeah, I made it. Even though I am sick (yeah flue with headache and fever) I made it to write the chapter.  
I'm happy that I started writing it on Thursday, because I surly wouldn't have made the whole chapter today ^^  
Ah, I guess that's all __:)__  
Oh, NO! Wait! I want to thank all the reviewers!  
Thank you so much for your reviews, don't forget continue writing them, even if's just one word __:)_

**Disclaimer: ****Don't own. **

* * *

Takuya stared at the ground as he trotted through the forest following his friends from a slightly far distance. He had no idea what to do. Tai was his friend, was he? Therefore, he should ask him what happened back then, but somehow he could not. The unreasonable assault was just too… shocking, and was the exact opposite of how Tai would normally acted... or so Takuya thought. He had not known that Tai was a Chosen, so why should he know how Tai really was?

The Warrior of Flame lifted his eyes up to his friends and sighed. He understood that they were angry; after all, these Digimon had almost killed Koichi without reason.

What haunted him the most was that; he was their leader, was he? As their leader, he should know what to know and keep his composure, should he?

However, that have never been his job, to keep his composure and think everything through, he meant. That was Koji's job, but the normally collected boy was beyond angry and so, in the moment, they could not rely on him to be the voice of reason. Meaning, Takuya should talk reason into Koji, as Koji would do with Takuya when he was losing his temper. That was just how things were going in their little group, but Takuya was not in the position to tell Koji 'to keep his things together and think rationally' because he was not able to do so himself.

He peered over his shoulder at the group of twelve humans and twelve Digimon that followed them. Takuya was sure that the other Warriors had noticed as well, but chose to ignore them. Takuya sighed again, wondering what they were supposed to do.

"Hey Takuya." Startled by the voice, the boy jumped slightly and whipped his head to his left to see Tai's smiling face.

"Oh, hey Tai. What is up?" Takuya asked, amazed at himself for managing to keep a casual composure, when actually, it was nerve-wracking just being in close proximity with the other boy.

"Nah, there is nothing much." Tai answered as casually. Keeping his eyes to the front, he shoved his hands into his pockets, and suddenly chuckled. "Who would have guesses that you are involved with the Digimon, Takuya?"

Takuya chuckled as well, but it sounded forced, even to his own ears. "I can say the same about you."

They walked in silence after that.

"So,'' Tai broke the silence again. ''I heard you are some sort of protectors of the Digital World. It is quite funny, even though we saved the Digital World; we never earn a title like 'Protectors'."

Takuya stared at him. "Who told you that?"

Tai pointed at the group in front of them. "The boy with the short black hair mentioned it."

"Do you mean Koichi?"

"If his name is Koichi, then I mean him."

Takuya hummed. "Actually, 'Protectors' is not our real title. It is just something someone made up a long time ago."

They walked in silence again.

'This is the Tai that I know.' Takuya thought in content. 'He is always kind and thoughtful.'

"So," Tai spoke up again. "Where are your Digimon partners? Why are they not with you?"

Takuya frowned at him. "What are Digimon partners?"

Tai frowned at him. "You know, like Agumon and Gatomon, your partner Digimon."

Takuya shrugged, the frown never leaving his face. "Maybe you mean Bokomon and Neemon but they are not our part—"

"TAKUYA!" A shout interrupted the Warrior of Flame, whipping his head toward the voice, he saw that Zoe had stopped walking and were waving at him. "Can you come over here for a minute?" She asked but Takuya knew that it was not a request.

He looked at Tai and grinned awkwardly. "I better go. She is not someone you want to keep waiting." The other boy nodded but Takuya did not see it since he already jogged toward the blonde girl. "Hey Z, what is up?" He asked when he arrived.

Zoe glanced warily at Tai before focusing her eyes at him. "What did he want?" She asked impatiently before started walking again.

He followed and walked on her side. "We just have some small talk.'' Takuya scratched his head. ''He asked me where our partners Digimon are."

"What the hell is 'partner Digimon'?" Koji asked as he caught up to them with Koichi, Tommy and J.P.

Takuya shrugged. "He said 'Agumon' and 'Gatomon' are their partners Digimon, so I thought he meant Bokomon and Neemon, but I never thought that every group of Chosen had their two digital companions."

The group of friends walked in silence until J.P sighed loudly. "At any means, we cannot trust them. They attacked us and injured Koichi."

The mentioned boy touched his stomach, right at the spot where Angemon had stabbed him, then closed his eyes and sighed. "Guys, they do not even know that the Digimon they attacked are us.'' Letting his hand fell to his side, he opened his eyes and looked at them solemnly, looking at each of the Warriors in the eyes. ''Maybe we should talk with them about it."

Koji hissed at him, barring his teeth like an angry wolf. "Are you stupid Nii-san? They nearly kill you and you are suggesting we should 'talk to them'? We helped them and they attacked us. We could not trust people like that!"

"I just mean—" Koichi started but Zoe cut him off by patting him on the back. "You are just too nice Koichi."

Koichi looked pointedly at the Warrior of Wind. "Was it not you who said we have to work with them if they are the Chosen?" He asked softly.

Zoe did not answer.

"He is talking to Sukai right now." Tommy gestured with his head to Tai.

Koji growled and glared at his brother. "See, they are trying to get information about us."

J.P nodded in agreement.

Koichi sighed. "Koji, they just find out that there are other 'Chosen' besides them. Of course they want to know more about us." However, his reasoning just flew over their heads without being noticed.

Zoe waved to the other blonde girl. "Sukai, can you come here for a minute?"

Sukai looked at them and then turned back to Tai, said something to him and bowed before walking toward Takuya and the others. Once she arrived, she asked. "Is there a problem?"

Tommy smiled at her. "Nothing, we just think that, we should not talk to them until we know how we should handle them."

"What did he want to know?" Koji demanded.

Sukai looked at him and answered hesitantly. "He asked me why I was not walking with you. I said that I do not really know you all. He also asked about some 'partner Digimon' but I do not know what he meant. What are 'partner Digimon'?"

"We do not know ourselves." Takuya shrugged, looking back at Tai, who had regrouped with the other Chosen and was now talking to each other quietly. When he looked back at his friends, he noted the mixed emotions that marred their faces.

Koji glared daggers at the other group, particularly at the blonde boy accompanied by Patamon.

Zoe did not even looked at them; she kept on walking with her head held high.

Every now at then, Koichi and Tommy would glance at the Chosen, giving them an unsure look.

Like Koji, J.P, too, were glaring at them, but unlike the Warrior of Light, his glare was not dripping with venom. Not that anyone could master a death-glare like Koji anyway.

Sukai looked the most uninvolved. Even though she was part of their group, it seemed, she felt she had not yet find who was in the right and who was in the wrong.

For Takuya himself, he felt like he was standing between the lines. With having a friend in the, at least for now, 'enemy's' group, he was not sure on what to think or do. Maybe Koji was right when he said that Tai was just gaining information, but somehow Takuya did not want to doubt his friend so easily. He was not sure what to think.

Takuya scowled to himself. 'What am I thinking?' He shook his head. He was not standing between the lines! The Warriors were his most precious friends! It did not matter who were against them; he would always stick to them just as they would always stick to him. After all, they had gone through many things together. He trusted every one of them with his life.

"Okay guys, stop with the bad mood!" Zoe yanked Takuya out of his thoughts and, apparently, the others as well. They all stared at her, perplexed, wondering about her sudden change in mood.

"I mean," Zoe started, folding her arms behind her back, she turned around to face them and started walking backwards. "We are finally in the Digital World and we can digivolve again! Instead of mopping, we should be celebrating!" She finished her sentence with a bright, child-like grin.

The others just continued to stare at her. Even Sukai looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"And I have just the right theme to make you laugh!" Zoe's grin suddenly turned sly, the glint in her green eyes would not look out-of-place on Lucemon. Takuya was quite sure that at least one of them would not be laughing. He just hoped it would not be him.

To his luck, and surprise, Zoe turned to the Warrior of Light, whose posture quickly went rigid, eyeing her in apprehension.

"You remember our Koji with his cold, 'I-do-not-need-any-help' attitude here?" She chuckled mischievously. "Well, you should have seen his face when I saved him from his fall. 'Thank GOD Zoe, I thought I am going to die'." Zoe underlined the lines with a masterstroke of an imitation of Koji's voice. Takuya was quite sure that Zoe was exaggerating, but it did not stop him from feeling as if he was dying from laughing. Soon, the other Warriors started to laugh uproariously with him. Well, except Sukai, she sounded as if she was choking.

Koji was the only one who was not laughing. He was glaring at Zoe, his face a strange mix of white from the shock and red from embarrassment. "I did not say something like that!" Koji yelled indignantly but no one paid him heed. They were too busy tuning down their laughter. After all, death from laughing was possible, and it would be embarrassing if they kick the bucket in that way.

Takuya clutched his stomach. "Oh god, Koji I did not know you were such a cry-baby and afraid of heights." He managed to choke out between laughed.

Zoe suddenly stopped laughing and directed a mischievous grin at Takuya, though; the boy felt more as if Zoe was pointing a loaded gun to his face. "Oh, I would not laugh at him Takuya."

The mirth he was feeling suddenly gone like a dried leaf swept by autumn breeze, Takuya quickly sobered up and swallowed the lump in his throat. Now, it was his turn to stare at Zoe in apprehension.

Everyone stopped their laugh and looked at Zoe expectantly. "I remember perfectly how desperate you were when you ran to Koji and me, practically begging for help! I mean who would have guessed that the mighty Takuya." She gave the 'mighty' a mocking and sarcastic undertone. "Would come to me because he is too weak?"

The group of friends started laughing again, while Takuya turned a deep shade of red. Unfortunately, Zoe was not finished yet. "And me and my awesome self." She continued. "I just held up my arms and ma—" The girl stopped raising her arms as a sudden, strong gust of wind erupted and circled around them for a second.

The Warriors immediately sobered up and halted on their tracks, they stared at the blonde girl with an identical look of shock on their faces. Several meters away from them, the other group stopped as well.

Zoe frowned and looked at her hands in confusion. "W-what was that?"

"Can you do it again? Maybe it was just coincidence." Takuya asked after a moment.

Zoe nodded slowly, and then, closed her eyes and raised her arms again. This time a stronger wind swept through the forest. "I-I did this!" Zoe whispered, staring at her hands in shock. "Why—I mean— how? We are not able to do something like this in our human form seven years ago!"

"How did you do it?" Takuya asked again.

The girl looked at him in irritation. "I do not know! I just thought about it like I did in the fight!"

The Warriors went silent and stared at Zoe thoughtfully.

Tugging at his ponytail, Koji took a deep breath and looked at each of them. "Maybe someone else should try it. Just to be sure it is not something unusual..." He finally stated, though, he did not sound so sure.

Zoe nodded, still a little shaken.

"Well then, I will do it!" Takuya grinned, and rolled up his right sleeve. "You just said we should see things positively, and I think it would be pretty cool if we have some sort of powers in our human form." With that, the Warrior of Flame raised his arm in front of him and closed his eyes. 'Okay, what did Zoe say? Concentrate on what you want to do.' Takuya imagined a small flame formed in his hand. Then, he opened his eyes and looked at his arm.

Only to be greeted by the sight of his entire arm on fire.

"AHHH!" He shrieked, waving his arm frantically, trying to put down the fire. Once the fire had died down, Takuya collapsed on his hands and knees and started laughing like a maniac. "Well, this is not what I expected." He grinned happily and got up to his feet.

"But it work." Koji stated; eyeing Takuya's arm, there was no scorched mark that indicated that the limb was on fire just a moment ago.

"Uh, let me try next!" J.P straightened his posture and closed his eyes. A moment later, lighting flashed above them followed by a growl of thunders, they jumped in reflex, but the thunders and lightning ended as fast as they had started. J.P opened his eyes and looked up at the sky, grinning in satisfaction

Then, his eyes lit up, he had an idea. "Hey Tommy, do you think you can make it snow?"

The smaller boy nodded eagerly and immediately closed his eyes. Suddenly the temperature dropped by several degrees; however, much to Tommy's dismay, no snow showing up.

"Ah, do not worry buddy." J.P smiled and patted Tommy on the head. "The cold is enough! Think you can do it again?"

"Sure J.P!" Tommy closed his eyes again and Takuya shivered uncomfortably.

J.P turned to the Warrior of Wind. "Z, now, is your turn!" He grinned and closed his eyes again.

Takuya, who now understood what the oldest boy tried to achieve, started laughing again until a strong wind nearly knocked him off his feet. A second later, the wind was followed by a loud growl of thunder and lightning crackling through the grey clouds.

"What the hell?" Takuya heard someone from the other group yelled over the wind. "Where did the storm come from? The sky was clear just a moment ago!" Takuya's laughed grew louder and the others started to follow as well. In an instant, the wind and the thunders were gone, and the temperature slowly rose up to its normal temperature.

"Aw~" J.P laughed. "What a shame, we lost our focus!"

Takuya continued to chuckle, then, he looked at the remaining three member of their team. "Come on guys; let us see what you can do!" He urged.

Koichi looked at him, a little unsure but finally he raised his hand and a small orb of dark energy formed in his palm. The others stared at the orb in awe, but after a moment, it was gone. Scratching his head, Koichi smiled sheepishly at them.

"Now that I think about it…" Koji said suddenly, a far-from-benevolent-smirk gracing his features. "Maybe it is a good thing." He raised his hand and formed a small gun with his index and middle fingers, pointing it at Takuya. "Bang."

Takuya yelped and jumped out of the way, and then, he realized that Koji just played a prank on him. The raven-haired teen laughed. "You scream like a girl!"

"SHUT UP KOJI! That could be dangerous!" However, his rant did not stop the others from laughing. The Warrior of Flame glared at them. "Okay fine, that was funny! Now, let us see what Koji can really do. I bet it is lame!"

"I bet it is better than setting my own arm on fire." Koji replied mockingly. "But if you are so eager…" He closed his eyes just as the others had done, soon a small, glowing sword formed in his hand. No, scratched that, it looked more like a dagger than a sword, but that was not lame at all, Takuya admitted grumpily.

Apparently, Koji was not content with himself, because he frowned down at the small blade. "Well, this is not the sort of sword I wanted but..." He stopped frowning at the dagger and smirked at Takuya. "It is still better than setting my arm on fire." He tossed the dagger to the air where it promptly dissolved into hundreds of sparkling dust.

Takuya glared at the other boy and before he could open his mouth, Zoe interrupted them. "We still need to see what Sukai can do!" She reminded the boys and smiled at the new girl, successfully defusing the impeding fight between Fire and Light.

Pink hues appeared on Sukai's cheeks from the attention and she started to fidget, but then, she closed her eye and concentrated. They all looked at her expectantly, but after a moment, nothing happen.

The girl opened her eye again and looked down, and started to fiddle with her fingers. "I-I am sorry, I do not know why it do not work."

They looked at the shy girl thoughtfully. Maybe, it did not working because she was still new to this? However, when they drew the powers of the Legendary Warriors, the action were guided purely by instincts. It was apparent that was what guided Sukai's action as Tenshi when she faced Angemon in the clearing. So, if that was not the problem, what was it?

"Do not worry Sukai." Tommy smiled at the girl comfortingly. "I am sure you can do it later."

Sukai smiled at the youngest Warrior, though she did not look convinced.

"Let us think." Zoe crossed her arms over chest and looked at the ground, brows furrowed. "Back in the clearing, when we fought, we all used our elements. I saw Takuya fought with burning fist, Tommy made his opponent freeze and I think J.P used something like 'Thunder fist'. If I remember right, I saw Koji used a light sword like the one he made earlier. Maybe you need to think of your element then it should work."

Takuya looked at Sukai thoughtfully. Zoe might be right, but the last time he checked, Hope was not an element like Wind or Fire. So, how one should draw a power out of that?

Apparently, the others realized that too, if the helplessness written on their faces were any indication.

"Wait." Koji suddenly broke the silence. "We all were able to do what we did in the fight. If I remember correctly, you did not fight but healed my brother."

The said brother looked as if he was slapped. ''What? She healed me? And I did not thank her!'' Koichi shot his brother a look. "Why do you not tell me?"

"Maybe you just need something you can heal." Koji ended his reasoning, ignoring his older brother.

Takuya nodded in agreement. "But where do we find something to heal?" He mused.

"Oh I have an idea, Takuya would you mind lending me your arm?" Losing himself in his thoughts, Takuya absently nodded, failing to hear the smirk in Koji's voice, but a sudden sharp pain on his arm returned him quickly to reality. He jerked his arm out of Koji's grip and saw a dagger of light jabbed into his flesh, which quickly dissolved into tiny sparkles, leaving a deep cut in his arm with bloods slowly erupted from the wound, painting his skin red.

"KOJI! ARE YOU CRAZY?" He quickly clutched his arm with his other hand, putting pressured to it, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Calm down Takuya. Sukai is going to heal it, remember?" The raven-head smirked and shoved his hands into his pants pockets with unrepentant air. Takuya could see how much he enjoyed this situation.

"Well then, Sukai let try it once again." J.P smiled reassuringly at the girl. Sukai nodded slowly and laid a hand on the cut on Takuya's arm. She closed her eyes and after few seconds, a warm light formed around his arm and when Sukai pulled away, the cut was gone and only a small scar was left on the blood-smeared skin.

"Wow Sukai, that is awesome!" Takuya praised the girl, examining his arm. "There is almost no hint that I was injured!"

Sukai smiled shyly and bowed her head. "Do not mention it." She muttered, pink hues returned to decorate her cheeks.

"Okay, now that we have this settle." Koji spoke up. His voice had taken on a solemn tone. "What are we going to do now? I mean, it is strange that we are able to do something like this, and we have no clue where we should go."

Takuya nodded solemnly. Koji was right; they had no idea where they were.

"That is exactly what we wanted to talk to you about." Takuya and the others turned at the voice to see Tai and the others walking toward them. Apparently, they overheard Koji's last sentence. Takuya stared at the others; he almost forgot that they were here.

The temperature dropped again by a few degrees. Takuya looked at Tommy, suspecting the boy, but he quickly realized that the youngest Warrior did not do anything.

'Great.' Takuya internally sighed as he watched how the Warriors, except Koichi and Sukai, started glaring at the others. 'This is going to be a long journey.'

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_**_Did you enjoy the chapter? __:)__  
I don't think I have more to say… so until next week __:)_

**Anyways,  
**_Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
_**Let me know ****:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**_(A/N):  
_**_Hey guys ^^  
It's late *yeah* and I'm really sorry.  
Do you guys still believe me when I say that it's because of school?  
But it's the truth! Really!  
Hah, anyway you waited long enough so enjoy the chapter :)_

_And please read the note at the end, it is something important today :)_

**Disclaimer: ****Same as last week.**

* * *

**EDIT: ****This and the next chapter is now edited thanks to ****Isame Kuroda **

* * *

The Chosen glanced at the group of seven from afar, as they discussed what they should do. Sora suggested that they tried to talk to them again, because after all, despite their rude manner, they were still a Chosen, and it was in everyone best interest that they work together. Nevertheless, despite her sound reasoning, the Digimon was against it, they did not want to talk to or be near the other humans, much to the surprise of their partners.

'There is something odd about them.' Gatomon reasoned.

'I think we should let them be and follow our own path.' Gomamon added and the other Digimon all nodded in agreement.

After a few more minutes of discussion, they finally decided to try to talk with them again, even though some of the humans were not fond of the idea as much, if not more so, than the Digimon. Now, Tai stood in front of the other group with a friendly smile on his face and suggested that they work together.

Unsurprisingly, the 'Protectors', as how Tai had dubbed them, responded to his offered by sending him a sharp, cutting glare — well, except for Takuya, Koichi and Sukai. He swore he could feel the temperature dropped by several degrees.

Then, the short raven-haired boy – Koichi – stepped to the front and smiled at them, warm and welcoming, a steady handhold in the face of hurricane of hostility. "So, you know where we are?" This prompted Izumi and Koji to redirect their glares at him, but he ignored it and continued to smile eloquently at the Chosen. For his part, Tai was surprised that a stranger was the one that broke the ice and not his long time friend. Moreover, despite Koichi's friendly demeanour, Tai felt uneasy of him.

Tai scratched his head. "Umm, no, not really…" He admitted.

"Why should we talk to you then?" Koji asked in a tone that indicated he wanted this conversation to be over with quickly. Tai was impressed by the glare the raven-head could master, not even Matt could glare like that.

"Hey, we are just trying to help!" Davis snapped.

Next to him, Ken politely added. "You do not know where you are either, right? That is why we thought, if we combine our knowledge about the Digital World, we could figure something out."

"But let us introduce ourselves first." Sora smiled and gestured to each of the Chosen as she introduced their names. "This is Yamato or Matt Ishida, Taichi or Tai Yagami, Koushiro or Izzy Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido, Takeru or TK Takaishi, Hikari or Kari Yagami, Davis Motomiya, Miyako or Yolei Inoue, Iori or Cody Hida, Ken Ichijouji and I Sora Takenouchi."

The 'Protectors' kept silence, not acknowledging them, only Koichi responded by inclining his head deeply. "I am Koichi Kimura." Then, he introduced the other 'Protectors' in the same manner as Sora. "This is Koji Minamoto my brother, Izumi or Zoe Orimoto, Junpei or J.P Shibayama, Tomoki or Tommy Himi, Takuya Kanbara and Sukai Akuma. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Tai stared at him. This was not how he expected them to react.

"KOICHI!" Once again, Koji glared at his brother before returning it to the Chosen. "It is definitely NOT a pleasure to meet you! Get lost!"

Tai expected that reaction.

"Do not dare calling me Zoe!" Izumi hissed at them with a glare that almost matched Koji's glare. This girl was scary, Tai decided.

"Wait!" The two groups stopped their glaring contest and turned to Mimi. A crease appeared in her eyebrows as she looked back and forth at the twins, scrutinising them. "I have a feeling that I knew you, but now I know where I have seen you before..." Then, she snapped her fingers. "You were in America! We were in the same grade!" Mimi exclaimed.

At that exact moment, Koichi's eyes lit up as realisation dawn on him. "Ah, I remember! You are the girl who slapped me without a reason last year!" Then, he started to rub his left cheek, as if the memory of the event had brought the pain back.

Tai stared at them with wide eyes. Everyone on both groups bore similar expression. What was that about?

"I did not slap you without a reason!" Mimi said matter-of-factly, crossing her arms over her chest. "You hurt my friend."

Koichi frowned. "I did not hurt anyone."

Mimi glared at him and took a step forward. "Stop lying! You broke Sachi's poor heart!"

Tai stared at Mimi, wondering how they had managed to change the subject from 'Digital World' to something so… mundane.

"I do not even know a Sachi!" Koichi stated with distress in his voice.

Mimi looked at him thoughtfully. Then, something dawn on her. "Right! I remember that I mistook you for someone else back then.'' She dipped her head. ''I apologize."

Koichi sighed in relief, his tensed shoulders sagging. Tai cleared his throat to bring the topic back on track, but it was derailed once again when Mimi suddenly pointed her finger at Koji. "It was you! When Sachi told me what you did, I was furious and in my anger I mistook you for Koichi, so I slapped him!"

Koji stared at her with perfect example of the 'What-the-Fuck' look on his face. "I do not know a Sachi either."

Tai heard Takuya muttered an 'Oh god, please no' and he agreed with his friend. He knew Mimi, and he knew that she would not forget the topic so easily. Moreover, if Koji acted as he had until now... this would not end well.

"Of course you know her!'' Mimi scowled. ''She had a crush on you for almost a whole year and when she had finally found the courage to ask you out, you cut her down!"

"I do not know a Sachi." Koji insisted.

"Oh then, I am going to help you remember: when she asked you, you said to her 'Why should I? And who are you anyways?' She cried for two days!"

Folding his arms over his chest, Takuya shook his head, giving out an air of a disappointed parent. "You said something so horrible to a girl who asked you out? I knew you are cold but that is just..." He threw his arms up in the air, unable to find the right words to describe the longhaired boy's action.

Tai would have laughed at the situation, if the topic would not create a new reason to hate each other. Mimi was loyal and can be quite resentful, and he was sure that Koji would not apologize; something that Mimi surely expected.

Koji turned to Takuya. "I am telling you, I do not know a Sachi!" He yelled.

"Are you sure?" Mimi hissed at him. "Short blue hair and dark, grey eyes? Shy and helpful?''

Koji furrowed his brows, thinking for a moment. "Could be…'' He idly mused. ''I do not know her name, though."

A vein popped on Mimi's forehead. "You are absolutely horrible! What is wrong with you? Are you really supposes to be a Chosen? You are definitely not trustworthy and kind enough to help the Digital World! You should be nice to people, give them a chance, and do not judge them on the first meeting!"

"What did you just say?" Izumi suddenly snapped. "You are the one to talk! It was you guys who judge strangers and hurt them without asking first!"

'What the hell.' Tai gaped. 'How comes she thinks like that about us? She does not even know us.'

"Zoe, please calm down—" Takuya laid a hand on Izumi's shoulder but she shrugged it off before turning to face the owner of the hand, glaring at him.

"And you Takuya!" Her voice was three more octaves from breaking into a scream. "You know what they did, and still, you treat them as if what they did never happen. I bet you are not even sure whose sides you should stand! I thought better of you!"

Tai stared at them, perplexed. What did she mean? What had they done?

"What the hell do you mean?" TK snapped. "We did not do anything! We are only trying to help the Digimon!"

Scowling, Koji turned to the Chosen of Hope. "Help the Digimon?" He sneered. "Oh yeah, I saw that. Does 'help' mean 'kill' in your book?"

Matt glared at Koji, and moved to his brother side. "Stop yelling at my little brother! He did not do anything wrong!" Patamon joined Matt in glaring at Koji with Gabumon, moving to stand/hover in front of TK.

Tai stood there dumbfounded; he could only stare, as all hell broke loose. Everyone started yelling. Izumi yelled at Takuya, Takuya yelled back while Tomoki tried to separate the two. Occasionally Izumi would yell at a Chosen. Junpei and Koji yelled at TK, Matt, Mimi, Davis and Yolei. The longhaired boy looked like he would lunge at them, if not for his twin restraining him. Koichi tried talking reason to Koji, but his words were ignored.

Sora pulled at Matt's arm, trying to hold him back, only for him to turn and yelled at her. She yelled back and soon Matt forgot about Koji and started a new yelling match with the Chosen of Love. Cody tried to calm TK but the blonde boy ignored him. Even the Digimon started to yell as well. Either to calm someone down or out of anger was unknown.

Tai began to suspect that nobody knew what they were yelling about anymore. The only ones who were not involved in the chaos were Joe, Ken, Kari, Izzy and Sukai. Joe, Ken and Izzy looked at one another helplessly. Sukai stood five feet away from the 'Protectors' with a look that mirrored the three males.

"Tai." Kari's voice stole Tai's attention away from the spectacle. He turned to his sister questioningly. "Do you think they seem familiar?" She shouted her question, so it could be heard over the noise of the yelling.

Tai furrowed his brows. "Familiar?" He looked back at the 'Protectors'. "Well, we are in the same grade for a long time, of course they are familiar."

Kari shook her head. "No, that is not what I mean." She frowned thoughtfully. "It is something in his eyes.'' She mumbled and Tai almost did not hear it over the ruckus their friends were making.

Tai looked at her again. "What do you—?"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP NOW!"

Tai jumped and turned to Koichi, surprised. He never expected that the calm boy would yell like that, and judging by the look the 'Protectors' had on their faces, they did not expect it either.

They all stared at raven-haired boy, expecting him to snap or something, but he just stood, still and quiet like a statue, head tilted slightly to the side, eyes unfocused.

Actually, he looked as if he was trying to hear something.

"Do you hear that?" The boy asked a moment later, voice calm.

Frowning, Tai focused on his surroundings, searching for any odd sounds, but heard nothing.

"Yeah, I heard it." Koji nodded.

Blinking, Tai turned to him, surprised. He tried focusing even more, but still could not hear anything besides the wind rustling the trees.

"Have you guys gone nuts?" Davis broke the silence, annoyance showed clearly on his face. "There is nothing to hear!"

"Shut up!" Koji growled, sounded very much like a wolf.

Silence fell over the two groups again.

Takuya frowned, with note of uncertainty in his tone, he said. "Someone... is singing?"

Tai turned to his friend, his frown deepened. There was nothing to hear. Were they hallucinating?

"It is coming from that way!" Koji stated before breaking out of the yellow-brick path and disappeared into the woods. Soon after, the other 'Protectors' followed.

"What the hell?" TK gaped. "What are we going to do now?" He looked at Tai.

"We follow them!" Tai decided and ran after the 'Protectors'. "We cannot let them run around when they are hallucinating!"

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_**_So yeah that was it for today :)_

I had a great idea when I noticed that I used the name 'Sachi' without knowing where I heard it. I researched a little bit and realized that it is a character in one of the animes I have watched, and somehow the name was stuck in my head.  
And now to the important part!  
I decided to use some hints of other Animes in this Fanfiction, nothing big just something trivial like names or so.  
There won't be a hint in every chapter but if I use one I'll mention it in the **_Author's Note _**:)

So if you find the hints (and feel like it) you can write the hint and the anime in a review or sen me a PM.  
Or write a letter.  
You know something to show me that you found and recognized it :D

_That's all. Have a nice weekend :)_

**Anyway,  
**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**_(A/N):_**

_Okay I know it's late and this chapter is horrible short!  
I am really sorry, but I haven't had any time to write.  
I KNOW what's gonna happen, I have the scenes in front of my inner eye, but I just don't have the TIME to write!  
I hate school!_

_*sigh* however, I am really sorry for this short chapter and I hope you are able to wait until next Saturday :)_

**Disclaimer: ****Who cares anyway?**

* * *

Agumon and the other followed their partners reluctantly. He did not want to be near those 'Protectors'. Something was odd about them that made him felt uncomfortable... well, except for one, Tai's friend, Takuya. Agumon felt himself pulled to him like a moth to a fire..., which made him wanted to get away from them even more. Humans were not supposed to make him felt that way. To him, they did not feel like they seemed to be. Agumon had not had many encounters with humans, but he knew that humans possessed distinct aura that differentiated one from the other, but underneath the layers that made them individuals, they all possessed the same essence.

Briefly, he had entertained the notion that it was because they were a Chosen, but dismissed the idea quickly when he realized that their partners had the same basic essence. Something was just… creepy about them. As if, they were human, but not.

"Agumon, you feel it too, do you?" Gabumon asked from beside him. Without averting his eyes from the front, Agumon nodded. The Digimon had fallen behind their human partners; partly because they wanted to privately discuss things without worrying their partners, and partly because the ominous feeling around those seven.

"I do not want to stay with them!" Gatomon hissed. "Not only they are weird but they are rude and unreasonable too! We do not do anything wrong and we do not hurt anyone!"

"I absolutely agree with you!" Veemon nodded, glaring at no one in particular.

Following them from the air, Tentomon asked doubtfully. "But should we really distrust them so quickly? They are Chosen humans too, after all."

"Are you stupid?" Gomamon glared at Tentomon. "I bet it was a fib when they said they are 'Protectors' or whatever. I mean, why are we never heard about them? If they are some kind of heroes we should have heard of them!"

Gomamon was right. They never heard anything about 'Protectors' or any humans that had saved the Digital World before the Chosen Children— wait. Agumon scrunched his face, now that he think about it, he remembered Gennai once told them a story about their partners' predecessors, the original Chosen Children. However, they only consist of five members, not seven.

The Digimon fell silent, thinking about what they should do. Should they give voice to their thoughts or should they stay silent? Normally, they have no problem in expressing their opinions, but in this situation, they were unsure if their opinion wanted to be heard. After all, the Chosen seemed happy that there were other humans other than them; otherwise, the Chosen would not try so hard to talk to them.

In addition, Agumon was not sure how their friends would react if they said that they should get away from the 'Protectors'. Gatomon had tried to warn to Kari, but the Chosen of Light had ignored her warning, a reaction that only encouraged them not to speak up.

"It is strange is it not?" Hawkmon stated. "Normal humans do not have such a good hearing."

Agumon turned to look at the bird Digimon, in his confusion, he forgot to watch his footstep and stumbled over a tree root, but managed to regain his footing at the last moment.

Then, he heard something.

There was a sound, it was too soft, almost like a whisper Agumon barely managed to hear it. However, the deeper he went into the woods, the more clearly he heard the sound until he finally managed to recognise it as someone singing, though, he still could not understand the words. It did not make sense that these humans could hear the song from such a far distance.

The yellow dinosaur looked at the 'Protectors', debating with himself just what made him doubt them and worry for his friends when he heard Matt said to Tai: "They are right, I hear something too, but it is not possible to hear it that far from the yellow, brick road! Not to mention that Koichi heard it over our yelling."

Agumon frowned. Yeah, it was simply not possible.

* * *

**_(A/N):_**

_Actually I never planned to write this chapter. I just hadn't the time to write what I had planned, so I just thought 'Hey, either I write a filler or I won't be able to upload this Saturday', and I thought it was a good opportunity to write what the digimon are thinking about this whole situation :)_

_To the anime reference…  
It is Sachi from Sword Art Online :)  
vini8 indentified her, Congratulations ^^_

_Uhm… I guess that's all.  
Have a nice weekend :)_

**Anyway,  
**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**_(A/N):  
_**_What? It's late again? I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about…  
*whistling innocently*_

_For everybody who was wondering what happened last week: I accidentally copied the text of the chapter twice, but I fixed it already :)_

_Haa… anyway, here's the chapter for this week :)  
Have fun reading ^^_

_Oh I forgot to mention something:  
THANK YOU! I'm drowning in a sea of happiness right now, because of your nice reviews *sobbing happily in a corner*  
THANK YOU SO MUCH! Always when I'm drowning in work again, and I think that I won't make it to write the chapter, I remember your reviews and I'm motivated again. And until now I made it every week, so guys… YOU ROCK! It's all thanks to you!_

**Disclaimer: ****Don't own the characters of Digimon or the text of the song.**

* * *

**EDIT:** **So this is a merge of two chapters (and again edited my the awsome Isame Kuroda). I kind of merged the AuthorsNotes too, so that's why I answer the question to a the chapter in the same chapter ^^**

* * *

Koji ran through the woods, manoeuvring around trees and street sights, and jumping over a falling vending machine with all the gracefulness of a wolf. The other Warriors followed not far behind and, as expected, so did the Chosen. Said he was not pleased with the latter was understatement. However, even it might look like it; he did not kept this speed to outdistance them. It was just felt good to run and felt the wind brushing his cheeks. Actually, he had forgotten about them until he heard the tall, blonde boy – Matt – saying something like 'it is not possible to hear it over our yelling'.

Koji snorted. Anyone would have realized that it was not possible to hear the song over the noise of the yelling, but he shoved the thought away. Why bother dwelling in it anyway? If you ask Koji, he would rather continue to run like this forever and forget about all their worries.

Unfortunately, he was forced to leave his peaceful reverie when a familiar, brown-haired boy suddenly jumped next to him, cheering and laughing and throwing his arms to the air like a kid ten years younger than his current age.

"Koji, this is awesome is it not?'' Takuya grinned. ''I feel so free! I never feel this good!"

The raven-head raised an eyebrow; an amused smirk crept its way to his face. "Takuya, I think you have a serious problem here. You have the time of your life just because you are running?"

"Heh, then you have the same problem as I am!'' Takuya pointed out. ''I know you long enough to see that you are actually enjoying this too!" He laughed and sped up ahead, so he was running in front of Koji now.

"You guys!" Koichi called as he caught up to them with Sukai right behind him. "We should slow down; we are outrunning Tai and the others!"

"Then we are doing fine. I do not want to have anything to do with them." Koji's answer invited an exasperated sigh from his brother. He frowned. He did not understand why his brother was so nice to them. They had tried to kill him for god's sake. The Warrior of Light let out his own exasperated sigh, shaking his head. His brother was too naïve and forgiving sometimes.

"Do you understand what she is singing?" Sukai asked. Koji furrowed his brows and listened to the song more tentatively. Now that they were closer to the source of the song, he could hear the words much clearer.

_Ah, that days of tears and mourning,_

_From the dust to earth returning,_

_Man for judgment must prepare him,_

_Spare, oh god in mercy spares him._

_Spare, oh god in mercy spares him._

Then, the words ended and replaced by a hum. Furrowing his brows, Takuya asked hesitantly. "Is that a religious song...?"

"It seems so…" Koichi replied. "But why is a Digimon singing something about god? I thought they only believe in the Celestial Digimon?"

Zoe, who had caught up with them along with J.P and Tommy, gave her input. "Maybe they are referring to the Celestial Digimon as 'god'?"

"Or maybe, they are referring to a human…" Sukai suggested thoughtfully before exchanging a worry look mixed with bewilderment with the other Warriors. Why would there be another human in the Digital World?

Then again, they never expected that Tai and the others to know about the Digital World. Taking that into equation, just how much was it that they know and did not know?

"Who or whatever it is." Tommy finally spoke up. "She has a lovely voice!"

That, everyone agreed.

The melodious hummed grew louder, filling the air around them. They followed it into a small clearing that housed an ancient structure that looked like a love child between Mayan Pyramid and Roman Coliseum. Connected to the structure, was a path that led to a flight of stairs, flanked on both sides by line of pillars that were marred by many cracks. Grass, flowers, and ivy grew out from between the gaps on the stones.

Yet, despite its desolated appearance, the structure held a serene air to it. The chirping birds, the soft whistling of the wind against the trees, and the sun that shone brilliantly over the clearing added a welcoming warm to the peaceful atmosphere.

The Warriors slowed their pace to a stop and zeroed in their gazes to the lone figure, a girl, sitting on the third step of the staircase. She was humming the song that guided them to this place.

The girl seemed to be around eighteen or nineteen years in age, with knee-length blonde hair that looked like liquid gold in the light. She wore a plain, gray tunic underneath a plain, brown hooded robe. Her left eye was covered in bandage, and on her head, rested a metal headpiece with two horn-like things sticking out of it.

The Warriors stared at the girl, entranced. Her singing made them forget everything. They did not even notice the Chosen's presences behind them.

_Lord, all pitying, Jesus blest,_

_Grant them thine eternal rest, Amen_

_Grant them thine eternal rest, Amen_

"Beautiful." Koji heard someone whispered behind him, and he had to agree. 'Beautiful' was the only word he could think of to describe the scene in front of them.

Suddenly, the girl stopped her singing, releasing the Warriors and Chosen from its allure. She turned her head toward their direction, smiled, before gracefully standing up, and approached them. "Hello," She softly greeted. "You are the Legendary Warriors and the Chosen, am I right?" She bowed low in perfect 90 degrees angled; her long bangs became a curtain that hid her face from view. "I am Lala; it is an honour to meet you."

They stared at her, to astonish to say a word. Finally, Takuya broke the silence. "Uh-umm..." He cleared his throat. "Same here."

Silence reigned again.

"Umm…" Tai broke the silence this time. "Miss Lala, do you know where we are?"

Still smiling serenely, the girl nodded. "Of course I know; I was assigned to wait here for you."

"... By whom?" Koichi asked hesitantly.

"And why?" Ken added.

Lala dipped her head with an air of reverence that, in Koji's opinion, was supposed to be reserved for the Emperor. "I am sure you have many questions, but for now, please be satisfy with following me to my Master.'' She directed her gaze to the Chosen. ''You might remember him."

Tilting his head in confusion, Joe voiced the question in all of their minds. "Who is this Master of yours?"

"Master Gennai. He told me to wait here for the humans and to lead you to him." She answered.

"Gennai?" Davis gasped. "How is he? Why are we not able to contact him? What is happening in the Digital World?"

''I already told you, please be patient. Master Gennai will answer all of your questions in the Headquarter." With that, the girl bowed again before turning toward the staircases and started climbing them. "Please follow me."

The two groups looked at each other before they hesitantly followed her.

The journey to the top was accompanied by silence. Everyone seemed to be lost in thoughts. Well, except for Koji who kept his awareness outward, keeping watch to his surroundings in case this was an ambush planned by their enemy.

Because of this, he was the only one who noticed when the Chosen started lagging behind. They talked to each other in hush tones, discussing if it was a good idea to bring the Warriors to Gennai. Apparently, the Digimon did not trust them.

Koji snorted. What gave these Chosen the right to doubt them? They were the ones who had attacked the Warriors, and even though Koji had told them to leave the Warriors alone, the Chosen insisted in following them. If they were not content, they were welcome to leave.

"Who is Gennai?" Takuya asked Koji.

Koji shrugged. "Maybe you should ask them." He sarcastically suggested, looking over his shoulder to see the Chosen still engaged in a discussion, occasionally glancing at the Warriors or Lala.

Either he was missing the sarcasm or purposely ignoring them, Koichi nodded in agreement to Koji's suggestion. "Maybe we should."

Koji scowled at his brother. "Nii-san, would you stop joking around! Did we not decide that we are not going to work with them?"

Sighing once again, Koichi gave him a look, half-weary and half-discomfited. It reminded Koji of the look that their father used to give him at the times when he stubbornly refused to call Satomi 'mom'. "YOU decided Koji,'' He retorted flatly. ''Not we, there are differences."

Koji continued to scowl at his older brother, and then looked away, eyes set at the front, glaring at nothing. He really did not want to ask these humans for help or advice, but the fact that he was missing apparently important information was grating on his nerves.

"We can ask Lala." Zoe suggested.

"Do you think she is a human?" Tommy asked.

"I do not know." Takuya shrugged. "She looks like one, but there are enough Digimon that look at least a little like humans."

J.P sighed. "Well, we would not know if we do not ask." With that, the Warriors looked at each other in silence agreement and sped up their paces to close the distance between themselves and Lala, so they were now walking besides her.

"Excuse me, Miss Lala." Koichi called from her left.

The addressed girl looked over her caller, her one visible eye blinked in surprise, but her expression soon softened into a smile. "What can I do for you, Legendary Warriors?" She asked politely, and even managed a graceful half-bow as she climbed the stairs without looking awkward in the slightest.

Koji frowned at her. This constant bowing and her formal way of speaking was starting to get annoying. She treated them as if they were some kind of king or nobility, which they were definitely not.

Takuya scratched his head, looking unsure. "Uh, we are just wondering about who Gennai is. Can you tell us about him?"

Lala nodded. "Master Gennai is the man who guided the Chosen through the Digital World years ago. In the moment he is the head of the rebellion."

"Rebellion? Against whom?" Sukai asked, then, she paused and shook her head. "No, let me guess, he will tell us himself later."

Lala's smile turned apologetic. "My apology Warrior of Hope, but I am not allows to tell you yet. You are right; Master Gennai will inform you later." She bowed her head once again, unaware with the awkward atmosphere that her formal manner brought to the Warriors.

"Umm... Lala,'' Takuya said awkwardly. ''Just call us by our names."

At that, the girl whipped her head to Takuya's direction with enough force to cause a whiplash, and stared at him in shock.

"He is right,'' Zoe nodded and smiled to their guide. ''It is weird to be called Warrior of Wind.''

Lala casted her eyes to the ground and said nothing. For a while, only the sound of trees rustled by the wind and their soft footsteps on the stone staircases that filled the air.

Koichi frowned. "Umm Lala…?" He reached out to touch her shoulder, but suddenly, she stopped, turned around, and bowed her head deeply. Startled by the action, Koichi pulled his hand back and took a reflexive step back, causing his foot to slip on the step. If Koji and J.P had not grabbed his arms and steadying him, they would have a repeat of the event from seven years ago on their hands.

"I am honoured to be allowed to call you by your human names Legendary Warriors, but I do not think it is appropriate of me." She lifted her head, showing them a submissive smile that made them felt uncomfortable. Koji could tell what everyone was thinking. It was not that hard to guess, their faces practically screamed 'WHAT?'

"What the hell?" Koji blurted out. "What are you talking about? 'You are honoured?' Who do you think we are? You are treating us as if we are the Celestial Angels themselves. As if we are some kind of nobilities— and will you stop with that head-bowing thing! It is irritating!"

"KOJI!" Zoe hit his arm. ''Stop that, have some tack will you? Look at what you did to her.'' She gestured at Lala's shocked face as if he did not see it.

"What? I am just telling the truth." He huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. ''I know that you are also thinking the same thing.'' That statement earned him a whack to the head.

"I think you misunderstand, Legendary Warriors.'' She stated. They started walking again. Koji and Zoe continued to argue as they walked, managing a feat of tossing jabs back and forth while still keeping one ear open to the conversation. However, their argument was quickly wiped out of existence by Lala's next words:

''You ARE some kind of gods in the Digital World."

Koji looked at Lala, searching for a hint of sarcasm in her voice, but her expression was nothing but a picture of solemn sincerity.

"You, the Legendary Warriors, and the Chosen," She glanced back at the Chosen behind them. "You are seen as gods in this world. You are not the same kind of gods like the Celestial Digimon. Gods who governed this world, but you are the humans who came to this world to save it. You are our saviours. Every Digimon knows about you, and every Digimon is praying to the Chosen or the Warriors to save them if evil rises again." Then, much to Koji's annoyance, she finished her explanation with another bow.

Scratching his head, Takuya laughed. "Lala, we are NOT gods. We are just humans! The real Legendary Warriors, they are your real saviours. I guess you can say that they are our saviours too. Without them, we could not do anything. We are just ordinary humans who came to the Digital World, just some brats who did not know about friendship or strength; the real heroes are Agunimon, Lobomon, Kazemon, Kumamon, Löwemon and Beetlemon."

"So please." Takuya smiled at her. "Do not call us 'gods' and above all, do not treat us like them."

Lala stared at him blankly, then, she smiled back. "I understand your sentiment, Warrior of Flame, but I think you are wrong. The Digimon and the Celestial Angels addressed you as 'Legendary Warriors'. You are not just container for their souls. You ARE the Warriors themselves reborn as humans. But if it makes you uncomfortable, I will stop addressing you as 'Legendary Warriors' and I will stop bowing."

Takuya sighed in relief. "I guess that is a beginning." He grinned. "Well then, you seem to know a lot about us and this world, but we do not know anything about you. Can you tell us something about yourself? Then please, tell us something about the Chosen. We have no idea what we should think about them."

"You do not know of the Chosen?'' Lala asked, surprised. ''But, you travel here together do you not? Do they not answer your questions?"

Koji let out a derisive snort. "Yeah, as if, we would want to talk to them."

"Well, you see.'' Takuya explained. ''Our first meeting did not go so well, so in the moment, we are not sure if we should trust them or not."

Koji glared at Takuya. "What do you mean with 'we are not sure'? I am sure that we are not to trust them. They had attacked us remember?''

"Koji! They did not know who we are! Maybe, they just paniced when they attacked us back then.'' Takuya reasoned.

"Why are you defending them?"

"I am not defending them! I just think Koichi has a point. And I've known Tai for a long time, I think I can judge if he reacted out of surprise."

"Yeah right.'' He sneered. ''Then why do you not go to your so called 'friend' and ask him why he tried to kill us back then?"

"You two, stop fighting!" Zoe tried to separate them, but ended up being dragged into their argument instead.

Koichi sighed and turned to Lala, smiling apologetically at her. "I am sorry for their manners. Please just ignore them; they always like that, but I guess that is what comes with being best friends."

"He is right!" Tommy nodded, grinning widely.

"By the way, if you not mind me asking,'' Tommy continued. ''Are you human or a Digimon?" With that question, the other Warriors gave her their undivided attentions. Even Takuya and Koji stopped their bickering and paid a close attention to her.

Blinking, Lala shook her head slowly. "I am neither human nor Digimon." She laughed lightly at the seven confused faces that greeted her answer. "I am a data. I am the same being as Master Gennai."

"You know Lala,'' Takuya grinned. ''We do not know who Gennai is, so we do not know what you are talking about."

"You are right, I apologise." Lala nodded. "You see, you are the first humans that came to the Digital World, called by the Celestial Angels themselves.'' She began. ''Years after you saved the Digital World, the Celestial Angels realised that they would be gone someday. Therefore, in order to continue to protect the Digital World, they created us, the data humans. They assign us to call and guide a new Chosen through the new Digital World to fight the new evil that surely will rise. However, because the Warriors had their soul reborn, and had lost most of their power in the fight against Lucemon, the 'data humans' needed to find a new way for the Chosen to fight."

She paused and looked over her shoulder at the fourteen Chosen and their Digimon, giving them a tiny smile. "So, they 'created' Digimon to be partnered with the Chosen. Unfortunately, before they could finish their task, they were interrupted by the subordinates of the Dark Masters. Everyone but Master Gennai died in the fight to protect the Chosen Digimon and the Digivices.

Master Gennai managed to escape with the eggs, but he was forced to leave them on File Island, a place that he thought to be safe. Luckily, the Digimon managed to find their human partners without the help of the data humans, and later, the Chosen even found the Crests Master Gennai and the others had created. With the help of their partners and friends they managed to defeat Apocalymon."

"That explains why Tai asked me about where our 'Digimon partners ' are." Takuya mused and glanced back at the Chosen. They were still busied engaging in a discussion. He turned back to Lala. "But I do not understand.'' He frowned. ''How, do they fight if they cannot digivolve?"

"They help empower their Digimon to digivolve, so the Digimon can fight." Lala answered.

"Wait.'' Koji frowned. ''That means, they are not even fighting themselves."

"Lala! Now you ended up telling us the story of the Chosen instead of your story." Koichi cheerfully cut in before Koji could follow up his comment with inappropriate remark.

"He is right!" J.P nodded. "So, you are a data human? What are you doing in the moment? I mean, what is the task of the data humans in the moment?"

Lala laughed. "Please, ask me one at a time.''

''First, 'data human' is not really the term we use, actually, we do not have any official designation to describe our being. To your other question, as I already told you, Master Gennai will explain everything later in person. To me, I am not yet a full-fledged data human. When evil in the form of the seven Demon Lords rose again, I was created to take Master Gennai's place if something would happen to him. I guess you can say I am his pupil."

"You know quite a lot Lala.'' Takuya stated. ''How do you know so much about us? I mean, if you and Gennai were created after our adventure, how could you know which one of us is the Warrior of Flame or Wind?"

"... There is a book," She answered with a slight bit of hesitation. "In the book, everything about your adventure was written down. Your visit to the Dark Continent, the five evil Warriors, even Takuya's victory in the Trailmon Race."

Zoe's jaw practically dropped to the floor. "A… book?"

"Yes, a green book." Lala nodded. "Besides the information of your adventure, the book also contains many knowledge of the Digital World when it was still young. For example, the history of war between human-type and beast type Digimon. How Lucemon's appearance brought the war to the end. How he change from a just ruler into a tyrant and his first defeat at the hands of the eleven Warriors, and the corruption of Cherubimon."

"T-that is Bokomon's book!" Takuya turned to look at each of his six friends, eyes bright with excitement.

"Please, when we arrive can we see the book? A dear friend of us wrote it." Tommy pleaded, giving her an adorable puppy eye.

Lala blinked, surprised, but finally, she nodded. "I think Master Gennai will understand your sentiments. And you do not need to wait much longer; we are here."

The Warriors stopped and looked around. They had paid not much attention to their surroundings as they listened to Lala, so they were surprised to see where they found themselves now. They were standing on the beach surrounded by thick forest. There was no sight of the entrance that connecting this place with the structure on the clearing. So, how did they get here?

'I am an idiot,' Koji mentally berated himself for his lapse. He should have kept watched over their surroundings more tentatively.

His question about the door was quickly answered when the air suddenly rippled like a surface of the lake that had a pebble thrown on it and the Chosen suddenly stepped out of it. They looked around, but showed no awareness that they had just literally came out of thin air.

"Why do we stop?" Tai asked.

Lala bowed her head lightly. "We have arrived to our destination."

Davis frowned. "I can only see the ocean."

Lala smiled at them and then walked toward one of the phone booths that lined the shore. She picked up the phone receiver, held it to her ear, and then uttered under her breath, though it still sounded audible to the Warriors:

''The bird of Hermes is my name/Eating my wings to make me tame.''

A moment later, the booth next to the one Lala occupied suddenly shuddered and moved, revealing a staircase underneath it.

The girl stepped out of the phone booth and turned to face the two groups. "Warriors, Chosen, please follow me. Master Gennai is waiting."

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_**_To the reviews:  
_**digifan379: **Don't worry I won't religion ^^ I just always wondered how the Digimon are seeing the Humans, and besides 'savior' 'god' seemed to fit the most. Nah, I think god does not even fit right… Just something in between, you know? Well anyway, don't worry, I'm not planning to add religion :)

**Edit: **Lala is from D . Gray - Man, an anime I really enjoy.  
I'm_ referring to D . Gray – Man in one of the first episodes. 'The ghost of Martel' I think.  
Well, I honestly loved Lala and her singing so I wanted to add it :)  
If you want to hear the song I made her sing in the last chapter, here's the link: watch?v=IQXT32THTJk_

I guess that's all, have a nice rest weekend guys :)

**Anyway  
**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**


	18. Chapter 19

**_(A/N):  
_**_Isn't it late again?  
I think I should stop apologizing about it… because someday you won't believe me anymore when I say I'm sorry.  
But it's the truth!  
Maybe I just should change my plan on uploading every Saturday to 'every Sunday around 2:00 AM'  
Oh gods I can hardly write straight anymore :D  
So let's just start with the chapter ^^_

**Disclaimer: ****Duhuuun't ouuuhuuuwn.**

* * *

**EDIT: ****And now this chapter is edited by the lovely ****Isame Kuroda**** too. In the name of everyone who had to read the unedited chapters I say THANK YOU!**

* * *

The entrance under the phone booth closed itself shut once everyone had entered. With Lala in the lead, followed closely by the Warriors and the Chosen a little far behind, still wary of their guide, they descended the staircase and every step they took, torches on the walls lighted itself up, ensuring them not to make a misstep.

No one spoken, silence that reigned on the journey allowed their minds a chance to wander as they pleased — or in Tai's case, to review the puzzle that was Takuya and his friends.

He was not sure of what to think of them. On their way here, the Chosen had discussed on what they should do. Even though Lala had claimed that Gennai had sent her to lead them to him, they had nothing but her words as proof of her connection to their mentor. The possibility that she was lying was high. As far as they knew, she could be leading them to a trap right now.

Furthermore, they were not sure of what to think about the 'Protectors', or rather the 'Legendary Warriors' as Lala had called them. The baseless antagonism the Warriors had stubbornly upheld since their first meeting and their partners' opinion of them. — 'There is something wrong with them.' Agumon said, acting as the spokesperson for the other. 'They feel inhuman, but we could not tell what they are' — did not help to nurture the Chosen's trust for the Warriors. They were not sure if it was safe to bring these 'humans' to Gennai.

What if they were spies and planned to assassinate Gennai? Tai told TK and Cody how nonsensical their accusation was, but unfortunately, he had no prove to deny the allegation. Tai did not want to think bad of the Warriors, since one of these potential spies was a friend that he had known for a long while now, and doubting Takuya even for a just a second flooded him with guilty and ashamed.

However, as the Chosen, their first priority was to keep the Digital World safe. Experiences had taught them to be cautious, especially when it came to the safety of the Digital World — and by proxy, the Human World — and its residents. They have to be careful. Two worlds were at stake, and one mistake on their part could be a prelude to destruction of their worlds.

That was why they could not just trust any human who randomly appeared in Digital World. The theory that the other humans were more than they seemed just grew more solid with their discussion and the upcoming questions:

1), where were their digimon partners?

2), why they had never hear about the Legendary Warriors before.

3), why were the Legendary Warriors acted so cold towards them? Returning their attempt of approach with hostility, but with Lala, they accepted her into their circle almost right away.

At the end of their discussion, Tai and his friends had agreed that they needed to talk to the Warriors again before they met with Gennai to make sure that they were not a threat to him. Unfortunately, before they could carry out their intention, Lala suddenly announced that they almost arrived to their destination, and asked them to stay close to her side.

Tai cursed silently. Now they could do nothing but see what going to happen next and hope for the best.

"Do not worry Tai." Agumon spoke softly, patting his arm in assurance. "If they are spies, we will just have to beat them. No problem!"

The boy smiled at his partner. "I know Agumon."

The group stopped at the bottom of the staircase, in front of a tall, heavy double door that looked like it needed the strength of two Wargreymon just to crack it open, but Lala proved him wrong when she pushed it open with easy. It let out a heavy groan, a statement of how the doors were rarely used. How old was this place? Tai wondered as he and the other stepped into a large hallway that reminded him of a dungeon from an MMORPG. The line of torches that illuminated their path bathed their surrounding in red-orange colour, reanimating their shadows, making it swayed eerily as if they were dancing to the tune only the shadows could hear.

There was a fork up ahead; Lala led them to the left to another set of door, smaller than the previous one was, but no doubt just as heavy, and she promptly opened the door as effortlessly as before.

Tai could only gape at what he saw. The grand hall they entered was large enough for Garudamon to stretch her wings comfortably, and still have left a lot of space for her to move freely. One side of the walls were made up by some kind of transparent glass, providing a panoramic view of the ocean floor, making him felt as if he had just entered the Sea World.

The place was bustling with activities. Digimon of various types and levels were walking in a rush to their destination. A swan-like Digimon walked passed them, a gaggle of digimon babies bouncing at her heels, and disappeared into one of the passages out of sight.

"This is our base," Lala announced. "This place used to be a temple... or so we have assumed. We do not know for what purpose this place was build. When the Seven Demon Lords rose, Master Gennai and I searched for a place to serve as both headquarter and shelter. We found this temple by chance.

''The door was locked by a strong seal and it took us a long time to unseal it, but now it is fairly easy to open since we know now what we have to do." She explained as she led them up another staircase, walking passed a room where several Palmon and Floramon could be seen tending to the growing meats in the soil.

"When we first came here, we were surprised by how large this 'basement' was. We did not know if it would be a good idea to stay here since anything could hide in this place. However, with little time we had, we cannot be a chooser. Thanks the Celestial Angels that it had been the right choice. As time passed under the Demon Lords' reign, more and more digimon searched for a safe place to stay. Today, we are trying to rescue as many digimon as we can before they fall under the tyranny of the Demon Lords."

Tai smiled to himself, remembering the swan Digimon and the little babies. This was exactly what Gennai would do, right?

"However," Lala said, not once losing the smile on her face. "Our base is still not yet ready to harbor all these poor digimon, and we still have to work on its stability and defense." She stopped her explanation as they halted in front of another double door, knocking on it softly. "Master Gennai, I brought the Chosen Children and the Legendary Warriors." She called.

"Ah Lala," A voice, a very familiar voice, spoke from behind the door. "Bring them in." With that, she opened the door and they entered the spacious room. There was large conference table in the middle of the room, circular in shape, surrounded by chairs of various sizes and models to accommodate all type of digimon, but Tai's attention was not on that table, but on the lone office desk sitting on the far side of the wall, more specifically, on the figure sitting behind the desk.

A young man with short, crop brown hair and clad in an identical robe as Lala looked up from the book he was reading, Gennai offered them a gentle smile and immediately stood up and came around the desk to approach them.

"GENNAI!" The Chosen shouted almost in unison and ran towards him, pelting the young man with a barrage of question.

"Gennai, are you okay?" Davis asked excitedly.

"Why I cannot able to contact you?" Izzy added his penny to the pile of growing questions.

"What is happening? We heard the Digital World is in danger again."

"Why were Digimon showed up in the Human World?"

"What is this about a rebellion?"

"Why did the portal suddenly opened?"

"Who are the Seven Demon Lords?"

The young man laughed lightly and patted Cody's head. "One at a time please.'' He said gently before turning his attention to the 'Legendary Warriors. ''Let me introduce myself to our other visitors first."

Tai and the rest of the Chosen turned to look at the 'Legendary Warriors'. In their excitement, they had almost forgotten about their enigmatic companions.

Warily, Tai watched as Gennai approached the Warriors, offering them a warm, welcoming smile, holding his out hand to shake. Hesitantly, Takuya took the hand and shook it. To say the air was tensed would be an understatement, though Gennai and Lala were seemingly unaffected by the awkwardness of the situation.

"I am glad you followed our call Legendary Warriors. I am Gennai, the organizer of the rebellion against the Demon Lords and subordinate of the Celestial Angels: Ophanimon, Cherubimon and Seraphimon."

The Warriors' relaxed for a fraction at the mention of the Celestial Angels. Tai frowned minutely, he had never heard of this 'Celestial Angels' before and it seemed odd to him that Gennai was someone's subordinate.

Gennai went back to the table and picked up a thick, green book that laid there. The six Warriors let out a gasp. Tai's frown deepened in confusion. What prompted their reaction all of a sudden?

His musing was interrupted by Gennai, who started to speak with a voice filled with solemn reverence.

"Welcome, Takuya Kanbara – the Warrior of Flame, Koji Minamoto – the Warrior of Light, Izumi Orimoto – the Warrior of Wind, Junpei Shibayama – the Warrior of Thunder, Tomoki Himi – the Warrior of Ice, Koichi Kimura – the Warrior of Darkness and Sukai Akuma – the Warrior of Hope."

Tai's heart skipped a beat, feeling like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water on him.

Warrior of Darkness?

Did he hear that right?

Gennai was joking wasn't he?

Tai turned slowly to the rest of his friends, to see shocked written all over their faces. Gennai and the Warriors themselves, however, did not seemed to notice.

"That book…" Takuya whispered, lifting one shaking hand and pointed at the green book.

"Ah yes, thanks to this book I know everything about your adventures so you do not have to explain anything. It makes everything easier."

"No, that is not…" Tomoki's breath hitched, looking as if he was trying hard not to cry.

Gennai looked at them curiously. ''Is there something wrong?''

"Master Gennai, I think they want to see the book. They said a dear friend of them wrote it." Lala explained on the Warriors' behalf.

Gennai's eyes lit up in understanding. "Ah you mean Bokomon," He stated casually, causing the jaws of the Warriors to drop to the floor.

"Y-you know him?" Junpei choked out.

"Of course I know him." Gennai nodded. "You can see him if you want. When he heard that I called for you he would not stop bugging me about 'his human friends' but he had to do his work so I sent him away to the library."

"S-see him?" Izumi stuttered, bringing her hands to cover her mouth, she looked at her friends, exchanging a hopeful look.

Gennai turned to Lala. "Lala, would you please?"

''Yes, Master Gennai.'' The girl bowed and headed toward a second door situated to the left of the office desk.

"Gennai… what do you mean with Warrior of...?'' Tai paused and switched the question to the one that had plagued his mind this entire time. ''Where are their digimon partners?"

"And what is this about darkness?" TK finally blurted out, deep-seethed hatred and fury flashed through his green eyes, but no one took noticed.

Gennai was taken aback. "Digimon partners?" He asked back, and then, he frowned. "I guess that means you did not talk with them on your way here. Please make sure you do so soon."

"What do you mean?" Tai asked but before Gennai could answer, the door where Lala had gone suddenly flung open, colliding with the wall with a loud bang, the Chosen, high-strung from the tension that slowly accumulating around them, jumped at the sound. Two small digimon dashed madly into the room, Lala followed in a more sedate pace.

"Zoe, Takuya, Koji, J.P, and even the little Tommy!" The white digimon, which looked as unidentifiable as a platypus, yelled as it ran toward the Warriors with its companion, a digimon that looked like a bipedal yellow, rabbit wearing red pants, following close behind.

"BOKOMON, NEEMON!" Izumi shrilled in delight, startling Tai, as she ran to meet the two digimon in the middle, scooping the yellow one into her arms, holding it tightly and started to openly crying. With a tear in his eyes, Tomoki moved close to Izumi, looping his arms around her body, sandwiching the rabbit-like digimon between their embraces.

"Neemon, see? They are back! Oh how you all have grown!" The white one said from his place in the arms of the laughing Takuya, who looked like he was about to cry himself.

Tai furrowed his brows in confusion; maybe these two Digimon were their digimon partners, but why there were only two of them? Wait, Takuya mentioned them earlier, had he not?

"Koji, have you become more social by now? Oh god you are so tall, are you taller than Takuya?" The white digimon asked. Koji laughed a surprisingly warm and gently laugh and patted the white digimon on the head. ''I am happy to see you two old friend.'' He greeted, a small, rare genuine smile grace his face for a change.

"Hah as if, look closely Bokomon, I am taller!" Takuya moved to stand next to Koji and stood on his tiptoe in attempt to look taller. "And do you really think Koji is able to be social?"

"And I thought you knew my brother Bokomon." Koichi chimed in from over Takuya's shoulder, smiling teasingly at Bokomon, who quickly whipped his head and looked at him with an expression as if he was seeing a ghost.

"Koichi! You are alive!" Bokomon cried out, scrambling out of Takuya's arms and launched himself to the raven-haired boy, tears streaming out of his eyes as he clung tightly to Koichi like a barnacle. On his part, Koichi could only look at the digimon with surprised. "Of course I am alive, Bokomon, what are you talking about?" He asked, resting his hand on Bokomon's back to comfort the distraught digimon.

"I saw you die in the battle against Lucemon, you idiot! Did you not say that you were already dead by then?" Bokomon shot back.

At that, the Warriors fell silent. Tai was getting more confused. What did they mean with 'dead'? Koichi looked alive and well to him.

Suddenly, a thought struck him and his gaze morphed from confusion to pity. Maybe, their partners died in the battle, and that was the reason why only these two were left. If Agumon were dead, the bitterness would have driven him to act hostile too around humans who still had their partners.

"Do not worry about it Bokomon, everything is okay." Koji's voice broke the silence, still smiling that genuine smile, and Tai realized that this was probably an unpleasant topic for them and they did not want to speak about it.

"Exactly," Junpei jumped in. "But how can you two be alive? Seraphimon said that you were dead! After all, more than 100 years had passed!"

At that, Bokomon laughed smugly. "My son is not one of the Celestial Angels for nothing!"

"You mean Seraphimon granted you eternal life?" Takuya asked incredulously.

"Not exactly," Gennai interjected, drawing their attention back to him. "You know that every Digimon returned to an egg when they die and, with the exception of Chosen Digimon, are reborn without any memories of their past life." He explained. "But Bokomon and Neemon here made a pact with the Celestial Angels. Since even they cannot grant a Digimon eternal live, they had to… well cheat. Bokomon and Neemon did die, but when they are reborn, they are allows to keep their memories."

Tai stared at Gennai, confused. Was something like that possible?

"That awesome Bokomon, Neemon! Just like a phoenix!" Tomoki grinned and swung Neemon up over his head, so he was sitting on his shoulders.

"Yup." Neemon chirped, holding the sides of Tomoki's head to keep his balance. "And we just had to give up our ability to digivolve."

Tai was getting more and more confused by the second. If they had given up on their ability to digivolve, how were they supposed to fight? Furthermore, the Warriors did not seem bothered at all by this.

"Oh, and who are you young lady?" Koichi put Bokomon down and he walked over to Sukai, eyeing her curiously. The girl blushed in response, fidgeting awkwardly, before shyly holding out her hand. "S-Sukai Akuma, it is nice to meet you." She introduced herself quietly.

Bokomon continued eyeing her, and then, he gasped. "Ah I know! I have read about you! You are the Warrior of Hope! What a shame we did not meet the last time!" With that, he promptly jumped to her arms, giving her a hug, causing Sukai to squeak and stumbled backward, falling on her rear. The blush on her cheeks deepened to maroon as the other Warriors started to laugh at her.

Tai snickered at the sight, amazed by their change in attitude, and could not help but found the scene of his friend laughing so freely very calming.

A sudden sound of contemptuous snort interrupted Tai's train of thoughts. He looked to his side. TK was glaring at the group, and Matt scowled. Tai furrowed his brows, why were they angry?

Then, he remembered what Gennai had said.

Warrior of Darkness.

Darkness was evil, so why was this Koichi the Warrior of Darkness?

Was he evil?

Tai was pulled out of his musing once again, this time by Gennai clearing his throat.

"I am sorry to interrupt your reunion, but I do have a last request to you, Legendary Warriors." Everyone eyed Gennai curiously but the Warriors did not seem to distrust him anymore. "Please, can you hand me your medallions, I need to transfer the spirits into your new D-Tectors."

In an instant, the distrust in their eyes was renewed, almost simultaneously; their hands went to the medallions that hung around their necks, holding it closed, obviously, not wanting to hand them over.

"God, just give them to him.'' Bokomon tapped Takuya's leg lightly. ''You can trust him; he was the one who gave us a place to stay after all. He was created by the Celestial Angels, so do not worry, you can trust him!"

Takuya looked at Bokomon and shrugged, and finally handed his medallion over, followed by the others.

"Do not worry it will only take a few minutes, please stay here until then." Gennai half-bowed at them and together Lala leaved the room using the door Bokomon and Neemon had entered, leaving the Chosen and the Warriors alone in the room with only awkward silence for company.

Tai scratched his head. 'Now, what do we do?' He thought.

"So, what is this about Warrior of Darkness?" TK broke the silence with all gentleness of a jackhammer coming down on a wine glass.

Tai stared at TK, shocked. The younger boy was glaring coldly at the Warriors — especially Koichi.

"TK," Sora hissed quietly. "Do not ask something like that out of the blue!"

"No, that is all right, why should he not be allows to ask?" Koichi inquired, smiling. Apparently, he had heard Sora. "Darkness is my element. Maybe you already realised that when Gennai read out our names and titles. Each of us has control over one of the elements and mine is darkness. That is all."

Tai stared in disbelief, mouth hung open. How Koichi could say something like that so calmly?

Koji nudged his brother's rib. "Nii-san, do not just tell them something about us so casually!" He reprimanded.

'''That is all'?" TK repeated flatly. "You just admitted that your element is darkness, how come you can stay so calm?" He snapped, face twisted in anger and disgust.

Koichi furrowed his brows. "I don't think I understand."

"I knew there was something odd about you." Gatomon hissed, glaring at Koichi. "But I never think that they are involved with the Demon Lords. They are evil after all!"

"Wait, what?" Takuya gaped.

"What are we supposed to do?" Patamon asked, flapping impatiently in the air beside his partner.

"But Gennai say that they are chosen humans too are they not?" Izzy asked, looking unsure.

"And he seemed to know that this guy's element is darkness." Sora reasoned.

"I do not care!'' TK spat out. ''I do not care what the others are but he is darkness! He is evil! It is our duty to eliminate the darkness!'' Immediately, Koji moved himself between Koichi and advancing TK. "Do not touch him!" He growled, unconsciously drawing himself to look bigger and imposing. There was a fierce, almost feral glint in his blue eyes, radiating anger and protectiveness that would have make any sane person back away, but TK was too consumed in his own rage to care.

"Stay out of the way! It is the duty of the Chosen to destroy the darkness!" TK glared back, albeit not as frighteningly as Koji.

"Duty? Oh yeah, come on, just cry a little about your duty. You are just a lame excuse for a 'Chosen'! You do not even fight yourself!" Koji growled.

Tai gaped at Koji. Wow, no one had insulted them like that before. Moreover, what did he mean with fighting himself?

"Koji..." Takuya muttered, the look on his face reminded him of Joe every time he had to play an intermediary during one of his and Matt's fights in the past. He grabbed the furious boy's arm, trying to pull him away but the boy just shrugged off his hand.

"What?'' Koji shot his glare at Takuya. ''You know that I am right Takuya! They are just hiding their asses while these digimon," He pointed at Agumon and Demiveemon. "Are fighting! Lala said so!" He turned back to TK, glaring straight into the younger boy's eyes. "How pitiful of you hiding behind the ones you mean to protect. Now come on, rant about your duty as a 'Chosen'." He challenged.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Matt stepped next to his brother, glaring at the raven-haired boy. "And stop insulting my brother!"

"Then, you stops threatening Koichi!" Izumi joined the brewing conflict.

"You are talking bullshit! What the hell do you mean with fighting ourselves?" Davis yelled.

"Yeah, they are fighting too!" Gabumon glared at the Warriors.

"Oh come on, even I know that is bullshit." Junpei retorted. "Hiding is really not my definition of fighting."

"Oh then tell me, how are you fight! You do not even have partners!" Gomamon shouted.

"They are not weak!'' Bokomon shouted back, offended on his friends' behalf. ''They saved the Digital World and defeated Lucemon!"

"Then come on, show us how you fight!" TK challenged Koji back.

"Oh I can show you." The boy answered, balling his hand into a fist and raised it to the air.

"KOJI!" Koichi yelled and quickly grabbed his brother arm, yanking him away from TK. "Stop this! We are not supposed to fight!"

"Then why did you start the fight in the first place?" Tai shot back angrily, joining in the fight. Who was the boy that he thought he could play nice when he was involved with the darkness?

"WHAT?" Izumi yelled at him. "This guy threatened Koichi!"

"Because he is DARKNESS!"

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEME WITH THE DARKNESS ANYWAY?" Takuya bellowed, startling everyone to silence. Panting softly, Takuya glared at everyone, but spared a particularly long and hard stare for each of the Chosen. ''Come on, everything they said is true! True! I DID NOT want to fight with you since you are meant to help the Digital World too, but what is wrong with you guys; threatening everyone and everything, yelling around 'darkness', 'darkness'! God, Koji was actually right: you are just afraid of the darkness!"

Tai was taken aback; he had never seen Takuya this furious before in the time of their friendship.

"We should stop fighting." Kari said finally in the silence. Tai was surprised. He had expected that Kari would be on TK's side, only with less violent, but not like this. Her feeling for the darkness was the same as TK, was she not? "Gennai said we should wait here and talk about everything."

"Who is this Gennai that we have to listen to him?" Koji growled at Kari.

"He is the one who guide us through our mission in the digital world, and he knows the Celestial Angels, someone who you seem to respect." She countered.

Koji blinked, startled, and then he scowled, folded his arms across his chest and looked away. ''Tch''

"I think she is right. We do not want to make the situation more complicated, right?" Sukai spoke up for the first time, startling Tai, and the Warriors as well who had forgotten her existence, but apparently; they understood a hidden meaning in her words and fell silent, looking grimly at the floor.

The atmosphere in the room felt suffocating, but Tai was at a lost on how to break it. Thankfully, he did not have to do anything when Lala return drew everyone's attention.

"Legendary Warriors, please follow me to Master Gennai.'' Lala said calmly from the doorframe, though, the tightness around her eyes betraying her anxiety. ''We might have a problem."

"Why? What is the problem?" Takuya asked worriedly.

"The spirits are gone."

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_**_So that's all…  
Uhm... is there anything I have to say? I don't know.  
Seriously my head is killing me! I'm writing this chapter since eight o'clock without a break and now I'm just tired as hell.  
Ah I know, I'm sorry for any mistakes (more than normally). I'll reread it tomorrow when my brain isn't just ticking over.  
*Is 'just ticking over' the right phrase?*_

**Anyway *sigh*  
**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**


	19. Chapter 20

**_(A/N):  
_**_Tada it's not that late now, isn't it?  
And the chapter is quite long, don't ya think? ^^  
Oh I just realized something… we're not in the same time zone, right?  
Which means for you, it never have been that late even when I uploaded at 2:AM in my time zone!  
Geez and I was apologizing for uploading in the middle of the night…..  
Nah, doesn't matter, there are still readers who are in my time zone so I'll just continue to apologize :D  
Anyway, have fun with the chapter :)_

**Disclaimer: ****Don't own.**

* * *

„The spirits are gone."

The words hung heavily in the air for a moment as the Warriors stared at Lala, trying to process what she had said.  
"W-what do you mean? 'Gone'?" Takuya chocked out finally.  
"I mean what I said. They're not in the medallions." Lala answered, still no expression on her face.

"Y-you're kidding right?!" JP stuttered shocked.  
"You have to be kidding!" Tommy said and took a step forward.  
"I am sorry, but this is not the situation to be kidding. Master Gennai is trying to figure out why the spirits are gone, and we need your help."

"Spirits? What are you talking about?" Izzy asked confused and curious.  
"Shut up for a moment, will ya?" Takuya choked out, a mix of anger and shock on his face.  
The brunet boy took a few steps toward Lala who stood her ground bravely, despite Takuya's expression.  
"What the hell?! What did you do?! Seraphimon and Ophanimon said the spirits are in the medallions! Without the spirits, how are we supposed to… what DID YOU DO?!"

"Takuya calm down." Koji pulled the boy away from the girl in the doorframe.  
"Calm down?! You are telling me to calm down?! You just had a fit because of some stupid accusations and you're telling me to calm down? Do you even realize what this means?! Without our spirits…"  
"I am not stupid Takuya but apparently you are", Koji answered coldly, "It won't help if we yell at them. Try to think one time in your life now, okay?"  
"DID IT HELP TO YELL AT THEM?!" Takuya shouted and pointed at the Chosen.  
"Takuya, Koji is right", Zoe said and took Takuya's hand away from Koji's collar, "Gennai said he serves Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Cherubimon, so it is most unlikely that he did something that could damage the Digiworld."

"Zoe speaks the truth", Lala answered and bowed her head lightly, "We want to know what happened too, and maybe we'll find the spirits again, so please follow me. Your help is essential."  
"Just take a deep breath Takuya", Koichi said and patted the addressed boy's shoulder, "And please don't yell at Gennai. It's not polite to accuse your host or to yell at him."  
The brunet boy led out a shaky laugh and nodded lightly.  
"I'm sorry… I think I overreacted."  
"It's just natural. We all don't want to feel weak and useless again like the last time."

"Chosen, I am sorry but this turn of events changes a lot." Lala addressed the confused humans and their digimon and lifted her hand to wave someone in the room.  
A digimon that looked like a panda with a cape entered the room and went to the Chosen.  
"Pandamon will lead you to the cafeteria and then to your quarters. Gennai will explain everything tomorrow and he'll do most likely some test according your ability to digivolve."  
"What? We're staying here?" Tai asked confused.  
"We can't stay! Our parents will be worried!" Yolei yelled at Lala.  
"Don't worry, Gennai contacted the parents who know about the digimon and they called the rest and told them that you're having a sleepover. You don't have to worry too, Warriors. Gennai called your parents and told them you're having a trip with your classes."

"We're staying too?" Sukai asked surprised.  
"That's right. You're going to stay for a few days, and since the sun has already set I suggest we'll hurry. You'll need the rest."  
Lala bowed her head at the Chosen.  
"Pandamon would you?"  
"Of course, follow me Chosen. And don't get lost."

The Warriors watched the Chosen and the digimon leave with Pandamon through the grand double door before they shifted their gaze back at Lala.  
"Master Gennai is waiting, follow me."

The Warriors followed Lala through the hallways in silence.  
Finally, Takuya broke the silence.  
"Uhm… you know… I'm sorry Lala. For yelling at you… it's just…"  
The girl shook her head gently "Don't worry Takuya; I understand how you must feel."  
The warrior of Flame nodded lightly but lowered his gaze nevertheless in shame.  
"Lala, what did you mean with 'The spirits are gone'? How is it possible that they vanished so suddenly?" Koichi asked as the group fell silent again.

"We don't know. We tested the medallions, but couldn't find a trace of them. Theoretically it's impossible for them to vanish this easily."  
"Wait", Bokomon interrupted, "when Takuya and the others fought against Grottomon Zoe and Tommy did lose their spirits, isn't it possible that something similar happened?"  
A small frown graced Lala's features as she shook her head again.  
"No we don't think that this is the cause. Grottomon _stole _the spirits but this time they're gone without a fight or something similar, right?"

The Warriors looked at each other nervously.  
"Lala, that's not really true." Zoe said frowning, "You see… back in the human world we were forced to fight, so we digivolved."  
"You did _what_?!" Lala stared at Zoe incredulously, "that's impossible. You hadn't your D-Tectors, so it's impossible for you to digivolve."  
"Well, we thought so too, but… then it just happened", Takuya answered, scratching his head nervously.  
Lala continued to stare at them for a moment before she turned and walked in a quicker pace through the dark halls  
"These are important information, we have to tell Master Gennai."

The Warriors shared a look and hurried after Lala.  
"W-we're sorry we didn't mean to-" Tommy started but Lala interrupted him.  
"It's not your fault. It's just that we might be able to find the spirits thanks to the new information, so we need to hurry."

They ran through the corridors; right, left, left, through a door, a staircase down and again left, right, right, left.  
The walls all looked similar to Koji, and he soon lost his navigation to the brownish walls and the flickering torches.  
How was anybody supposed to remember the way through these corridors?  
It irked him that they had to stay in this labyrinth of a base, but not as much as the fact that they were indeed _helpless_ in the moment, because even though he kept silent about it, he too hated the feeling they all had suffered under when the huge digimon had attacked the human world a few years ago.  
While Takuya and his brother had started chatting with Lala he kept silence, trying as hard as possible to remember at least a few of the turns, just in case they had to flee or this was a trap.  
Koji snorted irritated at Takuya.

This guy seriously was insufferable.  
Yelling at Lala in a situation in which yelling was absolutely the stupidest solution, and then accusing him that he didn't thought when he had yelled at this brat of a Chosen.  
A scowl formed on his face as Koji snorted again.  
There were things they couldn't solve with talking, and he would gladly declare the situation with the Chosen as such if this kid would attack his brother once again.

"Are you okay?"  
Koji snapped his gaze away from Takuya and Koichi, just to stare at Sukai's curious eye.  
"What makes you think otherwise?", he asked coldly and stared at the front again.  
"You were glaring at Takuya as if you wanted to murder him, so I assumed you were angry."  
Koji snorted again and quickened his pace. "Mind your own business."  
As he walked away he heard a mumbled 'I'm sorry' and felt a pang of guilt.

Koji scowled annoyed.  
God no! He wasn't the one to feel guilt; that was Koichi's part, not his.  
Had he become so soft over the years spending with his brother and friends that he was actually _capable _of feeling guilt?  
He hoped not, because guilt was definitely a dire feeling, making you apologize; something Koji wasn't fond of, no matter how long he'll spend with his friends.

"We arrived", Lala announced as she stopped in front of iron door.  
She knocked lightly and opened it, motioning the Warriors to enter.  
They entered the room and looked around in awe.  
The room was basically out of metal, even in the inside and a lot of machines were placed inside. A door leaded to another small room which you could see through a window.  
Since it was empty Koji assumed it was something like an experiment-lab.  
A lot of monitors showed statistics and numbers which Koji didn't understand, but he doubted anyone besides trained digimon (or humans) were able to.  
A Datamon tipped on a keyboard of one of the machines, not even looking up as they entered the room.

Gennai instead looked up and smiled at them worriedly.  
"Warriors, I guess Lala informed you already."  
The humans nodded melancholy and crossed the room to Gennai who stood in front of a monitor that showed seven blinking numbers and statistic curves.  
Actually, all the numbers were a 'zero' and the curve didn't move either.

"Nope, nothing. There are definitely no spirits in these things."  
The Datamon turned around and tossed the medallions at Gennai who caught them skilled.  
"Whoever did this, fucked up big time", the Datamon continued, looking at the warriors, "if even I couldn't find them they're not here."  
"Datamon, is that you?" Tommy asked staring at the digimon with wide eyes.  
The digimon frowned in response. "Did we meet before?"  
Tommy stared at Datamon a little longer before he averted his gaze, laughing bitterly.  
"No, I'm sorry. I've mistaken you for somebody."

Datamon shrugged and turned at Gennai again.  
"Can I leave now? I've got better things to do."  
"Sure sure", Gennai dismissed the digimon with a wave of his hand.  
"Since you already know about the problem, do you have any suggestions?" he asked the Warriors after Datamon had left.

"Actually, yeah we have", Tommy said after a while, scratching his head nervously.  
"You see we just remembered something that might be important", Takuya continued, "back in the human world…"

And so Takuya told Gennai the whole story. Starting from when they had the weird dreams about the Legendary Warriors until they arrived in the Digital World, including their meeting with the Celestial Angels and their unintended fight with the Chosen in the burning Forest.

When Takuya had finished his speech Gennai stared incredulously at them.  
"Y-you attacked the Chosen?" he finally choked out after a few moments of stunned silence.  
"_They _attacked _us_." Zoe corrected him, flipping a stand of her hair.  
"A-and you digivolved without your D-Tectors?"  
"Yup, and it hurt like hell, as if something cut us into pieces just to put them together differently." JP nodded.

Gennai gaped at them for a moment, then he sighed.  
"Okay, that's good… well we can work with it. And I don't just mean your spirits."  
Koji glared at him.  
The warrior of light was quite sure that Gennai would team up with the Chosen if it would come to a discussion, and it annoyed him how he looked at them.  
As if it had been their fault.

"Do you have any ideas Master Gennai?" Lala asked and Koji thought it seemed as if she had noticed that he and his friends were offended by Gennai's look and just asked to hinder them from starting a discussion.  
The older man started to scratch his chin thoughtfully.  
"Since the spirits are gone, something must have happened to them when you digivolved."  
He eyed the Warriors curiously with furrowed brows.  
"I am sorry but I've never dealt with humans who were able to use the spirits of digimons to digivolve before. Is it normal that it hurts when you digivolve?"

"No", Koji answered and rolled his eyes, "If it'd be normal we wouldn't have mentioned it."  
Koichi jabbed him in the side, but it didn't seem like Gennai had noticed Koji's rude tone.  
"I see… I guess it wasn't normal that you were exhausted afterwards too?"  
Synced nodding was the answer, but it stayed unnoticed since Gennai had already turned away and had started tipping on one of the machines.

After a few minutes of silence, only the tipping of the keys of the machine to be heard, Gennai turned around, frowning, and sighed tiredly.  
"I… have a theory what might have happened, but it's unlikely and wouldn't be easy to explain."  
"Doesn't matter, we'll take every hint we can!" Takuya said and grinned widely.

Gennai sighed again and furrowed his brows as he scratched his head, an exhausted expression on his features.  
"My theory is that the spirits fused with you when you begged for their help. They weren't supposed to help you since you hadn't your D-Tectors, but your begging might have made them help you anyway."  
He started to laugh lightly when he saw the clueless expressions on the Warriors faces.  
"Nah, you're right it's most unlikely."

"No…", Takuya said frowning, "That's not it… what do you mean with 'fused'? Didn't we always 'fused' with the spirits when we digivolved?"  
The man stopped laughing and stared surprised at them for a moment.  
The he scratched his head again and frowned.  
"You see… that's not entirely true. When you digivolved back then in the Digiworld the spirits built something like an armor for you, manly to protect your human body."

"Protect… our human bodies?" Zoe asked confused.  
Gennai sighed desperately and leaned his head back.  
"It's hard to explain… Okay listen: since you are, even though you're the reincarnation of the Legendary Warriors, only humans, you weren't able to _really _digivolve; it would've put too much strain on your body. So the spirits built something like an armor for your human body. Of course it would feel like it was your own body, but deep inside your human body stayed unharmed and more importantly _unchanged; _you were able to remain _human_. That's the reason why most of your wounds didn't reach your human body too; the 'armor' absorbed the danger and wounds."  
Gennai shifted his gaze at Koichi. "I bet that if you'd look at Koichi's hip you'd find at least a small scar that stayed behind from Angemon's staff, even after Sukai's treatment."

The Warriors looked worriedly at Koichi who looked surprised down on himself.  
"You don't have to check Koichi", Gennai said and continued to pace through the room, "Your D-Tectors made it possible for the spirits to form such an armor. You see, the spirits are just spirits after all. Theoretically they're not able to protect you. But thanks to the D-Tectors they were able to assume their old shape and so, protect you."

"So basically you say", Koichi said and placed a hand unconsciously on the place where he had been wounded, " since we hadn't our D-Tectors, the spirits weren't able to form an armor around us, but because we asked so desperately for their help they weren't able to deny it and so they fused with our body. What means for us… our human body changed?"  
Gennai sighed and threw his hands in the air.  
"Yeah, that is what it theoretically means, but this is the point. Your human bodies didn't change as far as I can judge, so my theory is useless."

"No…" Takuya interrupted, his face struck by shock and his eyes wide in horror, "Do you remember what happened on our way?"  
Then it hit Koji too.  
They had been able to do… things they weren't supposed to be able to do; they had changed.  
"The wind I caused", Zoe whispered, "and the thunder JP made appear."  
"Koji's dagger, and the fire…" Takuya said and hugged himself as he began to tremble.

"What are you talking about?" Gennai interrupted them worried.  
"On our way here", Koichi answered and gulped loudly, "we suddenly were able to… do things that were related with our element. Zoe forced a storm to appear, thanks to JP thunder roared in the sky, Tommy made the temperature drop, Koji built a white dagger, Takuya set his arm on fire, Sukai healed a wound on Takuya's arm and I was able to form a ball out of dark energy."  
"What… does this mean for us?" Koji asked bitterly, the sentence _'you were able to remain human', _floating in his head.

"We-we're not human anymore?" Sukai asked horrified, paler than usual.  
Gennai stared at the devastated humans in front of him.  
"I-it's just a theory, it doesn't have to mean that!"  
"Don't give us that shit!" Takuya yelled at him and Koji could see something wet shimmering in his eyes.  
_'Right, Takuya already had an encounter with humans when he wasn't human himself anymore', _Koji thought as he remembered the time when they had been kidnapped by Ranamon and Mercurymon.  
"Just be honest with us, it won't change anything if you lie." Takuya muttered, averting his gaze.

Gennai stared at them a little longer before he cleared his throat.  
"You're right. Since your human bodies changed and the spirits are gone our most presumably theory is that they fused with you. However, we still have to prove it."  
"How do we prove it?" Koji asked.  
"I want you to digivolve."

"WHAT?!" The Warriors yelled in unison.  
"How does that prove that we're not human anymore?" JP asked, glaring at Gennai.  
"Simple", Gennai answered as he went to the monitor next to the door to the empty room, "Firstly, we'll be able to see if your digivolved form really did change. Secondly, I'll be able to see the energy in your bodies."  
That, however, just gained him confused looks again.  
"You see", Gennai sighed again, "The spirits are made of energy so if they really did fuse with your bodies, your bodies should have at least hints of this energy."

He walked to the door and opened it, a serious expression on his face.  
"If my theory is right, it'll most likely hurt to digivolve again, since your body did only endure the complete change one time. Nevertheless I want you to keep calm and do it. We have to gain clarity."  
The Warriors kept silent and looked at each other for a minute.  
To be honest, they were scared.  
Scared of the pain and scared of the results they might achieve, but Gennai was right.  
They needed to know what the situation was if they wanted to help the Digiworld.

Takuya let out a shaky breath.  
"Okay, we're in. Just tell us what to do."  
A relieved expression graced Gennai's features, but it was gone as fast as it came.  
The man nodded and motioned at the door.  
"Takuya, Koji, I want you to do it first. Please enter the room."

Koji shot Takuya a look and Takuya nodded determined.  
"Well then Koji", he laughed a little bit shakily and audible faked, "for the Digiworld!"  
"Right", Koji muttered sarcastically but followed Takuya in the room nevertheless.  
As soon as they stood in the middle of the room the door closed with a loud 'thud'.  
There wasn't a doorknob in the inside, Koji noted.

"Okay, can you hear me?"  
Gennai's voice sounded in the room and as the two boys looked at the window they saw Gennai and their friends assembled around the monitor and something that looked like a microphone.  
Koji frowned at them. Just why had this 'base' such a laboratory?  
"Yup, loud and clearly", Takuya answered nervously.

"Okay, then please just do what you did when you digivolved in the forest."

Koji took a deep breath to stay calm.  
Okay, maybe his heart was beating a little bit too loud and a little bit too fast, but who could blame him?  
Doing something that would cause him pain, _on purpose_; this wasn't his way of things.  
He cursed his friends inwardly again for making him soft enough to be afraid of the pain as he closed his eyes.  
Okay, what had Gennai said? Do the same thing you did in the forest.  
Koji frowned and snorted silently.  
How was he supposed to act the same way? They weren't in a dangerous situation or anything like that.

_'__Okay… uhm spirit? If you're there do something'_  
God damn, no that wouldn't work.  
This time Koji cursed loudly.  
What a shitty situation, why did this happen?!  
The more he thought of the situation, the more his anger rose and made him grit his teeth.  
_'Shitty spirit, shitty Chosen, shitty everything! JUST DO SOMETHING DAMNIT!'  
_  
Koji opened his eyes in anger, but all he was able to see was light and a few digicodes.  
_'Oh, that worked fairly well', _he thought, _'apparently being angry works'  
_However, his thoughts were interrupted as a sharp pain jolted through his body, making him scream out, closing his eyes in pain.  
A new wave of pain followed, stronger than the first and Koji had the feeling he was cowering on the floor, but who could've told?  
The teen cried out again as a new pain engulfed his right arm as if something ripped it into shreds.  
A heavy headache formed and Koji gripped his head strong enough to pull out hairs, not able to form any thoughts, just thinking about the _bloody _pain that flowed through his body like water or maybe even his own blood.

Finally, the pain subsided until it was just a beating lingering in his limbs.  
Koji opened his eyes slowly just to see a blur of grey and white.  
After he had blinked a few times rapidly and had looked around he realized he was indeed cowering on the ground.  
The boy was able to hear his own heavy breathing and heart beating in his eyes as he stood swaying up, looking around to gain his navigation.

"Takuya, Koji, are you okay?"

Koji jumped at the loud voice, trying to order his thoughts.  
That had been Zoe, right?  
"Never felt any better!"  
Raito turned around and looked at a tanned figure with reddish hair who had joked with the hoarse voice,  
_'Right… Kasai.'_

"Koji, what about you?"  
Raito shook his head to order his thoughts and gave them a thumb up.  
"Everything's okay."  
"Raito, long time no seen", Kasai grinned at him. Apparently the pain had stopped.  
"Stop joking Kasai", Raito answered and looked at himself.  
He clenched his right hand testing since the pain had been stronger there and let out a breath of relief as the pain vanished completely.

Raito stretched his arms as he turned to look at his friends, but his gaze focused not on the humans in front of the window but at the now opened door.  
The digimon stared incredulously at the group of humans who had gathered in front of the opened door and who were staring at Kasai and Raito in the moment, a mix of shock, confusion and anger on their faces.

Slowly he pointed at them.  
"We might have a problem here".

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_**_Dum dum duuuum….  
Sorry for the cliffhanger, but that's all for today :)  
I don't have anything important to tell you so I'll just wish you a good night/ day :)_

**Anyway,  
**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**


	20. Chapter 21

**_(A/N):  
_**_Hellouhu guys :)_

_It's earlier than normally, even though I have so much homework *points at a mountain of papers on the table*  
And I have to learn for a class test on Monday.  
And I'm tired as hell… I actually fell asleep while writing it because of lack of sleep.  
Ahhhh I'm so done!  
Aaaaanyway….  
Enjoy the chapter ^^_

**Disclaimer: ****Too… tired….**

* * *

Matt glared at ground as he followed Pandamon with the other Chosen through the corridors.  
Neither of them spoke a word, probably thinking about the events that had occurred today.  
Matt had to admit, it was much for one day.  
First, the Digimon had appeared and had told them about the problems in the Digiworld, then Digimon had appeared in the _human _world and they had been _strong._ And now, now they were in the Digital World in the base of some rebellion and one of the humans who said they were the 'protectors' of the Digiworld turned out to be related to Darkness, the source of all evil and bad that ever happened in the digital world.

And even worse, this boy had threatened his TK because TK wanted to defeat the darkness, and so probably save Koichi.  
What had been the boy's name?  
Koji.  
Hadn't Gennai called him the 'Warrior of Light'?  
Besides the question what this 'warrior' meant, how could a person so cold be involved with the element 'light'?  
When Matt thought of Kari, a nice and caring person, he couldn't believe this rude and unreasonable boy shared the same element.  
Besides, why should the 'light' be friendly with the 'darkness' and even protect it? It didn't make any sense.

Matt glanced at the brown haired girl who walked next to his brother.  
Other than TK who looked sour and angry, Kari kept a straight face and smiled lightly at Gatomon as she patted the digimon's head.  
As Matt looked around to see the emotions on the others face he couldn't help but wonder why Kari was so calm.  
Wasn't Kari extremely sensitive to the darkness too? Why wasn't she angry or shocked, but calm.

Even Ken seemed troubled albeit not angry.  
Tai and Sora seemed confused and unsure, and Davis, Cody, Yolei and Mimi were visibly angry, though Matt wasn't sure if Mimi was just pissed because this Koji apparently had hurt a friend of her.  
Joe looked concerned and Izzy had this curious expression on his face.

Well, and the digimon seemed to be cautious and a few of them were angry too. Like Patamon or Gatomon, who were frowning all the time.

"Matt."  
The boy looked startled down, torn out of his thoughts.  
Gabumon frowned concerned at him.  
"What do you think of them?"

Matt frowned back at Gabumon and waited a moment before he answered.  
"I don't think it's that hard to guess, is it?"  
The digimon shook his head in response but somehow Gabumon seemed troubled by the answer.  
"You don't like them." He stated after a few moments, startling Matt once again because he hadn't expected Gabumon to say something.  
"I don't like them", Matt confirmed.  
"Why?"

This question surprised Matt. Why? Wasn't this obvious too? But as longer Matt thought about it he couldn't find any reasons besides 'Koichi is involved with the Darkness' 'This boy threatened my brother' and 'There's something fishy about them' – they had no actual proof though.  
"Well," he started nevertheless, "First of all, this Koichi is involved with the darkness, and as we know, the darkness is evil. Second, this Koji threatened TK and was about to hit him. And didn't you say yourself that something's fishy about them?"

The digimon nodded slowly, "But you know, I don't know if this 'fishy' is a bad thing."  
Matt looked surprised at Gabumon.  
"What's with the change in thought?"  
"I don't know, it's just that he seems _familiar_." The digimon shook his head lightly, "No not even he himself, but the _air _about him."  
"Who are you talking about Gabumon?" Matt asked, frowning.  
"This Koji-guy", Gabumon answered, "I talked to Agumon, and he said he had the same feeling with this Takuya."  
Again, he shook his head softly, "No, actually I talked with Patamon and a few others too and they had the same feeling about a few of these 'Warriors'."

Matt raised an eyebrow at his partner.  
"You really changed your opinion quickly. Only a few hours ago you said 'We can't trust them' and 'There's something fishy!'"  
"Yeah… no… It's complicated. You see, for example this Takuya: I have absolutely no idea why Agumon says there is something familiar about him, so I think we shouldn't trust him. It's the same the other way around: Agumon doesn't trust Koji because he does not seem familiar but still fishy. Do you understand?"

"I'm not stupid Gabumon. Shortly you're saying that all of you found a liking to one – or two – of them, but the others still seem weird."  
Gabumon nodded affirmative.  
Matt sighed in response and stuffed his hand in his pockets.  
"We better bring this up later."

The group continued walking in silence until Pandamon stopped in front of a wooden door.  
"This is the dining hall, I hope you memorized the way", Pandamon said as she opened the door.  
Matt groaned inwardly, there was no way that only one of them had memorized it.

"Normally you can eat at any time, but sometimes the cook has other assignments because another digimon needs help. De facto, if the cook isn't here you can't eat."  
Pandamon leaded the group of humans to a small window with a counter where a brownish digimon stood.  
"This is Burgermon; she is in charge of the food, aka the cook. That is all. When you're finished I'll show you the way to your chambers. Please contact me then. If you leave the dining hall and follow the corridor to your right and take the third door you pass you'll find me."  
The digimon bowed lightly, "Take your time Chosen, and enjoy your meal."

The Chosen watched how Pandamon left the huge hall and looked around.  
"Well, there are not many digimon in here", Cody said finally.  
He was right, most of the tables were empty and only a few digimon ate something; and even these few seemed as if they were about to leave soon.  
"It's probably because it's late already. It's dark outside." Joe answered and scratched his head, stifling a yawn.  
"It really is? Is it this late already?" Yolei asked, searching for a window.

"Yes it is."  
The Chosen turned around, surprised when they saw the Burgermon smiling at them.  
"But don't worry; we have enough cooks so we serve food even in the night. Anyway, what can I bring you?"  
The group looked at the digimon a little bit dumbfounded.  
"Uhm… what do you serve?" Demiveemon asked finally.  
"I can make you anything you want, so just say what you want to eat." The Burgermon smiled at them and patted a pan; just as if she wanted to underline the statement.

The Chosen continued staring for a while until Tai finally broke the silence.  
"Uhm… okay can you just make a plate of noodles for each of us?"  
"Sure thing!" the digimon whistled and left the window.  
"I WANT CHOCLATE PUDDING!" Demiveemon called after Burgermon.

They stood in silence as they waited for their food.  
Surprisingly, only after one or two minutes Burgermon reappeared with twenty-four plates with noodles and a bowl with chocolate pudding.  
"Here you go", she whistled again and handed the food out.

The Chosen just gaped at the digimon.  
"H-how did you do that?!" Mimi asked with wide open eyes.  
"What?" asked the Burgermon, humming happily.  
"How did you manage to cook so much food in just two minutes?!"  
The digimon laughed lightly, "It may not look like it but we have a lot of cooks in the kitchen. And they're all quite skilled. Enjoy your meal!"

"Still…", Cody said but Joe shoved him to a free table before he could say more.  
"Thank you for the food Burgermon!" Joe laughed and took a seat too; to Cody he said that it wouldn't be nice to question their host.  
They all began to eat, first in silence.  
Matt had to admit the food was pretty good.

"So", Tai asked finally, "what are we gonna do now?"  
"What do you mean Tai?" Davis asked with a full mouth.  
"Are we just going to go to bed and sleep, or what do you guys suggest?"  
They stared at each other for a moment. Izzy broke the silence finally.  
"To be honest, I'd like to talk to the 'Warriors'. They made me curious. I mean, they don't have digimon besides Bokomon and Neemon – and I doubt that they're their partners – and I want to know what these 'spirits' are. They seem to be important."

TK nodded affirmatively, "And I want to talk with this Koichi. I doubt I can sleep peacefully otherwise. Maybe we just misunderstood something."  
Matt looked surprised at his brother. He hadn't thought that TK would try to be nice to this 'darkness'-boy.  
"Okay, so what do you suggest we do?" Tai asked again.  
"I think we should just wait here. They'll come to eat sooner or later and then we can ask them." Sora answered.

So the Chosen resumed eating. When they all had finished, only two digimon were left in the dining hall and the 'Warriors' hadn't arrived.  
They talked a little bit with the two remaining digimon – a Tucamon and a Elecmon – but these two had to leave sooner or later too.  
The Chosen wished them a good night and promised not to stay awake too long.  
The Warriors still hadn't arrived.

"It's boooring!" Davis cried after a while of more waiting, "Why don't we just search for them?"  
"But we'd never find the way", Ken mused, playing with Wormmon.  
"Doesn't matter! We'll just ask a few digimon."  
"And what do you suggest we ask them?",TK said, visibly bored, "We don't even know where they went."  
"We'll just ask them if they passed Lala and a few humans. We'll manage!"

"Why don't we just go to bed and ask them tomorrow?" Joe yawned loudly and nudged Gomamon who had already fallen asleep.  
"No! I need to know what these 'spirits' are, or I won't be able to sleep!" Izzy insisted. He had opened his laptop by now and had searched for 'spirits' or 'Chosen without digimon' or anything that could be related. He hadn't found anything, though.

"Okay fine", Tai sighed finally, "It doesn't seem as if they'll come soon. I think we really should look for them. Maybe they're lost?"  
Davis and Izzy cheered as Joe groaned. The rest seemed as if they didn't care.  
Matt sighed as he got up. He didn't really wanted to search the Warriors in this huge base, but he didn't want to wait any longer too. And it was obvious that Izzy wouldn't stop bugging them if they would go to sleep.

"Okay Tai, what's the plan?" Davis asked, a excited glimmer in his eyes.  
"I think we should head back to the room where we met Gennai, then we'll ask around."  
"That's easier told than done", Joe sighed, lifting the sleepy Gomamon up, "have any of you an idea which way we went. Ugh, Gomamon you're heavy!"

"I think I'll be able to remember it", Ken answered thoughtfully, "but I am not sure."  
"Better than nothing buddy, show us the way!" Davis laughed and marched to the door.  
Matt followed the group, sighing at Davis enthusiasm. How was this guy able to be fit after such a tiring day?

They followed the dark haired teen through the corridors.  
No digimon crossed their path as they turned at a few corner, sometimes without hesitation, sometimes they needed to stop and Ken would stare at the corridors muttering something under his breath.  
Finally they arrived at the huge double door.  
"Ken you're awesome buddy! I would never have found the way back!" Davis hit Ken's shoulder rather hard as he opened the door and stepped in.

They entered the room and looked around. Matt thought it was weird.  
Where were all the digimon? This was some sort of a conference room, wasn't it? But why weren't there any digimon to… well conference? Not now and not when they had arrived.  
"Okay, they left through this door!" Davis had already run through the room and stood in front of the smaller door.  
"What are you waiting for? Come on!"  
And with that the boy left the room with a giggling Demiveemon following him.

"Who would've thought he'd get this excited about the searching?" Cody muttered as he left the room too.  
Matt saw TK shrugging as he followed Cody.  
The group walked a few meters until they arrived at a crossroad.  
"What now?" Joe asked uncertainly.  
"I dunno", Davis answered, peeping around the corners, "I hoped we'd meet some digimon but they seem to be asleep already."  
Truly, they hadn't met any digimons until now.

"I suggest we'll just take the right path", Yolei shrugged, "It's not like it matters."  
"It does matter!" Joe whined, "I don't want to walk through the corridors and get lost. Besides, Gomamon is really getting heavy!"  
Matt stared at him, only noticing now that Joe was indeed carrying a sleeping Gomamon. He nearly laughed at the sight, because Joe himself looked as if he needed the sleep more than anyone.  
"Why are you so tired Joe?" Mimi asked, giggling lightly, "the day was tiring, okay, but not _that _tiring."  
Joe frowned unhappily at her, "I pulled an all-nighter last night; you know, to learn. I'm studying medicine now, do you remember?"  
"JOE, you studies just started. There's no need to study so early!" Mimi laughed now at the poor boy.  
"Seriously you're taking it _too _serious Joe", Tai agreed and patted his shoulder comfortingly.  
Joe just frowned at them in response.

The group continued their travel, choosing randomly where to turn and left or right.  
When they followed some stairs down, Matt started to think that there _really _wasn't any point in continuing but Davis was determined they'd find them and didn't want to give up.  
Matt just suspected they had gotten lost had Davis didn't want to admit it.

Finally, a miracle happened.  
When they rounded another corner they saw a digimon walking in front of them.  
"WAIT!" Davis yelled and ran up to the digimon. It looked like a huge candle.  
The digimon turned surprised around and nearly dropped the boxes it carried.  
"Oh how can I help you?", the digimon asked when the rest of the group arrived.

"_Finally,_ we found somebody", Joe sighed tired.  
"By any chance, did you see a group of humans pass here? Or anywhere else? They're seven, two girls and five boys. About my age", Tai asked the digimon, tired of walking randomly through corridors.  
"No I'm sorry."

A synced groan was to be heard.  
"But… just a while ago I saw a Datamon. It muttered under his breath. Something about 'stupid humans' and 'fucked up, no spirits no help'. It came from…." The candle looked around searchingly, "I think if you turn there left and follow the corridor you'll walk the way where he came from."  
Matt sighed in relief. At least they had a clue.  
"Thank you, thank you very much!" Joe bowed his head and followed Davis who had already begun to run.

The whole group jogged after Davis.  
The boy, however, stopped at in his tracks suddenly.  
"So what now? We followed the corridor, but here's nothing."  
"So are you finally realizing your idea was stupid?!" Joe yelled at the boy, stifling a yawn,  
"But now it is too late, we're hopelessly lost!"  
"Calm down Joe, I know you're tired but don't just start yelling!"  
"GOMAMON! You're awake?"  
"Sure, since the staircase."  
"AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

Gomamon laughed sheepishly as he was placed back on the ground, mumbling something that sounded like 'Didn't want to walk'.  
The group sighed in unison.  
What were they supposed to do now?  
"Well, we can just continue walking", Izzy suggest finally, "It's not like I want to do it, and I seriously don't need to meet them today anymore, but it's better than standing around."

"Well then," Tai said tiredly and followed the corridor, "for the Digiworld".  
They walked in silence for a while, but Yolei broke it finally.  
"Guys no! I'm tired my feet are hurting and I don't want to continue searching for these 'Warriors'! Let's just say we'll walk till the next crossroad and if we don't find anything there, we'll just head back and hope somebody can show us the way."

They nodded in unison, not even Davis was motivated enough to protest.  
When they arrived at the new crossroad, they turned right again and followed the new corridor a few meters.  
"Okay, this is it. We found _nothing at all_. This whole 'we're searching for them' idea was stupid and now we'l-"  
Yolei was interrupted by a loud scream.  
The girl jumped visibly and looked around.

"W-what was that?" Cody asked horrified.  
"It came from there", Davis pointed at a place farer in the corridor.  
Matt squinted and stared at the wall. If he looked closely he could see a metallic door.  
The Chosen jogged to the door, Tai looked at them questioningly and when they all nodded he opened the metallic door.

The first thing Matt saw was a window to another room. Two glowing figures stood in this room behind the window, and digicodes were circling around them. The one in the white light let out another scream, and it gave Matt the creeps. The scream sounded so pained, as if the figure was tortured.  
The next thing he saw were six humans in front of a monitor and the window.  
Horrified, Matt noticed that Gennai was one of them.

What the hell was he doing? Why was he causing the creatures pain?  
The happiness that they had actually found the 'Warriors' vanished completely when the figure in the red light cried in an equally pained voice.  
Matt stared uncertainly at the Warriors.  
If there were only five of them did this mean that the two figures in the room where humans?  
The Chosen of Friendship scanned the group of humans.  
Koichi, Junpei, Tomoki, Sukai, Izumi. Koji and Takuya were missing.

"We have to do something!" Tai whispered next to him, equally horrified.  
Matt nodded and gulped loudly.  
Just when he wanted to say something the digicodes and the light around the figures vanished.  
But the creatures in the room weren't Koji and Takuya, so much Matt was able to tell.

The creature that had been covered in the white light stood swaying up, the one in the red light nearly tripped over thin air.  
Wolf ears, and horns. Orange, shaggy hair and dark, long hair.  
"They're…." Matt heard his brother mutter with a hoarse voice.

"Takuya, Koji, are you okay?" Izumi asked worriedly.

God no, this couldn't be, could it?

"Never felt any better!" The brown digimon answered in a hoarse voice.

They couldn't be Takuya and Koji, right?

"And you Koji?"

Sure, something was fishy about the Warriors, but these digimon were evil! And the Warriors were some sort of Chosen too, weren't they? So they couldn't be evil!

The creature with the wolf ears gave the Warriors a thumb up.

But they were communicating with them! And Izumi had called them Takuya and Koji!

Suddenly Matt felt a stare on him and he shifted his gaze back at the digimon with the wolf ears. They stared each other in the eye for a moment.  
Finally the creature lifted his arm and pointed at them.  
"We might have a problem here".

And this was an understatement.

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_**_So this is this…. I guess.  
Thihi I know what you guys are thinking. You wanted to know how the Chosen react, didn't you? Well but I wanted to tell you first what the Chosen were doing.  
I'm so evil!  
Nah, you'll just have to wait till Saturday again :)_

_Have a good night (or day, depends when you're reading this)._

**Anyway,  
**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**


	21. Chapter 22

**_(A/N):  
_**_Well then, just like I announced yesterday, here is the chapter :)  
I don't have anything against you asking for more chapters or faster updates since it means that you like the story, but when I have school, this 'each Saturday'-concept is the best I can manage.  
But!  
But if I don't upload for two or three weeks, then you can send me death threats or demands for new chapters! Because two weeks is really too long!  
Uhm… well anyway here is the chapter :)  
Actually I wanted to make it longer, but I didn't manage to write more today :)  
Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the characters of Digimon.**

* * *

For a moment nobody said a word.  
The rest of the Warriors turned around slowly and even though Raito couldn't see their expressions he was quite sure that they changed from worry to shock as soon as they saw the Chosen and their Digimon.  
Why now? They hadn't had the time to talk to the Chosen until now, and to be honest Raito wasn't sure if he had planned to talk to them anyway.  
But now, now was really the worst moment.

"Ah, Chosen, what are you-"Gennai started, probably to lighten the mood and the situation but Tai cut him off.

"Y-you, but…! Why….? I mean…"

Raito frowned at him, unable to say something.  
First of all this wasn't the reaction he had suspected, but he blamed it on the shock, and secondly did he harbor the hope that they might solve this without a fight if the Chosen would let them explain.  
He didn't really _want _to fight; he'd only do it if it was necessary.

"I-it's _them_!" TK stuttered and pointed at them shakily.  
Raito really didn't like how the younger boy spelled the 'them'; as if it was something disgusting.  
"Uhm, this might seem weird and suspicious to you but-" Tommy started unsurely and grinned nervously but somebody cut him off again.  
To their surprise it was the Patamon.

"TK watch out, they're dangerous!", he said as he floated in front of the boy protectively, glaring at not only Raito and Kasai but the humans too.  
"He's right", Hawkmon spoke up too and placed himself in front of Yolei, "Don't worry Yolei, I won't lose this time!"

"You're the asshole who hurt Gatomon!" TK spat and glared at Raito before he looked at the humans, fixing his gaze on Koichi who seemed to be unsure what to do.  
"And you're the one who is involved with the darkness! I knew we can't trust you!"  
The blond shoved a protesting Patamon to the side and stalked to Koichi.

"If you dare to touch him I'll rip your guts out!" Raito growled getting in a fighting position.  
Screw the glass; he would break it gladly to keep the brat from hurting his brother.  
Luckily JP seemed to have the same sentiment.  
The older boy stepped in front of TK, glaring down on him.  
"Stay away from Koichi, he didn't do anything wrong!"

"Exactly!" Zoe agreed and stepped next to JP, "You're the one who attacked him, it's wrong to accuse him now!"  
"What the hell?!" Matt yelled, "My brother didn't do anything! And who are you to accuse him?! _You're _the one who are the traitors here! If you're human why are working against the Digiworld then?! Or are you even human?!" he motioned to the two Digimon behind the glass.  
"WHAT?!" Takuya yelled back, "Who is against the Digiworld, we're _helpin_g!"

"Helping?" Cody snorted, "Why did you attack us then?"

"WHO DID ATTACK WHOM?!" Zoe now outright screamed.  
_'Zoe wasn't even there when they attacked'_, Raito remembered shortly until he saw that the Digimon had started to get into their fighting positions, bringing space between his friends and the Chosen.

"Gomamon, do you think this is right?" A tall boy with blue hair asked – Joe wasn't it?  
"Joe, stop trying to be friendly, you remember they hurt our friends, right?"  
"I-I think Joe is right, if you'd just let us explain-", Sukai tried to start but again somebody interrupted her.  
"Wait." TK stared at them, "Who of you hurt Patamon?"  
He stared at Sukai and Zoe, "Who of you two hurt Patamon? Do you have any idea how that hurt him?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA?!"  
He stormed to Zoe who was unluckily nearer than Sukai.  
"WAS IT YOU?!", he yelled at her face and took a hold of her shoulders.

"STAY AWAY FROM ZOE!"

Raito turned surprised at Kasai who was glaring at TK and looked as if he'd burn everything in just a moment.  
Raito could nearly feel the heat that surrounded his friend.

However, it wasn't necessary to help Zoe since she could defense herself just good.  
The girl spat in TK's face and stomped on his foot.  
Raito couldn't help but smirk as he saw how the boy wiped his face; they sure had their reasons to have respect for Zoe.

A scream let their attention snap away to Sukai who was trying to separate a white cat from her head.  
"It's her! I can sense it!", Gatomon yelled.  
"Gatomon!" Kari yelled and tried to reach for her digimon but Koichi was faster and had already caught it.  
"Keep your dirty hands away from me Darkness!" Gatomon hissed and scratched Koichi, who yelped surprised but didn't let go, square over the face.

"Stop it you critter!" Raito yelled and joined Takuya in bashing his fist against the glass of the window.  
To his surprise the glass didn't even scratch, what didn't really calm him.  
God damn, he had to help them!  
"STOP INSULTING HER!" Agumon yelled back, earning a low growl as an answer.

"Let Gatomon go!" Cody shouted and joined the fight with trying to tackle Koichi from behind.  
"Cody! Wait!" Sora called and Matt stopped her.  
"Sora, these guys are evil! Don't try to help them!"

"YOSH! Matt is right!", Davis yelled and rose his fist, a small silver blue device in his hand, "Veemon, you know what you have to do!"

"Davis! Wait, you can't let Veemon digivolve in such a narrow space!"  
Everybody stopped fighting and stared at Gennai. This was the first time he had spoken up.  
"Gennai…", Tai stared at the man thoughtfully.  
"Wait!" Cody said suddenly and let go of Koichi who was still holding a furious Gatomon.  
"Gennai! Why are they even here?! Aren't you on our side, why are evil digimon here?! And why were they disguised as humans?!"  
"We are humans!", Zoe exclaimed angrily.

"SHUT UP!" Mimi cried, "You're definitely _not_ human! Humans can't digivolve!"  
"Explain yourself Gennai!" Yolei demanded now too, "Did you change sides?!"  
Tai jerked her back abruptly.  
"Yolei! Don't ask such things! Gennai would never do something like this!"  
"Oh yeah, then explain this!"

"Before you do anything else Gennai", Raito growled, "let us out of here!"  
Raito had it really fed up to be caged in this room when his friends were attacked out there.  
"Don't let them!" Gomamon yelled, "They'll just gonna try to kill us again!"  
"WHO TRIED TO KILL WHOM?!"

And so the discussion continued; Gatomon scratching Koichi and Sukai who tried to calm the digimon while Cody tried to free her. TK and Yolei continued to yell at JP and Zoe who didn't let the two pass to help Cody.  
Raito and Kasai had started to punch the window again, and Raito got the feeling that slowly the glass mellowed.

"ALL OF YOU, SILENCE!"

Again, they turned surprised to Gennai who looked furious.  
A few of the humans and digimon opened their mouth to protest but Gennai wouldn't let them.  
"I don't care what happened in the past to you, I just know that neither you", he motioned at the Warriors, "nor you", he glared at the Chosen, "are meant to fight each other! The Warriors are not evil, and yeah Koichi's element is the Darkness, but that's something you'll have to learn to cope with!"

TK tried to protest but Gennai cut him off again, "NO! I don't want to hear it! You'll listen now! I don't want you to fight – I want you to talk about everything when I am done with the Warriors! Chosen, chose now if you want to stay here and be peaceful or if you leave now!"  
He stared expectantly at the Chosen who seemed shocked by the older man's outburst.

Finally Tai answered, "We'll stay then", and the other Chosen nodded even though they still seemed to be hostile.  
Raito could practically _hear _them think 'Maybe we'll find something out then'.  
Or maybe they just didn't want to leave them alone with Gennai.

Gennai nodded and sighed exhausted.  
"Koji, Takuya, I won't let you out now. I already made a few interesting observations but I want to ask a few questions first."  
"Get over with it then", Raito growled in annoyance.  
Kasai nodded, "And first, it's Kasai and Raito."

Gennai nodded and tipped something in the machine, not bothered by the confused expressions of the Chosen.  
"Okay, then please tell me now: how do you feel?"  
"Pretty good actually", Kasai said and swayed his flame-tail approvingly.  
Raito just nodded. The primary pain and the dizziness were long gone.

"How did you feel after you digivolved?"  
Kasai grinned and scratched his head sheepishly as he answered, "Like shit. It hurt."  
Again, Raito nodded supportingly.  
This seemed to pique Gennai's interest.

"Where did it hurt?"  
Kasai looked thoughtfully at Raito and scratched his chin.  
"I don't really now… I guess my arms and legs. And my head. Generally my guts; it felt as if they were being burnt. "  
Raito nodded "Same here. Especially my right hand", he lifted his clawed hand.

Gennai nodded again and continued tipping.  
They stood in silence for the time and Raito started to feel uneasy under the suspicious glares of the Chosen.  
It was only natural that they were suspicious, but their hostile and suspicious glares were really unsettling.  
Raito swayed his tail nervously and his ears twitched lightly, searching for a sound besides the constant tipping; maybe whispering of the Chosen.

Finally Gennai finished his tipping.  
"Your former forms…", he asked uncertainly, "how did they fight? I only have Bokomon's book as my source, but as far as I know Lobomon fought with light sabers, and Agunimon with burning fists, is that right?"  
Both Kasai and Raito nodded.

Raito could hear somebody of the Chosen whisper 'Who are Lobomon and Agunimon?' but didn't pay any more attention to it.  
"Then my last question," Gennai said and brought Raito's attention back to the man, "You already fought in these forms; how did you fight? Did you use the same techniques as Lobomon and Agunimon?"  
Raito and Kasai looked at each other uncertainly.

"Uhm, I am not sure but I think I fought with burning fists again, but I also shot fireballs. Generally control over the fire, I guess." Kasai laughed nervously.  
"I fought with a sword", Raito answered slowly, "but when I fought against Hawkmon I also used my claw".  
Gennai nodded again and frowned lightly.  
"Like I already said, I want you to make everything clear later."  
Raito scowled and he assumed that everyone's reaction was similar.

Gennai cleared his throat and went to the door of the small room.  
"I'm finished with you two; I'll let you out now but if you don't want to digivolve later again please stay in your digimon forms since I want to do another experiment later."  
He nodded at Tommy and JP as soon as Raito and Kasai had left the room.  
"You two next please."

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_**_So this was the extremely late chapter :)  
I don't have anything more to say so I guess I'll see you on Saturday.  
Well… just that I won't see you… and you won't see me…  
Nah, you know what I mean ^^  
Have a nice week :)_

**Anyway,  
**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know? :)**


	22. Chapter 23

**_(A/N):  
_**_Dadaa, it's not that late (for you anyway) and the chapter is not _that _short, don't you agree :)  
And to all the lovely reviewers:  
THANK YOU SO MUCH! You're all so awesome and Zackmon, thank you for the warning; I'll look out for flying chairs :D  
Anyway, I don't think I have more to say so just enjoy the chapter :)_

**Disclaimer: ****This wouldn't be a Fanfiction if I'd own Digimon!**

* * *

JP and Tommy nodded slowly but determined and stepped into the small room, the gaze of the whole audience on them.  
Raito and Kasai didn't speak a word as they walked back to their group and the only recognition they got were a worried look from Zoe, and an angry and suspicious glare from the blond brat Raito still wanted to rip the throat out.

"Are you two ready?" Gennai asked after he had closed the door and gone back to his place in front of the glass.  
Tommy nodded, staring steadily at Gennai, but JP averted his gaze frowning.  
"Just a moment okay?"

They stared surprised at JP.  
"JP?" Zoe asked confused and Takuya just gaped at the older boy.  
Raito was surprised too; sure when they had started their journey JP had been a coward but he had changed over the time.  
Nevertheless Raito couldn't really blame him if he wouldn't want to do it; they had experienced once what the Digiworld could do to their lives and there were surely people who wouldn't want to live through this again.

"H-hey, don't look at me like this", JP protested as he saw the looks of his friends, "I bet you think the same!"  
He turned to Tommy who stared surprised at him.  
"Tommy, do you really want to do this?"

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me!" JP protested again, "You're still a child Tommy, and it hurts to digivolve; pretty much actually. Do you really want to go through all of this again? Not only the digivolving but the fighting too! There is no guarantee we win, you know?"  
"JP!" Kasai yelled shocked.  
"What?!" JP asked and glared back, "You know I'm right! We nearly lost the last time – no, if it hadn't been for Koichi's sacrifice we would have lost - do you really want to make Tommy do this again? Weren't you the one who said you'd bring Tommy back safely when we first arrived in the Digiworld?"

They stared surprised at JP and Kasai averted his eyes, searching for something to answer.  
Sudden laughing jerked them out of their thoughts.  
"JP!" Tommy laughed – actually laughed – and wiped a tear away.  
"I'm not the small kid I was when we first arrived in the Digiworld anymore! I'm Legendary Warrior too, and I'm proud to be. Besides, what would you do without me? You guys would lose with no real resistance!"  
"I'm being serious here Tommy", JP scowled.  
"Me too", Tommy grinned cheekily, then he turned to Gennai, "We're ready!"

The man nodded and typed something in the computer.  
"Then please get started."  
And so Tommy and JP closed their eyes too, JP first scowling but his expression soon relaxed.  
The group readied themselves for the screams that would surely come, but when the dark blue and green light engulfed their friends, and the data swirled around them, the pained screams ripped all the defenses down and made the Warriors cringe.  
The figures moved frantically and while it looked as if the dark blue figure was gripping its head, the green collapsed down on the ground.

Next to them Raito could see the Chosen staring horrified at the scene in front of them; apparently this affected them even though they saw enemies in them.  
He wasn't sure if this was a good thing because it could mean that they trusted them a little bit more, of it was a bad thing and they pitied all their enemies.

Besides the Chosen he could see another person looking paler than usual and with a horrified expression on her face.  
Raito sighed quietly and walked over to the new girl, ignoring the suspicious glare from TK.  
"You okay?"  
Sukai flinched and stared at him shocked.  
"Y-yeah sure."

She didn't look fine at all to Raito but since JP and Tommy had finished their evolution he looked back at the two digimon behind the glass.  
Gennai had started to ask the same questions he had asked Kasai and Raito.

"Are you sure?" Raito asked finally, still not looking at Sukai, "I could your hear your heart beating over there you know?"  
Out of the corner of his eye he could see how she pressed her hand to her chest. Raito smirked amusedly.  
"That's not helping."

Sukai gasped surprised and dropped her hand quickly. Instead she took deep breaths now to calm her apparently really fast beating heart.  
Gennai had started to ask the questions about their fighting methods, and Kanrei was currently offering to make a gun like the one of Kumamon out of snow and ice.

"It's just like JP said earlier", Raito resumed talking, "You don't have to do this."  
He could feel Sukai staring confused at him.  
"There is no proof that we'll win, and if you don't want to risk your life for something you heard of this morning for the first time you don't have to do it."  
Sukai didn't answer but stared thoughtfully at Denki and Kanrei behind the glass who were now laughing about Gennai's shocked expression when Kanrei had accidentally made the floor freeze in the room.

"No, that's not it."  
Raito looked surprised at the girl, not expecting her to answer.  
"I've seen enough proofs that everything I've heard is true and Tomoki is right too; the more we are the better are our chances to win. Besides", she smiled at him, "now it's too late anyway, right?"  
Raito looked at her surprised for a moment, then he scowled.  
"You shouldn't do this just because you think it's too late to do different."

To his surprise Sukai just giggled and shook her head.  
"I like Tenshimon. Somehow I feel better since I digivolved. I just feel bad for them."  
Raito followed her look to Koichi and Zoe who were currently entering the room. He tensed up, trying to brace himself for the following.  
"You know that you'll have to do it too, right?"  
"That does not mean I can't feel bad for them now, does it?"

Raito didn't answer but stared at the disappearing forms of his brother and Zoe; not that Sukai would have heard him over the screams.  
They looked at the two glowing figures and Raito shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like his friends being hurt, not mentioning his brother, but this time there was nothing he could do about it.

Finally the screams died down and Yami and Arashi stood in the room, eyes unfocused but they seemed okay much to Raito's delight.  
The change in the air was incredible when the Chosen saw Yami and when Raito looked over to them he saw Kari and Ken shaking lightly.

"They don't like him", Sukai observed thoughtfully, and Raito scowled in response.  
"They're just afraid of the darkness. Like little kids who are crying for their mothers."  
"The fear of the darkness is by all means a rational fear. My father had achluophobia…"  
She trailed off and it seemed more like she was thinking aloud than talking.  
Raito just continued scowling and glaring at random persons (and digimon) of the Chosen.

Gennai continued to ask Yami and Arashi about the parts where it had hurt the most and just like Kasai, Raito, Kanrei and Denki they said it was their heads, legs and arms.  
Arashi said her hands and her back had hurt the most, and Yami said his hands and his right arm had been the worst.  
Finally Gennai arrived at the question about their fighting methods.

"I don't really know", Arashi answered thoughtfully, "I hadn't much opportunity to fight, but the one time I attacked I just made it storm and caged two digimon in the storm."  
Suddenly she smiled widely and rose her arms.  
"I can try now if you want!"

Gennai jumped away, making Yami chuckle lightly.  
"No, that's not necessary. I'll make test according your fighting later." Gennai answered, "Please don't use your attacks in the room."  
He glared playfully at Kanrei at the last part but became serious only a second later.  
"Especially you Yami."

Yami stared surprised at Gennai and Raito growled lowly; a reaction he had grown accustomed to when he was in his digimon form.  
Gennai seemed to notice the hostility and cleared his throat.  
"This has nothing to do with me not trusting you - I trust you, you are the Legendary Warriors after all – but we have two guests here which are pretty sensitive to the darkness." He motioned at Kari and Ken who were still shaking lightly and pretty pale.

"As you can see the darkness affects them. It's something we'll have to learn to deal with, but I think currently it would be better if we'd take it slow."  
Yami nodded slowly, concern visible on his face.

"No, don't worry about us."  
They snapped their gaze back to Kari who smiled shakily at them.  
"Kari!" Tai called out shocked.  
"She is right", Ken agreed with the girl, "We'll have to learn to live with it, so we can start now just as well."  
"But you're obviously not feeling well Ken!" Wormmon said and looked concerned at the boy.

"That's why we shouldn't work with them. Or at least not with him!" TK said and glared at Yami.  
"Want to start again?" Raito growled at the blond.  
"No problem, mutt!" TK glared back.  
Raito stared surprised at the blond.  
Oh he just hadn't called him mutt, right?!

"Raito, behave!" Kasai hissed and pulled the Warrior of Light back.  
"Right, stop fighting you two!" Kari agreed with Kasai and tucked lightly at TK's hand.  
"You should listen to your friends", Gennai interfered, "You'll have to work with each other in the future so you should stop fighting."  
He turned around and opened the door to let Yami and Arashi out.

"However, there is still somebody left."  
The man smiled at Sukai and motioned at the room.  
Raito could see Sukai gulp but the girl smiled bravely back and walked over to the door.  
"W-wait Sukai", Arashi called after her, "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
The blonde girl nodded and stepped into the room.

Sukai sighed softly and closed her eyes too and all so soon the yellow light and digicodes surrounded her.  
The scream that ripped through the room a second later made Raito flinch and the hated feeling of guilt tugged at his heart.  
He growled in annoyance and shoved it aside.

"Don't just growl at anything you see, you really sound like a wolf… or a dog", Kasai grinned at him but the grin looked fake and Raito saw the worry and bad feeling of Kasai.  
Raito scowled as response and continued staring at the figure behind the glass.

Finally the evolution finished and the light plus digicodes vanished.  
Tenshi stood there shakily and looked around as if she was trying to regain her balance.  
"How are you feeling Tenshi?" Kanrei asked worriedly.  
The digimon shook her head lightly and then smiled at the group.  
"Good. Everything's okay."

Gennai nodded and typed something in his computer.  
"Where did it hurt the most?"  
Somehow it annoyed Raito how he was able to stay so objective and calm despite what he happened to them when they digivolved.  
"My back…" Tenshi answered and stretched her arms, "and my arms. Here where the bandages are".  
Again Gennai nodded and typed.

"You did fight too, right? How did you fight?"  
Tenshi faltered and looked thoughtfully at the ground, seemingly searching for an answer.  
"She didn't fight", Yami answered at her stead, "She healed me when Angemon wounded me."  
Gennai looked up surprised, "She didn't fight? Not at all?"  
The Warriors shook their head in unison.

The man frowned and continued his typing, than he walked over to the door to let Tenshi out.  
"We're finished here. If you would follow me to our new destination please."  
He walked to the door of the room and stopped in front of the Chosen on his way.  
"I'll do some more test and they might take longer. It's is pretty late already, so I suggest you'll head for bed now."  
Raito lightened up inwardly. God please, he really didn't want to spend any more time with them.

To his misfortune Tai shook his head.  
"No, we also want to know what's happening. We're not that tired anyway."  
"We're not what?" Joe groaned and lifted a sleeping Gomamon up.  
"Live with it Joe", Mimi smiled and patted the boy's shoulder.

Gennai fixed them with his gaze for a moment but shrugged finally and opened the door to the dark hallway.  
"Well then, Warriors, Chosen , please follow me. We'll now do test according your fighting skills."

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_**_Today I have a request.  
Well… some sort of a request.  
Just please write if I do major grammar errors or something like this because my English teacher told us yesterday that a lot of us have a __**really **__bad grammar and are writing german-ish, and I swear she was looking at me, so I'm a little bit doubtful in the moment. And if I have a bad grammar it's not enjoyable for you to read too, so yeah… please, tell me if my grammar is really that bad so I can improve it :)_

_Besides that… nope there is nothing more :)  
Have a nice weekend._

**Anyway,  
**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**


	23. Chapter 24

**_(A/N):  
_**_Hey ho guys :)  
I'm punctual this week *thumb up*.  
And this even though I had a killer headache the whole week and even stayed at home.  
But hey, a few painkillers (which aren't working anymore by the way) and I was able to write ^^  
Anyway, have fun with the chapter :)_

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own everything.**

* * *

Tai stared at the back of Kasai as they followed Gennai through the dim corridors.  
He and the other Chosen hadn't talked while they were walking, but the Warriors kept on chatting; sometimes in hushed voices as if they didn't want anyone to hear and sometimes loud and happily.

To be honest Tai found this whole situation unnerving.  
After the first shock Tai was nearly sure that he'd be able to cope with this situation; and he thought that this applied to most of the other Chosen too. Of course, it would be weird and with a lot of mistrust at first, but with the time they'd forget their primer differences.

The only thing that bothered Tai was that there were some candidates in their group that would surely need _much _more time. TK and Cody for example.  
Tai sighed as he glanced over at TK who was currently carrying Patamon and glaring at the backs of the Digimon's in front of them.  
And that was the second thing that bothered Tai; why had they digivolved?  
No, why were they _able _to digivolve?

The boy remembered Matt mentioning in their first adventure that he'd like to digivolve too, become stronger and evolve, but they never digivolved and they never found any hint that digivolving humans were _possible_.  
And now they just had witnessed humans digivolving.

And the test Gennai had done – which only consisted of digivolving – had brought up more questions than answers.  
Who were 'Agunimon' and 'Lobomon' for example?  
Was it normal that they had to endure so much pain when they digivolved?  
Tai hoped that the following test would answer these questions; even though Gennai had mentioned that it would only test their fighting skills.

"So Gennai… what does this means for us now?"

Kasai's voice jerked Tai out of his thoughts and stare surprised at the digimon; this was the first time one of the Warriors had talked to somebody who wasn't a Warrior too.  
He had crossed his arms behind his head and the question sounded light and unimportant, but Tai could see the tenseness in the digimon's shoulders.

The chatting of the Warriors ended abruptly, confirming Tai's observation.  
Gennai cleared his throat but didn't turn around.  
"We don't have any really reliable methods to bring up proofs", he answered finally, "but the observations I made are most likely in favor of my theory."  
Tai waited for him to continue but the man didn't and the Warriors seemed as if this answer sufficed them.

"What theory?" Izzy asked finally.  
"Mind your own business", Koji – or rather Raito – snarled and glared at the genius over his shoulder.  
Tai frowned unhappily; apparently TK and Cody weren't the only problems here.

The following minutes passed in silence.  
The Warriors had stopped their chatting and seemed to be deep in thoughts, and the Chosen didn't want to interrupt the tense atmosphere.

Finally they arrived in front of a double door which was framed by torches.  
'Gym', read a sign beside the door and Tai nearly coughed on thin air when he saw it.  
Did Gennai plan to make them fight? But against who? He surely wouldn't make them fight against Agumon and the others, right?  
Tai gulped loudly; maybe this was the method which he wanted to use to bring them closer. But if this was his plan it'd surely misfire, that was clear.

The group entered the room and the first thing that caught Tai's eye was that the room was _huge_.  
The walls were made of light brown wood and the floor seemed to be a normal gym floor.  
The second was that there was another small room with some monitors in one of the walls.  
Gennai lead them to this room and when they came nearer Tai saw that nearly the complete wall of the room was made out of glass so that whoever was inside this room was able to watch the inside of the gym.  
_'Another Observation-Room'_, he thought frowning, wondering silently why this base had so many Observation-Rooms.

They entered the room and Gennai handed two small buttons to Kasai and Raito who took them confused.  
"Please attach them somewhere on your clothing. With them I'll be able to make my observations."  
The two digimon shrugged and attached them carefully.  
Gennai nodded and typed something in one of the keyboards.  
"I'll explain my test now. I want that you fight against each other."

Tai heard Mimi and a few others gasp, being shocked about this decision since Gennai would make friends fight, but the Warrior seemed oddly okay with that.  
"With fight… you mean Kasai and me?" Raito asked and stretched.  
Gennai nodded again and frowned sadly at them.  
"Please fight properly. I know that it seems unfitting since you're friends but I need you to fight to make my observations."  
"No need to sweat buddy", Kasai answered happily and walked to the door.  
"Yeah don't worry", Raito said too and smirked at Kasai, "How did you say earlier? 'For the Digiworld'?"  
The tanned digimon let out a laugh and grinned cheekily at Raito, "Not this time buddy. For the sake of kicking your ass."  
Raito laughed and followed Kasai out of the room, "In your dreams Kasai. I never lost to you before and I'm not planning to start now."

Tai stared incredulous at the two friends as they walked in the middle of the gym.  
Didn't they have anything against fighting each other?  
Sure, he had his problems with Matt too, but he'd never fight against him seriously, and Raito had said that they had fought before.  
Tai could practically _feel _the unease and surprise of the other Chosen too, and moreover, the Warriors didn't seem surprised at all.

"Are you ready?", Gennai asked, a little bit taken aback too, and his voice sounded loudly in the gym.  
The two friends gave thumbs up and got into a fighting stance.  
"Then please start".

Even before Gennai had ended his sentence Kasai dashed forward, forming fireballs in his hands on the way and shot them at Raito who dodged them skillfully.  
The Warrior of Light dodged Kasai's punch when he arrived too and tried to jab his knee into the digimon's stomach but a flaming fist which was directed at his head forced him to jump back.  
Kasai stormed after Raito and continued to try landing burning kicks and punches but his opponent dodged each of them and answered with an equally strong and quick punch or kick.

Tai observed amazed a sudden change in Raito's movements and before Kasai could react the digimon had kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him a few meters away.  
Without hesitation Raito followed Kasai, and sword formed out of light forming in his left and on the way.  
Kasai dodged the swishing sword barely but shot a huge fireball as a response even before he stood steadily on his feet again.  
Raito jumped aside and dashed forward again, blocking a burning fist with his sword and aiming with his clawed hand for Kasai's head.  
The Warrior of Flame dodged but Raito managed to scratch his cheek nevertheless.  
The next attack of the sword was defended by catching the blade between Kasai's burning hands.  
After a few seconds of pitting their strengths Raito jumped back and rolled out of the way of the fireball which had followed him.

"I recognize these movements", TK said suddenly.  
Tai looked at TK surprised but the younger boy just continued staring at the fighting digimon.  
"Raito used the same movements against Angemon when they fought."  
"Now that you mention it…" Patamon said and flapped nervously with his wings.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he used a similar way to fight".

Tai turned surprised at Yami who smiled at them.  
"You see, my brother practiced a lot of different material arts over the years, and I wouldn't be surprised if he used them even when he fights as a digimon."  
Tai nodded, torn between being friendly and reluctant.

"Before we came to the Digiworld he only practiced kendo but as soon as we got back he suddenly was obsessed to learn every material art".  
Arashi giggled lightly, the former hostility forgotten.  
"Even though he learned a lot of different styles he still prefers the ones that are based on dodging and countering."

Tai looked back at the fight between the two friends.  
Now that they had mentioned it he could see that Raito was mainly dodging but all so often he changed his foot stance and the ways he dodged or blocked got different, and so the use of his sword.  
Kasai fought entirely different; he didn't dodge much but blocked the punches and kicks, and if the situation got messy he would summon fire that forced Raito to move away. His fists were constantly on fire, his feet only when he tried to hurt the other with them.

"Did Takuya practice material arts too?", Gennai asked after a moment and Tai realized that he had typed all the information in his machine.  
To this question Arashi laughed loudly, "No not really. After a while he started one of the material arts Koji practiced and we all suspect that an event Takuya still claims that it never happened and Koji just laughs when we ask him caused him to change his mind."  
Arashi shrugged and continued to observe the fight, "He stopped though. I guess it's because this whole 'keep calm and dodge to counter in the right moment'- philosophy wasn't his way of fighting. He stayed with football after that."

Tai nodded again even though Arashi couldn't see it.  
Takuya didn't seem to him like somebody who kept calm in fights too, he was somebody who would just attack and fight with anger and courage.

Raito and Kasai were roughly on the same level and Tai suspected that even though both dodged and blocked swiftly they had a lot of bruises by now.  
Suddenly, just when Kasai aimed at Raito's head, the Warrior of Light swayed lightly as if he lost concentration and Kasai managed to land a hit.  
But against Tai's belief he didn't hit Raito as hard as he could manage but grabbed the digimon's head and pushed him out of the way.  
With his burning hand, that's the point.

Raito let out a pained yelp as he rolled over the floor but he managed to end up on his feet.  
As soon as he was passably stable Raito looked around searching for his enemy, and Tai could see the reddish-burnt skin on a part of his face.  
The boy hissed silently; that had to hurt!

However, Raito didn't bother with his new injury but jumped right back at Kasai who had his defense lowered momentarily in favor of gripping his head with one hand.  
Kasai was obviously caught off guard but managed to block the first attack of Raito's clawed hand, but the second attack – a strong kick with Raito's left leg – connected with his chest and send the Warrior of Flame flying for a few meters.

Mimi shrieked loudly and covered her mouth with her hands, obviously shocked.  
"They're monsters", she whispered terrified.  
"They're digimon just like Palmon and Gatomon", Bokomon scolded her. Tai looked surprised at the small digimon; he had already forgotten that Bokomon and Neemon were present too.  
"But Palmon would never fight so seriously against a friend and injure him!"  
"They trust each other", Kanrei answered in Bokomon's stead, not offended at all by Mimi's insult.  
"They trust each other that the other will dodge, and if he doesn't manage it's his fault. You see, our enemies won't say 'We'll go easy on them because they're our enemies'."  
Kanrei grinned brightly, "This doesn't even make sense, right? So we have to learn to fight seriously. We'll need our skills when we're in a real battle."  
Tai frowned lightly; it actually made sense!  
But still… these two were labeled as best friends and still they injured each other like this.  
Tai sighed and concentrated at the fight again.

Kasai jumped up at once and fired a few fireballs at Raito, but the advancing digimon slashed them away with his sword and all so soon Kasai and Raito fought hand-to-hand again; or in this case hand-and-sword-to-hand.  
But their movements had gotten sloppier and neither of them dodged and blocked properly anymore and when Kasai forced Raito away with a explosion of fire again, the digimon just stood a few meters away from each other and caught their breath.

"What's wrong?" Yolei asked confused when both digimon didn't move.  
"They're exhausted", Yami explained frowning.  
The other Warriors nodded supportingly.  
Tai stared at them surprised. Already? They had only fought for fifteen minutes, maybe a little bit more.

Finally Raito and Kasai fell back into their fighting stance, ready to storm at each other again when a loud voice sounded through the gym.  
"Okay, that's enough. You can stop now."

Instantly both Raito and Kasai fell down, dedigivolving in the fall.  
They both sat on the ground for a few moments, breathing hard, when Takuya suddenly started to laugh.  
"I win Koji!"  
The addressed boy laughed breathlessly too. "In your dreams Takuya. Nah, even when you dream you wouldn't be able to win."  
Takuya continued to laugh and laid back, arms stretched away like a sea star.

"Hey, don't fall asleep!" Koji complained and got up.  
"I'm not sleeping…yet", Takuya answered pouting but got up too.  
"That was a nice fight", the brunet continued as he walked over to the room where Tai and the rest waited.  
"Yeah, thanks for the burn in my face".  
"Oh you're gonna start with this? Thanks for my fractured ribs then."  
"Oh stop crying Takuya, Tenshi's gonna heal them."  
"The same applies to your burn!"

Tai gaped incredulously at the two boys who were joking now as if they hadn't tried to kill each other just moments ago.  
When they entered the room all the Warriors and Joe hurried to them.  
To Tai's surprise, the earlier deep red and brownish burn was only light red now, and even though it surely still hurt it didn't seem as bad as earlier.  
Takuya lifted his shirt slowly and the part where Raito had kicked him earlier was now bluish-purplish.

"Oh god!" Joe exclaimed, "You are happy if they aren't fractured! We have to get you to a hospital! And your burn", he turned to a surprised Koji, "it'll get worse and infected if we don't do something about it now!"  
Joe continued his small rant until Tenshi laid a calming hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't worry, I'll heal it."

Slowly the bandages around her arm uncoiled and wrapped around Takuya's chest.  
Tai stared astonished at them when they emitted a yellow light and even though he had already witnessed this power, he was amazed when the bruise was gone after the bandages had left Takuya and moved over to Koji.  
Only a few moments later the burn on the boy's face was gone too, and the bandages returned to the angel digimon.

"Thanks Tenshi", Takuya said and grinned at the girl, "I guess the small bruised will have to heal from alone."  
Koji nodded affirmatively and examined a bluish bruise on his arm.  
Suddenly Gennai cleared his throat.  
"I am glad that you're okay, but I want to continue now please. I bet you are tired, but I still have to make test according the other Warriors."  
Koji and Takuya nodded but didn't move, staring confused at Gennai.

The man cleared his throat again.  
"Would you please hand me the buttons?"  
"Oh right!" Takuya exclaimed and ripped the button away from his pants, "Sorry, I forgot!"  
Gennai nodded and took the two buttons from Koji and Takuya, just to hand them over to Denki and Kanrei.  
"You two are the next; please attach them to your clothing."

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_**_You probably realized it by now, but I have absoultely no idea about material arts ^^  
Besides that, I don't have much to say I guess…  
But I wanted to say thanks to you guys ^^  
I had one of the best grades in my English exam (and in German too but that's not important) and I think it's all thanks to you.  
No, I'm being serious here! More than fifty percent of our grades are based on our writing skills (grammar, vocabulary etc.) and because I'm allowed to write for you here I improved these skills, in my opinion at least.  
So, really thanks ^^ Have a nice rest night :)_

**Anyway,  
**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**


	24. Chapter 25

**_(A/N):  
_** _Hey ho guys ^^  
I'm sorry I didn't upload on Saturday (or Sunday) but I was __**forced **__to bake cookies for Christmas – even though we still have a month.  
Anyway, I'm really sorry for my delay and it caused me to think a little bit.  
No need to worry, it's nothing bad ^^  
I just decided that if I don't manage to upload on the weekend (which means Saturday and Sunday) I'll try to update on Wednesday, not Monday or Thursday. There is not really a reason for my decision; I just want to have some sort of a concept and not just random uploading ^^  
I guess it'll be more pleasant for you too since you know exactly on which days a chapter may be uploaded.  
Soouu, I guess this is all :)  
Have fun with the chapter._

**Disclaimer: ****…**

* * *

Tai gaped at Kanrei and Denki when they nodded and walked into the gym.  
Hadn't it been Denki who had said that Kanrei was too young? And nevertheless, now he had no problem fighting against the younger boy – or digimon in this case.  
But again, the Warriors and Kanrei himself didn't seem to mind.  
The two digimon went in the middle of the gym and stood still, both standing slightly in a fighting position.  
"You can start now", Gennai's voice sounded finally through the room and the digimon started to move.

Tai realized in an instant that these two had different styles than Raito and Kasai.  
Denki stormed at Kanrei, just like Kasai had done, but his movements were slower.  
Kanrei acted the most different; he jumped back and with a quick move of his hand, the floor in front of him froze and the ice crawled in Denki's direction.  
However, the digimon didn't seem to mind and stormed over the ice, cracking in on his way.

Tai squinted his eyes to look closer at Denki's feet, wondering why the ice broke so easily; it wasn't only thick but a digimon made it too, so it should stand more pressure, right?  
He gasped lightly when he saw small lightning and sparks around the feet and the ice where Denki stomped on.  
"He is clever", Ken said thoughtfully, apparently he had observed the same, "He uses the electricity around his feet to weaken the ice and so to walk on it properly."

Tai nodded to show Ken he had seen it too and looked back at the fight.  
Kanrei had built a snowboard out of ice was currently sliding over new ice that formed in front of him; he laughed the whole time.  
Tai raised an eyebrow at the scene; Kanrei was obviously not taking this serious.

Denki stopped in his tracks, apparently realizing that Kanrei was faster and not serious.  
Instead he raised one of his hands and a small ball out of electricity formed in it. He threw it at the ice in front of Kanrei, forcing the digimon to jump away and to scatter his snowboard.  
The younger digimon stumbled a little bit when he landed and Denki used the time to storm at him.

Kanrei dodged and blocked a few of the punches, always building a protective layer of ice on his arms, before he made the floor under Denki freeze again and spikes rose out of the freezing floor.  
Denki jumped back just to raise his arm to block a ball out of ice.  
Kanrei had built two small guns in his hands and fired them grinning at Denki who destroyed the small balls with his fists before they were able to hit him.

Tai was mildly distressed by the sight of a boy who was in the age of his little sister aiming so accurately with two guns – even when he was a digimon.  
But the boy was more surprised by the fact that Denki didn't do anything than blocking and trying to get near at Kanrei, not attacking with his 'lightning balls' at all.  
"Hey Takuya", Tai asked the boy but he didn't get an answer.

"HEY! Takuya!", Tai tried again and this time Takuya jumped lightly and blinked rapidly.  
"Huh?"  
"Are you okay Takuya?" Tai asked suspiciously and worried; maybe Raito had hit him on the head too hard?  
"Hm, oh yeah, everything's fine buddy, 'm just a little tired" Takuya answered and yawned.  
"Okay…?" Tai said a little bit concerned, "Do you know why Denki isn't attacking?"  
"He isn't?" Takuya asked surprised and stared concentrated at the fight as if he hadn't been looking at all until now before he answered, "But he is Tai, don't you see that he is trying to get to Kanrei?"  
"Yeah, but why isn't he throwing his lightning?"  
Takuya blinked confused at Tai and the boy noticed that Takuya looked really pretty pale and tried.  
Finally the Warrior of Flame shrugged.  
"Maybe it just does not feel natural to do so. Beetlemon mostly used hand on hand combat too."

Tai looked inquiringly at Takuya but the boy had already turned away in favor of observing the fight.  
Tai sighed and continued observing the fight too; he could still ask them later about these weird names.  
"Why is the fight so uneven?" Yolei asked after a few minutes in which Denki managed to hit Kanrei only a few times, but Kanrei on the other hand didn't seem to make much success too.  
"I think it's because Denki wants to fight hand-to-hand combat but Kanrei is more fit to shoot from afar."

Tai looked surprised at Tentomon.  
"What do you mean Tentomon?"  
"Apparently, Denki is more comfortable with fighting with his fists than with these lightning balls. Kanrei instead prefers fighting with his guns, understandable if you look at him. He does not have an armor, different from Denki."  
Gennai nodded.  
"I've come to similar observations so far. Apparently each of you does prefer fighting different. I believe it would feel unnatural for Koji – or Raito – for an example, to fight like Kasai did which means without his swords but with balls out of light or with rough force by strengthening his fist with fire or lightning, am I right?"

Tai turned expectantly at Koji, waiting for an answer, but the boy didn't look as if he comprehended what Gennai had said.  
"Koji!" Yami jabbed his elbow lightly in the boy's stomach and Koji jumped startled before realizing that everyone was staring at him, expecting an answer.  
"Hm, yeah yeah, it would be weird", he nodded, seemingly annoyed by the attention.  
Tai frowned at him; he too seemed paler and his eyes looked tired.  
Took this digivolving such a toll on them?

"They're tired", Tenshi said suddenly, pointing at Denki and Kanrei, and really the two stood in an similar pose like Kasai and Raito had stood earlier; a few meters away and panting heavily.  
Around them was scattered ice and the floor was partly covered.  
Tai stared surprised at the room; he hadn't noticed that Kanrei had formed so much ice over the time.

Again, Gennai nodded and called after the two Digimon before they could attack again.  
"Denki, Kanrei that's enough. I am sure you're tired."  
The two digimon collapsed and dedigivolved, just like Kasai and Raito had done.  
As they sat on the ground, catching their breaths, the ice around them vanished slowly.  
Finally they got up and walked to the room, chatting lightly.

When they entered Tai saw relieved that both of them hadn't many bruises; probably because Denki had such a think armor and Kanrei did manly attack from afar.  
Nevertheless, Tenshi hurried at them and examined the biggest wounds, debating if they were big enough to be healed.  
After a short discussion they decided to heal a big bruise on Tommy's arm but nothing more.  
Tenshi needed her strength for her fight after all, they argued.

Tai smiled lightly at the group in front of them.  
In the moment they just looked like friends who were worrying about each other, not like some weird creatures who were trying to rip Agumon's throat out.  
Some may have doubted that they were the same digimon and persons who had been fighting so hotly against them only a few hours ago.

The Chosen of Courage looked at his friends and found that most of them seemed to have warmed up a little bit at least.  
They seemed relieved that Tommy and JP weren't wound badly too.  
The only problem was Yami, Tai remembered.  
He frowned sadly at the digimon; in the moment he actually seemed like a nice guy who was just worried about his friends and brother, not like a digimon who was involved with the darkness.

Slowly the question if darkness was truly evil formed in Tai's head and the boy sighed.  
At least TK and Cody would hate him for this thought; Matt probably wouldn't be content too.  
But for now the most important thing wasn't acceptance, but if Kari and Ken would be _able _to work with the darkness, no matter if they wanted.

Gennai seemed like he had noticed this too for he hesitated when he gave Yami the button.  
"Yami and Arashi, I want you to fight next. And Yami… please be careful. I know of course that you have to use your power to fight, but with Ken and Kari here…"  
Before he could end his sentence Ken cut in.  
"No, don't worry, if it gets too hard, we'll just leave. Don't worry about us."

Yami stared surprised at the younger boy but smiled finally and nodded.  
" Thank you for your effort."  
Arashi tugged at Yami's hand and pulled him out of the room.  
"Don't you dare going easy on me just because I'm a girl, Yami! I'll kick your ass!"  
"You spend way too much time with Takuya, Arashi", Yami chuckled lightly as they left the room and walked in the middle of the gym.

"I still don't like him", TK said darkly and glared through the glass.  
Tai frowned at him, happy that Koji was practically half asleep and probably didn't hear the younger boy.

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_**_Since I told you all the important things at the beginning, I'll just leave it with that :)  
Have a nice week :)_

**Anyway,  
**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**


	25. Chapter 26

**_(A/N):  
_**_Yo mina, how are ya doing ^^  
I'm punctual this week *yaaaay jumps of joy*  
I guess there's nothing important today… so just  
enjoy the chapter :)_

_Uh no... there is something: I'm sorry that the chapters are so short in the moment. Soon I'll have my christmas break and thus more time :)_

**Disclaimer: ****Sorry, I forgot.**

* * *

„You may start now"  
Again, Gennai's voice sounded through the gym and Tai expected Arashi and Yami to storm at each other, just like all the others had done.  
To his wonder, the digimon continued to stand still in place, not moving an inch.  
It looked as if they were seizing each other up.

Finally Arashi started to laugh lightly and flapped her wings seemingly lazy.  
"You know Yami, maybe I spent a lot of time with Takuya, but I spent time with you too, so I know what you expect to happen. You do prefer tactics after all."  
Yami smiled back but he still seemed serious and tense.  
"I don't know what you're talking about; I just know that it is always smarter to wait for the enemy to do the first move."  
"Oh, did Koji teach you this?"

"W-what are they doing?" Cody asked confused, "shouldn't they be fighting?"  
"I'm not sure, but I think they're not sure what to do."  
Tai looked confused at Bokomon who had answered since the rest of the warriors didn't even seem to notice what was happening.  
"What do you mean? The others did know it, why don't they?"  
"I don't think they really did." Bokomon started and scratched his head, "They just did what felt natural."

The audience stared at him confused.  
"I still don't understand. Why aren't Arashi and Yami doing 'what feels natural' then?" Sora asked.  
"They both prefer knowing what they're doing. The Koichi and Zoe – no, the Lowemon and the Kazemon – I know are thinking before they do something. Koichi prefers tactics, just like Zoe said, and Zoe prefers knowing why she does something. So it's only natural that they don't want to storm at each other, not knowing if there could be a better tactic. These bodies are new to them after all. Actually," the digimon pointed at Koji who was leaning against the wall next to Takuya, eyes half closed, "Koji does prefer having a plan too, but since his partner was Takuya he had no time to think of one and just went with the flow."

"In other words", Izzy said and frowned, "It's just their bad luck that they both won't attack suddenly."  
"They're waiting for the other to do something because they hope that they'll know then what they should do", Ken said thoughtfully.  
Bokomon nodded.  
"Hey, I think something's about to happen!" Tai said and pointed at the two digimon when he examined a change in Yami's stance.

"Mhm, I guess Yami's trying to use the surprise because he noticed that somebody needs to start."  
Tai glanced surprised at Bokomon; why did this digimon know so much about them. Apparently he hadn't seen them for thousands of years now. They did certainly change, but Bokomon still seemed pretty sure about what he said.  
And he was right too, Tai realized a second later.  
Just as Bokomon had predicted Yami raised his hand suddenly and a black ball flew in a amazing speed at Arashi.

The girl just saved herself in time by flying up in the air.  
"Whoa, Yami that's pretty cheap!", she yelled as she dodged more small flying balls.  
"Somebody had to start", Yami answered.  
Tai stared amazed at them; how did they manage to get from zero to hundred in only a second.  
Small balls out of darkness were flying around Yami, storming at Arashi with a move of his hand.

"Amazing! He looks like a magician!" Yolei shouted and gaped at the Warrior of Darkness.  
Tai had to admit, it looked a little bit like it since the darkness seemed to follow each of Yami's commands.  
Suddenly he remembered something.  
"Kari! Ken! Are you okay?!"

Apparently all of them had forgotten about their problem for they all turned around concerned.  
To Tai's relief his sister and the boy smiled at them, they looked a little bit pale though.  
"We're okay. It's not as hard as we expected."  
Tai heaved a sigh of relief; this meant the worst obstacle wasn't as bad as he had thought.  
"Geez, Yami give me a break!"

Arashi's yell let Tai's attention snap back to the fight.  
The balls had Arashi surrounded by now, but the girl didn't seem concerned but annoyed.  
Again, with a move of Yami's hand the balls stormed at Arashi.  
The Warrior of Wind swung her arm to the side and a strong wind started to circle around her, reflecting the balls out of darkness successfully.  
The wind grew to a small storm, howling lightly.

"Take this!"  
Arashi raised her hands and something which looked like mini-tornados erupted from the storm around her, storming at Yami.  
"Lion's Lance!"  
Tai gaped at Yami as he saw that a black Lance appeared in the digimon's hand.  
Yami swirled the lance in front of him, defending himself from the small tornados.

"They both used skills familiar to the ones they had as Kazemon and Lowemon!", Bokomon suddenly gasped.  
"What do you mean?", Gennai asked, tying like a maniac in his computer.  
"Kazemon would often use an attack named 'Hurricane Wave'. The small tornados just like the ones that erupted from her fingertips when she used it. And Lowemon did fight with a lance too. This time he seems to use it for defense, though."  
"They did?" Neemon asked and scratched his head.  
"Of course Bakamon! You were there too!"

Bokomon let Neemon's red pants snap, making Neemon whimper lightly.  
"Ne ne Bokomon, I'm Neemon not Bakamon!"  
Tai sweatdropped; apparently Neemon wasn't the smartest.  
"I don't remember Lowemon using balls out of energy, though", Bokomon continued talking to Gennai, ignoring Neemon's last comment.

Tai decided to ignore Bokomon in favor of observing the fight.  
In the cover of the strong winds Arashi had managed to get near to Yami and stroke out with her foot, ready to let it fall on Yami's head.  
However, the Warrior of Darkness dodged quickly and lashed out with his lance.  
He managed to scratch the leg of Arashi, but nothing more since she reacted just as fast as he did.

Apparently close combat didn't seem to please Yami, Tai observed since Yami backed away a few meters, keeping Arashi from following him with newly released balls and waves of dark energy.  
A quiet whimper made Tai turn around concerned.  
"Kari?" he asked his little sister who was now sitting next to Ken on the ground.  
"Are you okay?"  
The Chosen of Light nodded weakly, petting Gatomon's fur lightly in an attempt to calm the digimon down.  
"Ken, you look pale!" Wormmon said concerned and climbed in his friends lap.

"I guess we better stop this fight now", Gennai said, a concerned expression on his face.  
"Apparently the symptoms are getting worse if you're around the darkness longer."  
"No!" Kari and Ken shouted simultaneously.  
"Huh?"  
"We need to learn to cope with it! It does not help; sooner or later we'll have to overcome this!"

"But Kari!" TK kneeled down in front of her, "You're obviously not feeling good! Ken too. I still think it'd be better if we don't work with them at all, so let's just stop for now."  
"No TK, we have to work with them. The Digiworld is in danger, we don't have the time to be picky!"  
"Kari…"  
Tai stared worried down at his sister. Of course, she was right; they hadn't the time to argue. But he didn't want her to suffer because of it.  
Ken too. They all were friends; it wasn't fair that only Kari and Ken were suffering!

"I understand."  
Tai snapped his gaze at Gennai. Was he planning to continue the fight?  
"We'll do a break for now. Yami will fight against Tenshi later, but for now I'll stop the fight so you can recover a little bit. I'll give you a short break after this."  
Ken nodded, apparently being content with this suggestion.

"Okay", Gennai sighed before he spoke in his device.  
"Yami, Arashi stop please. Yami please stay in your digimon form."  
"Huh? Already?" Arashi asked surprised but dedigivolved nevertheless.  
"We're having some issues, please come in again."

Zoe and Yami looked at each other confused but shrugged and walked into the room.  
When they saw Ken and Kari sitting in the floor they gasped.  
"What's wrong with them?" Zoe asked concerned, but she didn't come closer.  
"They're feeling not good because of the darkness", Gennai said matter-of-factly and Yami averted his eyes seemingly guilty.  
"They want you to continue, though. They say they'll have to cope with it so they want you to continue to fight. I just want to give them a break."

Zoe and Yami nodded slowly, but then Zoe frowned.  
"Wait, why didn't I need to stay in my digimon form then?"  
"Yami's going to fight against Tenshi since she'll need a partner too."  
The two digimons nodded again and looked at Tenshi.

The Warrior of Hope smiled timidly at them and Tai could see that she was nervous.  
Hadn't they said that she had never fight before?

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_**_Okay, I've got nothing important to say…  
Uhm… so just have a good night or good day, depending when you're reading this :)_

**Anyway,  
**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**


	26. Chapter 27

**_(A/N):  
_**_Hey ho guys :)  
It's Sunday…  
Well at least it's better than Wednesday, right? ^^  
I really wanted to update yesterday since it was St. Nicholas' Day…  
You know, as a present… I guess I messed up *sigh*  
Anyway, enjoy the chapter :)  
(And even though I'm a day too late I still wish you a good St. Nicholas' Day!)_

**Disclaimer: *****whistling innocently***

The following minutes passed in silence.  
Well, mostly silence.  
The Warriors were mostly silent, probably because most of them were tired, and Yami and Zoe didn't seem like they wanted to wake them.  
First Zoe had talked with Tenshi quietly - too quietly for Tai to understand – but she had stopped after a minute or so when she had realized that the girl wasn't really listening.

The Chosen weren't talking with each other either.  
TK would ask Kari and Ken from time to time if they were really okay for they still looked pale, but the two just nodded as an answer.  
Besides TK, Gatomon and Wormmon looked worried too and talk to their human partners to cheer them up.  
The others weren't talking at all, maybe they didn't know about what, or they all were just tired too; it was pretty late after all.

For Tai, the silence was somehow unpleasant. It felt as if all of them were afraid to say something because the atmosphere was way too tense.  
To be honest that was the reason why Tai didn't say anything; he wanted to talk with the others about their situation, but in the moment they had other problems.

Finally after five awkward and silent minutes Gennai cleared his throat, startling Tai a little bit.  
"Do you think we can continue?"  
It seemed as if everybody had to remind themselves what Gennai meant, too hung up in their thoughts, but after some confused glances Kari and Ken nodded much to Tai's discomfort. They were still looking pale!

"Good, then we'll start. Yami, Tenshi ."  
The sudden addressing of their friends seemed to rip the Warriors out of their trance.  
Takuya yawned and stretched, looking around confused.  
"Hey what's up?", he asked when he saw Tenshi and Yami leaving the room.  
"Seems as if they're gonna fight each other", Junpei answered, yawning too.

Tai frowned at them; were they really that tired?  
Bokomon nodded at Takuya. "This is the last fight for today."  
"Ah, thank god, I just want to go to sleep!" Tomoki said as he yawned too.  
Tai shifted his glance concerned to the two digimon in the gym.  
Weren't they worried since this was Tenshi's first fight?

"You may start."

Different from before, Yami moved the second when Gennai told them to start.  
In an instant the small black balls flew around him and again, with a move of his arm, the energy stormed at Tenshi.  
The girl instead looked pretty confused and didn't move.  
When she saw the attack of her opponent, the confusion was shoved away by shock and she rose her arms in a defensive manner in front of her.  
To Tai's shock she didn't do something, like launching an attack, to defend herself.

Only a few centimeters in front of Tenshi the balls seemed to hit some sort of a barrier since a few of them dissolved into black dust, but the last ones broke the barrier and the angel digimon was sent flying a few steps back.

However, Yami didn't give her a second to breathe but send new flying bullets at her.  
Tenshi flew in the air in order to avoid the attack.  
To Tai's surprise seemed the girl to know how to deal with the whole flying thing since she dodged the following attacks gracefully.  
Attacking her opponents seemed to be a problem; in the whole fight she hadn't launched an attack herself.

Only after two minutes it was clear that Tenshi was in a disadvantage and would surely loose the fight.  
When she was hit by one of Yami's attacks again and was send flying against the wall, Yolei spoke up.

"You have to stop this! Don't you see that she is hurting?"  
The Warriors didn't answer in the beginning, but they looked troubled too.  
Finally Koji answered, a frown gracing his features.  
"Stopping in a fight is no option. Our enemies won't let us take a break either."  
Tai gaped incredulous at him; he couldn't be serious, could he?  
"Are you insane?" Mimi asked equally incredulous, "This is not a fight against the demon lords, and you said yourself that she didn't evolve before, so it is mean to let her fight like all of you did."

"Nope, Koji is actually right this time", Takuya answered grimacing, "It's not that we expect her to win this fight, but she needs to know how to attack at least. Of course it's mean, after all we all had so much time to get used to digivolving, but it doesn't change the fact that we need our powers to fight against the demon lords."  
"It's to her own safety", Tomoki added and nodded.

Tai frowned at them.  
These guys were really strict.  
In the gym, Tenshi seemed to have realized that she wouldn't win like this too.  
After she had dodged a new wave of the black balls the bandages around her arms unwrapped themselves and they stormed at Yami in an attempt to attack him.  
The digimon seemed surprised at first but after only a moment the black lance formed in his right hand again.  
With a step forward he moved the lance so the bandages wrapped around it and pulled back.

Tenshi who had the ends of the bandages still wrapped around her wrist was pulled forward, and she collided with a cry with the floor in front of Yami.  
Tai stared shocked and amazed at Tenshi as she jumped up in an instant and rose in the air again to dodge a shockwave of dark energy.  
Out of the corner of his eye he could see Gennai frowning at a number on his monitor.

"I still can't believe you won't stop the fight", Yolei whispered, probably shocked by the force with which Tenshi had collided with the floor.  
"It looks like she doesn't know how she should attack", Bokomon answered frowning and scratching his chin.  
"Ne ne, Bokomon, she should use something like the Warrior of Hope did." Neemon said as he observed Bokomon scratching his chin.  
"Bakamon!", Bokomon yelled at the yellow digimon and pulled at his pants, "She _is _the Warrior of Hope! Can't you say something productive _one _ti-".  
Bokomon stopped abruptly and let go of Neemon's pants, making him wince and fall on the ground.  
"No, wait! You're right Neemon!"

"I am?"

"He is?", Takuya asked surprised.  
"Mhm,", Bokomon nodded vigorously, then he turned to Gennai, "What kind of weapon used the Warrior of Hope?"  
"A bow, why do you ask?" Gennai answered confused.  
Instead of answering Bokomon jumped at him and spoke in the microphone.  
"Tenshi, your former self used a bow to fight, maybe this'll help you!"

The audience stared confused at Bokomon until Izzy made a sound of understanding.  
"You mean because all of the Warriors used something similar like they used the first time they came to the Digiworld?"  
Bokomon nodded at him, "You got it kid."  
"Kid?!"

Tai chuckle lightly at Izzy's expression but shifted his attention back to the fight.  
First Tenshi looked confused when she dodged more balls of energy and a shockwave, but the confusion was soon shoved away by concentration.  
She used a pause in Yami's attacks – if Yami made a pause on purpose or if he just needed a short break wasn't clear to Tai – and after a few moments a light glow surrounded her hand.

The glow grew until it took the shape of a long staff, and finally it formed a golden bow.  
Tenshi's face lightened up in an instant and she looked determined at Yami who had launched a new attack.  
Quickly she aimed at the dark ball and a white arrow formed itself in the bow.  
When it hit the ball they both vanished in a mix of dark and yellow dust.

Growing a little bit more confident she aimed directly at Yami and two arrows formed in the bow this time.  
Yami dodged one of the arrows and used his lance to block the other, sending a shockwave in response which Tenshi dodged.

"See, she can do it!" Zoe cheered and stuck her tongue out at Yolei.  
The girl glared in response but Zoe didn't notice since she had already looked back at the fight.  
"They're still way to strict." Matt spoke up quietly next to Tai.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean that they weren't concerned about her; they just wanted that she learned how to fight".  
Tai frowned lightly at him.  
"I think they were concerned, but they thought it was the best if she learned to fight, just like Tomoki said."  
Matt frowned unhappily at his friend but didn't say anything more.

In the gym, both digimon seemed to get tired.  
Yami's attacks were already weaker and didn't seem so unerring anymore, and Tenshi was out of breath.  
Finally when Tenshi shot a few arrows at Yami again, the Warrior of Darkness managed to dodge all of them and the last arrow flew directly at his head.  
But before it was able to hit him, the arrow dissolved in yellow dust which flew into Yami's head, much to his and Tai's surprise.

When Tai looked back at Tenshi he saw the reason for the sudden derogation of the attack.  
Instead of the angel digimon Sukai sat on the ground breathing hard.  
Apparently she had been too exhausted to hold her digimon form.  
As soon as Yami saw that the fight was over, he dedigivolved too and fell on the ground.

The Warriors didn't waste a second and run into the gym.  
"How do you guys feel?" Zoe asked as she kneeled down next to Sukai.  
Koichi took the hand Koji offered him, got up and walked over to them.  
"I'm just exhausted", he admitted and stretched.  
"What about you Sukai?"  
The girl nodded and smiled, mumbling a 'same here'.

Tai and the other Chosen followed but kept their distance since they didn't wanted to interrupt them.  
And because they still weren't sure how they should handle them and if they should trust them, Tai reminded himself.  
Finally Gennai interrupted the conversation of the Warriors.  
"It is already late, I suggest you go an eat something and then you can go to your quarters to sleep."  
Takuya got up and shook his head.  
"No eating, just sleeping."  
The other Warriors nodded confirmatively.

Gennai seemed to be surprised at first but smiled.  
"Okay. Tomorrow I'll tell you what I discovered. Please wait a moment; I'll call for somebody to lead you to your quarters."  
"Ah wait Gennai!" Takuya called after him, "You still have our medallions."  
He scratched his head sheepishly.  
"Even though they're not useful anymore, we still want to keep them. After all, Agunimon on the others gave them to us."

Gennai nodded, not surprised at all.  
He handed them at Takuya. Tai stared concentrated at them, hoping to see how they looked.  
Why weren't they useful anymore? Lala had said they needed them earlier, right?  
Maybe he should ask since he could see that Izzy was itching to know it too.  
But would the Warriors want to answer them?  
A yawn ripped Tai out of his thoughts and when he realized that it was his own he decided to ask tomorrow.  
Only if the Warriors were willing to answer of course.

**_(A/N):  
_**_I've got something important to say for a change *yaay*  
But first:  
_**TsukiyoTenshi:  
**First, thanks for the review even though you are so busy ^^  
To your question to 'Shadow Lance' and 'Shadow Meteor': I didn't forget that Lowemon was able to shoot a ball of dark energy out of his torso, it's just that I didn't associated it with Yami's 'new' attack. I really imagined small balls flying around, not only storming at the opponent, and since 'Shadow Meteor' was only shot at the enemy I choose to make it a new attack. Moreover, maybe you read in this chapter that Yami's able to shoot shockwaves too, and this is different from 'Shadow Meteor'. I wanted to put these small balls and the shockwaves in one category (attack) so I made Bokomon say that it is different from 'Shadow Meteor'.  
I don't know if you understand what I mean right now and I guess I didn't use the right words in the last chapter ^^ Sorry for the confusion.  
To your theories about the spirits: Of course I won't answer since I'd spoiler than *thihi* but I love it when you guys write assumptions :)  
Thanks for that ^^

_And now to the important news,  
I won't update next week because I am the whole weekend in a hostel with my orchestra and besides that I doubt I'll have time to write I don't have internet either._

**Anyway, have a nice week :)**_  
_Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**

_Wait today is the Second Advent, isn't it?  
Happy Second Advent then ^^ and third too since I won't be able to tell you next week!_


	27. Chapter 28

_**(A/N):**_

_Hey ho guys! How are you doing?  
I hope fine!  
I know I am late, even though I had __**two **__weeks to write this chapter _  
Have mercy, I was sick! I missed three of my exams…  
Anyway, I hope you're not angry (well at least not more than normally ^^)  
I wanted to make this chapter longer (again) but then I would have to upload Wednesday and I thought you waited far too long…_

_Enjoy this short and late chapter then ^^_

**Disclaimer: ****Still don't own.**

PS: I know it's technically not Sunday anymore but my logic goes 'the day isn't over until I sleep' so it is still weekend (for me at least – and this means a chapter to this late hour for you)

* * *

Takuya was far too exhausted to even realize which turns they took, not to speak of memorizing the way like Gennai had asked them to do.  
He just hoped that Lala would show them tomorrow again.  
The Warrior of Flame let his gaze wander over the others.  
Maybe Koichi would memorize it?

After a glance he threw the thought away; Koichi looked like the walking dead too.  
But on the whole this day had been a progress. After all they now knew how they could digivolve, and how they fought in their new forms.  
Moreover, Sukai fought for the first time and she did pretty well.

Takuya shifted his gaze to the new girl.  
Her form was a little bit slumped down and she looked tired, but she tried her best to cover her fatigue up.  
The boy didn't really doubt that she would manage this whole digivolving and fighting but still, he couldn't help but wonder if they were putting too much pressure on her.

He sighed, his mind too tired to think about something like this, but it changed into a yawn.  
He thought back to Gennai's words a few minutes ago, rather than thinking about complicated things.  
After the man had handed them their medallions he had opened the door to the hallway, and surprisingly Lala had stood there; god knows since when. To be honest Takuya hadn't even noticed that she had left before they had entered the gym.  
After a few words with his apprentice which Takuya hadn't listened too, Gennai had practically shoved them out of the gym.  
Before their ways had parted at a turnoff, he had told them that tomorrow, after their breakfast, they should come to the first room they had entered – the conference room – and he would tell them everything he had found out.  
But not only the Warriors, the Chosen too.

Takuya's stomach twisted a little bit at the thought.  
Of course he had to admit that sooner or later they would have to trust the Chosen, and he really wanted to throw the disagreements away, but wasn't it too soon?  
He knew that they hadn't the time to play around, but there were still people who didn't want to work with the others at all. Like TK, or in this matter, Koji.  
What if things would escalate again?

"No pleasant thoughts?"  
Jerked out of his thought and taken by surprise, Takuya jumped lightly before he realized that Zoe had spoken.  
"Not really" he sighed, "how did you know?"  
"You were grimacing", Zoe answered and smiled, "Smile, it'll make you happier."  
Takuya scowled as an answer.  
Easier said than done. Why did she have so much energy anyway?

The girl sighed at Takuyas expression.  
"No really Takuya, don't worry so much. Normally that's Koji's job, isn't it?"  
"Koji's part of the problem."  
"Oh that's the thing you're worried about?"  
Suddenly Zoe started laughing, causing the others to look at them.  
She stopped quickly, realizing the weird looks she received not only from the others but from Takuya too.

"Aw, I'm sorry", she giggled and Takuya thought she didn't sound sorry at all.  
"It's just; you don't really think Koji will act like this? I'm pretty sure he knows that the Digiworld is more important than lecturing a 'little brat'. And the same goes for the others too. I am sure they already know that they have to be more trusting."  
"I wouldn't be so sure", Takuya mumbled but Zoe waved it away, reasoning that he just pouted.  
Again, Takuya wondered why she had this much energy.

Takuya himself was just glad that he'd be able to sleep soon.  
Only the thought of a nice bed was enough to make him smile after all, but it also intensified his fatigue as if his body remembered that it would rather be lying in such a bed than walking through dim halls.  
To his luck they soon entered the grand hall with the window.  
The sky had already colored in a dark blue and the stars were clearly visible. Takuya stared amazed at the landscape. Even though he couldn't see the moon from this angle since it was already high in the sky, he could see its reflection in the dark blue water of the huge lake, and the light gave the picture a soft but still cold touch.

"The Digiworld is truly beautiful"  
Takuya agreed silently with Ken; it had been beautiful back then too.  
Takuya smiled lightly at the memories and wondered shortly if the Village of Beginnings did still exist even after the years.  
The window left their view as the group entered a new hallway.  
"Don't worry, we're near your quarters", Lala said; it was the first time she spoke since the gym.

They turned another two corners and followed a long hallway before they finally entered another, smaller hall.  
"Your quarters are this way", Lala said pointed at a door at the right side of them.  
"Each room is made for two people, aside from one for three since you are not an even number. It's up to you who shares a room with whom."  
The girl pointed at another hallway then. "If you follow this way you'll come to the dining hall."  
Finally she turned to the Warriors and Chosen and bowed her head lightly.  
"I hope you'll have a nice night and sleep soundly. If you need anything just ask a digimon. They'll surely lead you to me."

Takuya and the others nodded and he thought he heard some quiet 'same to you' or 'thank you' as he watched Lala walk into the hallway where they had come from.  
"Well then, I thought you were tired?"  
Again, Takuya jumped lightly when the voice cut through the silence.  
"Ah, Bokomon, Neemon, sorry you must be tired too." Koichi answered and smiled, "Where do you want to sleep, I am sure we have enough place for you too."  
The two digimon looked first confused but then understanding showed on their faces.  
Well at least on Bokomon's.

"Koichi we have our own rooms. We live here after all. But thanks anyway."  
"Oh, right!" Koichi laughed lightly but Takuya could tell he hadn't really listened.  
But he didn't say anything in favor of turning to the Chosen.  
"Well then, do you guys know with whom you want to share?"  
"I don't know why we should tell you, but we know", Matt answered quite hostile.  
Takuya sweatdropped but didn't thought much of it, reasoning silently that they were just tired.

"I guess you don't want to share a room with one of us, right? Okay, I don't care with whom I share, I just wanna sleep!"  
The Warrior of Flame yawned loudly to underline his statement.  
The Warriors stared at each other for a moment, but JP spoke finally up.  
"I suggest Zoe and Sukai share a room. You know, since they're both girls."  
Takuya thought he heard Koji mumble 'way to state the obvious' but nobody paid heed to it.

"I don' wanna share a room with Koji, he wakes up far too early", Takuya mumbled and stuck out his tongue when Koji glared.  
"Ah right! I think Koji can share with Koichi! I want to sleep in too and nothing on this world can wake Koichi up, so I guess there won't be a problem." JP agreed and pulled Tommy beside him.  
"Tommy needs the sleep too; we'll take the large room."

"You guys are exaggerating things", Koichi sighed unhappily and frowned at Koji.  
"What you don't want to share a room with me either?" the younger boy asked and scowled.  
"You're far too grumpy little brother."  
"I told you to stop calling me that!"  
"This is what I meant."  
"KOICHI!"

"Stop please!" Takuya interrupted the two boys and groaned annoyed.  
"Why can't we just go to sleep?"  
"Now you know how we feel usually", Zoe laughed but soon a yawn stopped the laughs, "but I agree. Let's go and sleep."

Takuya nodded tiredly and trudged to the door, pushing it open.  
Behind the door was a long and wide hallway with doors.  
Ivy ranked along the beige walls, but the stone hadn't any cracks, and troches hemmed the wooden doors.  
"Even though it's pretty meager it has a nice and warm atmosphere", Joe said approvingly as he examined the brown stone.  
"Don't say this yet, we still have to see the rooms", Yolei sighed and walked to the first door.

"Don't complain. This part of the base was partly destroyed so we had to repair everything. See the floor here is wooden, you won't find many wooden floors in here", Bokomon said as he followed the group to the first room.  
The room itself was really nice. The floor was out of wooden planks with a few beige stones in between. Even though it wasn't really big two beds fit perfectly since they were placed in the opposite corners. Between the beds stood a single bedside table with a kerosene lamp, and next to the door a small wardrobe was placed.  
The most eye-catching thing was the rectangle in the wall that showed a view on the water and the moon though.  
"And you even have a window", the small digimon said, pointing at the rectangle in the wall, "_with_ glass!"

The audience looked at each other for a few moments.  
Zoe was the first to react and threw herself on one of the beds.  
"Okay! We'll be taking this room!"  
She smirked at the flabbergasted Warriors and Chosen and sat up.  
"Now if you would leave please. Sukai and I are tired, thank you very much."

Before Takuya knew what happened he stood outside of the room with the rest of the group minus Sukai and Zoe and the door shut behind them.  
They stood outside for a few moments in astonished silence.  
"I-is she always like this?", Tentomon asked finally and Takuya and the other Warriors nodded slowly.  
"I don't care", Tai sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I think you should take the rooms next to this one", he addressed the Warriors.

They nodded and after further examinations of the rooms they found out that the room with the three beds was the room across from Zoe's and Sukai's room.  
Takuya entered the room, not really caring how it looked and let himself fall on the bed in the right corner.  
He sighed contently and pressed his face in the pillow.

God, he really wanted to sleep! How was he supposed to wake up tomorrow?  
"Takuya, shouldn't you strip at least your shoes and jacket?"  
The addressed boy mumbled something inaudible as a response but followed Tommy's advice nevertheless.  
He threw his shoes and jacket on the floor and crawled under the white blanket.  
He barely heard JP mumbling a good night, and even before he could answer Takuya was fast asleep.

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_**_So this is today's chapter :)_

_I know, I know, the action will start soon. It's just… since my chapters are so short more chapters are needed until the fighting starts.  
*sigh* I hope you like the story nevertheless :)_

_Have a nice fourth Advent and since we won't see each other before, _

**Merry Christmas :)**

**Anyway,  
**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**


	28. Chapter 29

**_(A/N):  
_**_Yup it's late…. Yup it's short…  
Uhm… I am sorry?  
It just that I have to rewatch Frontier, 01 and 02 for the following chapter.  
Yup, that's a lot :D  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this short filler chapter nevertheless :)_

**Disclaimer: **** '****Cause it makes me that much stronger, makes work a little bit harder, makes me that much wiser, so thanks for making me a fighter ~ *dadadaamdam***

* * *

„Is it really right that we wake them?"  
"You worry too much! We even _have _to wake them, I doubt they'll get up alone."  
"Still…"

The two only girls out of the seven Warriors walked through the dim halls, chatting.  
Zoe had woken up early this morning and after a few seconds of confusion she had remembered where they were had what had happened.  
Since she hadn't wanted to wake Sukai she had left the room quietly and had asked a Digimon if she'd be able to shower somewhere.

After a short conversation she hadn't only learned the way to the public bath but also that she was the first who had woken up.  
Zoe decided to shower and then to wake the others. Luckily after a few minutes Sukai had entered the bath too to shower.  
Zoe wasn't sure if she'd be able to wake the boys without any help.

So the two girls were walking away from the baths to the rooms of the Warriors. Preventative they weren't waking the Chosen; it would cause another fight anyway.  
"Zoe, are you sure? I mean, they were very exhausted yesterday."  
"Sukai, they had a good night's sleep, I am sure they're okay. We're fine too, right?"

Sukai nodded slowly but didn't look convinced at all. However, she didn't protest anymore.  
"Fine… who are we waking first?" she asked, sighing softly.  
"Koji and Koichi. I am surprised that Koji isn't up yet anyway, and waking Koichi will take some time."  
"Are these two really that bad?" Sukai asked, not really believing that somebody would get up earlier – it was maybe around seven o'clock – or that it would be so hard to wake somebody up.

"You have no idea", Zoe laughed.  
"Sometimes I wonder if they're really twins. Koji usually wakes up at six o'clock; I have no idea how he can do that. Koichi is more like Takuya. Well, he isn't nearly as lazy as Takuya and _when _he wakes up he really is awake, but they both have the habit of sleeping in."  
Seeing the curiosity in Sukai's eyes Zoe continued, deciding that it would be good if Sukai knew more about their group.

"The first time we had a sleepover, it was a disaster", Zoe laughed.  
"Koji woke up far too early and woke me and Takuya. I guess we all were lucky that Takuya gave him a piece of mind because if he hadn't, Koji would've woken everybody. Well, I was awake at this point and different than Takuya I _can't _sleep if somebody wakes me up. We ended up reading until the rest woke up."

"Tommy and JP woke up at ten o'clock or so. Takuya and Koichi continued sleeping. We thought we should let them sleep but since we wanted to play something we were too loud. Takuya is really grumpy if you wake him up."  
Zoe giggled lightly at the memory of an disheveled and incredibly grumpy Takuya who wasn't able to form coherent sentences.  
"Well, Koichi didn't wake up at all. We waited until twelve o'clock then we decided to wake him up."

Zoe shook her head lightly.  
"Koji had warned us but we didn't believe him. First we tried to use the alarm clock and since that didn't work we shook him. We tried a lot of things but in the end we used the 'cold-water-method'."  
"'Cold-water-method'?"  
"Yeah, we emptied a pot with cold water over his head."  
Zoe grinned evilly at Sukai.

"G-good to know", Sukai answered hesitantly, making Zoe laugh in response.  
"Don't worry. If you're just like JP, Tommy and me and sleep normally you don't need to worry."  
Zoe stopped in front of a door and knocked harshly.  
"How do you know that this is their door?" Sukai asked and hid a little bit behind Zoe, scared of the boys' reaction.  
"I asked a digimon earlier when I was looking for the baths."  
Sukai made a sound of understanding.

Zoe knocked once more when nothing moved behind the door, more loudly this time.  
She continued the knocking when nothing happened.  
"KOJI, KOICHI! WAKE UP!"  
God damn, couldn't these morons wake up?!  
"Uhm Zoe, if they don't answer maybe they want to continue sleeping?"  
"Pft, they have to get up, no matter if they want or not! KOJI, KOICHI!"

Zoe was now outright banging at the door.  
Finally some noises were heard behind the door and Zoe stopped the banging and yelling, smiling triumphal.  
A sudden loud noise and loud cursing afterwards made Zoe and Sukai flinch lightly and Sukai shifted a little bit more behind Zoe.  
The door opened suddenly and a _very _pissed Koji stood in the doorframe.

"What?!"

Zoe had to suppress a laugh at the sight of the normally so stoic boy wearing a look of visible exhaustion and rage. She could only conclude that the loud noise had been him bumping into something.  
"Wakey wakey Koji. Time to get up; we have to meet up with Gennai and the Chosen. If you'd be so nice and wake Koichi up. If you want to shower, the baths are this way", she pointed in the direction from where they had come, "fresh clothes are in the boxes in the baths. Don't ask me how they managed to get them but they look awfully similar to the clothes we have at home."

Koji stared back for a second as if he tried to comprehend what Zoe had said before he groaned loudly.  
"God damn, Zoe! Fine, I'll wake Koichi, but you take Takuya then."  
And with a loud thump the door closed again.  
"Okay, let's continue Sukai", Zoe cheered, completely oblivious to the horrified expression of the girl.  
"A-are they always like that when they wake up?" Sukai asked when she caught up with Zoe.

"Nah, only Takuya is grumpy when he wakes up. For Koji, I don't know. It's the first time _we_ had to wake _him._"  
After a short walk they stood in front of a door again.  
Just when Zoe wanted to knock again, the door opened and Tommy ran into the two girls.  
"Ah, I'm sor- Zoe, Sukai?!"  
"Tommy, you're awake already?"  
"Yup, awake and fine", JP answered instead as he walked after Tommy out of the door.  
Zoe's face light up in hope.  
"So you've woken Takuya too?"

The two boys exchanged a look before glancing back in the room.  
"I fear that we need your… uhm 'convincing' in this case." JP chuckled lightly and pulled Tommy with him past Zoe and Sukai.  
"Ah, there are Koji and Koichi, we'll join them! Good luck!"  
Zoe sighed as Tommy and JP left making Sukai eye her curiously.  
"Is he really that bad?"  
Zoe frowned at her before entering the room.  
"You'll see. I show you how I wake him up. It'd be good if you are able to do so too."

Zoe stalked over to the only occupied bed and stared down on the boy.  
Sukai peeked over Zoe's shoulder and giggled lightly.  
Takuya was hugging the pillow for dear life and drooled over it.  
Zoe instead sighed in annoyance and ripped the pillow away but since Takuya was holding tightly on it he fell out of the bed.  
"TAKUYA! WAKE UP!"

Sukai jumped visibly when Zoe suddenly started to scream at the dozy Takuya.  
Astonished the girl watched how Zoe kneeled down next to the boy and said sweetly "Takuya if you're not up in five seconds I'll make sure you won't wake up ever again."  
The reaction was a loud yawn from the boy on the ground and a groan.  
"God damn, Zoe stop doing this, it's creepy."  
"But it works", Zoe said shortly and stood up again, "I meant it though. The showers are right if you follow the hallway. Shower and dress, then come to the dining hall."

"Hurry up honey", the Warrior of Wind continued just as sweetly as before and left the room.  
Sukai glanced one more time at the now standing Takuya and then she suddenly started to laugh.  
"Sukai! What's wrong?" Takuya asked startled as if he hadn't realized that Sukai had been with Zoe in his state.  
"Oh I'm sorry", Sukai asked and blushed but didn't stop giggling, "It's just, you're such a funny bunch."  
She smiled at him before she ran after Zoe, leaving a confused Takuya.

The boy sighed and shook his head.  
"Girls."

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_**_And that was the chapter for today :)  
I hope you all had a great Christmas and more importantly, a __**white **__Christmas.  
We hadn't any snow at all *sob*_

**Anyway,  
**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**


	29. Chapter 30

**_(A/N):  
_**_Okay, this is important!  
So please read it w  
This chapter is not finished yet. Well actually it could be but I decided to add another part.  
However, I didn't want to make you wait another day since I didn't upload last week__**.  
**__So I decided that I'll upload this part today, and that I'll upload the other part tomorrow or on Monday._

_I am really sorry that I didn't upload last week, but somehow I underestimated the school after the Christmas holidays…  
Anyway, I hope you aren't angry; I am doing my best :)_

**Disclaimer: ****I don't…**

* * *

Knowing that Zoe was serious, Takuya had gotten up rather quickly and walked through the hallway to the baths.  
He had showered quickly, hoping that the sleepiness would vanish from the water, and after he had stepped out of the water he realized that there were indeed baskets with clothes in the room next to the showers. Dressed in his boxer shorts he examined the clothes, yawning from time to time.  
Takuya pulled out a black T-Shirt and stared at it quizzically; somehow it seemed familiar.  
Shrugging, he putted it on and grabbed into the basket again and pulled out a cool and smooth object.

That was the moment Takuya realized that he held his beloved goggles in his hands.  
How did that happen? Where these their own clothes?!  
Frantically he rummaged through the other articles of clothing and dropped his head in defeat.  
These clothes really looked like the ones he had at home.

"What the hell? They even brought this?"  
Takuya glanced at Koji who held his brown and blue bandana in his hands and a look of confusion and bewilderment on his face.  
Yup, his suspicion was confirmed; a digimon had probably entered the human world and got their clothes.  
Well, somehow it seemed logical since they needed fresh clothes, but wouldn't it been easier for them to use some spare clothes?

Takuya shrugged and pulled his green knitted hat on and placed the goggles on it. Somehow it felt right and nostalgic.  
"As I can see you still haven't realized that it looks ridiculous."  
Takuya turned to Koji, the humor visible on the older boy's face.  
Takuya scowled and nodded at Koji's bandana.  
"Well, I hope you are not planning on wearing it like you did before. _That _looked ridiculous."

First Koji glared but then he scoffed.  
"Don't worry. It's hindering when I fight." The boy tied around his neck instead.  
Takuya's scowl deepened but he waved the bothering thoughts away and looked at Tommy curiously.  
"Did they bring your hat too?"  
Tommy shook his head, smiling.  
"No, I gave it to a boy in my neighborhood", the boy explained and put his baseball cap on instead, "Maybe two years after the Digiworld. A little boy, maybe nine or eight, said he found the hat awesome and he told his mother that he wanted such a hat too. He kinda reminded me of myself."

Tommy scratched his cheek sheepishly.  
"I remembered that I was such a coward back then and told the boy he could have it and that it gave me courage. I hoped it would help him to be brave too."  
The boy laughed, "Now that I think of it, it's kinda stupid. I have no idea if the boy needed something to give him courage."  
Takuya smiled at his friend; glad that he had done something so kind to someone he didn't even know.

"I don't think it's stupid", Koichi said, smiling too, "It's a nice thing to do and I believe that even if the boy had already been brave this hat will help him anyway."  
"Yup! Tommy you have a golden heart!" JP hit Tommy rather hard on the back and laughed.  
"Far too kind", Koji commented and tied his hair in a low ponytail, "Anyway, are you finished soon?"  
Takuya looked annoyed at Koji and paused surprised. Koji and Koichi were fully dressed by now and their things were neatly folded in the baskets were their new clothes had laid earlier.  
"HUH?! How did you dress so fast?!" Takuya yelled and pulled his pants on in a hurry.  
Only seconds earlier Koji had been drying his hair!

"You are just incredible slow Takuya." Koji answered and pointed at Tommy and JP.  
"See? They're dressed too."  
Bewildered Takuya turned to the two boys. Tommy was currently putting a green jacket on and JP was already putting his old clothes in the basket.  
Takuya cursed loudly as he tripped over one of his pant legs and fell down on the ground, causing laughter from his friends.

To his luck just in this moment Tai, Matt and Joe decided to enter the room.  
"Good", Tai started enthusiastically but trailed off when he saw the scene in front of him, "morning?"  
The laughter stopped abruptly but this didn't make Takuya's situation better.  
He stood up hastily, pulled his pants up and grinned awkwardly.  
"Hey hey buddies! Good Morning! How are ya doing? Good? Good, good! You see there are clothes in the baskets! Yeah that's all; see ya in a few minutes! Let's get going."

While he had been talking he had stuffed his clothes into the basket and slipped into his shoes, and now he was stumbling out of the room.  
The rest of the Warriors looked at each other amused and followed the Warrior of Flame out of the baths, snickering lightly.  
In the hallway Takuya was currently putting his shoes properly on and sighed loudly.

"Why did you leave so quickly? Were you afraid they'd see the little bunnies on your boxer shorts?"  
"There are bunnies on his boxer shorts?!" Koji asked and laughed loudly while JP and Tommy were just grinning from ear to ear.  
"Come on", Koichi offered Takuya a hand and pulled him up, suppressing his laughter.  
Takuya sighed loudly again and followed the others to the dining hall.  
This day didn't seem to be a good one.

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_**_That's all.  
So, I guess we'll see each other tomorrow or Monday again ^^  
Have a nice… well… night?_


	30. Chapter 31

**_(A/N):_**

_Soou that's the second part of the last chapter!  
It's quite long, isn't it *proud*.  
And soon something exiting will happen, you don't have to wait much longer!  
Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: ****…****own.**

* * *

When Takuya and the rest entered the dining hall, nobody but Zoe and Sukai was present.  
The two girls were sitting on a table in the middle of the room, chatting and eating some toast.  
Well, Zoe was chatting and Sukai was listening.  
The boys walked to the counter and ordered their food.

"Hey Burgermon", JP asked while they were waiting for the food. "Why is nobody here? Are we late?"  
Burgermon looked surprised at him before she received the plates and handed them at them.  
"What are you talking about? You are the first ones."  
"Seriously?!" Takuya shouted.  
"Yes yes, it`s seven thirty now. Normally nobody comes until eight o'clock."  
"S-seven o'clock…"

"Thank you for the food Burgermon", Koichi laughed and shoved the shocked Takuya to the table which was occupied by Zoe and Sukai.  
"Morning you two!"  
"Morning!", Zoe greeted back cheerfully, "What's wrong with Takuya? He was fine when we left him earlier."  
Tommy laughed and made a dismissing motion with his hand.  
"He's just shocked that it's still so early."

"But why did you wake us so early?" Koji asked and sighed.  
"Well, we were up. And we didn't want to make Gennai wait."  
The Warriors looked searchingly around.  
"But where is he?"  
Takuya frowned at them. "He is certainly still sleeping, just like we should be. The Chosen aren't here either", he muttered and bit in his pun.

"But we saw them in the baths. I am sure they'll be here soon." Koichi answered to motivate the lazy boy, but Takuya didn't even react.  
Only a few minutes later Tai, Matt, Joe, Sora and Mimi and their digimon partners entered the dining hall too and headed to Burgermon to get their breakfast.  
When they walked past the table of the Warriors the made a short halt.  
"Do you know where Gennai is?" Tai asked friendly.

"No, we hoped you knew something", Koichi answered and frowned lightly. "I guess we'll just have to wait here… Or do you remember the way to the conference room?"  
The Chosen shook their heads in union and Sora sighed.  
"Well, we'll wait then. Thanks anyway."  
"Uhm, sure."  
Takuya looked after them confused.

"Since when are they so friendly?" Zoe asked, frowning.  
"I guess only this TK is an asshole." Koji answered and ripped a bite out of his bread.  
"The bread is already dead Koji…" Zoe answered, chuckling lightly.  
"And he's not the only asshole here", Takuya grinned and stuck his tongue out.  
Koji glared in response but refrained from answering and start a fight.

They spend the rest of the time like this, talking and Takuya running for seconds.  
Over the time the rest of the Chosen arrived, but they didn't acknowledge the Warriors, much to Zoe's disdain.  
'They've been so nice, and now they are rude again' she muttered visible uncontent.  
Finally, at nine o'clock Lala entered the room, obviously surprised that everybody was up and already finished with eating.

"Good Morning Chosen, Warriors."  
"Morning Lala!" Takuya greeted back and waved.  
More 'Good Mornings' followed from the other humans and digimons.  
"What took you so long Lala?" Takuya asked as he stood up and walked over to the girl.  
"I am sorry. Did you wait long?"  
"Well-" the boy started but JP shoved him out of the way.  
"Not at all, don't worry."

"Good. I'll lead you to Master Gennai. I guess it was the right decision to look for you; I don't think you already know the way, right?" She smiled at them and left the dining hall again, the Chosen and Warriors behind her.

"What the hell JP! We waited for one hour!" Takuya muttered grumpily, not loud enough for Lala to hear.  
"Ts ts ts Takuya", JP scolded him playfully, "you can't just say that we waited incredible long. She would have a bad conciseness."  
"These things are called 'manners' Takuya", Koji continued, "but don't worry we didn't expect you to have them anyway."  
"Shut up Koji, you would have told her how long we waited too. So don't _you _of all people explain manners to me!"  
"There's a slight difference", Koichi cut in, suppressing a laugh, "Koji knows what manners are, he just ignores them."  
"There's no difference!"

Takuya's shout attracted the attention from the Chosen and Lala so the boy resumed to quite grumbling, making the others lightly laugh.  
The rest of the trip was spend in silence as the Warriors stared to worry what Gennai wanted to tell them and, of course, the reaction of the Chosen.  
Maybe they would really be able to lay their disagreements aside.

When they finally arrived at the two double doors Takuya's hands were slightly sweaty and he was actual nervous.  
He still wasn't sure if this meeting was a good or a bad thing, though.  
Lala knocked and Gennai's voice sounded through the door, calling them in.

"I brought them Master Gennai", Lala bowed and made some place for the humans and digimon to enter.  
First Takuya was surprised because Gennai wasn't alone in the room, but two other digimon.  
One was a woman-like human digimon with four golden wings and a red scarf wrapped around her head and neck. Somehow she seemed familiar, but Takuya couldn't put a finger on it.  
The second was a Swanmon.

"Good Morning" the two digimon greeted them, both smiling friendly.  
The humans nodded slowly back, surprised that there were others in the room. Were they needed for the meeting?  
"Aren't you a… Darcmon?" Zoe asked slowly.  
"Ah you know me? I am honored", Darcmon smiled.  
"Yeah… indeed we know you…" Zoe frowned.

Takuya gasped lightly when he remembered from where he knew this digimon. Darcmon had been one of the digimon on the Lost Island. An evil one at that!  
"Thank you Darcmon, Swanmon, you may leave now. I'll see you later."  
The two digimon nodded politely and walked out of the room.

"Huh", Tommy said as he watched the two digimon leave, "apparently she is a good digimon now too."  
Takuya nodded affirmatively; who would've guessed that a digimon who had nearly destroyed a whole island had become good?  
Gennai cleared his throat, catching Takuya's and Tommy's attention again.  
"I am sorry, but we need to hurry."

"Why?" Cody asked, "I thought we were staying for a few days, so we have still time."  
"Today I heard alarming news, so I have to hurry."  
A handful of the digimon and the humans opened their mouths to ask, but Gennai cut them off.  
"I'll tell you later. First of all, I believe you still haven't talked to each other right?"  
He looked from the Warriors to the Chosen and back.  
The silence that followed his question was apparently answering enough, and Gennai sighed.

"Actually I was planning to let Baromon show you the adventures of you in a special cave we found near our base, but sadly we don't have the time for that now. So I'll give you a short briefing right now."  
Gennai walked back to his table and opened one of the books which were cumulated on his desk.  
"First of all, I'll tell you what the Legendary Warriors are."  
Takuya groaned inwardly, this wasn't the same story they had already heard thousand times, was it?

"Million years ago, the Digiworld was in war. The human digimon fought against the beast digimon for the right to rule over the world. At this time a digimon rose to the sky, calmed the digimon and became their new king. This digimon was Lucemon.  
He was a great king and ruler and the digimon loved him, but soon he got corrupted by the lust for power and started to agonize the digimon. Many digimon tried to kill him, but since he was the god of the Digiworld nobody succeeded."

"In order to dispossess Lucemon the eleven Legendary Warriors were born; AncientGreymon, AncientGarurumon, AncientKazemon, AncientBeetlemon, AncientMegatheriummon, AncientMermaimon, AncientSphinxmon, AncientTroiamon, AncientVolcanomon, AncientWisetmon and AncientLibramon. After a long and exhausting fight, they finally won against the evil Lucemon and managed to seal him away in the dark area of the Digiworld. However, the Legendary Warriors spent their last power to seal Lucemon away, so they chose three digimon and gave them their spirits."

"They gave Wind, Light and Hope to Seraphimon, Fire, Thunder and Ice to Ophanimon and Darkness, Steel, Wood, Water and Earth to Cherubimon. Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon – also called the Celestial Digimon – ruled the Digiworld fair and the digimon lived happily once more.  
However", Gennai said and looked at the Warriors.

"However, somehow Lucemon managed to get Cherubimon under his control by making him believe that Seraphimon and Ophanimon preferred the human digimon. When Cherubimon was completely corrupted by Lucemon he attacked Seraphimon and Ophanimon. Seraphimon was wounded and Ophanimon kidnapped. He started to collect all the data of the Digiworld. This is where the story of our human Warriors begins."

Gennai opened Bokomon's green book and skipped through the pages.  
"Ophanimon managed to send signals in the human world but only the ones with a good heart were able to receive them. Seven of these hundred children were supposed to be the reincarnation of the Legendary Warriors and so Ophanimon called them in the Digiworld. Five of them arrived as planned with a Trailmon and started to hunt for the spirits which Seraphimon and Ophanimon had hidden out of fear from Cherubimon."

"Sadly, Cherubimon haven't been idle and he formed five evil Warriors out of the spirits he held, using one of the chosen children for one of them."  
Gennai glanced at Koichi but didn't explicated this matter further.  
"The humans searched for their spirits and fought against the evil Warriors, though they lost in the beginning against the Warrior of Earth since he had a power the human Warriors hadn't received yet."

"Each Warrior had a so called Human Spirit and a Beast Spirit, and when they had to fight against Gigasmon, the Beast Spirit of the Warrior of Earth, they lost. Realizing they needed the new power they began to search for their Beast Spirits. After the Warrior of Light and the Warrior of Fire had found their Beast Spirits, they managed to defeat Gigasmon and stole his Beast Spirit. Sadly, Kazemon's spirit got stolen from the evil Warrior."

"The Warriors traveled to the Forest Terminal where Seraphimon was resting, and woke him. However, the evil Warriors followed them and managed to defeat Seraphimon with a trick. Forced to flee, the Warriors took Seraphimon's egg and fled into a cave. Grumblemon and Arbormon, Earth and Wood, followed them and only because Beetlemon found his Beast Spirit they managed to defeat the Warrior of Earth completely. Thanks to Grumblemon's defeat the Spirit of Wind was back in their possessions too."

"Their next goal was the Rose Morning Star, a place in the dark continent. On their way to their destination, the five Warriors managed to get a hold of all their Beast Spirits, and they managed to defeat all the other evil Warriors; rescuing the sixth child from Cherubimon's powers. Additionally, the Warrior of Flame and the Warrior of Light received the possibility to digivolve with the two spirits simultaneously from Seraphimon's egg shortly before it hatched."

"The six Warriors managed to defeat Cherubimon thanks to a new evolution with all the gathered spirits. Ophanimon died in an attempt to defeat Cherubimon shortly before. However, after Cherubimon was beaten the data didn't return to the Digital World. Lucemon had another ace in his sleeve. He used the 'Royal Knights', Dynasmon and Crusadermon, to collect more data which was necessary for his awakening."

Gennai paused and closed the green book loudly.

"The six Warriors lost repentantly against the Royal Knights and so they managed to collect the data of the complete world and revived Lucemon. All the surviving digimon and the Warriors themselves were forced to flee to one of the three moons where they tried to form a plan in order to defeat Lucemon and the Royal Knights. In the end, they managed to defeat Crusadermon and Dynasmon on one of the moons. Lucemon, however, used this to his advantage and absorbed the digimon's data, digivolving himself."

"Again, the Warriors lost and the three moons were destroyed. They traveled to the core of the dark area of the Digiworld to challenge Lucemon once again since he started to form a bridge to the human world. It was a long and hard fight, and it seemed as if the Warriors would lose, but thanks to a huge sacrifice of the Warrior of Darkness they managed to fusion all the spirits and defeated Lucemon's current form."

The Chosen eyed Koichi curiously but Gennai didn't explain what kind of 'sacrifice' it had been, much to the Warriors relief.

"Lucemon digivolved in his final form through absorbing all the dark matter of the dark area and managed to get in the human world. The Warriors followed him and managed to defeat the digimon before it could harm the human world. The last blow was given by the real Legendary Warriors who manifested their spirits in order to protect the humans."

Gennai placed the green book back on the table and cleared his throat.  
"This is the story of the Legendary Warriors, though it's only the short version. I do have questions too which I can't explain, but you don't need to know more in the moment."

Gennai opened another book and skipped through it.  
"The most important thing is that you know on what the Digiworld you know is based on. Furthermore, your crests are built with the help of the spirits of the Legendary Warriors."

"I'll explain everything now, plus the Adventure of the Chosen after you went back to your world Warriors."

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_**_I guess that's all, so have a nice week :)_

**Anyway, **  
Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**


	31. Chapter 32

**_(A/N):  
_**_I'm punctual! And the chapter is quite long; nearly 3.000 words!  
And the action is starting!  
Geez, so many good things today :)_

_Anyway, enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: ****I can't find it under all the papers from school…**

* * *

Gennai placed the book back on his desk and cleared his throat.  
"Chosen you already know what happened when we were harboring your Digi-Eggs and the Crests, a creature from the Digiworld showed it to you, right?"  
The Chosen nodded affirmative, remembering the pictures Kari had showed them after their fight against Puppetmon.  
Gennai nodded content. "But you don't know how we managed to create the Digi-Eggs and the Crest."

"After the human Warriors returned to their world, the Digiworld was able to live in peace for a long time; the reborn Celestial Digimon managed keep the peace and no new threat rose. The spirits of the Legendary Warrior had lost nearly all their power, but were regenerating slowly.  
However, when the time came and the Celestial Digimon passed away a sudden and new threat arose. It was a digimon which Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon had to ban from the Digiworld because it had tried to kill them; Apocalymon."

"The Celestial Digimon created us shortly before they passed away. With us I mean the humans which you call 'Data Humans'. When we heard of the new threat we were desperate what to do. Some of us had the opinion that we should call for the human Warriors and let them fight with the spirits once again, but this idea was quickly dismissed."

Gennai looked at the Warriors apologetically.  
"We didn't want to call for you and bring you in danger again, after you had to make such a huge sacrifice before. Instead we decided to use the spirits to keep Apocalymon sealed away. Sadly we didn't expect the power of the digimon to be strong enough to send his evil influences in the Digiworld despite the spirits. In our distress we decided to use a part of the spirits' power to strengthen eight chosen digimon and to build eight different crests. Ultimately all of your Crests are built from all the eleven spirits together, but there are still some differences. Good examples are the Crests of Courage and Friendship. Agumon and his Crest have apparently obtained more power of the Spirit of Flame as from the Spirit of Water. Maybe you see the similarities in their names too; Ancient_Greymon_ and Greymon. Or Garurumon and AncientGarurumon, Friendship and Light."

Gabumon made a sound of realization.  
"_That's _why they felt familiar!"  
"Huh?" The Chosen and Warriors turned surprised to Gabumon who was scratching his head sheepishly.  
"We digimon realized that the air around some of the Warriors felt kind of familiar." Agumon explained.  
"Ah right, you told me that yesterday!" Matt said, "So you were right after all Gabumon."

Gennai cleared his throat loudly and the talk hushed.  
"I am glad to hear that you digimon already felt something, but as I told you, we don't have much time."  
The audience nodded silently and Gennai continued.  
"So, that much to the Crests. While we were waiting for the new chosen humans to arrive evil digimon attacked and overran us. I managed to flee with the Digi-Eggs and the Digivices but they stole the Crests. I left the Digi-Eggs on an Island I thought to be safe and there they waited for years for their humans to arrive. Over these years, the evil influence of Apocalymon became stronger and Devimon managed to make the digimon on the Island evil with his black gears. When the Chosen finally arrived they didn't have anyone who told them what to do but they managed to save all the digimon who became evil nevertheless. In their final fight against Devimon they nearly lost, but thanks to Angemon they managed to defeat the evil digimon. Angemon died in the battle and became an egg again."

"After their fight against Devimon I appeared the first time in front of them and told them that they had to go to a new continent called 'Server' and that they needed to find their Crests which the Dark Masters – the evil digimon who were chosen by Apocalymon - had hidden on the continent. They met Etemon who tried to control the digimon with his Dark Network. On their way to find a way to defeat Etemon all the Chosen found their Crests but only Tai managed to activate his."

"His first attempt ended in a failure, but in the end Agumon managed to digivolve to MetalGreymon and defeated Etemon. Weirdly he managed to go back into the human world after Etemon's defeat. The other Chosen, however, didn't come back in the human world. While Tai was gone they split up and each of them went their own way. When Tai came back into the Digiworld he went to find all of the Chosen and reunite them. Over this time the others managed to activate their Crests too."

"However, shortly after their reunion they learned that there was an evil digimon named Myotismon who was trying to go into the human world in order to look for the eighth Chosen. The Chosen confronted Myotismon in his castle but he used a portal to go in the human world just in front of their eyes. They managed to follow Myotismon but in the end had neither Myotismon nor the Chosen an idea who the eighth child was. However, when Myotismon learned who the eighth child was and that the eighth digimon was one of his underlings he started to capture the humans and forced the eighth child to show itself."

"The Chosen managed to free the eighth child and with nearly all of their Ultimate forms were able to defeat Myotismon. However, Myotismon was reborn as VenomMyotismon shortly after the fight and it looked as if the Chosen would lose. Through the completion of an old divination Garurumon and Greymon managed to digivolve to MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon, and the Chosen managed to defeat VenomMyotismon."

"While the Chosen were gone and fighting against Myotismon, the Dark Masters got the whole Digiworld under their control. The Chosen traveled back into the Digiworld to defeat them, but were greeted by loss. MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Piedmon nearly defeated the Chosen but they managed to flee with the help of an old friend. They managed to kill MetalSeadramon with the help of a Whamon. The second Dark Master, Puppetmon, played with the Chosen and managed to break the group up. However, after many fights they all won against the Dark Masters and found back to each other."

"In the end only Piedmon was left, and the fight was one sided. Even though they were more the Chosen lost bit by bit. Piedmon managed to turn the Chosen and their digimon into key chains and in the end only TK and Kari were left. Thanks to Angemon's ultimate digitation they managed to win against Piedmon. However, Apocalymon wasn't defeated yet. The evil digimon managed to destroy the Crests and make the Chosen dissolve into data. Only because they didn't lose hope they managed to come back and won against Apocalymon."

"They had to leave the Digiworld after they defeated Apocalymon and the Digiworld was able to live in peace once again."  
Once Gennai had stopped Takuya yawned loudly, causing everybody to look at him.  
"Ah sorry, it's just always such a long story." Takuya grinned sheepishly and stretched, "It's exhausting to listen so much."  
The audience stared at him bewildered until Zoe hit him hard on the head.  
"Takuya! It's rude to say something like this!"  
The boy winced and rubbed his head.  
Zoe glared a little bit longer at Takuya but then smiled at Gennai.  
"Please continue Gennai."

"Yeah there is still the story about the second generation, right?" Koichi asked and smiled at the group.  
Gennai nodded, reluctantly though.  
"Right, I'll continue then. After three years in your world a new threat aro-"

Gennai's speech was interrupted by a loud bang of the now opened door.  
In the door stood a digimon which looked like a girl in a black dress and with a black cat's fur over her head.  
"Sistermon Noir?" Lala asked surprised after she had calmed down from the shock of the loud bang.  
"What are y-"  
"MASTER GENNAI!" Sistermon Noir interrupted Lala, ignoring the audience.  
"We just received horrible news! Lucemon managed to get his plan into motion earlier than we thought!"  
The surprised shout of 'Lucemon' from the Warriors and Chosen was muted by Gennai's loud cry.  
"WHAT?! What means 'earlier'?! What happened?!"  
"Earlier means he just left", the digimon said and bowed as if it was her fault.  
"No" she shook her head after s second of consideration, "our spies only arrived just now and they ran the whole way which means he left maybe an hour or two ago."

"Shit, shit, shit!" Gennai paced through the room, surprising the Chosen since they never heard him cursing before.  
"Gennai, what means he just left?" Koji asked, frowning. "Is he planning something?"  
"What should we do?"Lala asked Gennai, completely ignoring the question.  
Gennai stopped his pacing and turned at Sistermon Noir.  
"Tell everybody to start preparing the portal."  
The digimon nodded and left the room in a hurry.

"Are you sure Master Gennai? We aren't even finished briefing them! Isn't it too soon?" Lala asked, still ignoring the humans and their digimon.  
Gennai shook his head, frowning. "It doesn't matter. We have no option; every second counts in the moment."  
"What is happening?!" Takuya and Tai yelled simultaneously to attract Gennai's and Lala's attention.  
Both seemed unfazed by the yelling and turned around to look at them.  
"Lucemon managed to open a portal to the human world."  
"WHAT?!"

"We already knew he was trying something like this, but we didn't know he would succeed so quickly. We think it has something to do with the forceful opening of the portal only a few days ago. However, we don't have time right now!"  
"Wait a second!" Takuya interrupted Gennai again, "Are you telling me that you told us all these stupid stories _even though _you knew that Lucemon was trying to go to the human world?! Are you SHITTING ME?! We should have done something!"  
Gennai shook his head viciously, "These stories weren't stupid or unnecessary. You need to know what happened while you weren't in the Digiworld. Furthermore, it's important for you to know how the Crests were created."  
"Still! Why didn't you tell us earlier? We should have gone and fight him!" Tai said, frowning confused and unhappily at Gennai.

"Because you would have lost." Lala answered matter-of-factly.  
The Chosen looked shocked at the girl and started to protest but Koji interrupted them.  
"No, she's right. We can't digivolve fully, four spirits are gone and you are apparently not in your full strength either. It would've been suicide."  
They stared at him in shock and silence until Davis stepped in front of the Warrior of Light.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?! Be a little bit less pessimistic! I am sure we would have managed somehow."  
"I am _realistic_", Koji answered and glared at him, "We have already fought against Lucemon – you didn't – so don't talk as if you know how strong he is. Being optimistic won't help you always."

"It's too late now anyway", Takuya said and shoved Davis lightly away.  
"He's right." Koichi sighed, clearly unhappy, "What's the plan now Gennai?"  
"You are going back into the human world. We can't let Lucemon do as he pleases after all."  
He turned concerned at the Warriors.  
"You have to be careful, though. Lucemon knows that you are human and he knows who you are. I am certain he'll look for you in the human world and Koji was right, even together aren't you a match for him. In the moment at least."  
Then Gennai turned to the Chosen who were still kind of grumpy.  
"And you have to disguise that you are involved with the Digiworld as long as it is possible. You are a threat for the Demon Lords too after all, and I am sure Lucemon won't hesitate to kill you as soon as he knows who you are."

The audience nodded grimly and Gennai walked to the door.  
"Good, then follow me now; I'll bring you to the portal and tell you the most important things on the way."  
As they rushed through the halls Gennai explained the Chosen and the Warriors how they were supposed to become stronger.  
"First of all, Chosen. You're Crests aren't destroyed, but they had to give their strength away again for it is necessary that the Spirits have all of their strength back. However, some evil digimon managed to steal them, and we are certain that one of the Demon Lords has them in their possession. We assume that it is either Lucemon or one of the Demon Lords who came with him in the human world; they are certainly searching for you too, and the Crests are a big help as we learned in the past. It is important that you get them back."

"Why is it important if they don't have power in the moment?" Joe asked confused.  
"Because they can regain their power. As I told you, the spirits of the Legendary Warriors gave them their power, and in the moment we have the spirits alive and well with us." Gennai pointed at the Warriors.  
"Maybe you don't even need the Crests to digivolve in your ultimate form like this, but it'll make things easier. Now to you, Warriors."  
They stopped abruptly as they arrived in a huge room with a huge gate. Digimon were rushing around, a few of them familiar to them.  
"The Beast Spirits, they still have to be somewhere. Only the human spirits were used in the making of the Crests and the sealing of Apocalymon; the Beast Spirits were hidden by the Celestial Digimon somewhere, but I have no idea where."  
"What about the other spirits? Are they really destroyed?" Tommy asked.  
Gennai nodded seriously. "They were destroyed in the attempt to seal Apocalymon away. However, I have no idea about the Beast Spirits. Maybe they were destroyed when the Human Spirits died, but we have no proof for it since we don't know where they are."

"It is important that you find your Beast Spirits. The power of the Chosen should rise too when you obtain them."  
"How are we supposed to find them?! We are leaving the Digiworld right now!"  
Gennai smiled apologetically, "I am sorry, it sounds impossible, right? Anyway, we can't be sure that the Spirits aren't hidden the human world. The Celestial Digimon trusted the humans after all."

"THE PORTAL'S READY!"

The shout of a Tucamon interrupted their talk and Lala gave the digimon a thumb up.  
"Okay, it's time to part. I wish you luck." Gennai said and shoved them gently to the huge gate.  
"W-wait!" Mimi called out, "What are we supposed to do in the human world? You said we aren't strong enough to fight, so what should we do?!"  
"I don't know. I trust you that you'll find a way", the man answered.

The Chosen looked at each other, determined and stepped one by one through the portal.  
"What about us?" Takuya asked Gennai, remembering something.  
"What about our spirits and our old digitations?"  
Gennai looked at them melancholy.  
"I am sorry that I have to tell you this in such a hurry, but my assumptions were right. Your spirits seem to have bonded with your body when you digivolved in the human world."  
"Which means… we are digimons now?" Sukai asked slowly ad if she wanted to understand everything completely.  
"No, not completely. It's hard to explain, but I guess you can't say you are completely human anymore. I am sorry."

The Warriors looked at each other and smiled at Gennai.  
"It's not your fault. I guess it'll be okay, as long as we look human so the others won't be scared." Takuya said and patted the man's back lightly.  
Gennai nodded, still looking guilty and sad though. "It will stop hurting when your bodies adjust to the changes. It will take some time though."

The Warriors nodded and stepped in front of the gate too. Just when Koichi was about to step through the light a shout caught their attention.  
"WAIT! WAIT! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE WITHOUT US!"  
"Bokomon! Neemon!"  
The two digimon were running through the hall and made a sharp stop in front of the children.  
"What were you thinking! Don't just leave without us! Geez, you are so forgetting!" Bokomon scolded them.  
"What are _you _thinking? You can't come with us!" JP answered shocked.  
"We can! See, it's already too late!" And with that Bokomon shoved Neemon into the light.  
"NEEMON!" Takuya yelled and ran after the digimon in attempt to get him back in time.  
Bokomon looked at them smugly. "See, you can't stop us. Neemon's already there, in the human world, and somebody has to look out for him and you. I'll be going then."  
The rest of the Warriors could only look surprised as Bokomon walked through the bright light.

"These two, I swear!" Gennai grumbled and frowned, "But it's too late now. I don't know how long we'll be able to keep the portal open. You have to leave now!"  
Tommy laughed lightly.  
"Actually it's better this way. Bokomon and Neemon belong to our group after all. We'll be going then, thanks for everything Gennai! See ya!"  
And so the rest of the Warriors stepped into the light, vanishing in front of Gennai's and Lala's eyes.

They stood in silence for a while, but finally Lala broke it.  
"You decided not to tell them what could happen when they obtain their Beast Spirits."  
It was a statement not a question.  
Gennai stared at the portal, his face only showing light trouble.  
"There wasn't the time. It's better if they don't know."

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_**_So that's the chapter :)  
What do you guys think Lala was meaning with 'what could happen'? Leave me a note ~  
And something important!  
I think I won't be able to upload next week. I am in a hostile with my theater-class over the weekend, and our days seem to be hard…  
Maybe there'll be a chapter on Wednesday, but I can't promise anything._

_However, I hope you have a nice day/night and a good week :)_

**Anyway,  
**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**


	32. Chapter 33

**_(A/N):  
_**_Hey ho guys :)  
I don't really have anything to say… I guess.  
Well, then I'll just start with the chapter ^^_

**Disclaimer: ****Don't own.**

* * *

One by one they stumbled out of the portal and landed on the soft grass.  
Luckily they were able to hold their balance and nobody fell down, different from the day before.  
Well, at least not until a yellow something stumbled into the, still for balance fighting, Cody, who fell down as a result.  
The other Chosen looked bewildered and helped Cody up when they recognized the yellow something as one of the Digimon's of the Warriors. Neemon, wasn't it?

Shortly after, the other humans jumped out of the light and landed rather gracefully. The other digimon was with them too; Bokomon.  
The Warriors looked around quickly as if they wanted to see where they had ended up.  
They were on a small meadow in the park near their school and the sun was already setting, coloring the sky in a dark orange, which was probably the reason why nobody was in the park.

After a few seconds and some glares from the Warriors directed at Bokomon and Neemon, the Warriors and the Chosen with their digimon formed a small circle.  
"So, what's the plan now?" Tai asked nobody in particular.  
"For a start, we should keep ourselves concealed like Gennai told us", Joe answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That won't do", Takuya shook his head in response and frowned concentrated on the ground.  
"Gennai was right when he said that Lucemon knows who we are. If we're lucky he doesn't know our last name, but we don't to have the option to be passive either way."  
Tai frowned and nodded affirmatively.  
"You're right. But then we really need a plan. Maybe we should hide you? There was a small lodge where we stayed for a day or so while Kari and the others fought."

"I don't really care about us", Zoe started slowly, looking bothered, "I mean we can fight, at least against Lucemon's pawns, but what about our families?"  
Tommy gasped, "You're right! I didn't think about this… We even got them dragged into it." He trailed of slowly, averting his eyes.  
"What should we do?"JP asked.

The group looked at each other considering different options.  
"Let me guess… your families don't know about the digimon, do they?" Hawkmon said after a short silence.  
"Of course not!", Takuya answered, "They wouldn't have believed us anyway."  
And after a short pause, "Your parents know?"  
"Well, it was kind of inevitable at some point… not _all _our parents know though." Sora answered.

"Should we tell them? And say they have to flee?" Koichi asked, frowning.  
"I don't think so!", Veemon declared, "Maybe they'll be in even more danger when they are involved with the Digiworld. In the moment they have practically nothing to do with Lucemon and the others. Wouldn't it be worse if they were a threat for him?"  
"Lucemon does not care about something like that", Koji answered matter-of-factly, "It does not matter to him if he involves innocents or not. He'll attack, no matter if they know of not."

"Okay, I trust you in the matter of Lucemon", Tai said and nodded, "We don't know him after all. Do you think Lucemon will take his time? Myotismon tried to keep his action in the human world concealed in the beginning; he only started to involve the humans when he found the last child. Maybe we still have time and Lucemon will only observe you and your families."  
"I don't know… Lucemon is greedy. Besides, he is certainly seeking revenge; he was _really _mad when we… or rather the Legendary Warriors, killed him. On the other hand", Takuya stopped and scratched his head, "he waited god knows how long in the Dark Area."

"I am certain he'll do something pretty soon." Koji said, "Lucemon _is _greedy, and the fact that he waited for so long only makes it more supposable that he wants to act soon. I am pretty sure he wants to see us suffer too."  
"Besides, he likes to make it flashy", Zoe reminded them, "Remember what he said when we met him shortly after he was released? Threatening us instantly."  
"So… what's the plan?" Gatomon asked.

"I guess we have to tell them." Koichi sighed.  
"Oh man, that's gonna be a piece of work." Takuya scowled.  
"What about the other humans? Lucemon won't spare them either", Zoe said and frowned.  
"Well, there isn't much we can do", Ken mumbled and scratched his chin, "It's not like we can go to the police and ask them to evacuate the city."  
They fell silent again, not really knowing what they should do, and moreover not really wanting to start.

"So… where should we go first?" Tommy asked finally, looking from one Warrior to the other.  
"You're planning on going to everyone together?", TK asked surprised, "Why? Wouldn't it be faster to tell them separately?"  
"You're right, but we should avoid going alone, just in case you know? Besides, I think they'll believe us faster when we're together."  
TK shrugged, maybe they had a point there.  
"Wait, does this mean we are going with you too?" Cody asked.

"No, you should go home. Lucemon does not know that you are involved with the digimon yet. Even though he wouldn't spare you from becoming hostages or destroying your homes, we can use this somehow. Just hide your digimon." Koichi answered, looking seriously at them. He knew that they didn't really trust him yet, but they needed to listen.  
"This sounds like a plan", Kari nodded, not hesitating a second. "You guys have to be careful then!"

Tai looked doubting and worried at the Warriors. Wouldn't it really be safer to stay together?  
But Takuya interrupted his thoughts with a loud 'Yosh!'  
"Let's get going then! It's already late too. We'll contact you after we spoke to everyone and then we'll talk about the rest. Tommy, your house is the nearest, right? Let's go to you first then."  
Although Takuya's voice was cheerful, Tai could hear the distress, and accordingly to the expressions of the other Warriors, they could too.

However, Tai didn't say anything but lifted the _heavy _Agumon up and waved them goodbye just as the other Chosen.  
He hoped that everything would go smoothly.

* * *

Tai and the others walked in silence through the streets.  
They had decided that they would meet up at Tai's and Kari's house and that they would stay there. Even though Lucemon didn't know about them yet, it was safer to stay together.  
Tai had phoned his mother to ask if it was okay, and though she had laughed first and answered that there wasn't enough place she had agreed in the end.

"So… what do you think about it?" Mimi asked after some time.  
"About what?" Joe asked, not looking up.  
"About the situation of course! And the others!"  
"Ah…"

They continued to walk in silence for a few minutes.  
"You know… this wasn't an answer." Yolei said finally, frowning.  
"Well, what are we supposed to think?" Davis asked and lifted Veemon a little bit higher to adjust his position.  
"We shouldn't be talking about this on the street." Matt sighed, "Anybody could be listening."  
The group fell silent again and stayed silent until they arrived at the apartment this time.  
Tai's mother opened them with a smile, but it died quickly as she saw the devastated expressions of the friend.

"What happened?" she asked and let the Chosen enter, "Weren't you supposed to stay in the Digiworld?"  
"A lot happened mum", Tai sighed, "We'll explain everything later, but we're waiting for a message of some other friends in the moment."  
"Other friends? Are they Chosen too?"  
"Kinda…", Tai trailed of, and Yuuko took it as a sign to stop asking.  
"Anyway, there is some food in the fridge. A friend asked me to meet her just a few minutes ago, so I'll be leaving you for a while." Yuuko smiled and grabbed her coat.  
"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone!"

Tai smiled softly and nodded.  
They stayed silent for a while after the door closed after Tai's and Kari's mother, but Mimi broke the silence eventually.  
"So… back to my earlier question. What do you think of it?"  
The group heaved a sigh.  
"Well, it's obviously bad Mimi", Joe answered and frowned at the girl. "Digimon are threatening the world after all."  
"And we don't have an idea how to deal with it in the moment", Davis sighed and let himself slump deeper in the coach.

"What about the others?" Yolei asked, and hugged Hawkmon a little bit tighter.  
"I feel kind of bad for them", Sora confessed, "It seems that they really had a rough time. To lose so often…"  
"I don't get why they lectured us when they lost so many times", TK said, pursing his lips, "They even said we aren't worth to be called 'Chosen'."  
"Well… now that I know how they're fighting, I can understand why they were upset at first", Kari answered, "I am curious what kind of sacrifice Gennai meant."

"They seem to be really tight lipped about it", Tentomon said after a short silence.  
"It's probably a sensitive topic". Patamon flapped his wings softly.  
"Probably…"  
The group fell silent again, all of them caught up in their own thought. The silence was awkward and eerie anyway.  
"Well, they're not that bad", Davis sighed and stretched, pushing Veemon of the coach in the progress.  
"I just don't like this Koji's attitude."

Tai chuckled softly at the comment.  
"He kind of reminds me of someone".  
"Please, he is _far _worse than me!" Matt sounded offended.  
"Yeah probably", Sora laughed, "but there are some resemblances. Especially with your former self in the Digiworld. You've gotten kinder, that's all."  
"Great…" Matt mumbled.

The audience started laughing and the tension left at least a little bit.  
"Well, it doesn't matter anyway", Tai said finally, far more relaxed than before, "We have to work with them. We can't use our Crests without them after all."  
The Chosen and digimon nodded in unison.  
"Wait a second", TK said suddenly, "In the forest, Gatomon was able to digivolve without the Crest!"  
Tai made a sound of realization.

Right, he had already wondered about this but had forgotten it because of everything that had happened.  
"Didn't Gennai say that maybe we wouldn't even need the Crest? Because the spirits themselves are with us?" Izzy reminded them.  
"Still…", Joe trailed off.  
"Does this mean we don't need the Crests at all?" Cody asked hopefully.

"I don't know…" Gatomon answered, scratching her chin thoughtfully, "When Raito passed me back then I felt a huge amount of power and as a result I digivolved. However, I didn't feel anything the other times, like when he fought against Kasai. Did anyone of you feel something?"  
The digimon shook their heads slowly.  
"We'll have to ask them later!" Izzy exclaimed cheerfully and Tai noted he had the light in his eyes whenever he found something interesting.

"The crests are another issue", Ken said slowly, "How are we supposed to get them back?"  
Silence was the answer for nobody had an idea but it was soon broken when suddenly Veemon gasped loudly, catching the attention successfully.  
"Look!"  
He pointed excitedly at the TV.

"Huh, I didn't know it was on", Tai said surprised, trying to think back. Had his mother left it on?  
"That's not what I mean!" Veemon insisted and turned the volume on.

_"… __weird creatures suddenly appeared in the street. The police was sent out immediately after the monsters destroyed a house. However, it seems like they can't do anything. We're sending live from the setting…"_

The TV showed a street, obviously filmed from a helicopter. One of the houses was burning and two small creatures circled by police cars. They didn't looked bothered at all to Tai, as far as he could say that from the angle.

The Chosen stared horrified at the screen as the reporter continued his report about the news.  
"The Warriors were right", Agumon gasped, "Lucemon is attacking right away!"

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_**_You know, my drawing program hates me.  
I had Zoe and Koichi already finished but then GIMP decided to be a bitch and now… now I have to draw them again -_-  
I really need a new program…_

**Anyway,  
**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**


	33. Chapter 34

**_(A/N):  
_**_Hey ho guys :)  
I hope you had a nice weekend.  
Yeah it's Sunday again and I'm sorry but I didn't make it before…  
Well, have fun with the chapter anyway :)_

**Disclaimer: ****I believe the world is burning to the ground ~ Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out! **

* * *

"Tommy, how much further is it?"  
"Not far, just one more corner!"  
Takuya gasped loudly as they ran through the streets, the other Warriors right next to him and Tommy leading the way.  
They had left the park normally walking to refrain from making the Chosen worry, but as soon as they had been out of sight they had started running.

Surprisingly it had been Sukai's idea.  
She had said that the Chosen would surely be worried and maybe even scared if they had run – an act of panic and fear. Since they didn't know Lucemon it would be better to give the impression that he wasn't strong enough to make them scared.  
Still they should hurry.  
Her idea had been accepted in an instant which lead to their current situation.

"Here we are", Tommy announced, gasping, and stopped in front of a small house.  
"What should we do with Bokomon and Neemon?" Koichi who was carrying Bokomon in his arms asked out of breath.  
Next to him Koji nodded, carrying Neemon backpack.  
"Ah, we don't want to startle your parents Tommy, we'll wait outside for you!" Bokomon responded and jumped out of Koichi's arms. He then walked over to Koji and pulled Neemon down by his pants. The yellow digimon landed on the ground and groaned but Bokomon showed no pity but pulled Neemon in the bushes.

"Good luck Tommy!"  
Tommy smiled and nodded at the two digimon in the bushes.  
He pressed the bell a few times in a hurry.  
They waited in front of the door, trying to catch their breath before it would open.  
After a few seconds they could hear footsteps behind the door and shortly after that the door opened and Tommy's mother stared at them surprised.

"Tommy! What are you doing here?"  
Tommy gave her a look. "I live here."  
His mother looked at him for a second, obliviously confused.  
"But aren't you on an excursion? I talked to your teacher today! Ah, come in first! You too."  
She mentioned at the Warrior and stepped aside to let the group in the house.

"Well about the excursion…" Tommy muttered when he passed his mother.  
She led the friends in the living room and cleaned the table from a few magazines.  
"Do you want anything to drink? Or something to eat?"  
"No thank you Mrs. Himi", Zoe smiled at the women as she sat down.  
Tommy's mother had always been such a nice person.

Mrs. Himi smiled back and sat down on a chair.  
"Well then, Tommy, why are you already home? Your teacher said you'd be gone for at least a day."  
The youngest of the group sighed and fumbled with his hands.  
"It's a long story…"  
"Ah Tommy, don't say that! Did you do something wrong? Don't worry, this Mister Gennai seemed to be nice. I am sure he'll forgive whatever you did. What happened?"  
"No… that's actually… well, there isn't an excursion."

Mrs. Himi looked at her son in confusion.  
"Tommy I don't know if I understand… what do you mean?"  
Tommy heaved a sigh again and looked up.  
"I think it's better if you call dad and Yutaka too. It's something they have to know too."  
His mother frowned at him and got slowly up.  
"Tommy, what is wrong? You are scaring me."  
She looked searching for help at the rest of the Warriors, but they too had their eyes directed at the floor and didn't say a word.

A heavy feeling formed in Takuya's stomach when he realized that they had to have these talks too.  
"Please just call them mom, it isn't that bad", Tommy said and tried a smile but it looked more like a grimace.  
Mrs. Himi gave her son a last uncertain glance but walked to the stairs and called.  
"DARLING, YUTAKA, WOULD YOU COME DOWN PLEASE?"  
"HUH? WHY MOM, I'M PHONING WITH A FRIEND RIGHT NOW."  
Yutaka's head appeared at the corner of the staircase, the telephone pressed at his ear.

"Huh? Tommy? What are you doing here?"  
Yutaka disappeared again but they could his voice as he walked away to put the phone away.  
"Hey I am sorry but it looks like something happened…. Yeah I'll call you later. See ya."  
Shortly after Yutaka and Mr. Himi appeared at the staircase again and went down, instantly feeling the tense atmosphere.

"What's wrong? Weren't you supposed to come home tomorrow?" Yutaka asked and leaned against the wall.  
"Now everybody's here. Tommy what's wrong?" Mrs. Himi asked against, the concern audible in her voice.  
Tommy was silent for a while but he finally breathed out loud and smiled weakly at his family.  
"It's kinda hard to find a start…. Do you remember when I suddenly left the house seven years ago without telling you where I went?"  
His family gave him a lost look.  
"You leave often Tommy, and seven years ago? I don't know."

"Yeah I suspected that. Okay even though you don't remember, there was this day. What you hear now might sound stupid but please hear me out."  
Tommy glanced at Takuya shortly who nodded at him supportingly.  
"Okay, the truth is there isn't an excursion. We went into another world called the Digiworld."  
The family Himi gave Tommy a look that was not to define and Mrs. Himi opened her mouth, smiling weirdly at her son.  
"Hon-"  
"No, I asked you to listen."

"Seven years ago I received a message on my mobile phone. It said I should go to Shibuya train station and take the elevator. I did as I was told and ended up in a huge hall with weird looking trains – Trailmon as I know now – and other children. I actually never wanted to board the train, but a few boys form my school pushed me in and so I ended up in a train with Zoe, JP and Takuya."

Yutaka gave the three friends an odd look. They had always known that Tommy's elder brother hadn't been too happy that Tommy had friends which were so much older, but Yutaka had never said anything.  
"We ended up in the Digiworld where we were told to search for 'Spirits'. We were able to digivolve into digimon – the inhabitants of the Digiworld – and fight against evil digimon. We were called into this world to fight against the threat of an evil digimon who tried to bring it under his control. In the process of our journey we met Koji and Koichi too. We managed to defeat the evil threat, with problems though, and returned home. The time in the Digiworld passes faster, that's why we were only gone for ten minutes or so. However, this morning we were teleported back into this world and we were told that we have to protect the Digiworld and this world again. Because it is in danger again and we and some other children are the only ones who can help."

When Tommy stopped everybody was silent. Yutaka raised and brow at his younger brother and Mrs. Himi and Mr. Himi shared a look.  
"Before you say something Mrs. Himi", Takuya said quickly, "I can confirm that this story is 100% true!"  
Mr. and Mrs. Himi smiled at Tommy and Takuya.  
"You must have had a hard time."

Takuya couldn't trust his ears. They believed them so easily? He had suspected more doubt.

"You just met again after all. It's only natural for kids in your age to think of such stories. I am glad that you didn't lose your fantasy over the years."

What.  
Takuya stared at them deadpan. So they not only didn't believe their son but took it as a joke of fantasy too.  
It felt like they belittled them!

"No mum, dad, you don't understand! It's the truth! It did really happen! I can prove it! Outside are two of our friends from the Digiworld! They just didn't want to come in out of fear to startle you!" Tommy tried again but Mr. and Mrs. Himi just laughed lightly and smiled at their son.  
From the wall Yutaka snorted.  
"I knew hanging around these guys wouldn't be good for you Tommy. I don't know from where they had the idea for such a ridiculous story."  
"Yutaka! It's the truth!" Tommy cried desperately, "You are in danger! I only told you this because you have to flee! Lucemon – I mean the evil digimon we fought – managed to come into the human world and he wants revenge! He may come after you!"

"Please Mr. and Mrs. Himi, believe us!" Zoe spoke up now, "We are nearly 18 years old, Koji, Koichi are 18 and JP is even older, we're not in the age to think up such stories anymore!"  
"Yutaka! I had a huge change of mind back then right? I wasn't such a crybaby anymore! That's because I learned how to be strong in the Digiworld!" Tommy turned at his brother with pleading eyes.  
"Now now, calm down first. I'll bring you some cookies and something to drink, yes? And you young lady, I don't think we've met before, what's your name", Mrs. Himi got up and smiled at Sukai.

"Mum!"  
"Hush Tommy, let your friend answer."  
Takuya shared a desperate look with Tommy. He was really angry! Tommy was sixteen years old and his parents treated him like a child!  
"M-my name is Sukai Akuma", Sukai answered shyly.  
"Ah what a beautiful name, I don't think I've seen you before dear. When did you become friends?"

Sukai looked helplessly at Tommy and the others.  
Suddenly Koji nudged her lightly in the side and JP gave her a meaningful look.  
Takuya nearly gasped. Right, Sukai could maybe help them! She did only learn about the Digiworld today too and she believed them!  
"I-I met them today…", Sukai answered slowly, "And I can assure you that they're speaking the truth. I didn't know about the Digiworld either, but today I was sent into a strange world with animal-like creatures, an angel-like creature told me that I am chosen, just as the other six, and I had to train to get my digital form under control. Your son is not lying or fantasying Mrs. Himi."

Mrs. Himi stared at the girl for a second, surprised by the sudden strength of the girl's voice and the certainty in her eye.  
"O-of course." Mrs. Himi stuttered.  
"Mum, we don't have time for cookies or drinks, not even for this stupid talk right now! You have to leave the city! Grandma and Grandpa aren't living in the city, why don't you go to them for a while! Please! It's the only option we have!"  
"Tommy calm down!", Yutaka said, startled by his younger brothers outburst.

"How can I?! You do not believe me! What can I do other than yelling in the hope that you understand?! You are in _danger_, why won't you realize that?"  
"Calm down hon, fantasy can be very convincing sometimes. I assure you that there is nothing wrong", Tommy's father tried now.  
"EVERYTHING IS WRONG!"

Tommy was close to tears now. "Why won't you trust me?"  
There was silence for a while. Mrs. and Mr. Himi looked kind of helpless at their son.  
"Alright"  
The audience turned their attention surprised at Yutaka.  
"I believe you Tommy."  
"Really? You are not just saying it?" Tommy's eyes lit up with a new hope.

"Yeah, I believe you. I've known you for long enough to know when you're just acting. I can't say that I believe that there is something like a 'Digiworld' but I can say that I know that you believe it."  
The older boy walked over to his parents and laid his hands on their shoulders.  
"Anyway, we won't get Tommy to calm down if we don't agree to go to Grandpa for a while. No matter if he's saying the truth or just a phantasm which seems like the truth to him."

"Yutaka! Don't say that!", Mr. Himi scolded his older son, "We can't just leave so suddenly! What about school?"  
Tommy's older brother sighed and fixed his gaze at Tommy.  
"It's the only way. Let's trust him, okay? He's family after all."  
The Himis looked at each other and sighed.  
"Yutaka…", Tommy looked up at his brother in awe.

Even though they relationship had become far better after the Digiworld, they still often had their differences and to say it bluntly, Tommy was touched that Yutaka said he'd trust him even though the story was so fantastic.  
Thankful: that was how he felt right now.

A loud buzzing sound interrupted the silence and Takuya fished hastily for his cell phone.  
"It's from Tai", he said surprised.

_Takuya,  
You have to watch the news! NOW!  
It's important!_

"Huh… Mrs. Himi could you please turn the TV on?" he asked quickly.  
The woman nodded reluctantly and pressed a button on the remote. A show was playing.  
"Ah the news please", Takuya added and stared at the screen.  
Mrs. Himi nodded and pressed another button.

The screen showed a street which was illuminated by the blue and red lights of a few police cars.  
One of the cars was thrown over and a grey creature was jumping on the base of the car. Another creature was jumping from house to house.  
One of the houses was burning.

_'__The situation seems to be getting worse.  
The police can't keep up with the two creatures. The firefighters are on the way, just like reinforcements of the police.  
We'll keep on sending even i- IHHHEEEK!'_

The woman in front of the camera was suddenly pushed away by a flaming dragon. She shrieked loudly, and fell on her butt.  
The flaming dragon looked curiously in the camera but walked away soon and joined the digimon on the police car.

_'__T-there is one more monster now!'_

The woman got up quickly and continued her report.  
The Warriors and Tommy's family were staring shocked at the screen.  
Finally Takuya spoke up.  
"Say Koji… isn't that the street where you live?"

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_****_Answer: _**_TsukiyoTenshi:  
_Well, I'm gonna write how their parents find out but they don't _have _to tell them I guess :D  
Now that you mention it… you're right! There wasn't shown that Koji told his father that he met Koichi. To be honest I don't know yet how I'll handle it, I'll just decide it spontaneous.  
Anyway, thank you for the review :)

_And all the other reviewers too!  
Thank you! Thank you for all your reviews! I always enjoy reading them :)_

_Have a nice week :)_

**Anyway,  
**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**


	34. Chapter 35

**_(A/N):  
_** _Yaaay, it's Wednesday *feel the irony*  
Ah I'm sorry guys, I just kind of…. I don't even know *sigh*  
Let's stop my lame excuses…  
Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: ****Let's see how far we've come ~ Let's see how far we've come!**

* * *

"Say Koji… isn't that the street where you live?"  
The boy nodded slowly, frowning.

There was silence for a while, everybody staring in shock at the screen which showed the rampaging digimon.  
"So… what's the plan?" JP asked finally.  
"That's easy!" Takuya exclaimed, "We'll be going right now! We have to help them and defeat the digimon after all."

"No."  
Takuya turned surprised to Koji who was scowling at the TV.  
"What do you mean with no?!" The Warrior of Flame asked confused and shocked, "We have to help them!"  
"I meant that I'll be going alone. There is a high chance that Lucemon will attack our other families too. You should go to your families."  
Takuya stared at him. He had a point… "But this is far too risky!" he complained.  
Koji looked back at the screen. "I think I can handle a Gotsumon. And the other two don't look that strong too."  
"But we don't know them!", Tommy sided with Takuya, "They could be stronger! We shouldn't go alone!"

Koji sighed and rubbed his temples.  
"Then hand me a better plan."  
Tommy didn't answer and looked, for help searching, at Zoe and Koichi.  
"W-what are these _things_?! You know them?!"  
The audience turned surprised at Mrs. Himi who had spoken up.  
Tommy rolled his eyes. "These _things_ are the digimon I was talking about!"  
"Y-you mean… I-it's actually true?!"

"We don't have time for this!" Takuya interrupted the conversation.  
He glared at his best friend for a moment but sighed in defeat finally.  
"Alright, we should split up. Zoe, your house is on the way to JPs, right? Then you two should go together. Tommy, you stay here just in case a threat appears while your parents are packing. I'll be going with Koji since his house is on my way."  
He turned to Sukai.  
"Lucemon doesn't know you yet, so your parents shouldn't be in danger. Could you accompany Koichi? It could bring your family in danger, so it's your choice."

Sukai smiled timidly back.  
"I don't mind. I don't know if I'll be a help though."  
Koichi smiled and patted her back. "Don't worry; you did well in our training."  
Zoe nodded reassuringly.  
Takuya grinned at them. "Alright! We're departing then! Contact the others when you talked to your parents, we'll decide what we'll to then!"  
The Warriors gave their leader thumbs up and got up.

"Let's go Koji", Takuya said as he dragged his friend out of the door.  
He was greeted by Bokomon and Neemon who were just about to knock.  
"Ah right! You guys stay here with Tommy! He'll explain everything!"  
"What's taking you so long Takuya?", Koji who hadn't stopped called back.  
"I'm coming!"  
Takuya managed to catch up and fished for his cell phone while he was running.  
"What are you doing?" The Warrior of Light asked as they ran through the streets.  
"I'm texting Tai."  
He tipped a few words into his phone and put it back into his pocket.

_We're on it. Stay put_

He just hoped that they would listen to him. If they would show up with their digimon, they had to explain a lot to the police. And it was far too soon to make it public.  
"Shouldn't we digivolve?" Takuya asked after a few minutes of running. They were losing important minutes here.  
"I thought about that too, but we can't just digivolve on the street." Koji answered, out of breath too.  
Takuya nodded even though Koji wouldn't see it.

He looked around, hoping to recognize the street they were in. It was quite a distance from Tommy's home to Koji's or Takuya's.  
Finally, he remembered the street.  
"Hey, I know a shortcut! Slow down!"  
Koji snorted, "Yeah and I know _your _shortcuts. I bet we're faster if we take the 'long' way."  
Takuya sighed annoyed.  
"It _is _a shortcut! And do you know what this means? Not so many people!"

At his words, Koji slowed down a bit and ran next to Takuya.  
"Okay, where is it?"  
Takuya refrained from grinning in victory considering at the situation, and sped a bit up to take the lead. He took a sharp turn and jumped over a fence after some more meters, Koji following him without hesitation.

They turned another corner and ran until they were in a dark alley.  
Takuya came to a stop and Koji ran only a few more steps until he stopped, hard breathing too.  
"Okay", Takuya gasped, "This should do!"  
He looked inquiringly at Koji who nodded.  
The Warrior of Flame grimaced, fearing the following a little bit, and closed his eyes like he did before.  
He searched for the small and warm flame in his mind.

After some concentration he found it and tried to reach out for it.  
The warmth became a soaring heat and soon this heat engulfed his entire body.  
It hurt when Takuya felt the heat storming trough his arms and legs, the world around him becoming a blur of red and blue, but not as much as it had hurt before.  
Finally the pain and the heat subsided and Takuya opened his eyes.

In front of him Raito started to blink now too, looking around.  
"Guess it worked", Kasai said and stretched his still sore muscles, "And it wasn't as bad as before too."  
Raito nodded and flicked one of his ears at the street from where Kasai could hear the cars louder now.  
"Then let's keep going".

Kasai grinned back.  
Now that they were digimon, they would be able to take more shortcuts that before, they were stronger and could jump higher after all.  
As a confirmation, Kasai jumped at one of the window frame of the house next to them and used the following to get himself on the roof.

From his high place he could see that Raito had decided to stay on the road and was already sprinting, following the path that would eventually lead to a bigger street again.  
Kasai considered calling out for his friend but shrugged it off; Raito did probably know what he was doing.  
Jumping from roof to roof, Kasai let his thoughts wander.

It was quite scaring that Lucemon had managed to find their families so quickly; they had arrived only a few minutes later. The time in the human world passed slower after all.  
In the distance he could see the smoke already.  
Kasai hoped that Koji would be okay; it sure wouldn't be easy for him if something would happen to his family.  
Kasai frowned at the thought.

His reaction had actually been pretty off.  
Of course, Kasai didn't think that Koji would panic and all, but this complete… objectivity when they had seen the news was quite weird.  
Kasai wondered how he would react in this situation; his family under attack from Lucemon and he wasn't close enough to react immediately.

The Warrior of Flame nearly missed the next roof when he imagined it.  
He stopped shortly, staring shocked into the distance.  
He felt oddly… empty at the thought.  
What the hell?!  
Shouldn't he panic? Feel worried? Wish to help them?  
But there was nothing.

Was the imagination maybe not enough?  
Kasai shook his head, banning the thought. It had to be that! Besides, this wasn't the time to be thinking about this!  
So Kasai resumed his running and jumped to the next roof.  
Their first problem were the evil digimon, not some weird thoughts.

* * *

The group of friends sat in a circle, nervously and anxiously waiting.  
Davis tapped his foot against the cushion of the sofa, frowning at the floor.  
He broke the silence finally.  
"What should we do? We can't just sit here!"  
Joe frowned unhappily at him. "But we were told not to show that we're involved with the digimon."  
"When did we decide that we let them order us around?"  
"Well… never but-"  
"See!"

"You two!" Tai interrupted the conversation. "They don't order us around. It's just the best thing to do. Gennai told us the same after all. I don't like sitting here either, but we have to wait at least until Takuya answers."  
Davis frowned unhappily at his older friend.  
They were sitting far too long just around.  
"Let's wait just a little bit longer Davis", Kari said, smiling.  
She petted Gatomon's fur gently; it looked more like she did it to calm herself though.

The anxious silence was broken by a loud buzzing sound.  
"Ah that must be Takuya!"  
Tai got his phone and everybody sat up a little bit.  
"_'We're on it, stay put' _it says", Tai read slowly.  
The audience stared at him for a moment.  
This was certainly _not _what they had hoped.

"Stay put?!" Matt yelled, startling Mimi and Yolei who stood behind him. "What the hell?! They do really think that they can handle everything and that we're useless!"  
"Matt calm down", Sora tried but she was visible bothered too.  
"Yelling won't help us", Gabumon said too.  
"Well, then what'll help us?" Mimi sighed, "I feel really useless!"  
"Me too", Palmon said and let herself fall on the sofa.

Tai frowned worried at his friends.  
"I know, I feel so too, but the fact is that it is safer for us and our family to stay here."  
"But _why _are we here then?! We are no help at all if we just stay here!" Davis complained.  
"We should be able to do _something _at least! What about the Crests?" Veemon stated and jumped on the table in the middle of the room.  
Armadillomon nodded, but managed a small smile.  
"Well, at least we have our armor digivolving."  
The digimon of the second generation nodded determinedly; they were able to fight!

"We know", Kari admitted, "But it really is smarter to stay here. We'll meet up with the others later or tomorrow and then we can discuss our plans."  
Izzy nodded, not using his laptop for once.  
"We can't really do much in this situation. Even worse, it is possible that if we would act on our own now we were a hindrance for them. It is important to plan our next steps."  
Ken nodded affirmative.

The group fell silence again and continued to watch the news. The woman still hadn't moved away from the scene despite the danger and a request from a police man.  
She had answered with the words _'It doesn't matter; the people have the right to know what's happening. We don't know the word danger!'  
_This woman was quite courageous!

They continued to watch for a while but soon nobody wanted anymore.  
It wasn't that it was boring, but it was depressing since the police men didn't stand a chance.  
Tai discussed with himself if they should turn the TV down since it was obviously crushing the team's moral when a huge flame engulfed the street, stopping only a few centimeters in front of the police cars and so the police men.

The cameraman and the woman took cover hinter a police car which parked near them, making the flame disappear from the screen, but the light showed clearly that it was still present.  
_'What was that?' _the reporter cried just when the camera was placed on top of the car, showing the street again.

Another huge flame illuminated the street and the next thing which was visible was the Gotsumon running out of the inferno to the place where the reporter and the camera were.  
The woman let out another cry of surprise of shock when suddenly a figure landed right in front of the car.  
The Gotsumon came to a stop, trapped between the new creature and the inferno behind him.

The figure ran to the grey digimon and seemed to hit him, or slash him.  
The Gotsumon made a startled sound and suddenly burst into tiny shiny fragments.  
_'I've got him!' _the creature, only a shadow in front of the light of the fire called out.  
The fire died down, and in the middle of the street stood another creature, giving a thumb up.

"A-aren't this…" Yolei started.  
"Kasai and Raito!" Davis gasped.

_'__T-they are able to talk!' _the reporter gasped and got up cautiously, _'I-I'll try to talk to them! H-hey you!"  
_Raito turned around and glared at the woman.  
_'Get away! This is dangerous!'_  
The reporter, obviously startled by the growl, took cover behind the car again.

"I can't believe it!" Cody muttered.

_'__I'll take the fire buddy here!' _Kasai called over to Raito, still live on TV.  
Raito nodded as Kasai jumped off onto one of the roofs where the fire dragon stood.  
Only a second later the other small digimon jumped at the Warrior of Light.  
He dodged, and with the close up the Chosen were able to identify it as a Pumpkinmon.  
Raito fought against it for a while, until a huge shadow appeared behind him.

"Watch out", Sora called even though he wouldn't hear it, before a huge sword rushed down on the Warrior.  
Raito was barely able to block it with his white sword and jumped out of the way.  
The bigger digimon, however, followed out of the shadow and continued to attack Raito. And it was stronger.  
Much to the Chosen's shock Raito had difficulties and got his a few times

"Izzy!" nearly everybody called out, "what kind of digimon is this?!"  
"I'm on it!" Izzy answered and typed frantically.  
"I've got it! It's a Knightmon. Level…. Ultra." He trailed off.  
The Chosen stared shocked at the TV.  
Raito was struggling to keep up with the Knightmon's attacks, and the Pumpkinmon didn't stop too.

In the corner of the screen they could see Kasai fighting against the fire dragon, obviously having a bad time too since he couldn't attack carelessly because of the houses.

"What should we do? Where are the others?!" Mimi asked, hugging a pillow for dear life.  
Tai stared a little bit longer at the TV, then he looked at his friend.  
He sighed and stood up.  
"I guess we don't have the time to wait anymore! Let's go and help them!"

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_**_And that's it :)  
Yaay, the Chosen will have some action!  
And the others too of course :D  
And! AND!  
We've reached _**100 **_reviews! Thank you so much for… well everything! The reviews, the follows, the favorites, that you even read this story!  
_**ARIGATO!**

**Anyway,  
**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**


	35. Chapter 36

**_(A/N):  
_**_Yaaay, on time!  
Even though it's kinda short, it's punctual! *thumb up*  
Well, since there is nothing really important to say…._

_ENJOY-ARU!_

**Disclaimer: ****Well, I believe it all is coming to an end ~ Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend!**

* * *

Shit. Shi, shit, shit!  
This was actually the only thing which was going through Raito's head.  
Dodging another swing of the Knightmon's sword he lashed out to his right where the digimon with the pumpkin as a head had been only a second before.  
He cursed inwardly again when he realized that the damned digimon had used the time Raito had needed to dodge the Knightmon to retreat to his left side.  
In order to block the attack of the digimon with the axe he raised his sword just in time. However, the Knightmon used this to swing his large sword again.  
Raito jumped back just in time, missing one step and bumped against an upturned police car.

"Berserk Sword" the Knightmon said monotonously and Raito barley rolled out of the way before the sword came down once more. It ripped a huge lash in the metal of the car and Raito decided that it would be _really _bad to get hit by it.  
His full attention still on the Knightmon, he didn't spot the other digimon in time and didn't manage to dodge completely.  
The axe of the digimon cut his right arm, not deep enough to be really dangerous but deep enough to hurt like shit.

Raito hissed under his breath in pain but raised his sword to block nevertheless; he could deal with this, he didn't do material arts for nothing.  
"HAHA! Take this you puny digimon! The great Pumpkinmon defeated you!"  
Raito growled at the – apparently – Pumpkinmon and lashed half heartedly with his claw at him since he knew that the Knightmon would interfere before he would actually be able to hurt the Pumpkinmon.  
The Pumpkinmon wouldn't be a threat if he were alone! The Knightmon was the threat.

Raito jumped out of the way one more time and managed to kick the Pumpkinmon hard in the face but when he landed when he felt something warm trickle down his arm.  
He glanced shortly at his arm and saw blood trickling from his wound down his arm.  
Blood? What the hell?! Since when did they bleed when they got hurt? Oh, maybe this was an effect of the spirits merging with them. If he remembered correctly, Yami had bled in the forest too.

Raito shook his head; this wasn't the situation to think about this.  
He would just have to defeat these digimon and then, later, they could worry about it. Just like he did in the forest.  
But somehow this whole defeating thing wasn't working as well as it did in the forest.  
To be honest he couldn't even remember everything that had happened in the clearing, only parts of it.  
Again something he could worry about later.

The sword of the Knightmon came down on him again and Raito dodged it with a quick step and turn to get into an attacking motion instantly, but before he could even grace the Knightmon with his claw the Pumpkinmon appeared and swung his axe. The axe nearly cut one of Raito's ears but he ducked in time and was just planning to kick the Pumpkinmon's legs so it would fall over when this _large _sword rushed down on him again, forcing him to retreat.

Raito cursed again as he blocked another hit.  
The odds were against him. He was more of a quick fighter than someone with brute strength. Normally he would've been fine against a stronger opponent since he should be quicker and counter the attacks, but with another enemy, a small and quick one at that, it was nearly impossible to use the slowness of the Knightmon.  
So he would have to deal with the Pumpkinmon first.  
Maybe he should distract the Knightmon?

With a new resolve Raito jumped directly at the smaller digimon who looked startled first since he had mainly attacked the Knightmon until now – a sad result of the constant attacking of the Knightmon.  
He dissolved his sword on the way which seemed to confuse the digimon even more, but it smirked at him when the Knightmon rose his sword, ready to attack form Raito's side.

Since he hadn't had his sword anymore Raito raised his right hand to block the sword.  
The huge sword rushed down on his hand and frankly it hurt like _shit_!  
Raito had had the feeling that his claw wasn't really made to block such force but now he had the proof.  
Ignoring the pain, he did a quick turn and formed two small daggers.  
He threw them at the Knightmon, aiming for his eyes since he knew that he couldn't scratch the thick armor anyway.  
Luckily, one dagger met its target and the Knightmon stumbled back and cried out.

The Warrior didn't waste any time and continued to storm at the Pumpkinmon who had watched in astonishment until now.  
However, he regained his composure and raised the axe just in time to block the claw of the Warrior of Light.  
Raito's facial expression derailed a bit when his clawed hand met with the steel of the axe.  
Apparently the damage was lasting.  
Raito could hear a clang behind him, probably from the Knightmon who lifted his sword again, and decided that the pain didn't matter.

He dodged another swing of the axe and lunged out with his claw.  
"BRIGHT CLAW!"  
A light surrounded his hand and he slashed the Pumpkinmon's head with it.  
The pain came instantly, but the attack worked and the enemy let out only one more cry before he dissolved into many bits of data.

Now that the Pumpkinmon was gone Raito was confident that he could deal with the other digimon too.  
However, when he turned quickly around to see how near the Knightmon had come in the time of his fight with the Pumpkinmon, the world suddenly became a blur and Raito's head started to buzz.  
This was a bad time to remember that there were some consequences if they fought too much or stayed too long as digimon Raito thought as he lost his footing and stumbled to the ground.

Was it just him or did it take more time for the world to become clear again and… well not spinning anymore?  
Maybe it was because he had hit his head a few times in the fight?  
Either way everything was spinning a little bit too much, and the approaching Knightmon was only a white figure which was raising its arm.

Up.  
Up.  
Raito forced himself up despite his dizziness and stumbled a few steps aside. Just in time he realized when he felt the impact of the sword connecting with the floor where he sat just a few moments ago.  
Attacking was out of question with everything spinning and being blurry so Raito just tried to keep a constant distance to the Knightmon until it would _stop _spinning.

Oddly it didn't stop. It had taken more time for the dizziness to come, Raito realized too. Maybe this had something to do with it?  
His thoughts were interrupted when he tripped over some destroyed part of one of the cars.  
More pain shot through his arm when he tried to stop his fall with his hand out of reflex.  
As a result he sat somehow dumbfounded and exhausted on the ground, his surroundings a picture of dark blue, red and white with no real contours.

Well shit.  
He didn't feel like moving at all.  
The Knightmon approached him again.  
Up.  
UP.  
Raito tried to get up again but his legs didn't feel like they wanted to move and the wound on his arm stung. Using his other hand was out of question.  
Somehow emotionless he stared up at the Knightmon with the upraised sword.  
Well, at least it wasn't blurry anymore.

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_**_Mhm, Raito's fighting!  
I've read that many of you were waiting for the fighting to begin and here it is! In the following chapters there will be even more fighting!  
Or maybe not?  
Well, I don't want to spoiler you, so I won't tell you :P_

_Have a nice week!_

**Anyway,  
**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know! :)**


	36. Chapter 37

**_(A/N):  
_**_Hey ho guys :)  
Today's chapter is kinda short, but I have to do a lot for the school so….  
Anyway, enjoy! _

**Disclaimer: ****Let's see how far we've come~ Let's see how far we've come!**

* * *

As he dodged another attack of the strange digimon, Kasai noted that this fight wouldn't be as easy as he had thought.  
Normally he wouldn't have a problem, but he practically couldn't attack!  
If he would go all out his flames were to destroy the houses, or at least set them aflame which was even worse for there were still humans in there.  
Not only that, no, he also had to keep the flames of the attacking digimon in check.

As the digimon yelled 'Blaze Buster' and shot new flames at Kasai, the Warrior clicked his tongue and formed a huge flame which engulfed the smaller flames in order to annihilate them.  
The enemy used this to get closer and hit with his claws again.  
Kasai blocked the attack with a beam of fire and it hit the digimon luckily.

The Warrior Flame used this short amount of time to look quickly at the houses.  
Smoke was emitting from many and one was even outright burning.  
Kasai cursed inwardly; they had to evacuate the citizens soon!  
He shot a pillar of flames at his enemy to trap him and looked around of Raito.  
If he remembered correctly Raito had only one enemy and should be finished soon.

However, when he looked down on the street he saw that Raito had not only one more enemy but apparently a few problems.  
His friend was able to dodge the sword of a Knightmon just in time before it cut a police car into two pieces, still it didn't look like he was in control of the situation.  
Just after Raito had dodged the sword the other digimon managed to hit him with the axe.  
Kasai's attention lingered too long on the fight in the street and the fire digimon managed to hit him with a new 'Blaze Buster'.

He was sent flying, nearly from the roof, and decided that he had to concentrate on his fight.  
Raito would surely be able to handle the two digimon.

With the time Kasai started to fight more harshly.  
It was too late to worry about the damage anyway, and they had to hurry up to save the humans in the burning houses. The firefighters weren't able to enter the street because of the by now destroyed police cars, so the humans were in grave danger.  
Luckily the house of the Minamotos seemed to be empty for the car was missing. Maybe they were out, or they had fled when the street got attacked.

Kasai had just managed to trap the fire digimon in a new pillar of flames when he heard a loud clashing sound from the street.  
Startled, Kasai turned around just to see that Raito was stumbling away from the Knightmon. The other digimon was nowhere to be found.  
The Knightmon was currently lifting his sword again, leaving a deep notch in the asphalt.

What the hell was Raito doing?!  
Kasai's best friend was currently stumbling over a part of a destroyed car and sat dumbfounded on the ground.  
And the Knightmon walked over to him, raising his sword over his head.  
"Raito!" Kasai called out and made an attempt to jump down to help his friend, when a claw caught him and pressed him down on the roof.

Kasai looked around and growled at the digimon he thought he had trapped.  
"You! Let me go!"  
The digimon shook his head slowly. "The plan", he grumbled in a low and hoarse voice.  
Kasai stared confused at the digimon.  
What plan? Had they already ran into a trap of the enemy?!

"Let's see what we have here!"  
The voice made Kasai snap his head around and a sudden wave of dizziness made the world blur.  
He forced his eyes to focus on the pink blur in which stood on a roof on the other side of the street.  
"It looks just like Lucemon told us", the high voice continued and snickered lightly.  
Kasai blinked a few times to concentrate. This kind of blur and dizziness felt different than before!

The pink blur suddenly jumped down from the roof in the street.  
Kasai was able to follow him with his gaze since his head nearly hung over the edge of the roof.  
The pink figure stood in front of the Knightmon and Raito and lifted the Warrior of Light up.  
"Let's see…. The Warrior of Light, right?"  
Raito lunged half heartedly at the pink figure, making her laugh again.

"It's just like he said! You guys are really weak!"  
She threw Raito in front of the Knightmon and looked around. "Take care of him. So, and now for the other."  
Kasai struggled weakly against the claws of the digimon who held him down.  
Why did he suddenly feel so weak and exhausted?

He flinched when the pink figure suddenly stood right next him.  
She poked Kasai's cheek with her pointed shoes and snorted.  
"How disappointing. Somehow I hoped we could have a good fight so I can get my fair revenge, but you are just pathetic!"  
Kasai glared up, finally recognizing the digimon.  
"You are…"

The digimon laughed a high pitched laugh again and motioned the fire digimon to let Kasai go.  
"Yes, it's me! The one and only Crusadermon! But you changed a lot Agunimon, or should I say Kasaimon?"  
Kasai gasped in shock. Even though he had recognized the digimon MagnaGarurumon had defeated back then, he was shocked and surprised. How was it possible that she had come back to life? And how did she already know their names?

Crusadermon pulled Kasai with his hair up so they were face to face.  
Kasai grimaced from the pain and glared at the pink digimon.  
She just chuckled.  
"Oh don't give me this look, love! I even have presents for you."  
She squished his cheeks with her other hand.  
"For you, the Warrior of Light and the Warrior of Wind. She's not here though… But do not worry, Dynasmon is on his way!"

Kasai's eyes widened in shock. Dynasmon was after Zoe?!  
"Leave her alone!", he yelled and started to struggle.  
"That's what interests you? Not the nice gifts we have for you? Young love, don't you agree Flarerizamon?"  
The fire digimon nodded slowly but Crusadermon had already averted her gaze.  
She looked back at Kasai and even though he couldn't see her mouth he could practically _feel _her smirking.  
"Well, you can consider yourself lucky because I'll tell you anyway!"  
With that she threw Kasai from the roof in the street.  
Kasai yelped when he landed near the Knightmon and Raito.

"Raito, hey, can you move?" he asked before Crusadermon could come back. They needed to do something.  
"Everything's blurry", was the intelligent mumbled answer.  
Kasai cursed inwardly, somehow his headache and the blur had gotten stronger too. Probably because of his flight, he realized.  
He doubted and regretted his decision to tell the Chosen to stay away now. If they were here they would win!  
His thoughts were interrupted when only a few seconds later when Crusadermon landed in front of them again.

She clapped her hands two times. "Attention now!"  
Kasai lifted his head weakly in order to glare at the female digimon, but wasn't able to look at her from that angle.  
Crusadermon clicked her tongue.  
"I thought I said attention! Knightmon!"

Kasai could barely see the wave with her hand before the Knightmon pulled him up again.  
With a quick glance to his left Kasai could see that Raito didn't get a better treatment.  
The Warrior of Light growled at Crusadermon but it wasn't very threatening because of their positions.  
Crusadermon chuckled at the growl and leaned down lightly.  
"I can't believe I lost to you! You look like a puppy right now!" She petted Raito's head mockingly.  
"But let's get to business now! Look what I brought you."

She opened her left hand and two balls out of light appeared in it; one glowing white and the other red.  
The power that came from the light was immense and Kasai shivered at the sensation.  
"T-these are…", Raito gasped.  
"Yes, Warrior of Light, these are your Beast Spirits", Crusadermon practically purred.  
She lifted her hand closer to them. "Aren't they beautiful?"

Kasai stared at the two lights, unable to move. Questions were floating though his head as his headache became worse.  
Why did Crusadermon have them? Why did she say that these are gifts? She said that she worked for Lucemon, didn't she?  
They were so close! If he could just lift his hand to take his spirit! With the new power they would be able to win!

Crusadermon laughed at his expression.  
"Hmm? Do you want it? Are you pondering how you can get yours? Don't worry, love, you will get them. As I said, these are _gifts_."  
"W-why would you give them to us?" Raito spat out. It sounded as if it cost him a lot of energy.  
"You will see soon enough!", Crusadermon giggled and brought Kasai's spirit closer to his face.

A new wave of dizziness overcame him and he struggled to keep his digitation.  
Kasai wondered why. Why did he lose energy and power when he got closer to his Beast Spirit? Weren't they supposed to make them stronger?  
"Hmm? Are you having problems, Warrior of Flame?", Crusadermon cooed, "Don't you want your spirit?"  
"What…", Kasai started but he felt his consciousness slip away, and with this his digitation.

The last thing he saw before everything went black was the bright red of his own spirit.

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_**_I really enjoyed writing Crusadermon's character :D  
It's a Cliffhanger! *whoop whoop*  
Okay I have absolutely no idea what I wanted to write here…  
Well, __**anyway **_

Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :) **(Review-ARU!)


	37. Chapter 38

**_(A/N):  
_**_I can't even describe how sorry I am that I didn't upload last week!  
And with such a Cliffhanger too…  
But you know… life got kind of messy with exams and some personal things so…  
Still I'm sorry _  
GOMENASAI!_

**Disclaimer: ****Did anybody recognize the song I've been writing in the Disclaimer the last times?**

* * *

„Hurry up Denki!"

Arashi looked back and slowed down when she saw that Denki had fallen back again.  
She sighed rather loudly. Of course, Denki wasn't an agile or quick digimon but a strong and robust one, but now they had to hurry!  
"I! am! trying!" Denki panted as he jumped to the next roof.  
Arashi frowned unhappily.  
"Maybe I should hurry up and wait for you at my house?" she suggested for the maybe tenth time.

"Forget it!", Denki answered with the same answer as before, "That's far too dangerous, you heard Takuya. I'll hurry up!"  
Arashi frowned again and continued to fly through the already dark sky.  
It was their luck that it was this dark. If it would have been day instead of night the people would have sighted them already.

"How much farer is it anyway?" Denki asked again.  
"We should be there soon", Arashi answered and flapped her wings impatiently.  
Actually it would still take another ten or fifteen minutes!  
"Are you sure? I don't know how long I can keep this up!"  
Arashi chose not to answer but to concentrate on flying through the sky and dodging some birds.

They continued for quite some time – maybe ten minutes – and Arashi was surprise that Denki hadn't complained yet again. The digimon concentrated on a point in the distance; she thought she saw something familiar far away.  
Suddenly a loud call ripped her out of her concentration.  
"Arashi!"

She turned around, annoyed, to scold Denki, but when she looked back she was only able to see a bright white light which hit her square in the chest.  
The air left Arashi's lungs and for a moment she couldn't breathe. Unluckily this was the exact moment her body decided to give up on her and fall down in the street.  
"ARASHI!"

She fell hard on a car which lost control and crashed into another car.  
The driver, however, didn't seem to notice it for he look shocked at Arashi who was trying to get up and slid down on the windscreen.  
Arashi smiled reassuringly at him despite the pain in her chest and stomach.

"Arashi!"  
Denki landed on the ground next to her, startling the driver into unconsciousness.  
"Are you okay?!"  
Arashi nodded slowly, still trying to catch her breath.  
"W-what happened?", she asked.  
"I don't know. Suddenly a light beam passed me and flew right at you. I called out for you but it was too late."  
Arashi nodded. "But where did it come from?"

"That's quite obvious!"  
Arashi and Denki turned around, surprised, just in time to see a huge white dragon like digimon land in the middle of the street, forcing the cars do stop or dodge.  
"Dynasmon?!"  
Arashi couldn't believe her eyes. This was Dynasmon, without a doubt. But hadn't EmperorGreymon killed Dynasmon?  
Dynasmon fixed the two shocked Warrior with his gaze and spoke in his dark voice.  
"Warrior of Wind, I assume?"

He stepped forward and extended his hand.  
"If you would come with me please."  
Arashi and Denki stared at the digimon.  
"W-what?"  
"Like hell she will!" Denki shouted, "You just attacked her!"  
Dynasmon took another step forward.  
"My order is to capture the Warrior of Wind or to give her the item we found."

"Yeah? But I won't go with you!" Arashi said and got up, recovered from the shock.  
"And we certainly don't want some kind of weird items you want to give us!" Denki continued.  
"Nobody was talking about you Warrior of Thunder", Dynasmon turned his hand and a small pink glowing ball appeared in hit.  
Nausea and dizziness hit Arashi nearly instantly and she swayed lightly.

"Arashi! Are you okay?", Denki asked her concerned when he felt her lean against him.  
"I'm just… dizzy", Arashi mumbled as an answer.  
Dynasmon walked over to them, seemingly content with Arashi's reaction.  
"It's just as Lucemon told us. I think you don't have a possibility besides coming with me."  
Arashi stopped leaning against Denki and tried to clear her vision.  
"As if I'll go down so easily!"  
"And I'm here too", Denki said and got into a fighting stance.

Dynasmon didn't seem impressed at all and took yet another step forward.  
Damn, this guy had guts, Arashi thought.  
Sadly the dizziness just got worse and Arashi felt as if she had to puke.  
There was such a strong energy emitting from the pink light. She felt drawn to it though.

The Warrior of Wind gulped loudly.  
"What is this weird thing anyway?"  
Dynasmon lifted his hand a little bit.  
"Why? You like it? Do you feel drawn to it? It's only logical; this is your Beast Spirit after all."  
Arashi stared in awe at the pink ball, not doubting Dynasmon's word for a second. Maybe if she could just reach out for it…  
"Don't think we believe a word you say!" Denki interrupted Arashi's thoughts and stormed at Dynasmon in order to hit him with a lighting fist.

Dynasmon made a displeased sound and blocked the hit with his opened hand.  
"As I said, you are not of any interest for me."  
And with that a light formed in his hand and hit Denki directly.  
"DENKI!" Arashi tried to walk to her friend, but the blur made it impossible to walk at all.  
She had to get her shit together damnit!

"Stay away from Arashi!"  
Even though Arashi could hear Denki's voice, the only thing she was able to see was the pink light which Dynasmon had brought in front of her face.  
Was it just her… or did it really feel as if something was calling her?  
Slowly, everything faded into darkness and Zoe could only hear a last voice before she slipped into unconsciousness

_"__Human child, why are you doing this?"_

* * *

"Hurry up!" Tai called out as he sprinted around another corner.

"We're trying!" Davis answered out of breath.  
"That's not enough!"  
It really wasn't enough! They had left the house a few minutes ago and even though they had sprinted the whole way it was still quite a distance to the street where their friends fought.

"How is it going Mimi?" Matt asked into his cell phone as he sprinted next to Tai.  
Tai could hear some voices through the phone and hoped that it were good news.  
They had had the idea that a few of them stayed at Tai's home to give a report what was happening on TV. Mimi, Joe, Cody and Izzy were currently in front of the TV and were talking with Matt over his phone.

"Shit!" Matt exclaimed and increased his tempo.  
Tai looked at him quizzically and his friend frowned in response. "It's not looking good. They are losing. Raito managed to beat the Pumpkinmon but now it seems as if the dizziness set in."  
Tai cursed under his breath too and called back again. "HURRY UP!"  
Koromon who was securely in his backpack looked out and called back to motivate the others too.

They continued to sprint through the streets and Tai realized that they wouldn't be able to keep this tempo any longer. He, Matt and Davis probably were the ones with the most stamina, and he could feel that he hit his limit.  
"Mimi?" Matt gasped next to him.  
For a short while Tai could hear the quiet voices again but soon they were muted again.  
"Shit. Well, there's nothing we can do then. Still, stay in Tai's apartment.

Matt shook his head at Tai. "The camera seemed to have broken or something like that. There are no news for us now."  
Tai nodded as they crossed a street.  
"Tai! Isn't this the street?", TK yelled and pointed at a street maybe a few corners away.  
Tai nodded only in response, trying to save his breath. They had to make it!

When they finally turned the last corner Tai wanted to breathe out in relief, but his breath got caught in his throat.  
The street in front of them was demolished and many houses were burning. The police cars were destroyed and the reporter with the camera gone.  
But the worst thing was the pink human like digimon in the middle of the street with two very unconscious boys wrapped in yellow bands thrown over her shoulder.

"Takuya… Koji", Kari gasped next to Tai.  
The pink digimon didn't seem to have noticed them and turned to a digimon in heavy white armor which had fought against Raito.  
"Knightmon, we are finished here."  
She threw the wrapped up Takuya at the Knightmon which caught him.  
"You take this fellow. He is heavier. Besides…", she shook Koji a little bit, "I don't want this one to get lost. I still have to settle an old score with him."  
The Knightmon nodded and the pink digimon snipped her finger.  
"Flarerizamon, we are leaving. We achieved our goal."

"W-we have to stop them!" Ken gasped, still a little bit out of breath.  
Tai nodded and took out his Digivice.  
"Koromon are you ready?"  
The small digimon nodded and jumped out of the backpack, the other digimon following his lead.

"HEY YOU!" Davis called out, making the pink digimon turn around.  
"LET OUR FRIENDS GO!"

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_**_So that's it!  
What's gonna happen to Zoe? Hm, what do you think? I am curious~_

_Quick note: I uploaded Arashi on Deviant Art again. I believe I already did it but I couldn't find the picture today so I posted it again. So if anyone of you haven't seen it already... you know :)_

**At lala: ****Sorry that I didn't explain it in this chapter, but it's kind of a long story. I guess you have to be patient a little longer ^^**

**At digifan: ****Even though it might look like it, it did not not upload because you told me to do so. I already said it, but I am feeling kinda guilty because you actually asked not to make you guys wait so long… so SORRY!**

**Anyway,  
**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**

* * *

** Edit: A nice reviewer (Isame Kuroda) told me that there were mistakes (grammer etc) in this chapter. I tried to fix them, but if you find more tell me please :)  
Actually he/she told me that I need a Beta reader. I don't really know how this works on but if any of you want to become the Beta reader of this story (and has the patience to explain it to me) please conatct me with a PM :)  
**


	38. Chapter 39

**_(A/N):  
_**_Look at the time~  
And at the length of the chapter!  
I did a good job this time, didn't I?  
Ahem, anyway…  
I hope you enjoy this chapter :D_

_Oh and somebody is beta reading my chapters now! YAAAAY!  
They are currently editing the old ones so this one isn't edited yet but I still wanted to mention it :)  
_A huge thanks to **_Isame Kuroda_****!**

**Disclaimer:****Is ****_anyone _****reading this?**

* * *

Koichi ran through the streets in a hurry, checking every two minutes if Sukai was still behind him.  
He wanted to arrive at home as soon as possible; somehow he had the feeling that something was wrong.  
Luckily his home wasn't that far way from Tommy's which meant that they should arrive soon.  
And really, after five more minutes of sprinting through the already dark streets they arrived in front of the house.  
Koichi and Sukai stopped and took a few deep breaths. Finally Koichi took out his key and opened the door in haste.

"Mum?"  
Only silence answered his call and he frowned worried. Were they too late?  
"MUM?!" Koichi tried again, louder this time.  
Again no answer.  
"Maybe she is out of the house?" Sukai suggested.  
Koichi considered the option but shook his head after some thinking.  
"No, the lights are on. We should check it out!"

He really hoped they weren't too late, but somehow he didn't even _think _that something had happened. It was way too tidy for a fight or kidnapping.  
"MUM?" Koichi called again as he walked into the next room.  
Still nothing.  
"Look." Sukai said softly and pointed at the TV.  
Even though it was muted the TV showed the current news, which meant the street where Koji lived and the struggling policemen.  
His mum knew where Koji lived… she couldn't have went there, could she?

They stood in front of the TV for a while, watching the news.  
After a minute or so a huge flame illuminated the street, and Raito and Kasai appeared in front of the camera.  
Koichi took that as a cue to continue searching for his mother.  
"I'll try calling her", he announced.  
Sukai nodded and continued to watch the news, apparently amazed by the digimon.

The phone kept beeping annoyingly and two minutes later Koichi gave up. He really became worried now. Where could she have gone? With the TV and lights turned on at that.  
"What should we do now?", Sukai asked.  
Koichi sighed. "I don't know. It won't help if we search for her; we don't have enough clues where she could be, but just sitting around isn't very tempting too."  
They stood there in silence for a while and stared at the TV.  
What should they do?

The camera was on the reporter at the moment, and in the background you could see some flames which illuminate the dark street nicely.  
Finally Koichi sighed and turned the TV off.  
"I guess there is not much we can do. Let's go back to Tommy. I'll leave a note for my mum to call me immediately."  
Sukai looked confused at him. "But you are worried about her, aren't you?"  
Koichi chuckled and smiled at the girl. "Of course. But I also know that we can't wait here, doing nothing. And I am worried about our friends too. Maybe Tommy can te-"

He stopped his talking when he heard the front door open.  
Koichi furrowed his brow in confusion. Was this his mum? Wait… had he locked the door when they had come in? He hadn't. Maybe this was a thief?  
He signalized Sukai to follow him quietly and tiptoed to the doorframe.  
The girl seemed confused but didn't question his actions and hid behind him at the door.

Suddenly a figure walked into their field of vision and Koichi let out a sigh.  
"Mum!" he called and walked into the room.  
The woman shrieked loudly and turned around.  
"Koichi! Don't scare me like that! What are you doing here?"  
He frowned unhappily at her, ignoring the question.  
"Where were you? I was worried! You left the TV and the lights on."

She frowned back, apparently confused by his worry.  
"I was at our neighbors' house. I saw the news and was confused what happened, so I went over to ask them if they knew something. They don't."  
Only then she saw Sukai behind Koichi, still standing in the doorframe.  
"I am sorry, I didn't see you there? Who are you?"  
"That's Sukai, a friend from school", Koichi answered in Sukai's stead and lead his mother to the small sofa.

"I am sure she could've answered herself. Nice to meet you Sukai."  
Sukai bowed her head lightly but didn't say anything else. She followed Koichi to the sofa instead.  
"Mum, I have to tell you something really important. I want you to listen closely."  
Koichi stared seriously at his mother and she stared confused back.  
"Okay?"  
The boy took a deep breath.  
"You have to leave immediately."

Mrs. Kimura looked at her son as if he had lost his mind.  
Koichi knew how stupid this sounded but he hadn't known how to start differently.  
"Koichi… are you okay? Do you have a fever?" she tried to check her son's temperature but Koichi took her hand in his.  
"I am not sick mum. I am completely serious and it is important that you understand what I say."  
Mrs. Kimura's expression became worried.  
"Okay… I am listening, but I really don't understand why I have to leave."

Koichi nodded slowly.  
"Okay, I'll start differently. You always wondered how I met Koji, right? I told you that grandma told me before she died and so I went to his place and told him everything. That's not the whole truth."  
Koichi scratched his head awkwardly.  
"This will sound strange to you but it's the truth. Seven years ago I went out to follow Koji. At this time I already knew about him but hadn't had the courage to tell him everything. Still, I wanted to see what kind of life he lived so I followed him around. Actually, I wanted to confront him on that day. He went to the Shibuya train station and took the elevator. I tried to follow him so I took the stairs. I fell down and lost consciousness."

Mrs. Kimura nodded. "I remember that, you had to stay in the hospital and the doctors said that it was a miracle that you wake up at all."  
Koichi sighed. "Yes. Yes it was. However, that's not important right now. You know… you always said that there were many other worlds beside ours when I was younger. On that day I met one of these world."

Koichi's mother furrowed her brow. "Koichi, I said that because you asked where all the tales happened. I don't think I was actually serious. Of course it's not proven that there aren't any other dimensions but you surely can't trav-"  
"I know, I know Mum. Please hear me out. There is at least one other world beside our world. It's the Digiworld. Its inhabitants are called digimon and they all are different from each other. Some of them resemble humans and others animals. Anyway, I – and Takuya, Zoe, JP, Tommy and Koji as I learned later – ended up in this world seven years ago."

"I won't tell you everything that happened. To sum it up, I met Koji and the others and we had to fight against a digimon which tried to take control over the Digiworld. We managed to defeat it in the end and were sent back into our world. However, Lucemon – the evil digimon we defeated – was able to come back and is threatening our world at the moment. We suspect that he is after us and our family. That's why you have to leave this town."

Mrs. Kimura looked at him weirdly.  
"Koichi, you were unconsciousness. It is most likely that you were having weird dreams."  
"No no. It was real. I know that it was real. The others remember it too after all."  
His mother looked troubled at him. "Koichi…."  
Koichi sighed, seeing that his mother wasn't believing him.  
"It isn't important actually. The only important thing is that you leave this town. It isn't even important where you go. You just have to leave."

Now it was his mother's turn to sigh.  
"Koichi I want to believe you, and even though I can't, I trust you and know that it has to be important. But I can't just leave. I have to go to work and I wouldn't know where to go."  
"I know", Koichi answered slowly, "But you have to go. Just take a vacation for a week or so."  
This town would be hell in a few weeks anyway, Koichi thought. Lucemon already was in the human world after all.

"I still don't know where we should stay Koichi."  
The boy frowned. "Doesn't grandpa live in this small village? What was its name…." he trailed off, trying to remember the name but it was gone.  
His mother nodded, "Yes but you know he does not want to have visitors since grandma died. Besides, his house is far too small for three persons."  
Koichi looked at her surprised. "Mum, I'm not coming with you. I have to stay here and help the others!"

At that Mrs. Kimura looked shocked and shook her head.  
"I thought you said that it'd be dangerous? You'll be coming with me if I leave."  
"Mum! I can't. Just try to understand. We have to fight against the evil digimon!"  
"You are just a child Koichi! You can't fight against these digimons!"  
"Bu-"

Koichi was interrupted by a loud melody. He wondered briefly from where it came but remembered that it was his ringtone.  
He glanced at his mother when answered the phone.  
"Hello?"  
**_"Koichi! Thank god!"  
_**"Tommy?" Koichi asked surprised. Why was he calling him?

**_"_****_Yes yes, it's Tommy. Listen, where are you?"  
_**"I'm at home right now", he answered hesitantly, wondering why the other boy was so excited.  
**_"Okay. Is anything happening? Like, you know, digimon?"  
_**Koichi frowned at his phone.  
"No, why do you ask. Everything's okay."  
**_"I'm asking because there aren't any digimon here too."  
_**Koichi's confusion only became stronger. Was it bad that there weren't any digimon?  
"Tommy, what is wr-"

**_"_****_We believe it's a trap!"  
_**"A trap? What is a trap?"  
**_"This whole situation. The attacking digimon! Listen, Kari just called me. They are with Takuya and Koji right now."  
_**"What? Why? I thought Takuya told them to stay away!"  
What were they doing? Did something happen?

Before Koichi could utter his thoughts Tommy continued talking.  
**_"I don't know either but Kari told me that Zoe is in danger."  
_**"Zoe?!"  
His mother and Sukai looked surprised at Koichi but he ignored them.  
**_"Apparently Crusadermon appeared and told them that Dynasmon is after Zoe. We think that they tried to split us up."  
_**Koichi nodded, finally understanding the situation. "Okay alright. What should we do?"  
**_"Could you go to Zoe's house? She and JP can't win against Dynasmon alone. Please hurry. I'll go too when I'm finished here!"  
_**"Okay, see you. Good luck."

Koichi hung up and turned to Sukai in a hurry.  
She looked at him quizzically but before she could ask Koichi started to talk.  
"We don't have the time. We have to go to Zoe."  
He then turned to his mother with a pleading look.  
"Please mum. Just call grandpa and stay with him for a while. Trust me and Koji okay?"  
Before she could answer Koichi grabbed Sukai's hand and stormed out of the house.

* * *

Tommy paced through the living room, Neemon sitting on his head and Bokomon on the sofa.  
His parents and brother nearly had had a fit when the two digimon had entered but after some explaining and unbelievingly 'You didn't make these things up?!' everything was settled.  
His parents where currently calling his grandparents if they could stay for a while. They didn't mention the digimon of course but said that they just wanted to visit them again.

Tommy felt a little bit bad for using them like this but they didn't have a choice.  
He briefly wondered if his parents expected him to come with them but dismissed the thought. They would have to hear things later then.

"Stop pacing like this Tommy."  
Tommy turned surprised around.  
"Yutaka. Why aren't you packing?"  
The older boy shot Bokomon a wary look but sat down next to him nevertheless.  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
So his parents thought he would come with them, Tommy thought unhappy. But his brother looked as if he knew that he would stay.

"I'm staying." Tommy said and placed Neemon on the ground.  
The digimon looked confused but was satisfied with sitting in front of the armchair.  
Yutaka made a shocked face but after a second he smiled.  
"Yeah, I was expecting that. Mum and Dad not, though."  
Tommy nodded and let himself fall next to his brother.

"When are you planning to tell them?" Yutaka asked and started poking Bokomon.  
Tommy thought about the question for a while but couldn't find a good answer.  
"I don't know", he answered finally, "Actually I hope that I'll be already gone when you leave."  
Yutaka frowned disapprovingly at him.  
"You are a coward."  
At that Tommy laughed awkwardly. "Yeah I know."

With a sigh Yutaka got up.  
"I have to pack."  
He looked at Neemon and Bokomon and then at Tommy.  
"You know, I never really liked your friends. They seemed like good persons but it was unsettling that they were so much older than you. Well, now I know what was so weird about them."  
Tommy wanted to protest but Yutaka beat him.  
"You have grown up little brother."

Tommy stared at his older brother surprised and shocked. Then he frowned.  
"Why are you being so nice today?"  
Yutaka laughed and started to climb the stairs.  
"What are you saying? I'm always nice! I wish you luck in your fight."  
Tommy looked after his brother, deep in thoughts, but Bokomon made him turn his attention away from the now empty staircase.  
"He seems to be a good boy."  
Tommy laughed and shook his head, remembering the fights they had had.  
"You don't know him. He is never like this", he trailed off. "But yeah, I guess he is a good brother."  
Bokomon nodded and much too Tommy's surprise Neemon decided to climb on his lap. The boy started to pet the digimon's head lightly.  
"Ne ne Tommy, who was that?"  
Bokomon groaned in annoyance and glared at his friend.  
"Do you _never _listen Bakamon?"  
Neemon pouted and ignored Bokomon but shook his head after a while.

"Tommy!"  
Before Bokomon could yell at Neemon again, Mrs. Himi came out of the kitchen.  
"They said we can come right now. They were really happy that we wanted to visit."  
She looked around and frowned.  
"Haven't you packed yet? Hurry up we want to leave soon."  
Tommy looked at her for a few moments, mentally preparing himself for the following argument.

"I am not coming with you, mum."  
She looked at him confused.  
"What do you mean? You were the one who said that we had to leave!"  
"Yes you have to leave, but I'll stay. I have to help my friends after all."  
"WHAT?! As if I'll leave you here alone! You saw what the monsters did in this street! That's dangerous. You are far too young to stay here and fight against them!"

This time Tommy sighed loudly. Of course he knew what digimon could do. He had fought them before after all.  
"Mum. I am strong enough to fight against them, I already did before. Besides, my friends need me and I can't abandon them like that!"  
His mother glared at him angrily. "You are coming with us young man! We are still your parents and I say that you can't fight against these monsters!"  
"But I ca-"  
"You can nothing!" She walked over to him and pushed Neemon out of his lap. "Don't you dare say that you can digivolve! I don't even want to imagine that you look like a monster!"

Tommy looked blankly at her.  
"You think digimon are monsters?"  
"Of course!", she exclaimed.  
The Warrior of Ice grimaced when he remembered what they had found out with Gennai.  
He took a deep breath and stood up. "Sadly I am one of these 'monsters'. I am not human mum!"  
Mrs. Himi looked at him confused but shook her head finally. "Tommy, stop now. You know that I'm just worried about you. Don't say things like this. I am sorry if I insulted your friends", she gestured at Neemon and Bokomon, "But you don't have to say things like that to protect them. And now", she ruffled his hair gently and smiled, "go and pack your things. We are leaving in half of an hour."

She walked out of the room, leaving a devastated boy and two insulted digimon behind.  
"Your mother is pretty rude", Neemon commented and tugged at his feet.  
Tommy sighed and let himself fall back on the couch.  
"She is just worried. Don't worry I am sure she didn't mean it like that."  
Neemon hummed and Bokomon nodded slowly.  
"What are you planning to do now?" Bokomon asked after a while.  
Again, Tommy sighed. He got the feeling that he had sighed way too often today.  
"I dunno. I'll think of something."

They sat in silence for maybe ten minutes but then a loud ringing ripped them out of their thoughts.  
Tommy looked around, startled, and tried to find the source.  
After a few seconds he realized that it was his phone.  
He answered quickly. "Hello? Tommy here."

**_"_****_TOMMY! This is Kari!"  
_**"Kari?", Tommy asked surprised. He barely understood her since it was so noisy in the background.  
**_"YES. Yes Kari!"  
_**"Why are you calling?" Tommy asked and glanced at the clock, "And why is it so noisy?"  
A loud clash and a shriek sounded through the phone and Tommy grew worried.  
"Kari?"

**_"_****_Tommy? I'm sorry I didn't understand what you said. Listen, it's important!"  
_**Another loud clash and a call forced Tommy to hold the cell phone away from his ear.  
"Kari? Are you still there? What is wrong?"  
**_"We are with Takuya and Koji right now! Don't ask, it's a long story! Anyway, do you know where Zoe lives?"  
_**Tommy sat up, worried and anxious. "Yes I know where Zoe lives. What is wrong Kari? Why are you with Takuya and Koji? Did something happen?" He looked at the muted TV only to see that the attacking digimon weren't shown anymore.

**_"_****_What? Never mind! Please go to Zoe. Takuya said that she is in danger!"  
_**"Takuya?" Tommy asked surprised, "Can I talk to him?"  
**_"No, he is unconscious right now."  
_**"Unconscious?!" Tommy yelled and sprang up. "What do you mean?! What about Koji?!"  
**_"Listen", _**Kari's voice sounded hurried, **_" I don't think we have the time! Takuya and Koji are both unconscious. A weird digimon did something to them. Takuya woke up a few moments before, puked, muttered something about 'Zoe', 'danger' and 'Dynasmon' and lost consciousness again. Please just hurry up!"  
_**"Dynasmon?! Is the other digimon pink by any chance?"

**_"_****_What? Yes, is this importa- TK WATCH OUT!"  
_**Another loud bang and clashing sound ripped through the speaker box.**_  
_**"Kari? KARI! Are you still there?"  
**_"I'm sorry I have to hang up!"  
_**And with that the line went dead.  
Tommy stared shocked at his phone and started pacing through the room again.

"Dynasmon. Dynasmon and Crusadermon. Why are they here? What are they doing here? Why are they after Zoe?"  
"What happened, Tommy", Bokomon asked and got up himself.  
Tommy stared at the digimon for a minute and went through the possibilities in his head.  
What did this mean?  
"Dynasmon and Crusadermon appeared. Dynasmon is after Zoe and Crusadermon is fighting against some of the Chosen. Koji and Takuya are both unconscious."

Bokomon and Neemon stared shocked at him. "D-dynasmon?! Crsuadermon?!"  
Tommy nodded, still pondering what this could mean.  
"Anyway, we have to get to Zoe!", Bokomon exclaimed and started to walk to the door.  
"Wait", Tommy called him back, "We have to think first."

"Why aren't any digimon appearing here? Why are they only after Zoe, Takuya and Koji?"  
Bokomon stared at Tommy for a moment but couldn't find an answer.  
"Maybe it's a trap", Neemon said happily, still playing with his feet.  
"What?" Tommy asked.  
"A trap!", Neemon answered, "You are too strong for them when you're together."

Tommy stared at Neemon for a long time and snipped his finger.  
"That's it! They made it look as if they're attacking our families because they wanted that we split up to warn them! Then they just followed one pair of us, knowing that they'll probably win if we're not together!"  
"Don't you think that's a little bit far-fetched?" Bokomon said and frowned.  
"Nonono! This explains why there aren't any digimon here! You're a genius Neemon!"  
"I am?"

Tommy continued to pace through the room.  
"I'll call Koichi. His house is closer to Zoe's. I can ask him if there are digimon at his house too."  
The boy pulled out his phone and dialed the number quickly.

It beeped for a second but then Koichi answered.

**_"_****_Hello?"  
_**"Koichi! Thank god!" Tommy sighed, glad that the boy had picked up.**_  
"Tommy?" _**

"Yes yes, it's Tommy. Listen, where are you?"  
**_"I'm at home right now",_**  
"Okay. Is anything happening? Like, you know, digimon?"  
**_"No, why do you ask. Everything's okay."_**  
"I'm asking because there aren't any digimon here too."  
Okay, maybe he was a little bit too nervous and excited. He could practically feel Koichi's confusion.**_  
"Tommy, what is wr-"_**

"We believe it's a trap!"**_  
"A trap? What is a trap?"  
_**"This whole situation. The attacking digimon! Listen, Kari just called me. They are with Takuya and Koji right now."  
**_"What? Why? I thought Takuya told them to stay away!" _**

Tommy hesitated at this point. He didn't want to worry Koichi; the Chosen would surely be able to handle it. So he decided to keep the details.  
"I don't know either but Kari told me that Zoe is in danger."**_  
"Zoe?!"  
_**"Apparently Crusadermon appeared and told them that Dynasmon is after Zoe. We think that they tried to split us up."  
**_"Okay alright. What should we do?"  
_**Tommy sighed relieved. Thank god that Koichi was so smart.  
"Could you go to Zoe's house? She and JP can't win against Dynasmon alone. Please hurry. I'll go too when I'm finished here!"  
**_"Okay, see you. Good luck."_**

Koichi hang up and Tommy didn't waste any time. He stuffed his cell phone into his pocket and ran into the kitchen to grab a pen and a paper sheet.  
_'Sorry, something happened. I'm sorry but I really can't come with you. I hope you understand and please leave nevertheless.  
Feel hugged!  
Tommy.'_

The boy looked at his work and placed the paper on the table in front of the couch.  
He then ran to the door and took his jacket.  
Behind him Bokomon examined the paper and frowned.  
"Are you sure this okay?" he asked as he followed Tommy.  
"No, but this is the only way. Mum will never let me go if I tell her what happened. I just hope they understand!"  
Bokomon nodded and pulled Neemon out of the door.

Tommy looked back once more and sighed.  
He _really _hoped that they would leave nevertheless.  
_'I'm counting on you Yutaka!'_

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_**_Mhm, so that's all.  
I'm kind of proud because I wrote the whole chapter today and it still is so long!  
One more thing, I kept forgetting to mention it in the other AuthersNotes: I actually have no idea where the Warriors or Chosen live, or how huge their houses are. I am just making things up ^^  
I hope this isn't bothering you… If it is, please tell me where they really live and in what kind of houses :D_

**at lala: ****Yeah, I noticed that too ^^ I am currently redrawing them anyway and I am planning to fix things like that :)**

**at digifan379: ****It's okay. I don't even know if it hurt me or if I understood it the right way anymore for it happened so long ago ^^ Thanks for telling me anyway :)**

**Anyway,  
**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**


	39. Chapter 40

**_(A/N):  
_**_Hello~  
How are you doing?  
I know it's already Sunday and I'm sorry but school was kinda annoying the last week._

Anyway…  
Enjoy the chapter ^^

**Disclaimer: ****Mhm**

_**PS:**__How come you always know what I want to write next, and then you request it in the reviews! (Yeah I'm talking about you __**digifan379**__) Am I that easy to read?_

* * *

The pink digimon turned around, surprised at first but after she saw the children she seemed to calm down.  
"Who do we have here?", she asked playfully and adjusted Koji's position over her shoulder.  
Kari shuddered slightly; this digimon seemed to be strong.  
She tightened her grip on Gatomon.

"You heard him!", Sora yelled, "Let them go! Birdramon!"  
The huge bird like digimon stormed at the pink digimon and tried to attack it with her talons but one of the yellow straps wrapped around them and send Birdramon flying away.  
The pained cry of the digimon was muffled by the crashing sound she made when she landed on the ground.  
Kari stared frozen at the digimon.

"As much as I'd like to play with you, I fear I don't have the time."  
The pink digimon sighed and shook her head in a mocking manner.  
"You see my 'boss' is a little bit impatient. Actually I am a little impatient too. I am supposed to deliver these guys soon, just like Dynasmon is supposed to bring the other brat."  
Kari frowned as she wondered who this 'boss' was but her companions didn't seem to want to know.

"SPARE US FROM YOUR BULLSHIT!" Davis yelled and pointed at her, "XVeemon!"  
The blue digimon nodded and flew at the pink digimon, he was more cautious than Birdramon though after seeing what the digimon was capable of.  
The digimon sighed again and when XVeemon was closer the yellow straps extended and slashed him.  
XVeemon cried out and jumped back, holding his arm where he had gotten slashed.

"I hope my Spiral Masquerade convinced you to leave."  
"Like hell!" Tai yelled, "Let them go!"  
Kari gasped, fearing that Tai would send Greymon but her brother seemed to have understood that they needed a plan.  
The pink digimon was getting annoyed.  
"I already told you idiots that I won't do that! Arguing with these guys", she shook Koji lightly, "is kind of fun because I have some scores to settle with them, but you are just boring and annoying!"

Kari gritted her teeth. It was just like she had thought, this digimon didn't even think that they could harm her.  
"I really don't have the time", the pink digimon looked at the Knightmon, "Pass me the Warrior of Flame and solve this little problem here."  
The Knightmon nodded and answered in a monotone voice, "Yes Lady Crusadermon".

However, before the Knightmon was able to hand the wrapped up boy a white beam hit him in the back and he flew forward, letting Takuya fall.  
Kari gasped when he saw that Angemon had used the time to get behind the pair and had attacked the Knightmon with his Heaven's Knuckle. Now Aquilamon stormed at the boy out of nowhere and grabbed him with his pecker, bringing him successfully to the Chosen.

Everybody looked a little bit surprised at Yolei and Kari who were high-fiving.  
Aquilamon placed Takuya in front of Tai and Kari, and Gatomon used her claws to cut the straps quickly.  
Tai slapped his friend lightly, trying to wake him up, but the boy didn't move.  
"How dare you?!"  
Kari looked quickly at Crusadermon who was pissed by now.  
"KNIGHTMON, YOU'RE USELESS!"

Much to everybody's shock she stabbed the digimon and absorbed weird looking codes into her hand.  
"FLARERIZAMON!"  
In an instant the fire dragon was beside Crusadermon and bowed his head lightly.  
"We need to get the Warrior of Flame back! Be of a use and fight!"  
The digimon and nodded again and charged at the Chosen.  
Not at the digimon but at the Chosen.

Yolei let out a scream when Flarerizamon was suddenly in front of her, lounging out with his hand and ready to strike.  
Just in time Aquilamon jumped in front of Yolei and shot a few rings of energy.  
Flarerizamon just jumped back and then things got messy.  
And with messy, Kari meant _messy._

All of the digimon went for Flarerizamon when they realized that he was planning on attacking the humans rather than the digimon themselves.  
Actually Kari thought that this fight should be over soon; Flarerizamon was only a champion digimon if she was right, so they should be able to handle him easily.  
Sadly Crusadermon seemed to understand this too and joined the fight through trying to pull a digimon towards her with the straps and use 'Spiral Masquerade'.  
She never really joined Flarerizamon though.

Meanwhile Kari and Tai desperately tried to wake Takuya up.  
This couldn't be good! Even though he had bruises there wasn't one big enough to make him pass out.  
"Takuya", Tai tried again and shook the boy, "Come on wake up!"  
Around them the digimon fought and the other humans cheered for them, yelling sometimes to warn them.  
"HEY!", Gatomon tried now too and jumped on the boy's stomach.

"What is wrong with him?", Kari asked putting a hand on his forehead. Maybe he was sick?  
Tai frowned concerned at her and slapped his friend another time.  
This time it seemed to work.  
Takuya stirred and Kari breathed out in relief. Thank god he was okay.  
The boy opened his eyes slowly and got up, looking around.

"Takuya!", Tai said happily and helped him to sit up but pulled back when he saw Takuya's eyes widen.  
The Warrior of Flame doubled over and puked.  
Kari shrieked and jumped out of the way, staring horrified at him.  
"T-takuya?", Tai asked concerned when Takuya coughed loudly and fell back. Kari barely managed to catch him before he hit the street.  
"Z… zoe..", Takuya muttered , his eyes closing again.  
"Zoe? No, we're Tai and Kari", Kari said as she lowered Takuya on the ground, "Takuya, don't go to sleep again, stay a little bit longer."  
"Zoe… danger… help? Please… Dynasmon…", he muttered before falling back into unconsciousness.

"Takuya? Takuya!" Tai called again and shook the boy but Takuya didn't wake up again.  
Gatomon looked worriedly at him.  
"What did he mean? What about Zoe?"  
Kari shrugged, frowning lightly. "I don't know…. He said something about danger."  
"Danger?" Tai asked and stared at the ground deep in thought, "Maybe we should help her then?"

"Are you sure?", Gatomon asked, "I mean he was barely awake. Maybe he just imagined things."  
Tai nodded thoughtfully but Kari shook her head.  
"I think he was serious. He even said a name. We should go and help her! Or at least warn her."  
Her older brother nodded but frowned again.  
"Well, but do you know where she is? Or do you have her phone number?"

Kari shook her head slowly, regretting that Takuya was unconscious again. He probably knew Zoe's phone number.  
She bit her lip, fumbling with her mobile phone, when she remembered something.  
"I have Tommy's phone number!"  
Kari ignored the inquiring look Tai gave her and dialed Tommy's number quickly.  
It beeped for a while and Kari grew anxious.

_'__Please please please pick up!'_

Finally someone picked up.  
**_'Hello? Tommy here'  
_**"TOMMY! This is Kari!"  
Just when she spoke Matt yelled out and Garurumon landed heavily next to them.  
God, it was so noisy! She hoped that Tommy would understand her.  
**_"Kari?"_** Tommy asked, he sounded surprised.  
"YES. Yes Kari!" Kari nodded, glad that he had understood who was calling.

**_"_****_Why are you calling? And why is it so noisy?"  
_**Kari barely caught what Tommy had said when Flarerizamon stormed at them, determined to get Takuya back.  
Greymon stormed at the fire digimon and shoved him away, causing Kari to shriek loudly from the wave of heat.  
**_"Kari?"_**

"Tommy? I'm sorry I didn't understand what you said. Listen, it's important!"  
She observed Tai as he pulled Takuya a little bit away from the fight when Birdramon crashed into the ground next to her, making her flinch away.  
**_"Kari? Are you still there? What is wrong?"_**  
Kari wanted to curse as she stumbled after Tai but refrained from it.  
"We are with Takuya and Koji right now! Don't ask, it's a long story! Anyway do you know where Zoe lives?"

She realized that the question was pretty stupid since Tommy and Zoe were close friends but Tommy didn't say anything about it.  
**_"Yes I k-where Zoe lives. What - ro- Kari? Why –r –wi-Taku-d Koji? Did something -pen?"  
_**Kari missed a part of it due the noises but could hear the worry in his voice.  
"What?", she asked but decided that it wasn't important, "Never mind. Please go to Zoe! Takuya said that she is in danger!"

**_"_****_Takuya? Can I talk to him?"  
_**Kari looked at the unconsciousness boy and shook her head even though Tommy wouldn't see it.  
"No, he is unconscious right now."  
**_"Unconscious?! What do you mean?! What about Koji?!"  
_**"Listen", Kari started, trying to make things quick. Somehow the fight wasn't going well. "I don't think we have the time! Takuya and Koji are both unconscious. A weird digimon did something to them. Takuya woke up a few moments ago, puked, muttered something about 'Zoe', 'danger' and 'Dynasmon' and lost consciousness again. Please just hurry up!"

**_"_****_Dynasmon?! Is the other digimon pink by any chance?"  
_**Kari frowned at her phone but answered as she looked around.  
"What? Yes is this importa-", her breath caught in her throat when she saw that Crusadermon got close to TK. "TK WATCH OUT!"  
But it was too late, a yellow strap wrapped around the boy, pulling him up.  
Angemon turned around, not seeing that Flarerizamon lounged out to hit him and was sent flying, crashing hard into the ground.

**_"_****_Kari? KARI! Are you still there?"_**  
Kari stared shocked at the pink digimon and the struggling TK when all the fighting came to a stop.  
"I'm sorry I have to hang up", Kari said to Tommy and stuffed her cell phone back into her pocket.  
Everybody sated horrified at Crusadermon, the digimon not daring to attack since they could hurt Koji or TK.

"Finally", Crusadermon sighed, "You were starting to go on my nerves! I am glad that humans are so easy to manipulate!"  
She lifted TK in front of her face and shook him a little bit.  
"Mhm, only because I have your friend you stop. Somehow this situation is familiar."  
She glanced at Koji who was still securely wrapped over her shoulder. With a quick move she grabbed the unconscious boy and held him in front of her, TK still wrapped up and held in the air by the straps on her back.

"I'm just wondering why you attacked me even though I had the Warrior of Light with me."  
Crusadermon shook her head and sighed.  
"You know, that we need him does not mean we have to keep him sa-"  
"LET ME GO YOU FREAK!"  
Crusadermon looked surprised at TK who struggled harder.  
Kari stared shocked at her friend. He really shouldn't provoke the digimon anymore!

Crusadermon looked at TK for a while, and Kari feared the worst.  
But instead of getting angry the digimon just giggled and shook TK a little bit.  
"I can't believe it! That's so adorable! You are so weak!"  
Her giggling grew to loud laughter. It gave Kari goosebumps and she had to force herself not to take a step back.  
"I-I'M SERIOUS!" TK tried again.  
Crusadermon stopped laughing and nodded.  
"I know you are, love, but I can't let you go so easily."

"W-what are you planning to do with him!" Matt yelled.  
Crusadermon looked from TK to Matt and again back at TK, then she giggled again.  
"Ah I see! Brotherly love is the best love! Don't you agree Warrior of Light?" She shook Koji again but he didn't move.  
Kari hugged Gatomon tighter, an idea forming in her mind.  
Maybe if they could distract Crusadermon long enough Koji would have more time to wake up. And if he woke up he maybe could use the surprise!

"S-so, what are you going to do?" Kari yelled, causing Tai to look at her, startled.  
Crusadermon looked at her curiously.  
"I don't know yet. I don't really need him, but I need the Warrior of Flame. I guess it wouldn't harm to bring one of the 'Chosen' with me, but you are not really the ones we're trying to destroy in the moment." She sighed, squishing Koji's cheek. "Lucemon still wants revenge on the Warriors after all."  
"T-then let him go!" Davis yelled, "You don't need him! Let him go!"

Crusadermon started to giggle again.  
"Right. I'll let him go."  
She pointed at Takuya who laid next to Tai.  
"If you give me Kasaimon."

The Chosen stared shocked at Crusadermon.  
"Y-you want to trade?" Sora asked.  
Crusadermon nodded and tightened the straps around TK, making him gasp.  
"You want to trade too, am I right?"  
Kari started to tremble when she saw TK gasp; this digimon was cruel. But they couldn't hand Takuya over, could they?  
Kari glanced at the boy. He was unconscious; they couldn't do something so horrible to a helpless person!

Matt opened his mouth to answer but to everyone's surprise TK beat him.  
"We won't trade!", he yelled, the rage clear in his voice.  
"We won't play your sick game with you!"  
Crusadermon seemed surprised to but she shrugged after a while.  
"Fine, you can send them a postcard then."

"I won't have to send them a postcard!", TK yelled again and managed to kick Crusadermon in the face.  
Kari gasped in fear when Crusadermon growled.  
"You have to learn manners, love", the pink digimon practically cooed and tightened the straps again.  
TK let out a small cry and started to struggle again.  
"Stop this!" Ken yelled desperately.

Crusadermon shook her head. "Manners, manners. Manners are important and he didn't learn th-".  
She stopped suddenly, looking at Koji.  
Kari had actually forgotten about the boy and her plan, but her heart skipped a beat when she saw Koji moving his head lightly and heard him groan. Maybe it could still work out! Maybe he could digivolve and kick this digimon's ass!  
On the other hand… Takuya hadn't been in a good shape after he had woken up.

"Oh you're awake! Good, actually I don't think you two were supposed to pass out! Maybe you can explain things!"  
Koji groaned again and looked around. Suddenly he made a sound at the back of his throat and Crusadermon slapped him. Hard.  
Kari flinched at the loud sound.  
"Don't puke, it's disgusting Warrior of Light."

Koji groaned again and stared at Kari and the other Chosen, but it looked as if he didn't really know what was happening.  
He mumbled something Kari couldn't understand but Crusadermon found it amusing.  
She giggled and shook him a little bit.  
"Look around. Then you know."  
But Koji didn't continue to look around but let his head hang again.

Crusadermon made a displeased sound and hit the boy again.  
"Don't fall asleep again. As I already told you: you weren't supposed to pass out."  
Koji made a faint sound and obeyed the order, scanning his surroundings. He didn't even try to move the rest of his body.  
Kari cursed inwardly, realizing that her plan had been irrational from the very beginning.  
The Warrior of Light gave TK a strange look but didn't say anything.  
He almost looked as if he was on drugs.

Crusadermon threw Koji on her shoulder again, forcing a quite cry out of the boy, and clapped in her hands.  
"Now, I really don't have any more time. I'll take the boy with me since you didn't want to trade. Flarerizamon, finish things here."  
And with that she jumped on the roof of the house behind her.  
"WAIT!", Matt yelled and ran after the digimon.  
"Don't you dare to leave with TK", Angemon yelled too and flew at Crusadermon.

However, she just snorted at them.  
"One wrong move and this boy can send you a postcard from hell."  
Angemon stopped abruptly and Crusadermon nodded at him.  
"Good boy. Goodbye."  
And with that she jumped at the next roof, leaving the Chosen shocked and frozen in fear for TK back.

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_**_*gasp* what will happen to TK and Koji?  
And what about Zoe?  
Hm… I guess you'll have to wait until next week~  
Ah I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be mean. (Badumps)  
*cough*_

**Anyway,  
**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me a chair?  
**Let me know :)**

**And have a nice week!**


	40. Chapter 41

**_(A/N):  
_**_I'll just ignore that today's Sunday again.  
Sorry, but my German teacher gave us a shitload of homework ^^  
That is the reason why today's chapter is so short too…  
Mah, anyway – enjoy the chapter :)_

**Disclaimer: ****Don't own.**

_PS: __I don't know how the cart of the metro is called so I just called it train. You know the thing which consists of all the carts not just one cart. If it's not right to call it train (and I guess it's not right) please tell me ^^_

* * *

„So what's the plan?" Sukai asked as she and Koichi were running through the streets. "Who was on the phone?"  
She followed Koichi around a corner and found herself in front of an entrance to the underground.  
"We're going to check on Zoe. Tommy was on the phone and told me that Kari called him. Apparently she and the other Chosen are with Takuya and Koji at the moment. Takuya told them that Zoe was in danger."

"Why are they with Takuya and Koji? Did something happen?" Sukai asked concerned as they jumped down the stairs to the underground.  
"Tommy said he didn't know what happened", Koichi responded and ran to the automat to get a ticket. "Come on we have to hurry up, our train can come any second."  
Sukai nodded and ran after Koichi. They barely managed to jump into the cart before the underground train took off.

It wasn't too crowded and they managed to get a free place in a corner with enough space to the other passengers so that they couldn't hear what they were talking about.  
"We'll take the second stop and then we have to run for maybe five more minutes. It is quicker than changing the train", Koichi informed her quietly.  
Sukai nodded again and looked around the cart, deciding that nobody was listening to their conversation.  
"Why… didn't we digivolve? Wouldn't that be faster?"

Koichi looked surprised but smiled after a second.  
"Yes it would've been faster, but we don't know if we have to fight when we arrive. We can't afford to be tired when we get there."  
Sukai nodded again, understanding the logic. She just hoped that they would be in time.  
"What are we going to do when we found her? And finished the fighting I mean", she asked after a while.

The train stopped at the first stop and passengers walked past them to the door.  
When the door closed again Koichi answered.  
"I don't know. We'll probably contact Tommy again. Or maybe he will be there too – he said that he would come too after all. I guess we'll call Tai to ask them were we should meet up."  
"So we're not going to inform our families? Now that the Chosen are fighting too their families are in danger too, aren't they?" Sukai asked.  
"Ah right, I haven't told you yet. We think this whole attacking our families is a trap."

And so Koichi explained Sukai the idea he and Tommy had had. Sukai nodded thoughtfully at the end.  
It made sense. On the other hand, it was just an idea and it hadn't to be true. But she didn't utter her thoughts; they did surely know what they were doing.  
The cart stopped again and Sukai and Koichi hurried out and up the stairs.  
Koichi pointed in a rough direction.  
"Zoe lives in this direction. If we hurry we should be there in a few minutes. Can you still run?"

Sukai nodded, glad that she had done track and field athletics even though she had hated it.  
Koichi smiled reassuringly and started to run again.  
Sukai followed him, only concentrating on her breathing for a while, but a sudden loud noise ripped her out of her concentration.  
She slowed down a bit and glanced to the other side of the street. It was a four-lane highway, something that would never cease to amaze her, and the other side was full off police cars.  
She called out for Koichi and pointed at the scene. The only thing that indicated that this wasn't a car crash was the huge hole in the house next to the street.  
"Do… you think… this were digimon?", Sukai panted.  
Koichi stared at the scene for a second, panting too, and nodded.  
"I think so. We should check what happened there."

He looked around and pointed at a pedestrian light.  
They hurried over the street when the light became green and slowed down.  
"We'll just ask casually what happened here", Koichi said quietly, "The policeman won't let us examine the scene after all."  
As they walked Sukai tried to regular her heavy breathing, seeing that Koichi did the same.  
A few meters away from a destroyed car a policeman stopped them.

"I'm sorry, you can't go any further", the man said strictly.  
Koichi looked curiously at him. "What happened here, officer?" he asked.  
The policeman frowned. "A car crash", he answered curtly.  
"Really?", Koichi said surprised, "what about the hole in the wall?"  
He had asked with pure innocence but the officer scowled at him.  
"This is none of your concern. We are currently trying to find it out ourselves. Please leave now."

Koichi nodded and smiled. "Well then. Come on Sukai we have to hurry up anyway."  
Sukai bowed lightly at the officer and followed Koichi.  
When they were far enough away Koichi frowned.  
"I guess this is the place where Zoe, JP and Dynasmon clashed. I'm just concerned because there is no sign of JP, Zoe or Dynasmon", he said thoughtfully.  
"Should we go to Zoe's place anyway?", Sukai asked softly.

Koichi stopped and stared at the asphalt.  
"I should have asked the officer if there were any persons involved. On the other hand I doubt he would've answered me", he trailed off.  
He didn't said more but continued to stare at the ground, furrowing his eyebrows in thought.  
Sukai let him think and looked around. They were standing in front of an alley and the in front of them some reporter were running toward the 'car crash' behind them.  
They rushed past them without sparing them a glance, chatting agitatedly. From what Sukai could hear two of them were fighting.

The girl sighed softly and stared at the sky. You couldn't see any stars since the lights were far too bright but it still was somewhat calming.  
Sukai wondered how she had managed to get herself into such a strange situation. What had happened that she was running after some digimon now, when yesterday she had sat in school and had wondered why her life was so boring? She surely hadn't expected that it would change so drastically.  
She was currently wondering how her aunt was doing when a groan interrupted her thoughts.

She looked around startled but couldn't find anything.  
The groan sounded again and Sukai realized that it came from the alley.  
She poked Koichi who was currently fumbling with his phone in the arm and pointed at the alley.  
"Somebody's in there", she said quietly.  
Koichi looked startled at first and frowned at the alley.  
"It's probably just a drunken man or something like that. We should go anyway, let's go to Zoe's place."  
He started to walk away but Sukai pulled him lightly back.  
"Shouldn't we… check it out?", she asked uncertainly.  
Koichi frowned in response and looked doubtfully in the dark alley. "Why?"

"He sounded as if he were in pain... and I can do something…", she trailed off.  
Koichi looked unhappily at the alley and then at Sukai.  
"I know… but it could be dangerous… You shouldn't bring yourself in danger.", he said hesitantly.  
Another groan sounded from the alley and Koichi sighed.  
"Fine, he really sounds as if he is in pain. But stay behind me", he said seriously and moved slowly into the alley, not waiting for Sukai to respond.

Sukai smiled lightly, happy that they'll be able to help, and followed her friend into the dark. However, after a few steps she ran into Koichi's back.  
"Koichi? What's wrong?"  
Koichi pointed at the boy sitting on the ground. Sukai looked over Koichi's shoulder and gasped at the sight of the battered boy.

"JP!"

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_**_Yay a cliffhanger!  
And today was the first chapter which was *kind of* written form Sukai's point of view!  
__Now to the important things:__  
I don't know if I'll be able to upload next week. My Spanish teacher told us to write a short story about street children and I suck in Spanish. That's why I don't know if I have the time to write anything besides the short story. I'll try nevertheless! :)_

_So that's all, have a nice week!_

**Anyway,  
**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**


	41. Chapter 42

**_(A/N):  
_**_Hello!  
I'm sorry that it's so late… but at least it's still Sunday…_

_I can't believe that this is chapter 42 already! So many chapters! I didn't even realize that it are so many… Thank you that you stick with me for such a long time :3_

_I have some important information today so please read the __**(A/N) **__at the end :)_

**And some important information now: **IsameKuroda is beating my chapters now! ( I think I already mentioned it but…) Anyway, the first eleven chapters are now edited and I have to say that they're far better than the first versions :) So if you want to read the edited ones…

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own everything.**

* * *

TK watched silently as Crusadermon threatened his brother and Angemon, and finally left the scene by jumping from the roof.  
TK had tried to maintain a calm face, but inside he was as scared and shocked as his friends probably were. The situation reminded him of the fight against Piedmon when everyone had gotten captured, and it frightened TK.

After a few roofs Crusadermon stopped abruptly and lifted TK in front of her face – if you could call it a face.  
She stared silently at TK and he grew anxious and nervous after a while. He was left to muse about what Crusadermon was thinking since he couldn't read it in her face.  
Finally after what felt like an eternity Crusadermon spoke up.  
"Do you think you'll be able to stay calm now?" she asked and leaned forward.

TK leaned unconsciously back and nodded slowly, unable to speak.  
Crusadermon continued to stare at him for another moment, and for TK it felt as if she was scrutinizing him.  
Then she nodded approvingly and ripped him out of the straps.  
TK gasped in surprise as he fell down on the ground, wondering why the digimon was setting him free, but his thoughts were interrupted when a new strap wrapped around him as soon as he hit the ground.

Crusadermon lifted the boy up and threw him over her shoulder, just like she had done with Koji before.  
TK let out a cry when he hit the hard metal of her armor but Crusadermon paid it no heed.  
"If I notice that you try something funny…", she left the sentence unfinished and the unvoiced threat made TK gulp loudly.

His new position was quite painful because he always hit the pink armor when Crusadermon jumped over a roof.  
However, this painful position had one advantage; he could talk to Koji.  
Sure Crusadermon had threatened him, but he couldn't just let himself get kidnapped without trying to get away! Matt and his friends were surely worried and tried to find them in order to get them back too.

"Hey Koji", TK whispered finally when Crusadermon jumped over a loud street, hoping that the digimon wouldn't hear him.  
Crusadermon didn't stop or hit him so apparently he had been quiet enough. On the other hand, Koji didn't move either.  
TK frowned and tried to move a little bit so that he could see the older boy's face – he didn't want to risk getting caught for calling out if the other one was asleep and unable to hear him – but Koji's bangs hid his eyes perfectly from TK's eyes.

"Koji", TK tried again, a little louder this time. He glanced quickly at Crusadermon but the digimon didn't react. Either she decided to ignore his attempts or she was deaf, TK decided.  
He wondered briefly what he should do if Koji really didn't react – poking him was kind of out of question – but luckily two blue eyes greeted him when he looked back at the older boy.

TK was startled by the look Koji gave him. He obviously tried to glare at TK but he looked so _tired _and his eyes were bloodshot, his glare lost a lot of its effect.  
"What do you want?", Koji hissed at TK, loud enough for him to hear it but still pretty quietly.  
TK glanced nervously at Crusadermon before he answered. "Shouldn't we do something?"  
Koji glare didn't waver one bit as he answered. "Then do something."

TK stared baffled at him. Wasn't he the guy who could digivolve? As much as TK hated to admit it he was practically useless without Patamon.  
TK continued to stare unbelievingly at Koji, hoping that he would get his point without forcing TK to say it aloud, but after a while Koji just lowered his head again.  
"If you don't have an idea shut up."

TK gaped now, feeling irritated. He knew this guy was a jerk but this was just ridicules!  
"Why am I supposed to have an idea?", he hissed finally.  
"Why should I have an idea?", Koji answered instantly.  
"Maybe because you're the guy who can digivolve and fight this digimon?!"

A loud snort shocked TK and he jumped. Crusadermon startled to giggle lightly, evidently showing that she had heard the whole conversation.  
"This guy?" she asked, still giggling, "You want this guy to fight me?" Now she started to laugh loudly.  
TK stared horrified from the sudden joy at Crusadermon and then at Koji who hadn't moved at all.  
Why wasn't he reacting?  
"I wonder if he could digivolve at all right now", Crusadermon mused loudly and TK saw Koji tense up.

So he couldn't digivolve in the moment? Why not? Was he too exhausted?  
"I give you an advice boy", Crusadermon addressed TK, successfully making him jump again.  
He cursed himself for his reaction when the digimon spoke with him; there was no reason to be so afraid!  
"Stop depending on others so much", Crusadermon continued, her voice airy, "these guys are useless in the moment. I bet someone told you 'they're the Legendary Warriors! They won against Lucemon! Don't worry!'", her voice took a mocking tune, "but the truth is that they're weak in the moment. Lucemon was smart enough to destroy the other spirits, with just half of them they are useless and no match for us."

TK craned his neck to stare surprised at Crusadermon.  
What did she mean when she said that they destroyed the spirits? From what Gennai had told them TK knew that there were eleven spirits and that a few were destroyed, but why did it make the Warriors weak? The destroyed spirits had been the ones they didn't need, right?  
TK glanced at Koji again, wondering why he still hadn't said something.

Finally the boy sighed.  
"It appears that you grew dumber too, Crusadermon".  
TK gaped at Koji. This was not what he had hoped Koji would say. Wasn't he scared at all?  
Crusadermon hummed in response and asked what made Koji think that.  
"Well, apparently you forgot that Lucemon was just using you. You work with him even though he's deceiving you again. That's pretty stupid, he killed you after all."

"That's not true", Crusadermon answered, a hint of agitation in her voice, "I won't fall for your tricks again. We only lost against you and the Warrior of Flame because I lost faith into Lucemon. Besides", she shifted her head and looked at Koji's back. "You were the ones who killed us."  
Crusadermon started giggling.  
"And I'll make sure that you pay for that. You and the Warrior of Flame. We'll have lots of fun together!"  
TK shivered lightly and he realized that this digimon was quite sadistic. He was glad that he had decided that they wouldn't trade Takuya for him.

Koji grew silent again, seemingly unfazed by Crusadermon's threat, and Crusadermon continued to chat happily.  
"You know, we have our ways", she chimed, "first of all we'll try the Beast Spirits again, it wasn't that pleasant was it?"'  
TK saw Koji tense up again and wondered what Crusadermon meant with the Beast Spirits. The Beast Spirits were supposed to make the Warriors stronger, weren't they? Why was she threatening Koji with his Beast Spirit?

"I still wonder why you fainted though", Crusadermon continued, "But don't worry. We'll find out why our plan didn't work. And if we find out that what we wanted to achieve is impossible we'll just destroy your spirits. Not only yours and the ones of the Warrior of Flame and Wind but also the ones of the others!"  
She made a pause, obviously waiting for a response, but Koji didn't react at all again.  
"And I don't think we'll have a problem at all. Without the help of the real Warriors you are weak after all", Crusadermon continued, obviously trying to get a response, "It's quite sad that you gave the Chosen so much hope, and now you have to disappoint them."

Still, no response from Koji.  
TK started to grew agitated too. It was obvious that Crusadermon just wanted some sort of reaction but these accusations were too much! There was no way someone could just ignore all these lies.  
Or… was it because it was true what Crusadermon said?  
TK's thoughts were interrupted by a sigh from Crusadermon.  
"Not even trying to deny it? You had way more fire in the Digiworld", she trailed off.

"Where are you taking us anyway?", TK asked after a while.  
They had left the busy streets and were in a rather abandoned area now.  
Crusadermon shifted her head a little bit again before she answered.  
"We'll be there soon."  
TK tried to get a good look at his surroundings but nothing was familiar. He cursed inwardly again; there was no way they would find home without someone's help.

Crusadermon jumped finally on the ground and walked through the abandoned streets.  
TK unconsciously got goose bumps. There were only a few street lights and many windows of the houses were destroyed. An enemy could lurk everywhere.  
"You mentioned Zoe earlier."  
TK jumped a little bit when Koji spoke up; he had thought that the boy had fallen asleep.  
"Oh I didn't tell you?", Crusadermon cooed, not surprised at all. "Yes, Dynasmon was on his way to capture her. I assume that he succeeded, you'll see her when we arrive."

Koji fell silent again, but TK could practically feel his anger and frustration. He kind of felt sorry for him in the moment. He didn't like Koji but it had to be frustrating to hear Crusadermon talking without being able to do anything.  
"Now if you would look please, this is your home for now." Crusadermon interrupted TK's thoughts.  
The boy craned his neck to catch a glimpse at the building in front of them.  
It was a rather big mansion and it was all dark and ruinous.  
The façade was black brownish and had a few nasty looking holes. Some windows were shattered and the trees next to it looked sickly grey. It was the perfect house for someone called a 'Demon Lord'.

TK gulped loudly. This mansion had a intimidating and scary atmosphere.  
"Y-you live in there?", he asked when Crusadermon walked to the entrance.  
"Well we have to stay unnoticed. But don't worry we made arrangements; there is enough place in the basement. We had talented digimon which helped us."  
The black wooden door opened with a creak and Crusadermon walked into the darkness of the mansion.

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_**_Okay now to the important points (I hope I won't forget something):  
First of all, I apologize that this chapter is so late even though I had two weeks. It's because I have to be at school at the weekends now due to my theatre class. I'll have to be in school Saturdays and Sundays until our performance which is in June.  
I just wanted to say that I'm not sure if I'll be able to upload every week in this time because my teacher still give us a lot of homework.  
I'll try to refrain from not uploading for two weeks but I can't be sure, I'm sorry… However, I'll try my best and after the show everything will be normal again :)_

_Now… I already mention that the chapters are betaed.  
Ah, one last question. What do you guys think about shonen-ai? It's not important for this story, I'm just curious since a friend of mine has become a huge BL fan._

_I guess that's all :)  
Have a nice week!_

**Anyway,  
**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**


	42. Chapter 43

**_(A/N):  
_**_Hey my dear readers :)  
No long Author's note today, so just enjoy the chapter!_

**Disclaimer: ****…**

* * *

The door to the Yagami house flew open and hit the wall hard while one of the inhabitants hurried through the now opened door. He obviously had kicked the door open, for both hands were securing the legs of another boy who was currently hanging on his back in a piggyback style.  
The boy on the back was bruised and unconscious. An apparently fresh wound decorated his shoulder.

Tai walked quickly to the sofa and lowered Takuya on the cushions, his arms burning from the weight he had had to carry all the way from the street where they had fought against Crusadermon to his home.  
Tai ignored the shocked and confused looks he received by Mimi, Joe, Cody and Izzy who were sitting on the ground in front of the TV and sprinted in his room where he thought the first-aid kit would be.

While the boy was rummaging in his room the other Chosen entered the apartment too. They all looked tired and worn out. One by one they let themselves fall on the ground, not speaking one word with each other or the confused Chosen who had chosen to stay in the apartment. Even their digimon looked down and exhausted. They looked guilty.  
Mimi eyed her friends carefully, trying to understand why they looked so sad and… hopeless.

Her eyes fell on Matt who was staring on the ground with empty eyes. Patamon and Tsunomon were resting in his lap and whilst Tsunomon looked concerned Patamon looked just as empty and emotionless as Matt.  
Then Mimi realized.  
"Where's TK?", she asked into the silence.  
A few of the Chosen tensed up but no one answered. Tai who came into the room with the first-aid kit in his hands shook his head slowly while he joined Joe who had hurried to the injured Takuya.

Mimi stared shocked at Tai, then at Matt and then at Kari. What did he mean?!  
"W-where's TK?", she asked again, louder this time.  
She looked expectantly at Matt, but the boy didn't even look up.  
In his stead Sora spoke up quietly.  
"We don't know…"

Mimi stared confused at her friend. In Sora's face a mixture of sadness and anger – maybe a little bit of despair – was shown, and a cold feeling settled in Mimi's stomach.  
Sora's expression and Tai's reaction… TK couldn't possibly be…  
"W-what happened to him?", Mimi asked further even though she was not sure if she wanted to know, "H-he's not dead, is he?"  
Matt's form went rigid for a second and Mimi gasped. TK couldn't…

"Of course not!", Davis yelled, effectively gaining all of the attention. Anger was visible in his eyes as he jumped up, holding his fist up.  
"What are you saying Mimi?!", he yelled.  
Relief flooded through Mimi's body for a moment but it changed to irritation when she saw Davis anger directed at her.  
"Well, you all are acting so weird! And nobody would answer me… Tell me then! Where is TK?"

The group fell silent again and Davis looked at the ground.  
Kari was the one to answer this time. "He got kidnapped by a digimon", she answered softly.  
"He got what?", Cody asked shocked, hugging Upamon closer.  
Next to Mimi Izzy leaned forward too, a confused and upset expression on his face.

"He got kidnapped by a digimon", Tai said louder, gaining the attention of the Chosen.  
He sat next to Takuya's head on the couch, Koromon in his lap. Joe was sitting on the ground in front of the unconscious boy and bandaged the still bleeding cut on his shoulder.  
Tai's voice was steady and firm but his eyes betrayed his emotions. He also looked dismayed and exhausted; a small frown was gracing his features.

"H-how did he got kidnapped?", Izzy asked after a moment of silence.  
Tai sighed and rubbed his temples, the frown growing. He looked far older than he was, Mimi thought.  
And then he started to explain to Mimi, Joe, Izzy and Cody what had happened when they had arrived at the place where Takuya and Koji had been fighting.  
When he arrived at the point where TK got kidnapped a sob sounded from Patamon.  
"I couldn't do anything to protect him", Patamon sobbed quietly, "I was there, but I couldn't do anything! It's my fault!"

"Don't be ridiculous", Gatomon exclaimed and jumped in front of Patamon.  
" We all where there! It's not your fault! Besides, this Crusadermon was really strong!"  
The other digimon nodded in agreement but it didn't seem to cheer Patamon up. He curled up again and hid his face in Matt's leg.

Tai looked sadly at Patamon and sighed, letting his hand drop to pat Koromon gently.  
"Yes. And this is our biggest problem. Crusadermon was too strong for us. And she managed to kidnap TK and Koji."  
The Chosen nodded gravely and Mimi frowned. Maybe if they had been there it would've ended differently.  
"Our top priority is to get TK and Koji back. We don't know what they'll do to them." Tai continued, his last sentence causing Patamon to sob again.

"And how are we supposed to do that?", Joe asked, looking up from his work.  
"You said that Crusadermon is too strong for us to handle", he glanced at the still unconscious Takuya, a frown showing his troubles, "If Crusadermon managed to injure Takuya like this even though he was a digimon, and even to knock him out then I don't want to imagine what he would do to us. Besides, we don't even know where they took TK and Koji."  
"Joe!", Gomamon protested when the others faces fell, "Don't be so pessimistic! We can do it!"

Somehow this situation reminded Mimi of Davis' and Koji's conversation shortly before they had left the Digiworld. Koji had said that being optimistic wouldn't help in every situation, and Mimi couldn't help but feel the same way now too.  
"We'll wait for news from the other Warriors", Tai announced, "They fought Crusadermon in the past, maybe they know something."

Mimi had trouble imagining the Warriors talking to them and working with them. They had been so cold towards them until now.  
Just when she wanted to speak up again to ask what they should do in the meantime a loud and shrill tune sounded, effectively startling all the Chosen and Digimon.  
Kari made an apologetic gesture as she fished for her phone. She answered quickly with a soft 'Hello, Kari here.'

Mimi and the others watched attentively as her eyes widened in surprise.  
"Koichi?", Kari asked surprised.  
There was a short silence in which Koichi seemed to speak. Kari nodded slowly.  
There was confusion written all over the Chosen's faces. Why was Koichi calling them?  
Mimi glanced at Tai who was busy biting his lip in thoughts. Finally he made a motion at Kari to give him the phone.

Kari who had seen the gesture nodded but waited for another second.  
"Koichi", she seemed to interrupt him, "I'll hand you to Tai okay?"  
After another moment Kari handed the phone to her older brother who turned on the loudspeaker.  
"Koichi? This is Tai", he said after a short moment of silence.  
**_"Tai?",_** Koichi's voice sounded from the speaker, **_"Tommy told me that you are with Koji and Takuya at the moment."  
_**Tai frowned at the cell phone as he heard Koichi's hurried voice. In the background was a constant mumbling from many people.

"Yes", he answered hesitatingly, "We are at my apartment in the moment".  
A sigh of relief was heard from the other side.  
**_"Great. Can you hand me Takuya for a moment? I would've called him but his cell phone seems to be shut off."_**  
Tai frowned at the unconscious boy next to him, obviously considering the answer he should give.  
When he didn't answer Koichi started to talk again.  
**_"Tai? Please, I know that you don't really like us but I have to talk to him."_**

Mimi inhaled sharply, a sudden feeling of guilt coming over her when she heard the pleading and distressed tone in Koichi's voice. He had been one of the ones who were nice to them, and yet they had been so impolite and rude that it caused him to think they didn't like him.

"T-that's not it", Tai answered quickly, "it's just that he's… unconscious right now."  
A startled gasp was heard from the other end.  
Mimi closed her eyes, already knowing what Koichi would ask next.  
**_"What about Koji? Is he okay?"_**  
Tai took a deep breath, looking from Takuya to the Chosen. Then he started to bite his lip again and closed his eyes.  
"He… woke up a few minutes ago", he answered finally.

Mimi saw everyone looking surprised at Tai, and she felt her own eyes widen too. Why didn't he tell Koichi what happened?  
An obvious relieved sigh was heard from Koichi.  
**_"Can I talk to him then?"_**, Koichi asked and Mimi winced. What was Tai going to do now?  
Tai glanced troubled at the door and then at Matt who stared at Tai expectantly.  
"H-he is not here right now…", Tai answered after a moment and before Koichi could answer or ask further he added, "Could you come to my apartment? We need to speak to you. And could you please inform the others too?"

There was a short silence on the other end and Mimi clenched her hands tightly, fearing that Koichi would look through Tai's lies.  
But luckily the Warrior of Darkness answered with no hint of mistrust in his voice. Or maybe the distortion caused by the phone hid it.  
Tai gave him the address and said goodbye before Koichi could ask about his brother.

Tai placed the phone on the cushion next to him and let out a long breath.  
Mimi and the other Chosen stared at him, unsure how they should react. Koichi was expecting to see his brother safe and sound when he would arrive here; how did Tai plan to act?  
"Why did you lie to him?", Ken asked finally. He frowned at Tai, clearly not happy with the older boy's decision.  
"I didn't lie", Tai answered softly and got up, placing Koromon on the sofa. Then he started to pace through the room even though there was barely enough place.

Mimi looked down at Tanemon who looked confused and distressed at Tai. She lifted the small digimon in her arms and sighed softly.  
She knew why Tai hadn't told Koichi the truth; it wasn't clear how he would've reacted after all. It was possible that Koichi would've done something stupid.  
"Let's try to wake Takuya up", Davis said finally and got up, "I don't want to tell Koichi that his brother has gone missing."

* * *

Koichi frowned at his cell phone when he heard the dialing tone that informed him that Tai had hung up.  
As Koichi dialed Tommy's number he thought that Tai had acted really strange. He thought that it was because that they obviously had some sort of resentment against him, but it didn't convince him fully.  
When Tommy picked up Koichi informed him quickly that Tai wanted them to go to his home and gave him the address. Tommy told Koichi that he was close to the place anyway and that Bokomon and Neemon were with him.

"Is everything okay?", Sukai asked when Koichi put his phone back into his pocket.  
He smiled reassuringly at the girl, not wanting to worry her with his thoughts. "Yes everything's fine. We'll be going to the Yagami's apartment; Takuya and Koji are already there."  
Sukai nodded and readjusted JP's arm around her shoulder.  
Koichi looked concerned at the older boy.

Even though Sukai had healed him when they had found him covered in bruises in the alley, he was still dazed and obviously in pain.  
Koichi had supported him from the alley to the underground station where they were currently waiting for their train to arrive and then Sukai had offered to support JP for the rest of their way which Koichi had accepted gratefully.

Koichi frowned at the ground when he thought about his conversation with Tai again. He had wanted to tell Takuya that Zoe had been kidnapped.  
When they had met JP in the alley he had told them that Dynasmon had suddenly arrived. Zoe had fainted after Dynasmon had shown her some item he claimed to be her Beast Spirit. Of course JP had tried to protect Zoe, but Dynasmon had been too strong.

Tai's words floated through Koichi's head. _'Takuya is unconscious and Koji woke up a few minutes ago'. _  
What did this mean? Takuya and Koji weren't weak, and it must have taken a lot to beat them until they were unconscious, even if it was Crusadermon.  
Koichi started to bite his lip, deep in thoughts.  
Maybe, if Dynasmon was after Zoe and had something that made her faint, Crusadermon had had the same plan. This would explain it.  
But this also meant that Crusadermon had wanted to kidnap Takuya and Koji. And she hadn't succeeded according to Tai's words.

But Crusadermon wouldn't give up so easily. She would fight until she died to accomplish her mission, just like Dynasmon. Koichi couldn't really believe that the Chosen had scared Crusadermon away.  
Something about this whole situation was just wrong!

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" Sukai's voice interrupted Koichi in his thoughts, bringing him back into reality.  
The girl looked concerned at Koichi and played with her bangs nervously.  
He forced another smile "Don't worry. I was just thinking about something".  
Sukai didn't look convinced but she didn't get the chance to ask further because of the arrival of their train.  
As they entered the train Koichi smiled another reassuring smile at Sukai.  
"Don't worry. When we'll arrive at Tai's home Koji, Takuya and Tommy will already be there."  
Sukai nodded again, helping JP into a seat.

Koichi nodded to himself too. There was no reason for Tai to lie, so everything should be okay.  
Still, while they were sitting in silence he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was so very wrong.

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_****at Isame Kuroda: **My friend laughed when I told her that you called it a 'guilty pleasure', but she agreed. And don't worry I didn't plan on involving BL in this story because I feel the same way; I think it would change my view on Digimon forever ^^  
And I am planning on writing more – or rather on writing more in one chapter - because I don't want that this story gets to many chapter :) (Sadly I didn't managed to write more in this chapter…)

_And to the rest of you guys__: I noticed that you don't write so many reviews anymore. I really want you to write reviews, even if it's just a word or a letter or a sentence. I'm always happy when I see that someone wrote a review, because then I know if you still like the story or if you're not content with something. I want that you enjoy reading this story and that's why I want to know if you're not happy. So please tell me :)_

**Anyway,  
**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**


	43. Chapter 44

**_(A/N):  
_**_IT'S BEEN SO LONG!  
But I am not dead!  
I am really sorry that I didn't upload the last weeks but well… sickness and rehearsal; I already told you in the update 'chapter' last week.  
I really missed writing this story; I had to spend a lot of time with people the past weeks and even though I don't have a problem with them I just need some time alone sometimes. And normally I write this story in this time but I HAD ABSOLUTLY NO TIME! It was horrible…_

_Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the chapter :)  
There is something important in the AuthorsNote at the end of the chapter so please read it._

**Disclaimer: ****Everything…**

* * *

Much to the Chosen's horror they had even less time before they had to reveal the truth.  
Only a few minutes after they had called Koichi someone knocked on Tai's door.  
Davis, Tai and Joe who had been trying to wake Takuya froze at the sound and a loud clang sounded from the kitchen where Sora was making dinner. Ken, Izzy and Matt who had decided that they could start making plans without the Warriors looked up from the papers on the table and stared at the door like the person behind it would vanish just from their stares.

For a while nobody made a sound and continued to stare at the door, probably hoping that they had just imagined the knock.  
Sadly their hopes shattered when a second, more hesitant knock came from the door.  
"Hello?", a voice followed the knock, "Here is Tommy. Koichi told me you were here."  
Tai wasn't sure if he should be relieved. Even though it was one of the Warriors it wasn't Koichi. It wasn't the one he had lied to about his brother's well being. God, he felt guilty.

After another second Tai got up slowly and walked to the door. When he opened it he was greeted by a shyly smiling Tomoki with Neemon in his arms and Bokomon on his head.  
"Took you long enough", the white digimon complained and hit Tomoki lightly, motioning him to go inside.  
Tai smiled lightly and stepped aside to let Tomoki in. "Come in Tomoki. Koichi isn't here yet", he informed the younger boy as he entered the apartment.

Tomoki ignored the stares he was receiving and placed Neemon and Bokomon on the ground.  
"I know. I was pretty close to your apartment when Koichi called, that's why I'm so early. Oh and you can call me Tommy. We're some sort of friends now, right?"  
Tai had to fight a frown when he looked at the smiling boy. Something was off about him. He was too calm and his smile looked fake.  
"Alright", Tai said finally, deciding not to ask Tomoki about it, "So, uh… Tommy…, take a seat. We are currently trying to wake Takuya."

Tomoki's eyes widened a little bit and he turned around, looking around the room as if he hadn't thought about his friend until now.  
Another indicator for Tai that something wasn't okay.  
Tai followed Tomoki to the sofa where Takuya rested and watched the boy nod politely at the other persons in the room.  
Tomoki lowered himself on the ground next to Takuya and examined the still bruised face.  
Tai stood awkwardly behind him, not sure what he should do and if he was supposed to say something.  
He looked for help searching at Matt but they had resumed their planning, completely ignoring Bokomon who looked at the papers over the edge of the table.

Tai tensed up when Tomoki got up and sighed. Tomoki turned around and nodded.  
"That's exactly what Koichi told me; they are unconscious, but they didn't get beaten into unconsciousness."  
Tai frowned and tilted his head in confusion.  
"What do you mean?"  
Tomoki sighed and scratched his cheek. "We are not sure but we think that the unconsciousness has something to do with our Beast Spirits".  
"Your Beast Spirits?", Izzy said and his head shot up in curiosity. "Aren't they supposed to make you stronger?"  
The young warrior let his hand drop and looked down at the ground.  
"That's what we thought too. But now…", he trailed off and began looking around in the room.  
"That's also one of the reasons I want to talk to Koji. Koichi told me that he is awake already, where is he?"

Again everyone in the room seemed to freeze and Tai's breath caught in his throat.  
He cleared his throat, hoping to gain more time.  
He could practically feel the others gaze on him while he was struggling to come up with a decent answer.  
"Well", he started and looked around the room, "I also said that he is not here in the moment."  
Tomoki tilted his head in confusion, "Where did he go then?"  
Tai sighed, realizing that he had no choice.  
"Tomoki… I didn't say the whole truth before", he started but only received a confused frown in response.  
"He's not here because Crusadermon kidnapped him. He woke up but he's not here."  
Tomoki stared at Tai in silence for a few second and then he let out a loud groan and slumped down on the couch next to Takuya's head.

"That's not true, is it?", he asked with a pleading voice. "Tell me you're making a horrible joke."  
Tai shook his head. "I am afraid I'm not joking."  
Tomoki groaned again and put his head in his hands. "Why did you tell Koichi that he is fine then?! He'll be upset! God, now they have Zoe and Koji".  
"Izumi?", Sora asked from the small kitchen, "She got caught too?"  
Tomoki nodded gravely.  
"Koichi told me. Great! Why Crusadermon of all digimon?! She is a freaking sadist!"  
Tai, taken aback by Tomoki's sudden outburst, failed to come up with words. Instead Matt looked up abruptly.  
"What do you mean with sadist?!"  
Tomoki glanced darkly at him. "What do you think?! I don't know if she enjoys violence but she clearly likes to torture her enemies psychically. I think she likes to see them struggle when one of their friends is in danger for example."

Matt made a sound in the back of his throat and his eyes widened.  
"She did the exact thing with us!", Davis exclaimed, "She used the commotion when we were fighting and kidnapped TK! And then she threatened us with hurting him!"  
Tomoki's head shot up and he stared surprised and shocked at Davis.  
"TK? Crusadermon kidnapped TK?"  
"You didn't realize? He's not here with us, is he?" Davis asked.  
"Well, I saw Patamon so I assumed he was in another room just like the rest of you", Tomoki said and got up with a troubled expression on his face.  
"This is bad! What would Crusadermon want with him? And without Patamon he can't defend himself!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious", Matt hissed but he was visibly concerned for his little brother after hearing about Crusadermon's nature.  
Tomoki shot him a sharp glare. "Don't you start complaining! You lied to us about Koji and failed to protect them!"  
The room fell silent as everyone seemed to be surprised and taken aback by the sudden rudeness.

After a while Tai spoke up. "We're sorry. I didn't mean to lie and we know that it is our fault too." He bowed lightly. They had to cooperate and the most important thing was to admit their mistakes.  
Tomoki sighed and pulled his cap down. "I'm sorry too. We're all stressed. Let's try to wake Takuya."  
Tai nodded and sat down next to the couch again.

* * *

It took Koichi twenty more minutes to arrive.  
Just like Tomoki he knocked on the door a few times and said that it was him with Sukai and Junpei.  
Luckily Tai, Tomoki and Joe had managed to wake Takuya up and to tell him what had happened in this time. He had nearly stormed out the second he had heard that Izumi and Koji had gotten kidnapped but after some convincing he admitted that they needed a plan.

Tai got up, motioning Takuya to sit down again and let Joe finish treat his wounds.  
When he opened the door he saw Koichi and Sukai more or less carrying Junpei between them and gasped startled.  
"What happened to him?!" he cried when he saw that Junpei was covered in bruises.  
"Could we please come in first?", Koichi asked, voice strained but still smiling weakly.  
Tai jumped out of the way and hurried inside to Joe.  
"Joe, you have a new patient! Takuya get up please."  
Takuya got up, confused at first but when he saw the trio he ran to them.  
"KOICHI, SUKAI! What happened?! Oh my god, wait let me help you!" He yelled and took Sukai's place under Junpei's right arm.

They led the older boy to the couch and lowered him carefully on the cushions.  
Joe started to examine his bruises instantly and Koichi and Sukai fell exhausted on the floor.  
"Are you two okay?", Tommy asked worried and received tired nods as an answer.  
"It's just tiring to carry him through the city", Koichi said and gave them a weak smile.

"Is everything okay?"  
The door to Tai and Kari's room flew open and the rest of the Chosen and digimon rushed into the room.  
"We heard noises, are you all okay?", Kari asked again and looked around hurriedly.  
"Yes yes, everything is fine", Ken reassured them, "Koichi, Sukai and Junpei arrived."  
The Chosen shared a few looks and entered the room fully, realizing that everyone had arrived now.  
There were some gasps when they saw how battered Junpei was but no one said something about it.

Tai shot Koichi a worried look and sighed. Takuya and Tomoki had made it quite clear that he would be the one to tell Koichi the truth a while ago.  
When the boy looked curiously back Tai averted his eyes.

"I guess you all know that Zoe got captured too", Koichi started and the audience nodded.  
"Good then we all know what happened", Koichi sighed, apparently happy that he didn't need to explain more.  
Tai bit his tongue, this was the perfect opportunity to tell him.  
"A-actually…", he started but stopped again.  
Koichi and Sukai looked at him curiously and nodded to motion him to continue.

"Actually… you two don't know everything". Tai said and took a deep breath.  
"I am really sorry. I lied to you Koichi."  
Koichi gave him a confused look but then his face lit up in comprehension.  
"Koji is not alright, is he?", the boy asked slowly.  
Tai stared at him startled and nodded slowly. "How do you know?"  
Koichi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Everyone else besides TK and him is here. And I had a bad feeling from the beginning. I don't get why you didn't tell me though".  
Tai stared at the boy confused. He had thought that Koichi would've reacted differently; extremer. But he didn't look angry or desperate, just irritated.

"Well... I thought that you would try to help him", Tai admitted.  
Koichi gave him a genuine confused look.  
"Why would I do something so illogical?", he asked, his brow scrunching up.  
Tai simply stared at him.  
"Aren't you worried?" he asked incredulous, shocked about the others attitude.  
"Of course I am!", Koichi answered, "But it won't do any good if we just run after them!"  
He scanned the room quickly and continued. "Aren't you guys worried about TK?"  
Matt shot him a glare and hissed "Of course we are! What are you saying!?"  
The Warrior of Darkness nodded, ignoring the rude tone. "And you are not rushing out either. What makes you think that I'd do it then?"

Tai stared at the boy, baffled by this flawless logic.  
He was right; Tai didn't know what had made him think that Koichi would've acted different than them. He felt guilty about his doubt in the other boy.  
But Koichi didn't seem to have a grudge against him. He smiled at Tai and the others.  
"Still, I'd like to go as soon as possible, so I suggest we think of a plan".  
Next to Matt Ken nodded.  
"We already started. We thought it would be the best to search the city in groups. Izzy is trying to find the signal of TK's Digivice but we weren't able yet."

"Alright! Then let's think of what we'll do when we found them, and if we don't find them where we should start searching", Takuya exclaimed, "I am not sure what happened, but our Beast Spirits are involved too."  
He looked seriously in the group and gripped the medallion that hung around his neck.  
"I don't know why our bodies reacted this way but still need to get them back! They can't stay in Lucemon's possession!"  
The audience nodded just as serious and Gomamon raised his paw.  
"Maybe he knows something about our crests too!"  
The other digimon cheered in determination and together they started to form a plan.

* * *

It was dark.  
It was the first thing TK noticed when they entered the deteriorated mansion. It was incredibly dark in the entrance hall and there was a putrid smell in the air.  
A strong gust of wind blew through the hall and TK shuddered lightly at the cold air and the creaking noises the house made.

Crusadermon didn't seem to be bothered at all though. She kept on walking through the huge hall until she arrived at the stairs. They were full of holes and the wood looked rotten.  
"Y-you are living here?", TK asked unbelievingly. Another wind gust circled around them and blew up some dust.  
"Of course not! Would you like to live in such a rotten place, love?" she answered with a snicker. "We live in the basement."  
TK failed to understand how the basement was better than _this_ but kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to provoke the digimon more than necessary, and maybe if he acted obedient she wouldn't search him and he would be able to keep his Digivice so Izzy could track them.

But apparently Koji didn't share this thought.  
"You have sunken so low Crusadermon", he muttered as Crusadermon opened a wooden door that led to the basement.  
Crusadermon snorted rather ungracefully and entered the darkness of the staircase.  
"Look at yourself before you judge others, _Warrior of Light_", she answered with a mocking tone.  
TK sighed quietly and craned his neck in order to see what was in front of them but there was not enough light to see anything besides the dark stairs under Crusadermon's feet.  
Finally they arrived at another door.  
TK squinted surprised at the door; it didn't look like the one upstairs at all.  
While the wooden door at the upper end of the stairs had been timeworn, the handle rusty and the wood full of holes, this door was out of solid iron with something that looked like a scanner as a doorknob.

The digimon pressed her hand against the scanner and digicodes appeared around it. The door made an affirmative click and the digicodes vanished as sudden as they had appeared.  
Crusadermon turned her head a little bit and TK could feel her grin.  
"Your long wait has come to an end. Welcome to our base."  
And with that she pushed the door open.

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_**Okay, listen guys.  
I already told you that I want to make longer chapters (and I guess you want that I make longer chapters too) because I don't want this story to get too many chapters.  
I simply don't have the time to write more in one week (especially in the moment) so I thought about changing my upload schedule. I am planning on uploading a chapter only every two weeks but in exchange the chapters are going to be longer, I am hoping to achieve a word count of 5 thousand or more.  
That's the change; you'll get longer chapters but only every two weeks. If it bothers you and you'd prefer to have chapters with the length they have in the moment but every week please tell me (review or pm). If I see that the majority of you don't want the schedule to change then I won't change it :)

Now to the lovely reviews (keep on writing them!):  
**Isame Kuroda: ****Considering that they had to carry Takuya I'd say twenty minutes. I didn't give an exact time because I'm really bad at estimating ^^**

**Lala: ****I am not sure. I started drawing them but they're not finished yet. I hope to finish them in the next weeks though :)**

**Emil C: ****First of all thank you for your long review! I'll try to change the things you told me that were not so good (the repeating etc) but I am not sure if I'll manage to get rid of the grammatical errors. I wrote you a PM about the proofread matter; you told me that you could do the proofreading and I'd be glad if you could. Please write me a PM so we can discuss this okay? :)**

**Ivan0061509: ****As I said in the first chapter I won't focus on the shipping. Still, I am trying to bring it up now and then. To be honest I am not that good in writing romantic scenes and that's why I'm avoiding it but there will be some of them in the future :)**

I guess that's all. If I forgot something (or someone) yell at me, okay? :D

Have a nice week guys.  
And don't forget to tell me your opinion about the upload change. :)

**Anyway,  
**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**


	44. Chapter 45

**_(A/N):  
_**_I made it. I made it.  
God damn, I didn't write 5.000 words but I am really proud. I've got so many things to do and I still managed to write this chapter!  
I hope you enjoy __:)_

* * *

Koji could hear TK gasp at the sudden light in the dark staircase, but, honestly, he couldn't care less.  
He was tired, battered and it didn't really matter where exactly they were – it was the enemy's base anyway.  
Crusadermon started to walk again and TK started to talk again and Koji just wanted him to shut up. He didn't get why the younger boy talked to Crusadermon all the time and Koji thought that his voice was annoying, but he didn't want to yell at him either. Actually he wanted that everyone shut up because he had a horrible headache and it didn't make it better.

A BlackGatomon appeared in Koji's field of vision and eyed him curiously. Koji growled and the black digimon hurried away.  
A giggle sounded from Crusadermon and the scowl on Koji's face deepened.  
"People these days have no manners – growling at innocent little digimon", she cooed and Koji felt like he had to puke because of the happiness in her voice.  
"Anyone that works with you is neither innocent nor do they deserve to be treated kindly", he muttered even though he knew that it wouldn't be of a use.  
Crusadermon giggled again and Koji sighed inwardly; he just hoped that they would arrive soon. Then he could sleep and then plan how they could escape.

After another few minutes of walking/ getting carried and some pointless questions from TK, their surroundings changed.  
The walls got dirtier and not as well built as they were before, the temperature dropped too.  
TK and Crusadermon had stopped talking a while before and thus it surprised Koji when the pink digimon spoke up.  
What surprised him even more was that all the playfulness and happiness in her voice was gone.  
"We arrived. You'll stay here for a while now."  
The stripes around their bodies vanished suddenly and a startled sound escaped Koji's throat. The next thing he knew was that he was lifted in the air and then that he laid on the cold floor.

He groaned lightly and tried to get up, but his limbs were numb from staying in the same position for too long.  
"H-hey what are you-!"  
The Warrior of Light looked up just in time to see TK flying towards him.  
Using the little strength he had left, he rolled aside to avoid getting hit by the other boy. TK groaned as he hit the floor and shot Koji a glare which he ignored.  
He looked around instead and noticed that Crusadermon had thrown them into a room with bars as a door.  
Crusadermon stood behind the now closed door and stared at them with a sharp glare.  
"Don't try anything funny", she said darkly, "you won't be able to escape anyway."  
And then she left.

Koji sighed as he got up slowly. Next to him TK seemed to struggle with the same numbness in his limbs for he massaged his arms.  
Koji flexed his arms and looked around in the small dark room. When he saw a small figure laying in one of the corners he gasped lightly and got up with shaking legs.  
"What are you doing?", TK asked him but Koji ignored the younger boy.  
Instead he kneeled down next to the unconscious girl on the ground sighed; maybe in defeat or maybe in relief.

From behind him he heard some rustling and then he could feel TK standing behind him.  
"Who's tha- IZUMI!", TK exclaimed and Koji nodded tiredly.  
"Yes it's Zoe, I guess Crusadermon wasn't lying".  
The Warrior of Light started to shake the girl's shoulders lights.  
"Zoe. Wake up. Zoe."  
TK eyed Koji doubtfully and sat down next to him.  
"Wait, maybe we should let her sleep. You were pretty exhausted, weren't you?"  
Koji shot him a look and continued to shake Zoe's shoulder more roughly. He nearly let slip that he still was exhausted, but he didn't trust the boy enough to admit such a thing.  
"We need to hear her story", he said instead and gave Zoe a light slap, "We have to find an escape route and I want to understand what's happening."  
TK frowned at Koji's actions but didn't say anything further – something Koji was truly glad about.

After another few moments and some more calling Zoe's eyelids started to flutter. Koji leaned back to give his friend some space when she sat up slowly.  
Zoe pressed a hand against her head and shut her eyes in an attempt to banish the pain out of her head. Koji frowned unhappily and patted her shoulder in a rare motion of kindness.  
"Water?", Zoe rasped after a few more moments.  
Koji scanned the room quickly and shook his head.  
"Sorry, no water."  
The girl nodded and opened her eyes slowly. Sighing she looked around.  
"Alright. It's not that urgent anyway."  
"Can I help you somehow", TK asked from behind Koji and leaned forward with a concerned expression. "You were unconscious after all."  
Zoe looked surprised at first but shook her head.  
"Don't worry, everything's fine. I'm just tired."  
TK heaved a sigh of relief and Koji got up with shaking legs. He strolled to the bars at the front and jiggled at them carefully.

"If I were you I wouldn't do that".

Koji jumped a few feet back and ripped his fists up in a self protecting manner. A light chuckle sounded from the bars and Koji realized that he had only embarrassed himself.  
He scowled deeply and tried to lay more strength in his walk as he approached the bars again.  
Behind them sat a small BlackGatomon, leaning against the wall.  
Koji narrowed his eyes. "You."  
The digimon lifted his paws in mocking shock. "Me."  
Koji stared at the digimon for a second before continuing.  
"Why wouldn't you do that?", he asked and jiggled at the iron again.  
The BlackGatomon eyed Koji warily as though it thought that he would digivolve any moment.  
"Because then I would have to attack you. And then I would have to call my master and I don't want to imagine the punishment you would get", it answered finally and got up.

Koji stared unbelievingly at the digimon and snorted.  
"Just because I'm touching these."  
The BlackGatomon nodded and scratched Koji's hand with its paw. The boy ripped his hand back and glared at the digimon as it walked back to its original place.  
"Just because you're touching these".

"Leave it alone! We don't want to get into trouble so soon."  
Koji turned around to glower at TK.  
"We _already _are in trouble you idiot!", he hissed and walked to the blonde and Zoe. When he arrived he sat down on the ground again. TK scowled at him.  
"Well, I am sure we don't want to get in a worse situation", he snapped.  
Koji glared back but didn't retort since he didn't want his or Zoe's headache to get worse.  
Zoe seemed to have the same sentiment and sighed weakly.  
"Does it really matter? Let's rather think of something to get out of here", she said and smiled kindly at TK; something Koji scrunched his nose at in disgust. But a sharp glare by the same girl convinced him to shut up.

"Well, do you guys have an idea?", Zoe asked gently again and Koji nearly scoffed.  
"I guess finding a way out would be nice", he said blankly, "but with this guy out there we can't search for one."  
TK glanced at the bars and leaned forward.  
"Couldn't you render him useless? I mean we can search for an escape route when he sleeps and then when we want to escape you can digivolve and kick his ass?" he whispered.  
Koji and Zoe exchanged a look and Zoe scratched her cheek awkwardly.  
"Well", she started quietly, "Maybe when we rested, but not now anyway. And I'm not sure if we can do it later too".  
TK stared at her, startled. "Why not?"  
"That's what we'd like to know", Koji hissed and shot TK his best glare. He knew that the boy wasn't at fault for this whole situation but he still pissed Koji off.

TK shot him a rather confused and offended look but didn't question them further. Instead he started to rummage in the pocket of his jacket.  
"Maybe we can contact the others", he said and pulled out a small deceive. He stuck out his tongue in a boyish matter and Koji rolled his eyes.  
"We're glad that they didn't check us for our Digivices. Without Patamon it's useless but I can still write an email with this little friend here".  
TK showed them proudly a small metallic device with a display. Koji and Zoe frowned at it, not sure if this would really help.  
"Do you have reception in here", Zoe asked finally and tapped lightly against the device.  
The Chosen of Hope stated to bite on his lip and turned the machine one.  
"I am not sure, but it's better than nothing, isn't it?" he asked and made a grimace that probably should have been a smile.

They stared curiously at the display as it came to live. It showed a design Koji had never seen before, but it didn't look as though it was hard to understand.  
TK made a small sound in his throat and a smile formed on his lips.  
"It's not much but it'll do", he whispered and pointed at a small bar in the upper corner.  
Zoe's face lit up with hope and she leaned closer to examine the signs on the screen.  
"That's great!", she cheered rather loudly and pressed a hand against her mouth. "They can help us", she continued with a lower voice.  
The she frowned and pulled out her cell phone.  
"But isn't it weird that it has reception? Our phones are useless".  
TK grinned proudly. "They probably use some sort of a device to render normal phones useless, but these things work in the Digiworld too; I guess they weren't expecting this".  
Zoe made a sound of awe just at the same time Koji cleared his throat.  
"That's all good but what do you want to write them? Do you have any idea where we are?"

He knew that he was being pessimistic; they had found out that they could their friends after all and he was pointing out the bad things, but it _was _the truth.  
TK shot him a – probably well deserved – glare and started to write something.  
"I am not sure where we are but I know that it is a deserted part of the town. Even this information could help them find us. And we can tell them that we are fine."  
With a last, more forceful tap he sent the email away and the lights of the screen went out again.  
Still glaring at Koji he stuffed the device in his pocket and asked gruffly what they should do next.

"I think we should discuss what _they _are planning to do with us next", Koji answered and crossed his arms. "I am not sure if they already know what they'll do with you", he said to TK, "but Crusadermon already told us that they want to try the Beast Spirits again".  
Zoe paled and pressed her arms closer to her body. TK, on the other hand, made a thoughtful expression.  
"Maybe we can leverage this. Your Beast Spirits are your stronger spirits, right?" he asked and cocked his head.  
"They're not really our _stronger _spirits", Zoe corrected him, "and I am not sure if we can use them as an advantage."  
TK furrowed his brows and Koji scowled darkly.  
"I already wondered why Crusadermon would threaten you with them", the younger boy asked, "What happened?"

Zoe and Koji shared a look but neither of them answered. The silence engulfed the room for a while and TK stared the whole time expectantly at them.  
Finally the blond made a sound of frustration.  
"Okay, I know that you don't trust us fully, but _come on_! We have to get out of here, and holding back information that could help us just because you don't want to tell me won't help!"  
"It's not that we don't want to tell you..", Zoe started with a troubled expression but trailed off.  
"It's just that we don't know either", Koji finished.

TK's brows furrowed in confusion and he made a motion for them to continue.  
"You see", Zoe began, "When we heard that we needed to find our Beast Spirits we all were very eager to search for them. Not only because we'd become stronger but because they are the remains of good friends too". She looked at the ground with a sad expression. "I was really shocked when I heard that Lucemon had them and that he already destroyed some of the other spirits. But there was nothing we could do about it."  
Koji nodded and ran his hand through his bangs.  
"I was surprised and confused when Crusadermon appeared and told Takuya and me that she had our Beast Spirits. At first because it didn't made sense that she would give them to us when she had already stated that she worked for Lucemon. Then I was confused because our bodies reacted… differently than I had expected."  
Koji scrunched his eyebrows, not sure how to continue.

Luckily Zoe sensed his hesitating and went on.  
"You know, when we digivolved for the first time without or D-Tectors it hurt. It hurt _a lot_. Gennai explained that it was painful because our bodies were literally formed anew and that it would stop to hurt eventually".  
She started toying with her medallion.  
"So when I heard that Dynasmon would give me my Beats Spirit I was glad. I was glad because it was my Beats Spirit and I missed Zephyrmon, but I was also scared. I didn't want to imagine how painful it would be to digivolve in my beast form if the human form already hurt so much."  
Zoe let go of her medallion and shrugged.  
"In the end all I can remember is that Dynasmon held this glowing orb in front of my face and that's all".

Koji nodded affirmatively.  
"That's the same that happened to Takuya and me. We were fighting in this street and then Crusadermon arrived. We got dizzy and lost consciousness."  
TK stared at them for a while, his nose scrunched up in thoughts. Finally he sighed.  
"I wish Izzy or Ken were here, they would have an idea what happened to you."  
Koji made a disbelieving sound. "I doubt it. They don't have enough information, just like we don't have them."  
"Yeah but they're smart!"  
"I'll just take this as an insult."  
"What? No I didn't mean it like that!" TK sighed loudly. "I meant they're really smart and Izzy loves to solve mysteries."  
Koji made a dismissing motion with his hand. "No offense taken."

"I'm glad that you aren't fighting", Zoe interrupted them, "But I think we should try to solve this mystery too."  
Koji and TK shut up and looked at Zoe expectantly. Zoe stared back for a while and then she scowled.  
"Oh come on, I didn't say that I have an idea. You can use your brains too!"  
Koji sighed, already expecting such an answer since he knew Zoe for many years now. He started to pull vacantly at his bangs as he thought about the problem.  
So their Beast Spirits caused dizziness and unconsciousness. That was a rather big problem.  
"Let's start with the fact, that Crusadermon and Dynasmon thought it would help them if we would get our Beats Spirits", Koji said slowly. "Why would they think that?"

Zoe pursed her lips and TK scratched his head.  
"Would you act different if you had your Beast Spirits", he asked. "I mean, maybe they thought they could use some momentary confusion to beat you?"  
Koji shook his head. "Then Crusadermon wouldn't have said that they wanted to 'try' them again. They already managed to beat us", he added bitterly.  
"But wait!", Zoe exclaimed. She pointed at TK with huge eyes. "Can you repeat what you said?"  
"If you would act differently?"  
Zoe nodded quickly. "Exactly. Koji, do you remember what happened to us when we got our Beast Spirits?".

Koji snorted. "You mean what happened to all of us but you? Yes I remember."  
He leaned back and sighed. "We lost control and destroyed practically everything around us. Takuya attacked us and I ran into a few trees and fell down a cliff. You mean they wanted us to wreck havoc in the city?"  
TK stared shocked at them but Zoe ignored it.  
"That's what I think."  
Koji started to bite on his lower lip. "Well that's possible, but I don't know. That's a pretty shallow plan."  
The Warrior of Wind looked concerned at the bars. "Do you think that they are planning even more?"  
"I guess".

TK cleared his throat loudly. Apparently he had gotten over his shock.  
"But that's something we can work with. You said that it hurt when you digivolved, so maybe all your reactions would have been extremer?"  
"How do you define extremer?", Koji asked and sat up again.  
"W-well, I don't know. Maybe… you would've been more brutal?" TK suggested hesitantly.  
"No. No no wait", Zoe said and her eyes widened, "wait."  
Koji looked at her with an equal expression. "Do we have the same idea?"  
"When you digivolved into your beast form you start to act like an animal. So in short you follow your animalistic drives."  
Zoe started to wring her fingers. "So practically you are a different person, right?"

TK frowned at that.  
"I don't know, just because of that you become a different person?"  
Zoe nodded affirmatively. "Maybe not a complete different person but many ideals you had before would vanish and you'd probably lose or change your moral concepts. You can find similar cases in every society."  
Upon on seeing TK's doubting expression she continued.  
"You know the saying 'Oh you changed so much', right? That's what I mean. If humans change their social environment they get confronted with different moral concepts or ways of living. Slowly they adapt and change their way of thinking. Humans can become completely different persons by changing their environment. Of course this presupposes that this human would adopt all of the new customs and ideals, and this is rare, but this is exactly what happens if you lose control of your beast spirit."

TK stared blankly at her. Koji could _feel _the confusion of the blond and snickered lightly.  
"Well, Zoe hadn't had Psychology class for nothing", he said amused, and TK's face lit up in comprehension.  
"I understand your logic but I don't understand how this is connected to our enemy's plan", he admitted and scratched his chin.  
Koji stretched and looked at Zoe expectantly.  
"You mean that they wanted to use our momentary loss of moral and ideal to take control of us and force their own twisted moral concepts on us?" he asked and Zoe nodded.  
"Well this does make sense", TK said slowly and Koji was secretly glad that they didn't have to explain everything a second time. TK was smarter that he had thought.

"But this does not explain why you fell unconscious", the blond finished his musing.  
Koji frowned. They had solved one mystery and TK was saying that they hadn't made a real progress. Who was the pessimistic one now?  
"Maybe it has something to do with our mentality?", Zoe thought loudly. "I was scared of becoming one with my Beast Spirit…"  
The Warrior of Light shrugged and laid back on his back. He was really getting tired.  
"Maybe our minds and Beast Spirits protected us unconsciously. We thought that we didn't want to feel the pain and that we weren't ready for our Beast Spirits yet, and thus our mind and body built a barrier so the Beats Spirits wouldn't fusion with us. That would explain why we were feeling dizzy so suddenly."  
Zoe nodded thoughtfully. "We become dizzy and tired too when we stay too long as digimon, maybe this has something to do with it too."  
Koji made a sound to show that he agreed.

"I suggest that we sleep for now", TK interrupted their discussion. "I guess we'll need our strength tomorrow and it's already late."  
Koji raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of topic but didn't question it. He _was _pretty tired after all. Instead he gave a thumb up and smirked. "You better get comfortable on the floor then. I don't see anything we can sleep on."  
With a sigh Zoe laid down too. "Really, this is not how you treat a lady!" Then she turned to TK. "Did the others respond?"  
TK shook his head. "I didn't get an answer."  
"Alright, maybe we'll get one later."  
And with that they all laid down and tried to get at least a little bit rest.

"Stupid humans", a voice cut through the silence a few minutes later.  
The BlackGatomon flexed his muscles and started to clean his paw.  
"I am surprised they found out what our plan was. Too bad they don't know what we have planned next."  
The digimon smirked and got up.  
"Master will be happy."

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_**_Okay, so that's it.  
To the reviews! *swoosh*  
_**Emil C: **Of course if you want to fix the earlier ones I can send them to you, but I think Isame Kuroda already did a good job with them. If you still found some mistakes I'd be glad to have your help :)  
And thank you for your great review! I am really glad that you tell me how I can improve and what is bothering you! Thank you :)

**Isame Kuroda: **It's probably because I reread the short story many times since it was for my English class (and they're _really _picky) and I worked for a long time on it. I hope that I did a better job with the paragraphs in this chapter :) If not don't hesitate to tell me!

_By the way, this short lesson about the personality change is from my pedagogic class. So I can assure you that it is true (or at least partly). Of course, I exaggerated a little bit but basically a human can become a completely different person because of new friends etc. That's kind of scary, right?  
_

_Okay I'm starting to feel that my English becomes gibberish sooo…  
Yeah, have a nice week and weekend and night and EVERYTHING! Seriously I hope you have a great time wherever you are right now :)  
*okay, I'll stop with my sudden affection*_

_Sayonara!_

**Anyway,  
**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**


	45. Chapter 455

**_(A/N):  
_**_Heya guys :)_

I'm sorry for the delay but this chapter is really long! And I managed to put everything I wanted to write in this chapter!  
Have fun!

**Disclaimer: ****Hmhm…**

* * *

"So they already know what our plan is?"  
A deep voice sounded through the dark stone hall.  
A sly smirk formed on BlackGatomon's lips as he bowed in front of a figure in the shadow.  
"They have an idea, master, but they don't know the whole truth."  
The figure took a few steps toward the digimon and left the shadows.  
"I think we will hurry then, just to make sure that they are clueless."  
BlackGatomon bowed once again and grinned. "Of course, Master Beelzemon. I'll prepare everything."

Beelzemon nodded and snipped unconsciously with his fingers. "I think we'll start with the girl."  
"Do you have an idea what we should do with the blond boy?", BlackGatomon asked with a small sneer.  
Beelzemon's grin turned into a snarl. "We'll have to think of something. And I'll have to have a word with Crusadermon why she brought him."  
BlackGatomon bowed one last time and left. "She uttered the wish to handle the Warriors", he said while opening the door and slipping out.

"I see", Beelzemon answered in the empty room and chuckled.

* * *

It had started raining.  
The water made the streets slippery and through the falling water it was hard to see what exactly was in front of them. There weren't many persons on the streets, and most of them were running to come home and escape the weather.  
A small group of teenagers was also running through the rain, for an entirely different reason though.

"Damnit!", Takuya cursed as he stepped into another puddle. It didn't matter anyway for his clothes were already drenched, but it still worsened his mood.  
Behind him Kari, Sora, Sukai, Joe and Tommy were also sprinting and also drenched.  
Takuya stopped at a crossroad and pushed his wet bangs out of his face. He had left the hat at Tai's home, well knowingly that it would probably be ruined after so much water.

While they had been planning and discussing where they should start searching, they had received an email from TK which said that they were okay and that Crusadermon had brought them to an isolated part of the town.  
After receiving this email, they had searched on the internet where isolated places where and had split up into three groups to find them. Shortly before they all had left, Izzy had written an answer, and now they were trying to find these isolated places.

"Do you see something?", Kari asked upon on seeing that Takuya had stopped. She looked a little bit funny, since Gatomon's head stuck out from her jacket, but like this the digimon was at least not getting wet.  
The boy shook his head as an answer. "I don't know the way. Tommy, what does the map say?"  
Tommy fished out his mobile phone and squinted at the screen. Uncertainly he pointed at one direction.  
"I think it's this way. But to be honest I am not sure where we are."  
Takuya gritted his teeth and nodded. "Maybe we're not certain, but we don't have the time to dwell on it!"  
With these words he started to sprint down the street.

Takuya could hear the others heavy breathing behind him that signalized that they followed him.  
He gritted his teeth in frustration and sped up again.  
Takuya didn't want to hear the pants – not theirs, not his. It just made so much realer that the chances of them finding Koji, Zoe and TK were slim.  
Takuya was pretty sporty since he played football, but even he was already out of breath and they could barely see anything in the rain.  
Soon they would have to stop the search because it grew late and they couldn't stay in the rain too long.  
Alone the thought made him feel sick.

"TAKUYA!"  
The addressed boy whipped around and saw that the others were lacking behind. He slowed down and realized that he barely got enough air into his lungs.  
The others caught up, all of them breathing far too heavily, and Tommy fixated Takuya with a worried look.  
"Takuya", the younger boy started, "You are too fast. We can't keep up."  
Takuya shook his head since he couldn't talk through his gasps for air. They weren't fast enough. They didn't have the time to run slower or to stand here.  
Zoe and Koji were in the enemies' hands. What if Lucemon tortured them? What if he hurt them? What if they already were too late?

At this thought he choked on thin air and shook his head again.  
"We can't run slower. We don't have time", he wheezed and swallowed heavily. Tommy frowned sadly and Takuya realized that the younger boy must feel the same.  
"Takuya", Sora said softly, "We are worried too. But there are things we can't do. We _physically _can't do."  
A loud sneeze startled the whole group and Takuya's head whipped to the sound.  
Sukai pressed a hand against her nose and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry."  
Takuya stared at their newest member. She was shaking.  
He shook his head. They couldn't stand here! They had to run and find them.

"We can't stay in the rain much longer", Joe voiced Takuya's thoughts. He looked concerned at Sukai who was strongly denying that she was cold and not feeling very well.  
"B-but we need to continue!", Takuya said loudly. He tried a smile but it felt like a grimace. "We can't just leave them with Crusadermon!"  
Sora looked with pity at him but Takuya didn't want that. He didn't want the pity of the ones whose friends were in danger too. He wanted them to continue to search and run.

Takuya looked at Tommy, hoping that his friend would understand, but the younger boy shook his head.  
"Be reasonable Takuya", Joe said rather harshly, "She'll get sick if we continue this!" Bukamon nodded on his head. The digimon was drenched too.  
Takuya's shoulders slumped in defeat. He knew that they couldn't remain in the rain any longer, but he didn't want to believe it.  
He didn't want anything of this; just running away. That was what he wanted. Running away from this situation and from the danger his best friends were in.  
But that was impossible.

"I'll text Izzy that we're going back", Tommy muttered.  
"Maybe they found something?", Sora suggested but she didn't look like she believed it herself.  
Takuya shook his head to signalize that this wasn't helping, and together they started to go back to the crossroad. Kari had said that there was a bus station and that they wouldn't get any wetter in the bus.  
They walked in silence and Takuya kept his gaze directed at the ground.  
After a while he hear a soft 'I'm sorry' from his side.  
Surprise he looked up and saw Sukai walking beside him.  
"Why?", Takuya asked confused.  
"It's my fault that we need to go back." She sniffled again and Takuya wasn't sure if she was crying.  
"If I hadn't sneezed we could've continued searching."  
Takuya stared shocked at the girl. Was she really blaming herself? After a moment he smiled weakly but reassuringly.  
"Sukai. It's not your fault. It would be worse if you were to become sick. Don't take all the blame."  
Sukai looked up, surprised, and stared at him as though she wasn't sure if it was real what he had said.  
Finally she nodded softly and muttered 'Thanks. I'm sorry.'

When they reached the crossroad, there thankfully really was a bus stop and Takuya sighed. To be honest he didn't feel all that well himself.  
"We're nearly there", Bukamon said cheerfully and Kari nodded. "Yes, and when we're home we'll think of a different, better plan and-"  
Her speech was cut off by a loud scream as thunder exploded next to her.  
"KARI", Sora and Joe yelled and ran to the girl on the ground.  
"I'm fine", she said and coughed."Gatomon?"  
The cat digimon crawled out of the jacket and nodded. "I'm fine as well."  
"What was that?", Tommy asked. His form was rigid from the shock.  
Kari frowned as she got up. She was shaking. "I don't know."

"BUT WE KNOW!"  
Loud laughter sounded through the street and another streak of thunder exploded near their group.  
Two figured broke through the rain and Takuya gasped.  
"Digimon!", Sora cried out and Yokomon climbed out of her jacket.  
"These are Wizardmon", Tommy said surprised.  
One of the Wizardmons looked in mock surprise at the other. "They know us brother", it said.  
"I believe so", the other answered and in unison they turned to Takuya and the others.  
"Too bad we have to kill them", they said together and two new streaks of thunder flew towards the friends.  
Takuya jumped out of the way just in time, and whipped around to the others.  
"I think we have to fight", he yelled.

The Chosen nodded and took out their Digivices.

"Yokomon digivolves to Biyomon. Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon!"

"Bukamon digivolves to Gomamon. Gomamon digivolves to Ikkakumon!"

Upon on seeing the two digimons the Wizardmon cocked their head and chuckled.  
"Well well, that's good and all but that won't be enough", the first said.  
"Because we have a friend too", the second said.  
Takuya stared at them bewildered. "What do you mean?", he yelled.  
The two digimon only chuckled but Takuya learned what they meant anyway. Because only a second later, a figure flew past him in such a speed that Takuya could only see a blur.  
The figure stopped behind the two Wizardmon and Takuya stared with wide eyes at it. It looked like a really tall person, clothed in a dark monks robe. A cloth was wrapped around its head and shoulders and it looked like this white cloth ended as two wings.

"W-what the hell is that?!", Joe cried and jumped back.  
His question was ignored as the new creature started moving again. It stormed in an impossible speed at Birdramon, and the bigger digimon got hit. With a cry Birdramon flew a few feet in the air to dodge another attack she was expecting, but the creature didn't come at her again.  
Instead the it flew at Tommy.  
The boy cried out and jumped out of the way just in time. Takuya watched in shock, how Tommy landed into a puddle and flailed for a moment, before he realized where he was.

"Ikkakumon!", Joe yelled and Ikkakumon growled lowly to show that he understood.  
"Harpoon Vulcan!", he yelled and the horn on his head flew towards one of the Wizardmon. The attacked digimon jumped out of the way just in time and laughed loudly.  
"You can't beat us! We have Wisemon, an ultimate digimon! We will win ~!"  
Kari gasped loudly and covered her mouth with her hand.  
"An ultimate!", she whispered and Takuya wouldn't have understood her if he didn't stand right next to her.  
He glanced at her, confused by her shock. The name Ultimate was new to him but the digimon seemed to be strong.

"Okay!", he yelled, "Let's fight too!"  
Tommy nodded and gave him a thumb up, Sukai made a vague gesture that Takuya understood as an affirmation.  
Digicodes with a green shimmer surrounded Tommy, and after a few seconds Kanrei emerged from them. He looked a little bit disoriented but not as though he had much pain. Next to him yellow shining Digicodes surrounded Sukai. It took longer for them to vanish than Tommy's but when they did, Tenshi sat on the ground in front of them and gave them a shaky thumb up. It was obvious that she was in pain but didn't want to show it.

Takuya smiled at her and closed his eyes.  
He concentrated on the small feeling of power and took a deep breath, waiting for something to happen.  
Just that nothing happened. Instead of digivolving a wave of dizziness overcame him and he doubled over in pain.  
"Takuya?", Kari asked carefully, "Are you okay?"  
The Warrior of flame stared at the ground for a while and waited for the dizziness to vanish.  
After a short moment he swallowed thickly and looked slowly up. Kanrei and Tenshi were already fighting; Tenshi a little bit clumsy and with a lot of help from Kanrei but she did well.

"Takuya?", Gatomon asked this time and the addresses boy nodded.  
"Yes yes. Everything's fine", he answered, "I… just didn't feel so good right now"  
Kari and Gatomon frowned at him but he ignored it.  
_'I just need to try it again'_, he said to himself as he started to feel dread rise in him.  
He closed his eyes again, took a few deep breathes and searched for the power.  
With a startled gasp he fell on the ground and pressed his hand against his head.  
"Takuya!", Kari cried shocked and kneed down next to him. "Are you okay?!"  
"It's not working", Takuya choked out and turned to stare at Kari with wide eyes.  
"It's not working Kari! I can't digivolve!"

* * *

In another part of town a group of five humans and five digimon was walking through the rain too. Different than Takuya's group they tried to follow the map to avoid getting lost. It worked rather good, but they weren't as fast as the others.

Yolei sniffed and wiped the water off her face.  
"Guys?" she asked, "Where are you?"  
She squinted and tried to find her friends but saw only water. Her glasses were practically useless for the water caught on the surface.  
"We're here Yolei!"  
Yolei turned to Mimi's voice and took a few steps forward until she saw a vague figure.  
"Wait let me clean my glasses."  
After some unsuccessful tries to wipe the water away with her already wet jacket Yolei gave up and packed her glasses in her jacket pocket. She couldn't see very well without them but it was better than the blurry mess she saw through the water drops before.

"Better?", Mimi asked and smiled and Yolei nodded. "I'll see for you!", Poromon exclaimed cheerfully, making Yolei laugh lightly.  
"I hate to interrupt you", Matt butted in, "But maybe we can continue to look for our destination?"  
From what Yolei could see, he was annoyed by their behavior but didn't want to yell at them.  
"Yes we need to look for TK!", Patamon cried and puffed out his cheeks.  
Yolei nodded and walked to Matt to pat the small digimon. Patamon had insisted that he needed to come with them since he had to rescue TK. Matt had volunteered to take his brother's digimon and so Patamon shared the already small place under Matt's jacket with Tsunomon.

"We can continue as soon as we find Koichi and Ken", Mimi said and made a few turns to scan the area. "How did we lose them anyway?"  
Yolei shrugged and moved her hand to adjust her glasses, just to remember that they were gone.  
"Probably just like you nearly lost me", she concluded and Poromon nodded in agreement.  
Matt frowned at her. "That's different. You couldn't see us."Then he looked warily around. "Do you think Koichi has something to do with it?", he asked with suspicion.  
Mimi shook her head. "No, we are looking for his brother and friend too. We shouldn't think so badly of him".  
Yolei made noise of surprise at Mimi's cordiality and acceptance, but she agreed. Yolei still wasn't entirely sure what do think of Koichi but they should try to accept all of the Warriors.  
Matt, on the other hand, looked displeased.

"Yolei? Is that you?"  
Upon on hearing Ken's voice Yolei turned around and waved. "Yes, Ken we're here!"  
"Ah thank god."  
Shortly after two figures broke out of the rain and Yolei sighed in relief. In the rain, anything could've happened but luckily Ken and Koichi were fine.  
"Where were you?", Matt requested harshly.  
Ken made an attempt to explain but Koichi beat him.  
"Sorry", he said sheepishly, "I thought I saw something and Ken went with me to check it out. We couldn't find anything though."  
"What kind of thing did you see?", Mimi asked curiously.  
Koichi scratched his cheek thoughtfully. "I am not sure. It looked like a huge shadow. It probably was just a human but I wanted to make sure".  
Matt nodded acceptingly and Yolei wondered when they had decided that Matt would decide what was okay and not.

"Well then, let's continue, do you have the map Ken?"  
The addressed boy nodded and took out his phone. He held his hand over the screen to protect it from the water and after a short moment of silence he pointed to his right.  
"This way. According to Izzy's map we should reach the isolated part soon".  
Matt nodded again and the group started to follow Ken's directions.

From time to time Yolei would scan their surroundings warily. The street they were following was already pretty isolated and the houses didn't look as though they had been redecorated recently. She shivered when a particular strong wind gust flew through them.  
It had gotten pretty cold, and the rain and their drenched clothes didn't help.  
In the corner of her eye she could see that Koichi looked around form time to time too, a frown firmly planted on his face. It looked strange since he had appeared to be an upbeat person.

"Hey Ken", Yolei addressed the boy next to her quietly.  
Ken raised an eyebrow at her to show she could continue.  
"Did Koichi… do something strange when you were gone? Or did you talk about something?" she asked carefully. Yolei didn't want it to sound as if she mistrusted the other boy, but something was strange about his behavior.  
Ken pursed his lips thoughtfully.  
"I am not sure", he answered after a while, "It was a little bit strange. We were walking calmly and suddenly he claimed that he saw a shadow. We didn't find anything, but I think he still looks as though he has a bad feeling."  
Yolei nodded slowly and glanced at the boy who walked a few feet away from them. His hair was plastered against his face and his shoulders were stiff.  
"Did he say something about Koji?", she asked after another while.  
Ken glanced surprised at her and asked why she asked.  
"Well…It's strange, it is not?", Yolei burst out and furrowed her brows. "He's his brother and he does not worry at all."  
Ken sighed softly and shook his head.  
"I am sure Koichi is concerned, Yolei", he explained and smiled, "You are worried about TK too, right? And you don't talk about his well being all the time either."  
Ken glanced at Koichi who was currently staring intensely at an apparent abandoned building.  
"I think Koichi is a good person. To be honest, they did nothing that would hint that they were bad guys – on the contrary, we attacked them. Angemon hurt Koichi badly and he still says that it's okay."

Yolei stared surprised at Ken. She hadn't known that he thought like this.  
"We barely know anything about them", he continued, "maybe there already were situations like this, and that's why they can deal with it. Maybe he just covers it up well."  
"I like him too!", Wormmon piped up and looked confidently into Yolei's eyes.  
Ken smiled first at Wormmon and then at Yolei.  
"We shouldn't judge them with the little information we have."  
Yolei's eyes widened with realization. Ken must have felt familiar when he joined their little group.  
She casted her eyes downwards. Her wet bangs restricted her already small vision, so she pushed them back.  
"I'm sorry."  
Ken chuckled and shook his head. "You don't have to be."

"Guys".  
Yolei jumped a little bit because of Koichi's sudden voice. When she looked at him she was startled once again. He looked incredible distressed.  
"What's wrong Koichi?", Mimi asked with equal concern in her voice.  
Koichi's eyes darted around and his eyebrows furrowed. "I am not sure, but something about this place is fishy. We should leave."  
Yolei frowned and scanned the area quickly. The houses had become more outworn and Yolei didn't believe that any human would live in them.  
She could feel Poromon shiver under jacket and couldn't suppress some goose bumps herself.

Matt frowned at Koichi.  
"But the map says that we have to follow this way", he insisted. He wiped some water out of his eyes and looked around. "I can't see anything."  
"It's not that I saw something… it's more like a feeling", Koichi admitted. He scratched his head sheepishly and scanned the area once more.  
Matt snorted, but because of his furrowed brows, Yolei could tell that he felt, that something was strange too. "We can't give up because we have a strange feeling. Come on."  
As he turned around to follow the path, something caught Yolei's eye.  
"Matt! Your shad-!"  
But Koichi reacted quicker. In the twinkling of an eye a long black lance was in his hand and in the next second he ran toward Matt and pierced his shadow with the lance.  
As Matt jumped a few feet forwards in shock, his shadow reared up and made a horrible sound. A huge dark, wolf like figure jumped out of the shadow and landed in front of their group.

Yolei and Mimi screamed at the same time when the huge wolf flung tiny blades and skewer at them.  
The humans flew to the ground to escape the sharp death.  
Yolei landed face down in a puddle and ripped her head up to gasp for air. She turned around quickly and saw the huge wolf jumping at Mimi.  
"MIMI!" Tanemon cried out. The small digimon had fallen down and was now, just like Yolei, sitting in a deep puddle.  
Mimi barely managed to roll out of the way to avoid getting stabbed by the wolf's claws. Yolei breathed out in relief that her friend didn't get hurt, but the danger wasn't over yet.  
"We have to digivolve!" Poromon yelled and climbed out of Yolei's jacket.

Yolei nodded and pulled out her Digivice, still stiff from the shock.

"Poromon digivolves to Hawkmon. Hawkmon digivolves to Aquilamon!"

"Tanemon digivolves to Palmon. Palmon digivolves to Togemon!"

"Wormmon digivolves to Stingmon!"

"Tsunomon digivolves to Gabumon. Gabumon digivolves to Garurumon!"

The four digimon took their place in front of the humans in order to protect them.  
"What is this?!", Yolei cried when she saw the wolf flinging new blades at their digimon.  
"I'd say it's a digimon", Matt answered bitterly, "but what did it do in my shadow?!"  
Yolei was only able to stare at the digimon as it vanished in the shadow of Togemon.

"I think that's because it's one of his attacks", a voice sounded from above.  
Yolei jumped again and screamed when suddenly a moon shaped blade stabbed the air only a few centimeters next to her.  
"Ah, Sagomon you have no patience" said the voice form above again, and finally Yolei had the courage to look up.  
Over them floated a creature that looked like the devil himself. It had red skin and was clad in a black armor. Black wings erupted from its shoulders and it held a trident in its hand.

The creature flew to the huge wolf and patted its fur gently. A second later another figure stood next the devil-like figure. It had the face of a bird and a long dark cape. In its hand was a lance with a moon shaped blade at one end, and a heavy looking cylinder at the other end.  
"Well, if you talk so much Phelesmon", it said mockingly and swirled his lance around. "Sangloupmon had already started and I wanted some fun too."  
Phelesmon – the devil creature as they had learned just now – grinned evilly and pointed his trident at Yolei and her friends.  
"Oh we'll have enough fun."

As though these words were a command Sangloupmon jumped forward with a deep growl that sounded like a shout, and new skewers and blades flew at the digimon and humans.  
Yolei could see their digimon hesitate and she realized that they had a problem. Aquilamon and the others couldn't dodge because then the blades would hit the humans, but there were too many to block them with attacks.  
A horrible thought overcame Yolei when she saw that they didn't move. They weren't planning to get hit by the attack were they?!  
Only a second before the blades would hit their friends, a huge wall of darkness formed in front of the digimon and the blades and skewers exploded into data when they hit it.

Yolei whipped around and saw Koichi running forward to the digimon. When he passed Yolei he smiled reassuringly, but Yolei could see that the smile vanished as soon as he had passed her. When he arrived next to Garurumon, lilac-black shining digicodes surrounded him, and only a few seconds later Yami stood at his place.  
"Oh, I see~", Phelesmon coed and his grin widened. "I told you Sagomon, we'll have _lots _of fun!"

Sangloupmon let out a horrible cry again and jumped forward, his destination Garurumon's neck. Garurumon growled and jumped aside. As soon as Sangloupmon hit the floor, Garurumon growled 'Howling Blaster' and blue fire erupted from his mouth. It hit Sangloupmon but the digimon didn't seem to mind it that much.

While Garurumon and Sangloupmon were fighting, Sagomon was fighting against Aquilamon, Stingmon and Togemon.  
Sagomon was incredible fast and his slashes with the blade strong, and the three other digimon had a hard time to keep up.  
Yami, who was fighting against Phelesmon, would attack Sagomon with black balls of energy when he saw that one of the digimon was in a pinch, but when he did that, Phelesmon used the time to hit him with his trident.  
When Aquilamon got hit with the heavy end of Sagomon's lance for the third time, Yolei realized that they were in serious trouble.  
"Why are they so strong?", she gasped and covered her mouth with one hand.  
Aquilamon attacked his opponent with Blast Rings, but the ring-shaped beams vanished into thin air when they were cut in half by the moon shaped blade.

"I don't know", Mimi muttered and then she gasped when a few blades from Sangloupmon's attack hit Togemon.  
"Maybe they're ultimate digimon?", Patamon suggested and flapped hectically with his wings.  
"Ultimate?!", Ken asked incredulously. "That's horrible!"  
"I don't think that Sangloupmon is an ultimate", Matt said and pointed at the Garurumon's fight.  
Relief flooded through Yolei when she saw that Garurumon had the upper hand. Just in this moment he shot new blue flames at the approaching Sangloupmon, and when the fire vanished, the dark wolf digimon turned into digicodes.  
"Yes!", Mimi cheered and Yolei sighed happily.

"My my, it appears that we need to change tactics. This is getting boring."  
The humans stiffened at the sound of Phelesmon's voice.  
When they turned to look at Yami and the devil-like creature, Yolei swallowed thickly.  
Yami was doing well, if you considered that he fought against a digimon with the level 'ultimate', or so she had thought. But sadly the truth was a different one.  
Yami fought well, trying to keep his distance since he preferred attacking with the shockwaves or dark orbs, and defending the others attacks with his lance, but he by now he was battered, breathing hard and Phelesmon didn't look like he had a hard time.

With a loud laugh, Phelesmon flew into the air, away from Yami.  
"Demon's shout!"  
An incredible loud scream ripped through the air, and Yolei cried out in pain. Quickly, she pressed her hands over her ears to block out the noise.  
Out of the corner of her eye she could see the others do the same, but the protection her hands provided, wasn't enough. She could _feel _the scream resounding in her head.  
"Stop, please stop!"  
Yolei shut her eyes tightly and tried to press the hands even closer to her ears.  
It didn't help.

She startled when she felt something nudge her arm.  
She opened her eyes and saw Ken, who made a motion to the evil digimon. His face was scrunched up in pain but he still insisted that she looked at their opponents.  
With effort she managed to force her body to turn. As soon as she saw what Ken had meant, she couldn't stop a choking noise from escaping her throat.  
Apparently Sagomon wasn't affected by the loud scream, and he used their defenselessness to attack.

Yolei wanted to warn Yami, but she remembered that the digimon wouldn't hear her anyway. And before they could do anything else, the heavy end of Sagomon's lance crashed into Yami's body.

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_**_to the reviews!  
_**Isame Kuroda: **Thank you for the review! I want to work on the chapters just as much as I worked on the short story, and when I finish the chapter early enough I always reread it, but I often don't have the time. But soon I'll have summer break and then I'll have enough time to reread the chapters many times!  
And yes you're right, it may be scary but it also is amazing. I love to learn how the human mind works, because it's just so… fascinating. You learn to know how the humans around you, and even yourself, work, and that is amazing.

**The nice Guest!: ** First of all, thank you for all the reviews you write! I'll just assume that it's always you since they always say the same. So thank you!  
Soon there will be a chapter about the Beats Spirits :)

_Okay guys, I already mentioned it in my answer to Isame Kuroda's review but I'll say it again.  
My summer break/ vacation starts in a week, and then I'll have a lot of time to make longer, and (hopefully) better chapters.  
And I finally finished Zoe and Koichi! They're not drawn with the computer since I think it's easier to draw them with pencil, and I will upload them later this evening.  
And important information: In the process of editing the chapters, two of them got merged as one. An outcome of that is, that the numeration of the chapters in the title of the chapters does not tally with the actual numeration.  
Today's chapter will have the same number in the title as the one before so that it tallies again. I just wanted to mention it, so that you are not confused :)_

_Have a nice week!_

**Anyway,  
**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**


	46. Chapter 46

**_(A/N):  
_**_Hello!  
I'm on time *yay*  
So in Germany we have 40C° and I am slowly but certainly dying because IT'S TOO HOT! How do you guys in warm countries survive this?_

**Disclaimer: ****Don't own everything.**

* * *

It was so dark. Incredible dark.  
It was the first thing Koichi noticed. The second was the constant, high pitched screaming in the distance.  
He tried to open his eyes, but nothing happened. And his limps wouldn't move either. His whole body felt as though he was floating in water.

_Where am I?_

Just like a reaction the screaming grew louder, as though it traveled closer. Koichi covered his ears but the screaming didn't quite down.  
From the high noise a dull pain formed in his head.

_What is this?_

Different than the first thought, this one sounded loudly trough the dark space, and, like an answer to his question, the darkness around him lightened up and the floating feeling vanished.  
Koichi sat up confused and looked around. Somehow this place felt familiar.  
Getting on his feet, he scanned the grey, wafting clouds around his feet and the black nothingness around him.

He frowned lightly.  
So familiar.

Suddenly a strong wind gust flew past him as the screaming grew louder and higher.  
Koichi covered his ears to block the noise out, but it didn't help one bit.  
He grew desperate when he felt the screeching resound in his head, and looked frantically for a source.  
When he turned around he jumped in shock and took a step back.  
In front of him stood a figure made out of black shadows. It had no clear form, only black wafting shadows.

"Who are you?", Koichi yelled at the shadows. The screaming grew louder and Koichi shut his eyes tightly.  
"Make it stop!"

"No".

Koichi looked up, surprised at the clarity of the voice.  
"Why not?", he pleaded. The pain in his head became unbearable as the screeching pulled at his brain.  
The shadow didn't move or answer.  
"Who are you?", Koichi tried again. Just anything that would help him ignore the screaming.  
"Who are you?", the shadow answered. "Where are you?"  
"That's what I'd like to know", Koichi cried and presser his hands against his head.

All this screaming. All the noise.

"You are who I am, and you are where I am", the shadow said blankly, "the real question is who you are."  
"I am Koichi Kimura", Koichi cried and sunk to his knees in pain.

_Just make it stop._

"You are lying. Because Koichi Kimura does not exist", the shadow said, its voice rising gradually.  
Koichi looked up with a confused expression.  
"Wha-?"  
He didn't exist? But he was here, wasn't he? He was him, wasn't he?  
"Look around! Do you see him?", the shadow yelled and it looked as though it made a wide motion.  
Koichi stared shocked at the shadows before he looked slowly around.

Indeed, he didn't saw him. There were only these clouds and darkness.

But wait. Wasn't he Koichi? He was right here, wasn't he? Right where he was sitting! But why didn't he see him then?

The pain in his head intensified.

"Then- then who do you suggest am I?", he cried, desperation edging in his voice.  
If only this screaming would stop.  
"You are me for you can only exist as me", the shadow answered now calmly again.  
Koichi made a chocking sound when the shadows took the form of a tall man in armor with long hair.

_Duskmon!_

The shadow took a step in Koichi's direction and the boy stumbled backwards.  
"Stay away!", he yelled and took another step back, "You are not me! You are dead!"  
"So are you!", the shadow roared and took another few steps forward. Koichi tripped over an invisible hindrance and fell down.  
"That's why I am here."  
Koichi stared at the huge shadow in front of him, unable to come to a conclusion what to do.  
After all this wasn't real. Couldn't be real. He was alive and Duskmon was gone. Gone. GONE!  
"I am not", the shadow answered and Koichi jerked away.  
"Who could've banned me? Killed me?", it asked mockingly, "the brother you killed? The friends you betrayed?". Its voice rose again and Koichi covered his ears.

"He's not dead!", he yelled over the screaming and the shadows' laughter.  
"Then look around you!", the laughter continued in his head, "See it. Accept it. See you sin and accept it."  
The scenery changed again as light shone through the clouds. In the darkness familiar pictures started to show.  
A sob escaped Koichi's lips as he watched how Duskmon slashed KendoGarurumon. When he attacked the Warriors and killed innocent Digimon. The projections flickered in tune with the screaming. Then there was Crusadermon talking to Koichi.  
Koichi shook his head and shut his eyes.  
"That's not me! Stop this!"  
His voice was barely above a whisper right now. It was too much. Too much noise, too much darkness.

"This is me. And you are me", the shadow said and came closer until he was practically hovering over Koichi.  
The boy shook his head violently, another sob escaping his lips; maybe because of the pain, maybe because of the pictures that were flashing through his vision.  
He didn't know and didn't care. He just wanted everything to stop, but everything remained as it was.  
_'Right', _Koichi thought idly, _'because this is a strange place where I have no control. This is a world where my brother is dead and my friends gone.'  
_"This is reality, Koichi Kimura", the shadow said as though he had read his thoughts.  
It lost its form slowly and the screaming became a dull noise in the background. The clouds around him dissolved bit by bit and the floating feeling came back.

"But if you want, continue to deny it. Go back to your lifeless shell."  
The shadows voice echoed through the nothingness and Koichi's eyes closed slowly as though an unknown force pulled the eyelids down.  
A sudden pain exploded in his chest and Koichi ripped his mouth open in a voiceless scream.  
Suddenly breathing became hard and with another wave of pain he lost consciousness.

* * *

"Yami!"  
Yolei only stared shocked as the Warrior of Darkness hit the ground hard and rolled a few meters before he stopped motionless.  
Still pressing her hands over her ears she started to run towards the fallen digimon. Thankfully the other digimon had realized that they still were in danger and tried to get into a fighting position despite the painful screaming.  
Yolei kneed down next to Yami and scanned the damage quickly. Next to her Ken and Patamon came to sliding stop too.

Yami laid on his back, his eyes wide open but empty and blankly staring in the sky. The upper part of his armor was damaged but there was no visible blood.  
"What is happening to him?", Yolei yelled over the constant screaming from Phelesmon. Ken shrugged and shook his head to signalize that he didn't understand what she had said. Yolei cursed inwardly and glanced at Phelesmon, then back at Ken. She mouthed her question this time in the hope that Ken would be able to understand.  
And then suddenly the screaming stopped.  
Yolei looked up, surprised, and saw Phelesmon rising his arms in a futile attempt to block a Blast Laser from Aquilamon.

Yolei let out a sigh of relief at the silence and her mind became clear again.  
Remembering the problem at hand, she looked down again and shook Yami softly.  
"Yami", she called when she got no reaction, "Yami wake up!"  
The hybrid didn't even blink and Yolei started to worry. She leaned over to check his pulse and breathing and sighed when she noticed that, even though both was weak, it was present.  
"Why isn't he dedigivolving?", Ken asked , frowning. He laid a hand on Yami's forehead as though he wanted to check his temperature.  
Yolei shook her head and started to shake Yami in a vain attempt to wake him up again.  
"I hope he is okay", she said when she realized that shaking wouldn't help. Then she turned around and looked at the fighting digimon behind them. "And that they can beat them. What if they really are ultimates?"'  
"Then we'll have to make a plan", Ken answered grimly just when Matt and Mimi jogged up to them.

"I contacted Tai", Matt explained breathlessly, "Told him that we're up to two ultimates. They said they're fighting right now too but they said they'll send someone. Apparently Kari and the others met an ultimate digimon too."  
Mimi kneed down next to Yolei and inspected Yami's shattered armor. "Is he okay?"  
Yolei shrugged helplessly. "I don't see blood or anything but he isn't reacting."  
Mimi didn't say anything further so she turned around to observe the fight for a while.  
Stingmon and Aquilamon were fighting against Phelesmon and Garurumon and Togemon against Sagomon.

Aquilamon and Stingmon were a good team, but the ultimate digimon was too strong. Aquilamon managed to hit him a few times by attacking when Phelesmon was distracted by Stingmon, and Yolei rejoiced when her digimon managed to ram Phelesmon into the ground with 'Grand Horn'.  
As soon as Phelesmon hit the ground, he yelled "Black Statue" and a grey something flew at Aquilamon.  
"Watch out", Yolei yelled and Aquilamon flew out of the way just in time. Stingmon used this time to attack but Phelesmon dodged just in time.

Garurumon and Togemon seemed to have more problems. Sagomon was incredible fast and the two digimon had trouble to keep up.  
Garurumon barely avoided getting hit by the heavy end of Sagomon's lance, and even though he shot a ball of blue fire right back, Sagomon had vanished again.  
Togemon attacked with Needle Spray in the hope that Sagomon couldn't evade all the needles but it wasn't clear if it hit him, for he didn't look harmed at all.

Yolei looked away from the fight in favor of looking at the sky.  
At least it had nearly stopped raining.

When she looked back and saw that Stingmon was sent flying into a wall by Phelesmon she gritted her teeth.  
They only had to last until help was here.  
Apropos help…  
Yolei glanced at the still motionless Yami and startled at the sight of tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"Guys!" she called, simply because she didn't know how to react. Yami still hadn't moved a muscle but the tears were spilling.  
Ken and Mimi turned away from the fight, surprised by Yolei's call, but as soon as they saw Yami they knew what she had meant.  
"Yami!", Mimi called, "Can you hear us now?" She patted his cheek softly, hoping that the sudden tears meant he was coming to his senses.  
Slowly there was coming some light back into his dull eyes but he still remained motionless. There was a flicker of pain crossing through them before they closed slowly.  
"Yami!", Ken called now too and shook him, "Come on, stay awake!"  
Yolei cried out surprised and leaned back when suddenly digicodes appeared around Yami and he dedigivolved to Koichi.  
The boy laid unconscious in front of them and Ken let out a soft curse.  
"W-why did he only digivolve just now?", Yolei asked confused. "And why was he crying?"  
Mimi sighed and shook her head. "I don't know, maybe he was hallucinating from the hit?"  
"But why didn't he move then?"  
Nobody could answer the question and they turned back to the fight of their digimon.

Apparently just in time to see Sagomon getting hit by a streak of thunder before he could ram the heavy lance into Togemon.  
"SLASHING THUNDER!"  
Yolei jumped at the booming voice that echoed through the street and cried out in surprise when only a second later a heavy body landed in front of Sagomon.  
"Denki!", Matt called out surprised.  
The armored digimon gave them a quick thumb up before he stormed at the still dazed Sagomon.  
Yolei looked at the fight with Phelesmon and saw that XVeemon had used the surprised too and hit him with his laser.  
While Phelesmon was still dazed by the attack, Ankylomon appeared out of nowhere and slammed his heavy body into the devil digimon.

"Ken!" a voice called and the friends turned around, just to see Greymon running towards them.  
Davis, Tai and Cody climbed from the digimon and ran towards their small group. Shortly after, Kabuterimon landed next to them and Izzy jumped on the ground.  
"Greymon, Kabuterimon, go help the others", Tai yelled over the sound of the fighting and the two digimon took off.  
Then he turned to Yolei and the others.  
"I'm so glad that nothing happened to you guys", he said and smiled relieved. Mimi made a face and pointed at Koichi. "Well…"  
Tai nodded and sighed. "Yes Matt already told us…", he trailed off.  
"I researched this Phelesmon", Izzy butted in, "and he really is an ultimate digimon. The attack he used on you, Demon's shout, drives the ones who hear it for too long into insanity. It is good that you covered your ears. His other attack turns his opponent into a stone statue." He looked up at the fight, "Thank god that nobody got hit."

Yolei made a face. Insanity and turning into stone didn't sound like much fun.  
"But now that we all are here we should be able to finish them off", Davis cheered loudly and rose his fists.  
And really, with the help of the others they slowly gained the upper hand.  
"Say", Ken said after a while, "you guys got attacked too, didn't you?"  
Tai nodded in response. "There wasn't an ultimate one though. Two champion digimon attacked us out of the blue. We didn't have many problems with dealing with them, that's why we're here so early."  
Ken frowned lightly and scratched his chin. "Do you think that they found us by conscience?"  
Tai scowled and furrowed his brows. "I am not sure. Do you think that the Demon Lords knew about our plans?"  
Ken shrugged and remained silent but bit thoughtfully on his lower lip.

Finally the digimon managed to beat Sagomon and Phelesmon. Sagomon dissolved into bits of data without much trouble but Phelesmon yelled at them that he'd get his revenge while his body was vanishing. It wasn't a nice sight to see a digimon so desperate, even if it was evil.  
The remaining digimons dedigivolved, and hurried to their partners.  
JP kneed down next to Koichi and scowled unhappily.  
"What exactly happened?", he asked while he examined the bruised skin.  
Yolei explained shortly what Phelesmon had done and that Koichi had gotten hit by Sagomon. JP sighed after he had heard everything and got up.  
"Alright we have to get him to Sukai. I am not sure but the bruises don't look good, maybe it's something serious."  
"I agree", Tai said and nodded. "We got a message from them shortly before Matt called. Apparently they ran into digimons too." He glanced at the others and ran a hand through his hair.  
"But would it make much sense if we all go?", he said slowly. He turned to Matt. "You didn't arrive at your destination, right?"  
Matt shook his head and pointed down the street. "We got attacked before we arrived where Izzy had told us to go. It's not far though."  
Tai nodded again and looked at the sky. "It does not look like it's going to rain soon again. We arrived at our destination but couldn't find anything. We'll accompany you." He glanced at Koichi and nodded. " I suggest that Yolei accompanies Koichi to Sukai."  
At Yolei's confused expression he added: "Because Aquilamon can transport you both there quickly."  
She nodded slowly and took out her Digivice. "Alright that makes sense. We'll catch up later."  
"Alright."

They helped Yolei to heave Koichi on Aquilamon's back and Yolei climbed up quickly.  
"We'll hurry", she said as Aquilamon flew into the air and followed the instructions Izzy had given them shortly before.  
Tai nodded when Aquilamon was out of sight. "Okay, we'll be going. Let's be cautious from now on; there could be more digimon."

* * *

The situation wasn't bad, no, they were four against three and they had dealt with Wizardmon before, but somehow it wasn't as good as Takuya had though it would be too.  
Birdramon and Ikkakumon were both needed to fight against Wisemon, and Tenshi often needed help with the Wizardmon she was dealing with, which left the other one unguarded.  
Takuya thought the strategy, to let the two biggest and slowest digimon fight against the fast Wisemon, wasn't the smartest but he didn't really have the time to complain.

With a curse Takuya jumped out of the way of another thunder streak.  
"Takuya, are you okay!" he heard Kari call and gave her a quick thumb up. Only a second later a barrier of ice blocked the next attack and Kanrei ran towards Takuya.  
"Takuya, why aren't you digivolving?!" he asked out of breath.  
Takuya gave him a troubled look. "It's not working", he admitted.  
"What?" Kanrei asked incredulously, "What do you mean it's not working?!"  
"It's just not working, okay", Takuya yelled desperately, "I tried and it's not working!"  
Kanrei stared at him for a moment, probably trying to comprehend what Takuya had said, before he started to speak again. "Why do you think it's no-". He was interrupted by a loud call from Tenshi.  
Kanrei and Takuya looked quickly up and managed to jump out of the way of an approaching Wizardmon just in time. When they landed Takuya gave Kanrei a small smile. "Let's talk later about it. We have other problems in the moment."  
Kanrei nodded, but not without giving him a worried look. He then stormed after the Wizardmon who was now storming at Sora and Joe.

Kari ran with Gatomon in her arms toward Takuya.  
"Takuya, it's probably frustrating but you need to get out of the fighting zone with us" she said and pulled at his arm, "I called Tai and told him that we're fighting in the moment. I am sure someone will come and help us."  
Takuya shook his head and grinned brightly at the girl. "Don't worry I am not completely defenseless", he exclaimed and clenched his fist tightly. A flame exploded around it and the dizziness and pain it caused were bearable.  
When he saw Kari's shocked expression he scratched his cheek sheepishly. "Ah you didn't know that we can do that, did you? Don't worry I won't go down so easily."  
His grin grew wider when Kari opened her mouth but nothing came out.  
"This is really weird", Gatomon said finally, a firm frown on her face.

Takuya shrugged as an answer and ran towards Tenshi who was currently struggling to keep the Wizardmon under control. He wasn't as strong as he was as Kasai but it would be enough to support her.  
"Watch out Tenshi", he yelled and threw a fireball at the unsuspecting Wizardmon. Tenshi shrieked but flew out of the way in time and the ball hit the Wizardmon straight in the face.  
The Wizardmon stumbled a few feet back but was unharmed. It looked more like he was irritated by the sudden attack. Luckily the arrow that Tenshi send right after the fireball was more effective and the Wizardmon flew a few steps back.  
To its misfortune it flew right into an ice spike that the other Wizardmon had dodged, and when the ice hit its goal the Wizardmon dissolved into data.

Takuya gave Tenshi a high five and grinned happily at the sight of the second Wizardmon getting beaten by Kanrei.  
Now they only needed to finish Wisemon.  
With the help of Kanrei and Tenshi, Ikkakumon and Birdramon managed to force Wisemon onto defense, and with one last Harpoon Torpedo from Ikkakumon the evil digimon exploded into small digicodes.

Sora heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank god!", she laughed and patted Birdramon's claws. Next to her Joe told Ikkakumon to dedigivolve so he could check him for wounds.  
Kanrei high fived Tenshi cheerfully and grinned brightly. "This was your first real fight, wasn't it? You did good!" he exclaimed and gave her a slap on the shoulder. Takuya nodded, shoving his own problem in the back of his mind. He could deal later with it. "He's right! You get used to being a digimon quickly."  
Tenshi blushed at the praise and nodded shyly.  
"Thank you."

"Hey isn't that Aquilamon?", Joe interrupted their conversation and pointed at a point in the sky.  
They squinted and stared at the point he had been pointing at, and really a big red bird was coming closer. When he landed they could see that Yolei sat on his back with another figure laying in front of her.  
"Hey Yolei", Kari greeted her friend surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
Yolei slid down and gave a quick wave. She wasn't smiling but frowning.  
"Could you help me quickly?", she pointed at the figure and Takuya and Joe made their way over to Aquilamon. Takuya's breath caught in his throat when he recognized Koichi.  
"What happened to him?", he exclaimed and pulled the unconscious boy carefully down.  
Joe helped him to lay Koichi on the ground, while Yolei started to clean her glasses and explained them what had happened.  
"So I came here because we thought Sukai could help him", she finished her explanation and glanced at Tenshi. "Or Tenshi", she added as an afterthought.

Tenshi nodded slowly and stated to make her way to Koichi but Joe held out his arm to stop her.  
"Maybe we should look for the exact problem first", he said thoughtfully and examined the bruises around Koichi's ribcage.  
At their confused looks he continued. "Maybe it's just a bruise, maybe there's something broken. Wouldn't it be easier if you know what exactly you have to heal?", he addressed Tenshi.  
She looked around uncertainly. "I- uh… I guess so", she said slowly, "I am not sure…"

"Can you find out what's wrong?", Takuya asked Joe and the boy gave an reassuring smile in return.  
"Don't worry. It's not the most reliable way to figure out if there's something broken, but normally it works."  
Takuya frowned at Joe as he started to press slightly against some parts where Koichi had gotten hit. When he patted at the under part of the ribcage he frowned suddenly. He pressed a little harder and nodded.  
"Aren't you hurting him this way?", Takuya asked at the sight of slight discomfort on Koichi's face. Joe got up and kneed down next to Koichi's head.  
"That's why we're doing it when he's unconscious", he answered matter-of-factly as he lifted Koichi's head a little bit.  
Takuya nodded uncertainly, still not really convinced.  
After a short examination of the back of Koichi's head, he laid it down carefully again and got up.

"Alright", Joe said and adjusted his glasses. "There's nothing broken, one rib could be partially fractured but I am not sure. There is no wound at his head, but considering that he hit the ground hard, it is most likely that he as a mild concussion. That's probably the reason why he is unconscious too." He turned to Tenshi. "Do you think you can work with this information?"  
She looked uncertainly from person to person and played with her fingers, but when her look feel on the unconscious boy she straightened up and nodded.  
"Yes. Thank you very much". She bowed lightly and walked over to Koichi. She kneed down next to him and laid her hands over his chest. A light glow started to float around her hands as she stared at the ground in concentration.

Takuya wondered briefly why she wasn't using the bandages like she had done the first time, but dismissed the thought. She surely knew what she was doing.  
And really, after only a short time the bruises vanished slowly until they were completely gone. Without hesitation Tenshi placed her hands on Koichi's temples and the same glow appeared.  
After a few seconds she leaned back and Takuya and Kanrei hurried to their friend.  
Koichi's eyelids twitched before they fluttered open. The boy furrowed his brows in confusion and sat up slowly.  
"Koichi!", Kanrei exclaimed happily and helped the boy up. "Are you okay?", Takuya asked worried.  
Koichi leaned on Kanrei and pressed a hand against his head.  
"I… guess", he answered hesitantly and looked around. "Where am I?"  
"Don't worry about that right now", Joe said and stepped forward. "How are you feeling? Are you in pain? Do you remember what happened?"  
Taken aback by the sudden questions Koichi nodded slowly. "I'm… fine. Maybe a little headache. I got hit by this Sagomon, right?"  
Yolei nodded. "You were unconsciousness so Aquilamon and I brought you to Tenshi". She motioned at the girl behind Takuya.

Koichi turned around, still a little bit confused. When he saw Tenshi he smiled gratefully.  
"Thank you very much."  
The digimon bowed lightly and shook her head. "Don't mention it".  
"You still look a little bit out of it Koichi", Kanrei observed and frowned at his friend. "Are you sure that you're okay?"  
Koichi nodded and straightened up. "I just had a weird dream", he said reassuringly, "I am well. Really."  
Kanrei still looked doubting but nodded.

"So what's the plan now?", Gomamon asked and tilted his head in an annoyingly cute manner.  
"Yolei and I are going back to Ken and the others", Aquilamon answered and Yolei nodded affirmatively. "We told them that we would catch up to them".  
"Alright I guess than we're going with you", Sora said and smiled at Birdramon. "You can carry a few of us, right?"  
Birdramon lowered her head a bit in confirmation but Takuya shook his head.  
"No way, we'll bring Koichi home first", he said and earned a scowl from said boy.  
"I am not going home", Koichi stated, "I am feeling fine, and I had a strange feeling about the area where we got attacked. We better hurry up".  
"A strange feeling?", Kari asked worriedly, "What do you mean?".  
"I felt it too", Aquilamon butted in, "it was a really unsettling feeling, like there was something… something evil that we missed." He tilted his head to a side and sighed. "I am not sure how to explain it."

"Still, it should be enough when a few of us go", Takuya interrupted and frowned at Koichi, "Do you think I want to hear Koji yelling at me because you weren't completely healed yet?"  
"For that we have to find him first", Koichi deadpanned humorlessly, "and don't forget that I'm older than you, I won't let you escort me home." He smiled at Takuya but it looked a little bit too firm.  
Takuya scrunched up his nose in displeasure. "You are spending too much time with Koji", he said blankly and shrugged. "Fine if you insist."  
Koichi sighed. "Have a little faith in Tenshi, Takuya. She healed me. And what if we find something that is connected to Lucemon? We'll need every support we have then. We'll find Zoe, Koji and TK sooner too."  
Takuya pouted but nodded at Koichi's reasoning.

"Good, now that we have that covered", Sora said with an amused smile, "I suggest that Yolei and Aquilamon fly ahead to show us the way. Birdramon can carry a few of us."  
The audience nodded and the humans and Kanrei climbed on Aquilamon and Birdramon.  
After Gomamon had found an at least little bit comfortable place on Joe's head and stopped moving, the two digimon too off into the night sky.

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_**_to the reviews:  
_** Guest: ** Thanks for the review again! My favorite Warriors are Light and Darkness too, then maybe Wind. And about the beats spirits in the review before: I am drawing them currently :)

** Isame Kuroda: **Well, if I said something like that about Beelzemon I would spoiler, right? But I guess you'll see soon :).  
I am currently reading an English-speaking novel. Do you know 'The Circle'? It is really good and I'll make sure to pay attention to the word arranging. Thank you for your advice! :)

** Emily Delatorre: **Thank you for reading it and for your nice review! But you are putting me in an inner conflict! Actually I already had a pairing with Zoe in mind but Koichi and Zoe sounds pretty good too…

** AngleKitsune66: **I am not sure if I already answered this but just to make sure: it's on my deviantArt profile. The name is KittenKait :)

_Alright! Now that _**Emily Delatorre **_gave me an idea I want to hear your opinion. I already have pairing in mind but I still want to hear with whom you'd like me to pair Zoe up. I'm just curious so tell me, please :)  
I guess that's all, have a nice week and thank you for reading!_

**Anyway,  
**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**


	47. Chapter 47

**_(A/N):  
_**_Alright, I am a week too late – I lost track of time… week? I miscalculated – and this chapter is shorter than the ones before. (Only 3 thousand words…)  
The reason for the short chapter is rather simple – I had a lot of it already written. But I did a mistake: I wrote a lot today, and I was in a hurry, that's why I didn't save at all. When my computer decided to die a few hours ago I lost what I wrote today and I had to write it all again._

_So long story short; Save! It's important!_

So, yeah I'm sorry for the delay and the short chapter :(

**Disclaimer: ****Not mine. **

* * *

The sound of soft voices dragged TK unpleasantly out of his dreamless sleep. He blinked sleepily and sat up with a groan. Every bone in his body hurt and the air was unpleasantly cold.  
TK scanned his surroundings confused, trying to remember where he was since this clearly wasn't his room or bed. When his gaze fell on two figures that sat with hunched shoulders a few meters away, he realized where he was and remembered what had happened the day before.

TK stretched his arms in a vain attempt to ease the slight pain in his joints and got up to walk towards Koji and Izumi. Just when he arrived Izumi gave what looked like a final nod and they stopped talking about whatever they had been talking about.  
TK choose to ignore the glare Koji send him and sat down next to Izumi, who greeted him with a small smile.  
"Finally awake?", Koji asked. It sounded grumpy but not as vicious as before. TK shot him a look. "You could have waken me up, you know."  
"That's not our job", Koji answered with a hard stare. TK sighed and looked at Izumi, hoping to get a better answer, but she just shrugged and shot him an apologetic look.

"Alright", TK said after a quick moment of silence. He averted his eyes and glanced at the bars.  
Strangely BlackGatomon wasn't present. "What were you talking about before?"  
Koji gave him a wary glare and sighed in what TK hoped to be defeat.  
"We were making a plan", he answered shortly.  
"Mind to elaborate?" TK asked when the other didn't continue.  
"We made a plan how we could escape", Izumi explained. Despite the great news she didn't look really glad.  
TK looked from Izumi to Koji, who didn't look quite convinced either, and back.  
"Well, that's good, isn't it", he asked, confused by their expressions.

Izumi took a deep breath and raised her eyebrows. "Well, yes. If we were sure that it would work."  
TK raised one eyebrow and shot her a confused look. "What do you mean? What's the plan", he asked but Koji cut him off with a sharp glare.  
"BlackGatomon isn't here in the moment but he can come back any minute", the older boy said and glanced warily at the bars as though he wanted to underline his statement.  
"So what?", TK asked with a frown. He started to get angry again. "You mean you don't have the time to explain your great plan to me?!"  
"It means that we don't have time for stupid questions", Koji hissed. Then he took a deep breath and leaned back. TK furrowed his brows at the action.

"Alright", Koji said a little calmer, "First you look if the others have answered yet. Because when they", he made a vague gesture to the bars, "find out that we have a connection to the others, we won't have it anymore."  
TK nodded in understanding and fished for his D-Terminal. He flipped it open with a quick motion and checked for his emails.  
"I've got one", he opened it quickly. "_Alright, glad that you are okay. We'll search the isolated parts of town. Contact us when you find something new out", _TK read out loud. "That's all", he added at the expecting looks from Izumi and Koji.  
Izumi exhaled loudly and shrugged. "Alright. Then write them what we found out".  
TK nodded but didn't start typing. Instead he looked up and scrutinized the two figures in front of him. Koji raised an eyebrow at his stare, probably asking him wordlessly why he wasn't typing.  
Finally TK shook his head and laid the D-Terminal on the ground.

"Tell me first what your plan is", he demanded. As soon as he saw the angry scowl on Koji's face, he continued quickly.  
"We don't know when BlackGatomon will come back, and when he is back you won't be able to explain the plan anymore." The blond fixed the two Warriors with a hard stare. "I don't want to have no idea what the plan is about, when we have to execute it."  
Izumi ran a hand trough her hair and sighed loudly in exasperation. "It's not _a good plan_", she said firmly, "We'd rather ask the others if they have a better plan".  
"Doesn't matter", TK answered without missing a beat, "It's possible that they'll take too long to fine one. Tell me." Izumi frowned lightly in response.  
"Brat", Koji muttered lowly, "You're not a part of it anyway."  
"What?!"  
"Koji!", Izumi butted in and hit the older boy lightly, "be nice!" She rubbed her temples softly and shot an uncertain glance at the bars.  
"Alright, we'll tell you", she said finally and raised her hand to stop Koji from complaining before he could do more than open his mouth.  
TK felt sorry for her for a short moment, it must be hard to keep them from fighting all the time.

"Our plan is really simple", Izumi started as Koji got up. TK glanced confused at him, but when he saw, that Koji went to the bars, he understood that the boy kept watch.  
"Sooner or later – probably sooner - someone will come to take one of us away", Izumi continued. "I doubt that they will take you", she said when a hint of worry flitted over TK's face.  
"They'll probably bring me – or Koji – to the place where our Beast Spirits are, you know because they want to experiment with them and us. When they leave with one of us the other one will try to break the bars", Izumi explained. Her gaze shifted to the solid bars. "Or at least bend them enough that you can escape", she added like an afterthought.

She didn't continue, and when TK made a motion for her to continue she just shook her head.  
Realization dawned on him and he raised his eyebrows in surprise. "That's your plan?" Izumi nodded with a shrug that said _'We told you it isn't a good _plan'. TK opened and closed his mouth like a dying fish, trying to comprehend that this probably was the worst plan ever.  
"B-but what then? And how do you plan on breaking the bars?!", he stuttered and pointed harshly at the iron that hindered them from escaping.  
"Let that be our problem", Koji grumbled. He gave the hallway one last scrutinizing look and return to Izumi and TK.  
"We experimented a little bit with our… powers", he said and scrunched up his nose in discontent.  
TK gave him an incredulous and confused look. "What powers?! You mean you can digivolve again?"  
Izumi looked bewildered at him before her mound formed a perfect 'o'.  
"We didn't tell you, did we?", she asked slowly. "We can… do some things… in our human forms too. This comes with merging with the spirits", she explained slowly, shooting Koji an uncertain look at the middle part, as if she wasn't sure how much she was allowed to tell.

TK stared incredulously at Izumi, trying to form a coherent sentence. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and racing thoughts. He had never seen humans digivolve before either, so why even wonder?  
"You… you guys really are freaks, aren't you?" he asked with a small laugh and Izumi answered with a small, crooked grin. There was a tint of sadness in it but TK missed it. "I guess we are".  
"Alright", Koji interrupted them; his brows were slightly furrowed, "now that you know our _great _plan, please send the others an answer."  
TK nodded, grateful that it didn't sound like a command and that Koji had even added a 'please'.

Just when he pulled out the D-Terminal, the door to the hallway opened with a loud creaking noise, and footsteps approached their cell.  
TK hid his Digivice and D-Terminal quickly under his t-shirt and hurried to his feet. Next to him Koji and Izumi jumped up too and glared cautiously at the bars.  
The BlackGatomon came into view, behind him Crusadermon and two Pagumon. BlackGatomon grinned toothily at them and pressed his paw against the wall next to the bars. Digicodes surrounded the place and the door sprang open.  
TK noticed a movement next to him and saw out of the corner of his eye that Koji had placed himself between Crusadermon and them.

"Don't even try", Crusadermon said airily. She made a quick move with her hand and the two Pagumon entered with a stoic expression. Much to TK's surprise they didn't approach Koji or Izumi, but himself.  
The two digimon gripped his arms tightly and Crusadermon flounced towards him. TK struggled against the digimon's iron grip in fear but their claws didn't budge.  
"W-what do you want?", he demanded. He shot a nervous look at Koji and Izumi but the two seemed to be as confused as he was. Koji had his brows furrowed, probably thinking of a new plan since theirs wouldn't work if they took TK instead of one of them.  
Crusadermon didn't answer but stared at TK, seemingly thoughtful.  
TK flinched despite himself when Crusadermon gripped his shirt in a strong grip. But instead of hitting or strangling him she reached under his t-shirt.  
The blond stared at her in confusion and shock, but realization dawned on him when Crusadermon showed him his Digivice and D-Terminal.  
"You didn't think we didn't notice that you contacted someone?", she asked bemused and gave the two Pagumon the order to let TK go.  
"I have to admit that we didn't expect you to have such advanced technology", the pink digimon continued. She gave him one last, probably bemused, maybe even impressed, glance as she walked towards Koji and Izumi.

TK rubbed the spot on his arm where the Pagumon's claws had dug into his arm and glared at Crusadermon's back.  
"How did you find out?", he asked, eying the device in the digimon's hand.  
"We noticed that some sort of signal went through", Crusadermon explained shortly and made a dismissing motion with her hand. "But that's not important now, love."  
She eyed Koji and Izumi intensely.  
"So, now who of you lovely children wants to be the first?", she asked with a sweet voice that TK cringed at.  
Koji didn't seem to like it either, because he growled lowly at Crusadermon.  
But Crusadermon only clicked with her tongue and leaned slightly forward. "I don't like your attitude, boy", she said dangerously low. Then she paused and scanned Izumi. The girl went rigid under her stare but leveled it with a glare of her own.  
"But", Crusadermon started with a slight shrug and waved to the Pagumon, "I'll take the girl."  
Without hesitation, the Pagumon gripped Izumi's arms and pulled her toward the door.  
Izumi started struggling and even kicked one of the Pagumon hard enough to have him let go, while Koji lunged towards the other one, but still they had no chance. Crusadermon ripped Koji back and threw him on the floor, and the Pagumon regained his posture quickly.  
TK wondered why they had attacked the digimon; it was going according to their plan after all.

"Behave!", Crusadermon hollered at Koji and TK as she dragged the cursing girl out of the cell. The tree digimon and the girl left their field of vision and only BlackGatomon, who closed the door with a snicker, was left.  
He gave the two boys an overly happy wave before he took off after his master.

As soon as they could hear the heavy door of the hallway fall shut, Koji jumped to his feet and hurried towards the bars.  
TK followed him quickly and peered next to him though the bars. The long hallway was empty besides a small wooden chair for BlackGatomon.  
"Alright", Koji hissed, "We don't have much time!" He shot TK a sharp stare. "Keep an eye on the door."  
TK furrowed his brows and pressed his face against the bars in order to get a look at the door at the end of the hallway. Next to him he could feel Koji take a step back, and after a short moment he could see a soft light out of the corner of his eye.  
The blond turned to Koji and nearly jumped when he saw a white… something in the older boy's hands.  
It looked like a staff, not a particular big one, but it looked robust.  
"What's that?", TK asked curiously.  
Koji fixed him with an annoyed look but answered nevertheless. "It'll help us to bend the bars", he informed TK, "I already tried cutting them this morning, but it didn't work."  
The raven motioned TK to take a step back and lounged out with the staff. It hit the iron with a loud 'clang' that echoed through the empty hall. TK flinched at the sound, and at the following ones that resounded whenever Koji would strike.

After maybe a minute TK frowned and interrupted Koji.  
"I don't think that this is working", he said slowly. Koji stopped and TK leaned forward to inspect the damage.  
The two bars were barely bent, the space between them had only grown at one place and formed a small hole, and it would take hours to make this hole big enough for them to crawl through.  
Koji shook his head. "No, that's alright. I only need a small hole."  
He told TK to take a step back again and the weird looking staff-thing dissolved into white dust.  
Koji furrowed his brows in concentration and the next thing TK saw, was a white, small ball in the small hole in bars. It flickered once and then it exploded with a loud noise and a bright light.  
TK covered his eyes quickly and hissed in pain, cursing Koji inwardly for not warning him.

The light diminished slowly and TK peered at the bars through his fingers, almost expecting another bright explosion. When nothing happened he lowered his arms cautiously, inspecting the bars now completely.  
He whistled approvingly at the now rather big hole in the bars. It wasn't as huge as he had anticipated but large enough for them to crawl through. It would be a close call though.  
"Well, that's something!",TK said approvingly. When he wasn't greeted by a snarky remark or any comment at all, he frowned and turned to Koji.  
The older boy was leaning against the wall, the face white like a sheet.  
"Hey are you okay?", TK asked cautiously but he didn't make a move towards Koji.  
Koji made a dismissing motion and shook his head. "Fine. Just give me a moment." His voice was a little bit hoarse, which made TK frown.  
Koji cleared his throat loudly and shot the blond a glare, then he got away from the wall and pointed at the gap in the bars.  
"After you", he informed TK shortly and TK, not willing to discuss about everything, followed the command silently, squeezing himself through the bars.  
He scanned the hallway quickly when he arrived on the other side, finding it still empty. Behind him Koji crawled out of the hole and ushered TK to the cell next to them. Much to TK's surprise the door was open and the cell uninhabited.

"Shouldn't we leave?", TK asked when they entered.  
Koji glared at him with a hint of annoyance. "Yes, but first I'll tell you what we'll do now", he said lowly.  
TK raised an eyebrow at him. Hadn't they said that they didn't plan further?  
"We'll wait for BlackGatomon to come back", Koji explained rather calmly while he unknotted his bandana. "Then, I will follow Zoe and Crusadermon to our Spirits."  
TK frowned at him in response. "Great. I understand why we have to wait for BlackGatomon – he has to open the door – but just why do you think he will open the door for us, and what am I going to do?"  
Just when TK had finished talking, they heard the iron door open again and soft steps that indicated that BlackGatomon was back.  
"We'll force him", Koji whispered. TK frowned at him, wondering just how he was planning to force a digimon to help them, but he didn't utter his thoughts and kept silent.

The soft steps came gradually closer and then they suddenly stopped. Koji peered cautiously through the bars and TK followed his lead uncertainly. He saw BlackGatomon's back turned to them as the digimon stared at the bend bars of their old cell. Uncertain what he should do, TK glanced at Koji only to see that the older boy was long gone.  
Shocked, TK watched Koji when he jumped at the digimon and tried to wrestle him to the ground. In moments like this TK doubted the sanity of their new allies.  
"A little help here!", Koji called and TK snapped out of his trance. He ran towards them and helped Koji to keep BlackGatomon's paws in place.  
After a short fight and some ugly scratches they managed to stuff Koji's bandana in BlackGatomon's mouth, and to tie his paws with TK's belt together.

"Alright", TK gasped, pressing his hand against a scratch on his cheek, "that's that."  
The BlackGatomon glared at them from the ground, probably ready to jump and kill them as soon as he would get the chance.  
Koji nodded contently at the glare and lifted the digimon roughly up. With him he marched to the iron door, turning BlackGatomon so that his paws were in front of the small screen that would open the door.  
"You can do it the easy way" ,Koji growled, "or the hard way". A small dagger appeared in his other hand and he showed it BlackGatomon with a meaningful look.  
The digimon shot him another hard glare, but the digicodes appeared around his paw and the door opened with a creaking noise.  
Hesitantly, TK and Koji slipped through the door. Koji gave TK a sign to be quiet as he scanned the area for more digimon.  
When nothing was in sight TK turned to Koji with a frown.  
"And now?", he whispered.  
Koji raised his eyebrows at him and pointed at BlackGatomon.  
"I already told you", Koji answered quietly, "I am following Zoe to our spirits. And you". He paused for a moment and stared thoughtfully at BlackGatomon. Finally he nodded lightly as though he had come to an agreement with himself.  
"You are using this one here to get out".

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_**_To the reviews!  
_** all the pairing reviews:** Wow we've got a lot of Takuya x Zoe shipper here :D That's interesting. Thanks for writing your ships! :)

** Isame Kuroda: **Don't worry; I won't focus on romance :) I'm just curious about your ships, or generally your thoughts about everything concerning digimon ^^ Thanks for the review :)

** Guest: **TK's annoyingness… Actually I was never really planning on making him annoying, I just wanted him not to like darkness and to have doubts about working together :D Well, as you can see in this chapter TK and Koji are getting in better terms with each other since they are forced to work together, which means that TK gradually accepts the Warriors and that Koji accepts that TK has a hard time with darkness. I hope that TK is less annoying this way :)  
I like your ships :D And don't worry I won't focus on the romance, it'll be very subtle.

_So one last thing:  
Thanks to all the followers and favorites! I forgot to mention it before, but there are so many already and I didn't thank you.  
So THANK YOU for reading :)_

**Anyway,  
**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know! :)**


	48. Chapter 48

**_(A/N):  
_**_Do not worry!  
This is only the first part of the chapter (the second part will be longer than this part)  
I started my driving lessons and didn't have much time. I wrote this today so that you have at least something, I'll edit this part when I write the rest. The rest will posted on Wednesday. :)_

* * *

There was a beat of silence after Koji's words. TK tilted his head slowly and frowned. He was certain that he had misunderstood the older boy.  
Koji raised his eyebrow expectantly at TK and shook BlackGatomon a little bit, indicating that he should take the handcuffed digimon.  
"I… leave?", TK asked slowly after another moment. Koji nodded in response and pressed BlackGatomon into TK's arms. "Correct. I hope you memorized the way. BlackGatomon will open the doors for you. As soon as you are out of the house you should be safe, but still… hurry up."  
"Woah!", TK burst out loudly what earned him a glare from Koji. TK cleared his throat and lowered his voice.  
"I am not leaving", he said lowly, frowning at Koji. "Why do you expect me to leave?"  
"Because", Koji started slowly and unexpectedly calm, "this is dangerous. It's possible that we'll need the others, you need to get them here."  
TK furrowed his brows. It was kind of obvious that Koji just wanted TK out of the way, and that he just was making up excuses.  
"I'll pass", he simply said and handed the now struggling BlackGatomon back to Koji.  
"Listen", Koji hissed angrily, "If you're worried about your Digivice – trust me we'll get it back for you! But you have to _leave_!"  
TK shook his head and glanced around the corner. Luckily there still was no digimon in sight.  
"I am not worried about my Digivice. I know that you'll bring it back – not because you like me but because we are on the same side – but I still won't leave."  
He fixed Koji with a hard glare. "I know that you guys think that, without our digimon, we are useless, but that's not true! Maybe we don't fight like you do but we still can do things. So, you are all alone until you find Izumi and even then you would be all alone against Crusadermon and the others, because Izumi is probably handcuffed. You can't do this alone. I won't leave and sit around in safety when our allies are in danger."

Maybe Koji was impressed by TK's speech, maybe he was just surprised but he didn't object instantly.  
Instead he looked around, pondering quietly. With a final curse he glared at TK.  
"Alright! But don't think I'll save your ass when you are in trouble! Now come on." As though he wanted to underline his statement he shoved BlackGatomon back into TK's hands before he hurried around the corner.  
TK allowed himself to smile faintly in victory. As far as he knew the older boy he would probably save him anyway.

With a little persuasion they managed to force BlackGatomon to tell them where they had to turn to find Izumi and their Beast Spirits. Luckily they also managed to avoid other digimon by using smaller and less used hallways. TK thought it was amazing how many different halls there were and how huge this underground network was.  
"Here left again", BlackGatomon growled and glared hatefully at Koji and TK. Koji nodded shortly and stuffed his bandana back into BlackGatomon's mouth. He attempted to turn the corner but TK yanked him back. When Koji opened his mouth to complain TK made a hushing motion and pointed at the hall Koji had tried to enter.  
The two Pagumon from before sat in the middle of the room, probably guarding the two doors behind them, which seemed to lead to labs.  
Koji glared disgruntled at the Pagumon and turned to TK.  
"What now?", he whispered.  
"Can't you fight them with your… power?", TK asked an readjusted BlackGatomon. The digimon made a muffled sound, which sounded suspiciously like an amused snort.  
Koji shot the cat a glare and shook his head.  
"I'd rather not. Don't know if I'll be able to and I don't think if I'll need it later."  
"So we need a diversionary tactic", TK concluded.  
He scanned the area, looking for something that could distract the two digimon, but unfortunately the hallways' walls were blank and the floor empty. With a shrug he turned to Koji who seemed to have the same problem.  
"Do you think these two are smart", TK asked after a moment. Koji shot him a look that said 'How would I know' and the blond sighed. Of course, how would he know.

"Alright, I have an idea", TK said after another moment and nodded at a door a few meters away.  
"We'll stash them in there".  
Koji glanced at the door and raised an eyebrow at TK. "What's in there?"  
"I don't know", he admitted. Both of them looked at BlackGatomon then. The digimon rolled his eyes and shrugged. He tried to say something but it only came out as a muffled gibberish.  
"I guess he can't know everything", TK sighed and walked towards the iron door, BlackGatomon still in his arms.  
"What are you doing", Koji asked skeptically as he followed TK to the door.  
"We'll have to check out what's in this room", TK explained and pressed BlackGatomon's paws against the screen.  
"Then", he continued as the door's lock clicked open, "we'll lure these two in there."

After a quick examination of the room it turned out that the room was empty besides some weird looking computers, and it didn't look as though someone would use it soon.  
"So, one of us will run in the Pagumon's line of sight and lead them in here", TK explained, "then we'll shut the door behind them."  
Koji raised an eyebrow at the idea and even BlackGatomon looked skeptical.  
"You do know that they can open the door, right?", Koji asked bewildered.  
"Yes", TK answered, "But they'll need some time. Meanwhile we can get into the lab."  
Koji stared incredulous at TK while BlackGatomon let out a muffled laugh.  
"This… is really stupid", the older boy concluded finally, "I mean… they'll just follow us! What the hell TK?"  
BlackGatomon nodded in agreement.

TK frowned at the Warrior of Light. "Your plan wasn't really better", he complained and stalked to into the hallway, Koji behind him.  
"And it's the only idea I have, do you have a better one?"  
Much to TK's pleasure Koji didn't answer but glared sharply at him, and TK couldn't help but smirk victoriously at him.  
"So, who of us is the decoy?"

* * *

_**(A/N):  
**_**at Isame Kuroda: **I didn't want the relationship be all good instantly but slowly improving. But since I am making it progress too slowly I'll make bigger steps now :) Thank you for your review!

**At Persona fan: **Thank you for your review! Personally I am not such a huge fan of mimato, but I like the other pairings! :)

_So, no big words today, see you Wednesday!_


	49. Chapter 49

**_(A/N):  
_**_So, second part of the chapter. Or rather, second chapter this week. Or… well you know what I mean.  
Uhm, it's late and everything so… no long stories!  
Enjoy :)_

* * *

This was ridiculous.  
Koji glared venomously at TK's quite confident smirk, trying to think of a better plan. Honestly it wouldn't have been too hard because TK's plan was pretty stupid, but still Koji couldn't think of anything.  
Silently, he was fuming.  
"Alright", he said after a while, he was still opposed to the idea but he also had to admit that he hadn't a better idea.  
"I'll be the decoy", he decided after another moment of consideration. "I probably am faster than you, and if something goes wrong I can defend myself."  
It looked like TK was considering to complain again, but he nodded instead.  
Koji sighed and looked around, searching for a place where TK could hide until the Pagumon were in the room.  
Sadly, the hall was completely empty with naked walls.

"BlackGatomon", Koji addressed the tied up digimon after he realized that there was no place to hide. He ripped his bandana out of the digimon's mouth, shortly grimacing at the thought what one of his oldest and dearest clothes had to go through, and pressed his hand over the mouth instead.  
"One loud noise and you have a new hole to eat in you."  
BlackGatomon rolled his eyes and nodded. His gaze clearly said _'I know, don't have to remind me every time.'  
_"Is there another way to this corridor?", Koji asked as he lowered his hand slowly.  
The digimon nodded and jerked his head in the direction of the corner to the Pagumon.  
"If you turn left at the corner. It connects to this corridor after a few turns."  
Koji gave the end of the hallway a wary glance but nodded after a short moment.  
"So you are coming with me and show me where to turn", he concluded and snatched BlackGatomon out of TK's arms. The digimon shook his head frantically in response.  
"Are you crazy?! Do you know in how much trouble I already am?! They can't see me helping you!" BlackGatomon cried out quietly and started to struggle in Koji's arms.  
The boy gave him an annoyed look.  
"Of course are you coming with me! I don't know the way, and if you lead me into a trap you will be in equal trouble. You are my insurance."  
TK nodded in agreement. "That's only logical."  
Looking with wide eyes from one boy to the other, BlackGatomon ceased his struggling.  
"You are serious? "  
Koji snorted and gave him a look that said _'Of course we are'_ and BlackGatomon's figure sagged in disbelief.

"You try to stay as close to the wall as possible", Koji instructed TK, "When I and the Pagumon pass the corridor you run to the hall. Wait there for me!"  
TK rolled his eyes again but nodded. Koji squinted suspiciously but turned around without another word. If TK would enter the lab without him he could still punch him afterwards.  
Cautiously Koji peered around the corner to see if the Pagumon were still sitting in the middle of the hall.  
Contently he saw that they were talking with each other, facing to the corridor. He just had to walk in their line of sight.

Koji turned around to TK and gave him a thumb up before he stepped with BlackGatomon under his arm in the corridor.  
The Pagumon looked abruptly up and stared bewildered at Koji. They didn't move though.  
Koji stared back, imitating a shocked expression, and waited for the Pagumon to jump up.  
They still didn't move.  
Koji frowned lightly, wondering what he should do. Maybe they would start chasing him if he would just started running, but then he couldn't know if both of them would follow, so he couldn't exactly do that.  
"MOVE YOU IDIOTS!" BlackGatomon yelled suddenly and Koji jumped, startled by the unexpected noise. "HELP ME! HE KIDNAPPED ME!"  
This seemed to rouse the Pagumon, and they jumped up quickly to stumble towards Koji.  
The boy turned around quickly and sprinted down the corridor, hoping that the two Pagumon would ignore the hallway where TK hid.

"What the hell was that?!", Koji hissed at BlackGatomon and he turned a corner.  
"Here left", BlackGatomon answered and shot Koji an annoyed look. "They didn't move, wouldn't you say I did a good job?"  
Koji slid around the corner with an irritated scowl. "Why would you help us?"  
BlackGatomon huffed and weren't he tied up he would probably have thrown his paws up in desperation.  
"I am already forced to help you, you dumbass! Might at least make the best out of it!"  
The Warrior of Light shot him a dubiously look but followed BlackGatomon's instructions nevertheless.  
After a few more turns BlackGatomon nodded contently. "Next you have to turn left again, then we'll reach our destination."  
Koji snorted mildly amused. "You sound like a satnav."  
He threw a glance over his shoulder to check if the Pagumon were still behind them, and raised an eyebrow when he saw one of them close behind him.  
"Damn, these balls are surprisingly fast", he breathed and sprinted around the last corner.  
He noticed his mistake, the fact there was only one Pagumon behind them, only a second before he ran into a pile of grey balls.

Koji 'humphed' startled and fell down when the pile of grey pushed him back. Red eyes stared down on him with a grin and Koji realized in horror that one of the Pagumon had had run of to call for help.  
"IN THERE!", BlackGatomon yelled and pointed at a door in the corridor where they had come from.  
Koji jumped back on his feet and stumbled back the way they had come, barely dodging the Pagumon that had chased him.  
BlackGatomon pressed his paws quickly at the scanner, panic starting to show on his face when the Pagumon jumped towards them with huge, evil grins.  
Finally the door gave an affirmative 'click' and Koji all but kicked the door open. In front of them were two staircases, one up and one down.  
Koji made an attempt to close the door but BlackGatomon shook his head. "Don't even bother, RUN!"  
Not thinking twice about it when the Pagumon practically flooded into the room, Koji took the staircase downwards and jumped over the steps.  
"Not downwards you idiot!", BlackGatomon cried, "We are underground! Upwards! The exit it upstairs!"  
Koji cursed inwardly when he realized the mistake and shot BlackGatomon an angry glare. Why hadn't he said that earlier?!

The stairs led into the darkness and it seemed like they were incredible long. After only one or two minutes Koji started to get tired and his breath ran out.  
He cursed quietly and looked back to see if the Pagumon were still after them. Unfortunately they apparently had more stamina for they were still grinning, laughing and jumping perfectly fine after them.  
Koji grimaced at the thought of getting captured by these digimon. And to be honest, if they wouldn't find an exit soon it would surely happen.  
Luckily after some more steps Koji started to recognize the outlines of a door. With a relieved sigh he sped up one last time.  
The door was slightly smaller than the ones upstairs and was already opened.  
"We better leave the stairs here", BlackGatomon commented dryly what earned him another sharp glare from Koji. Smartass.

The Warrior of Light ran through the door and threw it shut after him, not stopping completely but running down the next corridor.  
"We… need to… find… place to hide", Koji gasped, giving BlackGatomon a meaningful look.  
"Well tough luck", the digimon answered and looked around, "I have no idea where we are."  
"What?!"  
Koji stopped abruptly and stared bewildered at BlackGatomon. "What do you mean you don't know where we are? You told me to go here!"  
"I didn't!" The digimon almost sounded offended. "I told you to go to the staircases! I thought you would be smart enough to take the one that leads upstairs. I never was in this part of the base!"

Oh great. Koji stared incredulously at the frowning cat. BlackGatomon shrugged as though he wanted to answer some sort of question that the silence around them had posed, but honestly, Koji had no idea what kind of question that could be.  
He was completely fed up with the small digimon.  
The Warrior of Light started to tell BlackGatomon exactly this but he hushed him with a swing of his tail.  
"Do you hear that?", the black digimon asked carefully.  
"Hear what?!", Koji yelled, swatting the tail away. He really didn't need BlackGatomon to start hallucinating now! There was nothing to hear-  
Koji stopped mid-swat when it hit him.  
"The Pagumon", he realized, "they aren't here! We would hear them!"  
BlackGatomon nodded with a twitch of his ears. "I think we lost them."  
Koji sighed relieved and ran a hand through his bangs. "Thank God!" Then, for the first time, he scanned their new surroundings.  
The walls looked antique; there was only a little iron that seemed to stabilize the stone walls. It reminded Koji strangely at Gennai's base in the Digiworld. Furthermore it didn't look like the halls and corridors were built by a human – or digimon – it looked like they had existed this way for hundreds of years.

"Where are we?", Koji asked astonished as he inspected the rough stone.  
BlackGatomon rolled his eyes. "I said I don't know! But the Pagumon are gone, so let's go back. I doubt that we find an exit down here, and your friend is still waiting, isn't he?"  
Koji inhaled sharply; he had forgotten TK completely! He hoped that the Pagumon hadn't found him too. It was a mistake to run away!  
"So?", the digimon asked impatiently and kicked Koji lightly against the arm. "Move!"  
The Warrior of Light glared as an answer but went back the way they had come anyway.  
"Why do you even care?", he asked after a moment. "Furthermore, why didn't you hinder me from running away? The Pagumon would've captured me and you would've been free again."  
When BlackGatomon didn't answer Koji frowned and glanced at the digimon in his arms. He snorted at the sight of BlackGatomon's shocked expression.  
"You didn't think of it?", he asked bemused and the digimon glared sharply at him. "Mind your own business", he hissed.  
"You do realize", Koji continued with a smirk, "that now you really are in trouble of they find you. I mean the Pagumon saw that you showed me a way out."  
Koji let out a laugh at the horrified and angry expression on BlackGatomon's face.  
"Tough luck", he added for good measure, which earned him another 'shut up' and kick.

Koji continued smirking until they arrived at the small door. BlackGatomon led his paws get pressed against the screen without complaining or struggle; only the scowl was firmly planted on his face.  
The digicodes appeared around his paws and Koji just wanted to open the door when the screen lit up in a bright red.  
His smirk vanished instantly.  
"What the hell…?" he looked confused at BlackGatomon but the digimon only shrugged with an equal confused expression.  
They tried it again, with the same result.  
Koji pushed experimentally against the door, and when it didn't move he jumped against it.  
"Stop!", BlackGatomon yelled when Koji took a run-up to jump against the door with more force. "This won't do, and it is not comfortable for me when you jump against this door!"  
Koji glared incredulous and angry at BlackGatomon. "So what do you suggest?! How do we open this door?"  
"The doors in this base can only be opened with digicodes", BlackGatomon explained matter-of-factly, "this door won't open."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_**** Lilbitdanny22: **Thank you so much for reviewing! And for reading! I'm glad that you like it. Personally I don't really ship anything in Digimon. There are some interactions I like but it's not really enough to say I ship them :)

** Apollomon x Stingmon: **Even though their relationship gets better, I don't see them as 'we are of the same opinion' friends. More like 'I'll piss you off even though I don't hate you'. But well, in the moment I wouldn't go so far to say that they already are friends :D

** Isame Kuroda: **Well, somehow you were right :D Thank you!

_So that's it, have a nice week, weekend and everything!  
And… if your school started today like mine did, Good Luck!_

**Anyway,  
**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**


	50. Chapter 50

**_(A/N):  
_**_I'm sorry only a short chapter this time. Life was messy lately.  
Still, enjoy it :)_

**Disclaimer: ****Don't own**

* * *

134.

135.

136.

137.

138.

TK tipped his finger idly against his arm in the tact of the seconds.  
Maybe it was silly to count the seconds Koji and BlackGatomon were already gone – it sure as hell felt silly – but TK wanted to have at least an idea of how long he waited.  
The seconds continued to pass slowly with the tapping sound; no other noise in the dark halls.

243.

244.

245.

246.

TK clicked his tongue irritated and glanced at his wrist even though he knew that there wasn't a watch. It was meant as a gesture to show his irritation, even though there wasn't anyone to witness it.  
Koji was gone for four minutes now; TK was fairly sure that this shouldn't take so long. Koji was a fast runner, he had to admit, and the way BlackGatomon had told them about surely wasn't so long.  
Something was not right.  
The blond frowned, more angry than worried, and walked slowly back to the corner to glance carefully around it.  
The corridor was still empty, the door still slightly opened, indicating that Koji had yet to arrive.  
TK wetted his lips slightly, the frown increasing. Should he continue to wait? Koji had told him to wait, but why should he listen to this prick?  
But what if he didn't wait? Should he look for Koji? Or enter the lab without him?  
Would Koji think something had happened when he would arrive at their meeting point and TK wasn't there?

TK's musings were abruptly interrupted when at least ten Pagumon jumped around the corner at the end of the corridor.  
TK jumped back and pressed his back against the cold wall, his heart beating loudly enough for TK to fear that the Pagumon could hear it.  
The Pagumon made bouncing noises as they jumped down the corridor. Probably in his direction.  
Where was Koji?!  
"Stupid human", one of the Pagumon giggled suddenly.  
TK nearly missed it over his wooly thoughts and loudly beating heart, but when he caught the meaning of the words he forced his thoughts and his heart to quiet down.  
"Stupid human", another Pagumon agreed. Its voice was nasal and made TK shiver. "He run straight to it."  
"Run straight to it! Run straight to it!", the others started to chant with evil snickers.  
TK stiffened and a feeling of dread overcame him.  
So their plan had failed, and Koji certainly was in trouble. Apparently bigger trouble than some Pagumon.  
Which left the question what he should do now.

TK bit his lip in frustration. Should he go and help Koji? Or should he just proceed and try to rescue Izumi?  
The giggling of the Pagumon grew closer and TK shut his eyes tightly in a vain attempt to concentrate.  
If Koji really was in trouble he had to help him, TK concluded. On the other hand, he had no idea where Koji was and how he should find him. Besides they couldn't leave Izumi either.

The Pagumon came closer with every second and TK came to a decision.  
As quiet as possible he sprinted down the hall to the two lab doors, and pushed the right one open without much thought about which one he should choose.  
The first thing he saw was blinding light, then a very surprised Elecmon.

* * *

"DAMN IT!"  
With one final kick against the heavy door Koji screamed in frustration.  
"Yelling and kicking won't help you", BlackGatomon said halfheartedly. Koji turned around to the digimon with a sharp glare.  
A few minutes prior the digimon had insisted to be let down since it was 'uncomfortable to be carried while Koji was kicking the door'.  
Of course the kicking and jumping against the iron door hadn't helped at all, and had only caused some ugly bruises.  
Koji trudged to the black digimon, his hands clenched tightly into fists in rage.  
"This is your fault!", he growled. BlackGatomon rolled his eyes in response.  
"Oh yeah, I am sure", he replied sarcastically, "Because I was trying to help you? Or because I am a dark digimon? Both probably. Always our fault, always our fault."  
"ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!", Koji roared, successfully making BlackGatomon flinch. "Why?! Because you told me to go here! I couldn't care less what kind of digimon you are, I couldn't care less for whom you are working! It's your fault because you had no freaking idea where the hell we were and now we can't GET OUT!"  
"HOW IS THAT MY FAULT?!", BlackGatomon yelled now too, standing up with his paws still tied up. "I was trying to help! Because you stupid and puny humans are apparently too stupid to find a door! Or to take the right staircase! Do you have an idea what this means for me?! I was helping you; I'll probably get killed! If you are looking for someone to put the blame on why don't you start with your weird ass friends?!"

Koji's eyes widened as he realized something.  
What about Zoe and TK? TK had no idea where they were, and he certainly couldn't free Zoe himself. He'd probably get caught by the Pagumon too.  
Their whole plan was in ruins!  
Koji resisted the urge to facepalm and sighed instead.  
"We need to get out of here", he said curtly, not sparing BlackGatomon another glance.  
"No shit Sherlock", the digimon muttered and followed Koji to the door.  
"What could be the reason why you can't open the door", Koji asked as he inspected the screen that was still glowing in a bright red.  
BlackGatomon shrugged, still scowling angrily. "Not all digimon can open every door", he explained shortly, leaving Koji to figure out what exactly this meant.  
"You mean… you don't have the permission to open this door? Like top secret files at the FBI or CIA?"  
BlackGatomon shot him a very confused and annoyed look, clearly not understanding the comparison.  
"I don't know what you are talking about", he said finally, "but it is weird, normally I am allowed to enter every room in this base. This is the first door that I can't open."

Koji frowned thoughtfully at the door.  
"So this is kind of top secret." He turned to the digimon again and lifted him slowly up. "Who is above you", he asked, "I mean who could have access to this room?"  
"No one I could think of", BlackGatomon admitted, "maybe Crusadermon and Dynasmon but… no I don't think so; Master does not trust them fully."  
"Master?", Koji echoed, "Who is your master?"  
"Beelzemon", BlackGatomon answered with a roll of his eyes. The _'duh' _was evident in his voice. "I can't think of anyone that is should be able to open this door when I can't."  
"So you are something like Beelzemon's first mate?" Koji continued his questions. BlackGatomon frowned in response, apparently distressed about this smile.  
"I guess…"  
"And you didn't know about this place?"  
"I think we already established that."  
Koji nodded contently. "That means only Beelzemon should be able to open this door."  
BlackGatomon's lips twisted into an ugly sneer. "Well, tough luck then, I doubt he'll just open this door for you and let you go."  
Koji stared intensely at BlackGatomon, making the small digimon fidget. "Don't you realize what this means", he asked with a lowered voice, "the door was open. _Someone _was here shortly before us. Or is still here."  
BlackGatomon's eyes widened in realization and Koji thought he saw fear.  
"You mean Beelzemon is here?", BlackGatomon whispered and this time the fear was audible in his voice.  
Koji made a mental note of it: apparently BlackGatomon didn't trust Beelzemon that much either - he was afraid of him.

"We need to get out of here", BlackGatomon hissed and Koji couldn't help but smirk. "What? Wouldn't it be a good thing for you if Beelzemon would find us?", he asked tauntingly.  
BlackGatomon glared in response. "I am not allowed to be here, I helped you, what do you think?"  
Koji nodded and let BlackGatomon down again.  
"We obviously won't be able to leave through this door", he said and nodded at the iron door, "We'll have to find another way out."  
"What?! You want to run around down here?! We have no idea what this place is!" BlackGatomon's tail swished jerkily around as he looked around hectically.  
Koji nodded again and bowed down to untie the digimon's paws. "Listen, I think we are in the same boat now. You won't run off, will you?"  
The cat clenched his paw tentatively and nodded slowly. "I guess so."

The next minutes were spent in silence.  
They had started to follow one of the corridors in the hope to find another door; at least a hint to where they were and how they could get out, but there was literally nothing down there.  
After what felt like hours of dark corridors and cold, wet air Koji and BlackGatomon arrived at some sort of stairs that led into utter darkness.  
BlackGatomon and Koji stood at the top of the stairs for a moment in silence, complementing what they should do now.  
"You... are not planning to go down there?", BlackGatomon asked after a while. His voice trembled slightly but Koji choose to ignore this.  
"Why not?", he asked instead, keeping his voice even.  
"You are kidding, right? You are the Warrior of Light, aren't you? You must feel this too!" There was a urgency and panic in BlackGatomon's voice that made Koji shiver.  
There was something wrong about this stairs, about this seemingly endless darkness. Actually Koji had felt it when they ran through the door the first time but he had chosen to ignore the ominous feeling.  
"Well, it's not like we have a choice", Koji answered with a flat voice. He was sure that they wouldn't even find the way back to the door.  
"You can't be serious _Raitomon_!", BlackGatomon hissed, "even I, a dark digimon, can feel that this is not the way _anyone _should go! And you as a freaking Legendary Warrior, Chosen Children - I don't care - should feel it too!"

Koji froze. Something was wrong with BlackGatomon's statement. But what?  
"Where do you know this name from?" Koji blurted out even before he noticed that this was what had bothered him.  
"What?" BlackGatomon asked irritated, still staring nervously in the darkness.  
"You called me Raitomon", Koji clarified. Out of the corner of his eye he could see BlackGatomon's expression pull into a confused frown.  
"Well yes, that's your name if you forgot. Raitomon, Legendary Warrior of Light."  
"No. Lobomon and KendoGarurumon are the Legendary Warrior of Light", Koji said coldly, "and I am obviously not them. To be exact I had no idea who or what Raitomon is, not so long ago, so why do you know it?"  
"Master Beelzemon told us, he probably knows it from Lucemon", BlackGatomon answered annoyed, "Is this important? Can we get out of here now?"  
"Why does Lucemon know our new names?", Koji muttered, ignoring BlackGatomon's pleas to leave. Something was fishy about this.  
"And yes, this is important", he addressed the digimon. He shot another glance at the darkness in front of them. He came to a decision then.  
"We are going down there", Koji announced, smirking slightly when BlackGatomon jumped. "Yes I have a bad feeling about this, but something is down there. Something important", he continued before BlackGatomon could say something.  
He raised an eyebrow at him companion. "Do you want to wait up here all alone or are you coming with me?"

The black digimon frowned unhappily at Koji and looked around. His tail flicked hectically behind him, showing his nervousness and uncertainty.  
Finally he sighed and glared at Koji, defeated.  
"You are a giant asshole, you know that, right?"  
Koji snorted and started to walk down the stairs. "That's what people call me occasionally, yes."  
"Good."

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_**_Reviews!  
_ Isame Kuroda: Yes, he is one of Beelzemon's closest subordinates :) Sorry that this chapter is so short ^^

Ultimateblack: Thanks for reading! Even though you maybe haven't read until here yet :D So if you read this later; I am planning on using Lucemon, but some things will be a bit different ;) Thank you for the review!

_Do not worry the next chapter will be about Tai and the others again. And it will be longer!  
But for today, have a nice night, week and day!_

**Anyway,  
**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**


	51. Chapter 51

**_(A/N):  
_**_I'll just ignore that I am a day too late *cough*  
I don't have anything to say today so just enjoy :)_

**Disclaimer: ****Don't own.**

* * *

They walked in silence through the dark streets. There were puddles everywhere and from time to time some drops would fall from the sky again.  
There weren't any streetlights and the houses looked abandoned.  
Mimi looked uncomfortably around; the dark shadows gave her a bad feeling. Everything could lurk around here. Not only digimon; there were many different stories about ghosts and other creatures that could lurk behind every dark corner, but when after maybe an half an hour still nothing had attacked them, she allowed herself to relax a little bit.  
"How long do you think Yolei will need to come back?", Ken asked into the silence. At first nobody answered but after a moment Matt shrugged finally. "Don't know. They have to fly to the others and then all the way back. It could take another while."  
Mimi sighed and glanced at a broken window of the house they were passing right now. Everyone was stressed and worried. First Koji, Izumi and TK got caught and now Koichi had gotten hurt, their situation seemed to become worse.

A wind gust blew through the street and Mimi shivered. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Palmon looking around with a frown.  
"Is everything okay?", she asked with a hint of concern, startling Palmon slightly.  
The digimon nodded uncertainly. "I think… I just have a weird feeling about this place. It feels…", she trailed of and shook her head. "I can't explain it."  
"I know what you mean", Junpei said with a nervous look at an alley. "It does not feel right".  
The other digimon chimed in too, saying that they have a weird feeling.  
Mimi frowned lightly. This place was cold and just plain creepy but she wouldn't say that she had a weird feeling about it.

"Do you think that Crusadermon is close?", Tai asked Agumon who shook his head in response.  
"It's not Crusadermon", the yellow digimon answered, "It's something bigger. A lot bigger".  
"So… their base maybe?", Cody asked and Palmon shrugged. "Could be."  
"This means we are getting closer!", Matt exclaimed and looked around as though he expected the base to pop up any second.  
Mimi smiled at Matt's enthusiasm and scanned the area too, hoping to find something. Thus she missed that Tai stopped and ran into his back.  
"That means we need a plan", Tai said, ignoring Mimi's indignant glare. "If their base is close we should be more cautious. And we still have no idea how it looks like".  
Junpei rolled his eyes. "Please don't tell me you want to split up again."  
Tai shook his head and turned to Agumon. "Do you think you could lead us to where the feeling is the strongest?"  
Agumon nodded a little hesitantly and looked around. "I think it gets stronger this way", he said and pointed in the direction of an alley. The other digimon and Junpei nodded.  
"Great", Mimi muttered, "of course we have to go into a creepy alley."

* * *

TK did not scream or shriek like a little girl.  
He also didn't stumble into a table when he tried to jump away from the Elecmon.  
No matter what anyone says.

The Elecmon reacted like this though. He jumped back with a surprised grunt and fell over a chair behind him. While he was sitting on the ground TK regained his composure and realized that he should do something about Elecmon since it was an enemy that would probably capture him.  
Sadly he also had no idea how he should deal with the digimon since he had no freakish powers like Koji, and he wasn't a digimon like BlackGatomon.  
_'Maybe it is stupid',_ TK thought. Even though it was unlikely and a stupid plan, it was worth a shot.  
"What are you doing here?", he asked Elecmon harshly, his brows drawn together. The red digimon looked up at him with wide eyes, completely confused, and got up slowly.  
_'Please, please let him be stupid!' _  
"What are you doing here?", Elecmon asked slowly, scanning TK's figure.  
"I am looking for the girl that got captured", TK answered without hesitation and glared at Elecmon. On the inside he was shaking.  
"I don't think that you are allowed to be here", Elecmon said and made a move to a computer behind him.  
"Don't move!", TK commanded, knowing that if Elecmon contacted other digimon he would be screwed.  
Elecmon startled at TK's outburst and turned around. "What?"  
"What do you think you are doing, ignoring my orders", TK asked and took a step forward. "I believe I told you to show me the way to the girl."  
Elecmon frowned angrily at TK. "What are you saying?", he growled, "You are one of the humans that got captured. I am neither stupid nor uninformed!"  
TK gulped loudly but didn't waver. "Apparently you _are _uninformed. Beelzemon made me an offer and I accepted". He gave Elecmon his best and most depreciative glare. "BlackGatomon is showing me around right now but he had to deal with something. So I am free to show myself around." He raised an eyebrow at Elecmon. "Now show me the way."  
Elecmon continued to frown but there was an uncertainty in his stare.  
"I think it would be better if I asked someone if your story is true".  
TK shrugged. "Sure do that", he said airily, "but I heard that Beelzemon is busy right now. I am sure he wouldn't appreciate it if he heard that you interrupted him because of such a puny reason."

Elecmon stopped again, a flash of fear crossing his features. He squinted at TK again, apparently trying to come to a decision.  
TK prayed silently that Elecmon really was stupid enough to buy his story. He would be so screwed when he'd contact someone else.  
Finally after a tense minute Elecmon nodded, still frowning unhappily but convinced. "Alright follow me human", he said and walked to a door at the other end of the lab. "Why am I never told anything", TK heard Elecmon mutter under his breath.  
TK suppressed a relieved sigh and followed the Elecmon through the white lab. There were weird measuring tools everywhere and the computer screens showed weird slopes and numbers.  
Elecmon noticed his look and explained TK what they were doing in this room.  
"In here we keep a look on the development of energy. For example the beast spirits." They passed a computer screen with steadily growing numbers. "This one shows the energy of the Beast Spirit of Wind", he explained, "we need to see if the container in where it is right now can withstand the energy."

TK nodded slowly, making mental notes just in case if it would be important later.  
"So… you are all alone here?", TK asked Elecmon cautiously. He really didn't want to run into other digimon who were smarter than this one.  
Elecmon frowned "Normally no, but a few minutes prior we received an alert. I was told to stay here, the others went out to look what happened."  
TK heard Elecmon's displeasure and smirked slightly, covering a laugh with a cough.  
Elecmon didn't notice it and opened the door to the second part of the lab. TK stifled a shocked gasp when he saw Izumi strapped down in an iron chair with a gag in her mouth.  
Her eyes widened at the sight of TK and she struggled against the straps at her wrists. He scanned the room quickly, glad to see that there wasn't another digimon around.  
TK shook his head lightly at Izumi and put on an evil grin when Elecmon turned around.  
"I see", he snickered and grinned at Elecmon. "You may leave now."  
Elecmon gave him a confused look and didn't move. Fearing that Elecmon would find out that everything was a bluff after all, TK didn't wait for him to say something.  
"I said leave now", TK growled with the best glare he could muster. Elecmon shrugged and left the room while muttering something about impolite humans.  
TK let out a loud sigh of relief when the door closed, and rushed towards Izumi.  
He ripped the gag out of her mouth and started to inspect the straps.  
"Took you long enough", Izumi gasped but TK heard that it wasn't meant to be mean or insulting. "Where is Koji" she asked after a moment.  
"I have no idea", TK answered and opened the strap at Izumi's wrist. He kneeled down to open the one at her ankle.  
"What do you mean?!" Izumi asked and TK saw her shifting while she was opening the strap at her other wrist.  
"I mean that he vanished while he was trying to play decoy", TK explained while opening the restraint. When he was finished he got up and scanned the room quickly.  
Elecmon had said that the Beats Spirit was in some sort of container.

"And you didn't look for him?", Izumi interrupter his musings and TK sighed. "I thought it'd be better to help you first", he explained and continued to look for the spirit.  
"Elecmon told me that your spirit is somewhere in here", he said, "do you have an idea where it could be?"  
Izumi shook her head slowly. "But I feel a little bit dizzy", she said after a moment, "I think the spirit is affecting me, we should be able to find it."  
TK nodded and smiled gratefully at Izumi. At least they had a hint.  
"We need to hurry", he added as an afterthought, "the Pagumon said that Koji is in trouble."  
Izumi frowned, obviously worrying for her friend, and nodded. She scanned the room quickly and walked towards another door. She knocked lightly against it and pressed her ear against the steal.  
"The feeling is getting stronger", she informed TK curtly.  
The blond sighed in response and ran a hand through his hair in desperation. They needed a digimon to open this door. Why was never anything easy?  
"Alright sit back on your chair", he told her and walked to the door where he had come from. Maybe Elecmon was stupid enough to help once more.  
He glanced back to see if Izumi had caught up and was glad to see that she sat motionlessly on the chair, the gag firmly in her mouth.

TK gave a nod of approval before he took a deep breath and knocked loudly against the door.  
Shortly after that the door slid open and an annoyed Elecmon stared at him.  
"What now?", he asked with a glare.  
TK cleared his throat and raised a brow at the digimon. "I can't open these doors", he said matter-of-factly.  
Elecmon rolled his eyes and motioned TK to pass him. "Alright this door his open now, come on."  
"Actually I am not finished in here", TK answered with a glare, "but I can't open this door over there".  
Elecmon glanced at the door TK was pointing at and frowned. He gave the boy a scrutinizing stare and TK shifted slightly, starting to become nervous.  
"Why do you want to go in there?", Elecmon asked TK suspiciously. "Just curious", TK replied evenly. "Now, would you please?".  
"I don't think I am allowed to open this door for you", the digimon answered, still staring at TK.  
"Oh sure", TK said with a light shrug, "if you'd rather bother Beelzemon over such a thing…" he trailed off and gave Elecmon a meaningful look.  
But Elecmon held his gaze and nodded. "I think I want to bother Beelzemon over this", he answered and turned around.

Shit.  
TK's eyes widened and gave Izumi a panicked look.  
"W-wait", TK called and grabbed Elecmon before he could vanish behind the door again.  
Elecmon turned around but before he could say anything his eyes widened in shock and he was sent flying against the wall by a strong gust of wind. He promptly passed out by the force.  
TK jumped and turned surprised around. Izumi was walking towards them, a little pale but apart from that fine.  
"W-what did you do?", TK asked incredulously. There was a soft wind circling around them.  
Izumi made a dismissing motion with her hand. "He would've told other digimon what is going on."  
TK nodded slowly, still a little bit shaky from the shock. Without further ado he went to help Izumi to drag the unconscious Elecmon towards the door. Luckily the door opened without much more effort.

The next room was even smaller than the one where Izumi had been in. There were two big glass bowls that were connected with some machines. In the glass were floating two glowing balls; one pink and the other light blue.  
The digimon that were in the room, probably to protect and analyze the glowing spirits, were send flying into the wall and machines by another strong gust of wind.  
TK glanced worriedly at Izumi. "Are you alright?", he asked the girl, remembering that Koji hadn't looked so well after using these 'powers'.  
But Izumi nodded confidently even though she was swaying slightly.  
"I am feeling dizzy but I think that's because of the spirit", she paused and smashed one digimon that had gotten up against the wall again. "I think I am drawing energy from it."  
TK nodded slowly and watched as Izumi walked towards the pink glowing orb.  
"So what now?" he asked as he checked one of the unconscious digimon. Its eyelids were flickering again so he concluded they hadn't much time.  
"I'll try to digivolve with it", Izumi explained. TK frowned and walked to her. "I thought you couldn't digivolve, that you faint if you are too close to the spirit".  
Izumi tilted her head and placed one hand against the glass. "We think that we fainted because we didn't accept the spirits out of fear. So if we stop fighting against them we should be able to digivolve."  
TK nodded hesitantly. He understood their logic but there was an uncertainty in Izumi's voice that he couldn't miss.  
"Actually", Izumi continued as though she knew what TK was thinking, "that's why I wanted Koji to be here. We already told you that we tend to lose control over our Beast Spirits. If I digivolve and lose control Koji would try to fight me. But I guess we have to take this risk now."

She walked to the other glass bowl and disconnected it from the machines. The bowl wasn't too big to be hold but it'd be uncomfortable.  
She handed it to TK, who gave her a confused look. It was oddly warm.  
"Please keep an eye on that. And can you promise me something?"  
TK fidgeted a bit to get a better hold of the bowl. "I guess", he answered with a hint of worry.  
"If things get ugly you just run away. Try to find Koji or anyone else of our group".  
TK was about to shake his head; he didn't want to abandon a friend. But the look on Izumi's face told him that it'd be better if he would run.  
"Alright Izumi, I'll run and find someone who can help", he said with a confident smile. He didn't feel one bit of this confidence right now though.  
But Izumi seemed to believe him. She let out a sigh of relief and walked back to the pink glowing orb.  
"Thank you. And you can call me Zoe if you want", she said with a smile while she laid her hand on the glass, "I guess we can call us friends now, right?"  
Before TK could do more than open his mouth the orb flared up and the glass cracked into tiny pieces. TK had to shut his eyes when the light exploded and engulfed Zoe.

* * *

They had followed Agumon and the other digimon for maybe ten minutes trough dark alleys and puddles when Mimi saw Junpei stop with a bewildered expression.  
"What's wrong?", she asked the older boy, drawing the attention of the others.  
"I am not sure", he answered hesitantly, running a hand through his hair. "I just… I just had a really weird feeling right now".  
"A weird feeling?", Tai asked with a frown. "What do you mean?"  
Junpei shook his head in response and shrugged. "I don't know but I'll think we should hurry."  
Mimi shot him a worried look but they continued their way.

After a few more minutes they walked out of another alley and ended up in front of an old, huge mansion.  
Mimi shivered at the sight of the damaged house; it looked just like the ones in the horror movies.  
Agumon and the other digimon stopped and eyed the mansion skeptically, maybe even a little nervously.  
"The feeling comes from this mansion", Patamon informed them quietly, his wings flapping hectically.  
Mimi sighed internally. Of course, the creepy mansion was their goal.  
"I think we should wait for the others before we go in", Tai told them after scanning their surroundings for evil digimon. "What is taking them so long anyway?"  
"They should be here soon", Ken said after a quick look on the clock on his mobile phone. "Maybe we should write them to hurry up", he added.  
Before anyone could answer a strong tremor ran through the ground, startling everyone.  
"What was that?", Davis yelled shocked. The ground shook a second time and Mimi exchanged a worried look with Junpei.  
"An earthquake?", Cody suggested but he didn't sound convinced.  
Junpei shook his head, his form rigid.  
"This feels like a digimon to me."

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_**_Actually the only reason why I didn't continue with TK and Zoe is, that I didn't draw her Beast Spirit yet. I already have Koji's, Koichi's and Takuya's but well…  
Anyway I'll have it finished until next time :)_

_Have a nice week!_

**Anyway,  
**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know! :)**


	52. Chapter 52

**_(A/N):  
_**_Sorry I'm a week to late, but if I would've uploaded last Saturday it would've been only around 1500 words.  
Well, enjoy :)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****Nananananana **

"It's cold down here".  
Koji rolled his eyes for the maybe hundred time. BlackGatomon had continually complained since they had taken the stairs down. At first he had told the digimon to shut up but he has long deemed it as useless.  
"Hey, I'm talking to you!" BlackGatomon grumbled. Koji continued to ignore him.  
"I said hey!"  
"You did! Twice! Good for you", Koji hissed with a sharp glare. BlackGatomon made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a 'humph' and punched Koji's leg.  
"I. Am. Cold.", the black cat insisted. He looked around skeptically, his tail swaying nervously behind him.  
"What do you want me to do?" Koji growled and kicked BlackGatomon lightly away. To be honest he could understand BlackGatomon's sentiments. It was quite cold down there and the darkness made him nervous.  
He didn't know for how long they had been walking down these stairs and the darkness did not look like it would end soon.  
"We should turn around", BlackGatomon mumbled and Koji could feel him walking beside his leg again.  
"Wait…", Koji said incredulous, "are you _afraid_?!"  
"What?! Of course not! It's just…", BlackGatomon trailed off and Koji groaned.  
This couldn't be true. The digimon who could defend himself was scared and Koji, the useless human had to be strong and brave.  
"You are ridiculous", Koji told BlackGatomon. He could the digimon hear huff.

A few minutes later BlackGatomon disturbed the silence again, this time with a long, suffering sigh.  
"What are we even doing here", he asked, not angry but desperate and beaten this time.  
"I don't want to go any further."  
Koji sighed in annoyance. God knows how many digimon were on this base and he had to end up with the niggling one.  
"We can't exactly go back", Koji said in attempt to reason with his companion.  
"I know", BlackGatomon admitted and Koji could hear him kick at a small stone. "But what are we supposed to do down there? Wherever this 'there' is… you can't honestly think that we'll find a way out down here."  
"It's our only hope", Koji answered dryly. He sighed again; this constant darkness was depressing.

Maybe another minute a soft tremor went through the ground, and Koji and BlackGatomon stopped.  
"What was that?", BlackGatomon whispered, his tail batting against Koji's leg, but the boy couldn't bring himself to care.  
Another, stronger, tremor made the ground tremble and BlackGatomon whined loudly.  
"I knew it, we are gonna die!"  
Koji send him a sharp glare even though he wouldn't see it. "Stop niggling!"  
"I am not niggling", BlackGatomon exclaimed, his voice cracking, "I am _panicking_!"  
"Then stop _panicking_!", Koji yelled as he looked around hectically in an vain attempt to find anything that could be useful in this situation.  
"Don't you understand?!", BlackGatomon cried out, "We are god knows how deep under the earth, this whole thing is going to collapse. Oh my god, isn't it earthquake season in Japan? Isn't _always _earthquake season in Japan?! I knew it was a bad idea to build an UNDERGROUND BASE!"

A niggling, cowardly, claustrophobic digimon, Koji corrected his earlier thought.  
"Alright, calm down", he told the shaking digimon. To be honest he wasn't really comfortable right now either but it wouldn't help if they'd freak out.  
"Calm down?!", BlackGatomon yelled, "What do you think is gonna happen to us?! We can do nothing!"  
"Right, we can't do anything to protect us so we'll just continue to do what we were doing before!", Koji hissed and lifted BlackGatomon up.  
He stopped struggling and glared at Koji but didn't argue anymore.

With a little more urgency in their steps Koji and BlackGatomon walked down the stairs. From time to time there would be another tremor, some stronger, some weaker, but as they went deeper the tremors became distant and finally stopped completely.  
"Do you think we are too deep for the tremors to reach? Or did they stop?", BlackGatomon asked thoughtfully. He had calmed down a few minutes prior when after the fifth earthquake nothing had happened.  
Koji shrugged. "Both are possible. Wait… can you hear this?"  
He stopped and leaned forward slightly. Beside him he could hear BlackGatomon stepping two more steps down.  
"It… sounds like moaning", BlackGatomon said hesitantly, "where is it coming from?"  
"I guess we found _something _down here", Koji answered humorlessly and jogged down the rest of the stairs.  
As soon as his foot touched a softer ground he stopped abruptly and BlackGatomon ran into his legs.  
They could see nothing around them; everything was just black.  
"What's wrong?", BlackGatomon grumbled and Koji made a hushing motion, forgetting that the digimon couldn't see it.  
He bowed down and poked the soft ground curiously. When he pulled back there was some slimy thing between his fingers.  
"What the hell…?"  
"What's wrong?", BlackGatomon asked and stepped next to him, "Ewrgh, what's that? Can't you make some light?"  
Koji wiped his hand at his pants and a small light ball plopped into existence in front them. He had tried to avoid using these powers but without light they'd literally be blind.

"What..?"  
The whole floor was a black gooey mass that led into the darkness. Koji lifted his hand with the light a little bit higher but the walls and roof of the cave were still hid in the darkness.  
"That's a huge cave", he muttered and stepped a few meters in the room. BlackGatomon followed him like a obedient dog.  
"What is this slimy goo?", he asked in disgust. "And where is this moaning coming from?"  
Koji shrugged and followed the sounds cautiously.  
They didn't have to walk for long to find the cause of the moaning.  
"Holy crap!", BlackGatomon exclaimed and hid behind Koji's leg. "What the hell is that?!"  
Koji gulped loudly and took another step forward to examine the… something in front them.  
It was a huge hill of the black gooey mass with many mouths, and it stunk badly enough for Koji's stomach to churn. Suddenly the upper part of a human figure broke out of the slime and it led out an anguished scream.  
Koji and BlackGatomon took a few steps backwards just to realize that the slimy ground was pulling them towards the monster.  
The hill's middle parted with a loud cry, forming a huge jaw that looked ready to swallow them.

"HOLY-"  
Koji stumbled away from the black goo, nearly slipping on the moving floor, and did a turn. "RUN!"  
BlackGatomon didn't need to be told twice and sprinted after Koji back towards the stairs.  
"WHAT IS THIS THING?", the digimon cried out when a slimy hand shot out of the ground and tried to grab him.  
Koji jumped over something that looked disturbingly much like a face with wide open mouth and nearly lost his footing.  
"I have no idea!", he yelled back, stumbling over a arm, "Why don't you know? I mean it's in your basement!"  
When he didn't get an answer Koji turned around scanning the blackness for the dark digimon.  
"BlackGatomon?"  
There was a distant mumbled groan a few meters behind him and Koji cursed inwardly. He ran back and saw BlackGatomon vanishing in the goo, apparently being pulled in by a gooey hand that was clammed over his mouth. The digimon's eyes were wide with fear as he tried desperately to escape the slime.  
"God damn, wait I've got you!", Koji stuck his hands in the goo and tried to pull the small digimon out, but the slime didn't let go. He could feel something clamp around his leg and cringed. Slowly the wetness traveled up his leg up till his thighs.  
The moaning grew louder and louder and in the distance Koji could see that the huge hill was quite quickly coming towards them.  
With more curses Koji continued to pull at BlackGatomon until he was released with a loud, disgusting plopping sound. Koji fell backward into the slime but scrambled on his feet just in time before more hands could grab them.  
With BlackGatomon in his arms and black goo over his clothes Koji crossed the rest of the way to the stairs.

Koji imagined them to be safe on the stairs and stopped in order to catch his breath.  
They stood there for maybe ten seconds when BlackGatomon popped the imaginary bubble of safety.  
"It's traveling up the stairs", the digimon whispered horrified and Koji let out another loud curse.  
He grabbed BlackGatomon and sprinted up the stairs they had spent the last god knows how many minutes on to get down.  
Ignoring the little voice in the back of his head that told him that they couldn't escape anyway since the door upstairs was closed, he jumped over the stairs, slipping on the goo under his shoes more than once, until they arrived the upper floor.  
"Oh… my… crap", Koji gasped, desperately trying to get enough air into his lungs to keep on running.  
"Alright, alright, we've got this", he mumbled and started to stumble through the halls in the direction of the exit. The loud moaning was a constant reminder of what was following them.  
"Why are you even trying", BlackGatomon grumbled after maybe three turns -counting is hard when you barely can see and don't have enough oxygen – "the door is closed anyway, we can't escape."  
At least he got back a bit of his personality – grumbling and complaining -, Koji thought.  
"Well I don't want to get swallowed by this shit", he made a jerking motion to the space behind them, "So I'll try."

When they finally, and miraculously, arrived at the door Koji literally jumped against it. The iron didn't budge one bit.  
"Come on", Koji mumbled while jumping against the door in a vain attempt to get it opened.  
By the sound of the volume he could hear that the gooey blackness had arrived at the last corner. Koji threw a glance over his shoulder and his heart skipped a beat. The slime was creeping around the corner, arms and heads sticking out of it.  
"Fucking! **OPEN!**", Koji screamed a last time and kicked the door as strongly as he could.

Only a second later the wall and door exploded with a loud bang and Koji and BlackGatomon were send flying against the wall by the shockwave.  
The last thing Koji noticed was a sharp pain in his head and stones flying at him. Then everything went black.

* * *

Another tremor went through the ground and this one was strong enough to knock Cody and Mimi from their feet.  
Davis barely managed to fall down too. He frowned at the huge mansion from where the tremors seemed to come from.  
"Should we really wait for the others?", he asked loudly, "If this is a digimon we should go and investigate."  
"I agree", Matt said, "if it's an evil digimon TK, Koji and Izumi could be in danger."  
"The others should be here soon", Tai argued, "and TK Izumi and Koji can surely look out for themselves".  
Davis made a disgruntled noise and Veemon started pacing next to him.  
Luckily, only after maybe three more minutes and two tremors they could see Birdramon at the sky.  
"Finally", Davis groaned and waved back at Sora and Joe.  
Birdramon and Aquilamon landed in the exact moment when the ground shook again and they both stumbled lightly.  
"Wow, what was that", Gomamon asked while jumping down from Birdramon's back.  
"This is the reason why we have to hurry right now!", Davis yelled and punched the air. "It's coming from their base and it feels like a digimon."  
Joe gave him a confused look. "So we'll just storm in, guns blazing? Or do you have a plan."  
"Our plan is to storm in", Davis said while grinning. "We don't exactly have time so let's move!"

Gabumon, Gomamon, Wormmon, Palmon, Agumon, Tentomon, Armadillomon and Veemon digivolved quickly and they entered the old mansion.  
When they entered however, no one besides them was there.  
"Hello? Anyone home?", Davis called and Ken made a hushing motion. "We should use the advantage of surprise", he said quietly and Davis rolled his eyes. In his opinion they should just find the evil digimon and fight them.  
"Wait… do you hear this?", Kanrei asked suddenly. He wandered towards a door near the stairs. The others followed him skeptically, wondering what exactly Kanrei was hearing, but when they stood in front of the foul door Davis could hear it too.  
It was very distant but there were quite sounds of fighting.  
Kanrei pressed the door open. Behind it were stairs that lead into the ground.  
"Maybe they have an underground base", Izzy suggested and peered in the darkness.  
Davis shrugged and stepped past Kanrei on the first step.  
"Somehow or another we'll have to find them, and this is our best hint."  
The rest agreed and followed Davis and Kanrei down the stairs in the darkness.

"Isn't here some sort of light?", Mimi moaned after a while.  
Cody nodded. "This darkness could be dangerous, anything could lurk-"  
He was cut off abruptly by a small but loud explosion a few meters farer down. Where had been darkness before was now a hole in the wall and a iron door on the ground.  
"Wha-?!", Joe yelled at the same moment Mimi screamed.  
In the hole appeared a tall creature – maybe a bit higher than an average man. It turned its head towards them and let out a horrifying screech, then it ran out of their sight on claw like feet. Behind it there where two huge bird wings that ended as the ones of a bat. The feathers looked sharp and ready to kill.  
Davis and the others where speechless for a moment.  
"Wh-what was that?", Izzy broke the silence finally.  
"I think it was a digimon", Ken answered slowly, his voice a bit higher from the shock. He cleared his throat. "Should we follow it?"  
"I think we should try to find TK and the others first", Tai announced after a moment of hesitation. "If this thing is running around, they could be in danger".  
Matt nodded in agreement and Patamon flapped his wings excitedly.  
But next to Davis Kanrei shook his head. Denki and Tenshi who stood behind them seemed equally unpleased.  
"I think we should follow _her_", Denki said, empathizing the 'her'.  
"Why?", Davis asked confused, looking from Denki to Tenshi and back.  
"Because we think that it's Zoe", Takuya's voice came from the back.  
"What?!" Tai and Sora yelled. "Why would you think that?", Izzy asked a little calmer.  
"I think I saw the sign of the Warrior of Wind on her arm", Kanrei explained.  
"I just have a feeling", Takuya added helpfully and elbowed his way to Davis at the front.  
"If we follow her we should be able to find the others too" Takuya said with a grin and ran down the rest of the stairs in the destroyed corridor.  
"It's safe", he called up and Davis shrugged and followed him. The sooner they'd found them the better.

When Davis looked around he realized that it wouldn't be too hard to follow the digimon.  
It- or she – had left a pass of destruction.  
"Why would Izumi act like this?", Kari asked as they walked down the corridor.  
"Well, this wasn't her normal spirit so I guess it's the beast one", Koichi explained and peered around a corner to check if there were any digimon. "She must have lost control of it."  
"But I wonder why she digivolved", Takuya butted in, "I mean, it didn't work before; why now?"  
"Maybe they forced her", Izzy suggested. Takuya shrugged carelessly in response but grew serious quickly.  
"I wonder where Koji is, he should've at least tried to stop her", he mumbled and then turned around abruptly to face the rest of their group.  
"Listen when we catch up to Zoe, and she sees us and attacks us, you run."  
Davis gave him a bewildered look and opened his mouth to protest but Takuya cut him off.  
"We already dealt with the beast spirits. They are just afraid and lash out. You are unfamiliar with Zoe so she won't trust you and attack you. We may have a chance to bring her back."  
"But what will you do if she does not recognize you?", Gatomon asked skeptically.  
Takuya stared evenly at the digimon. "Then we'll fight her." Koichi, Denki, Kanrei and Tenshi nodded grimly.  
Davis was taken aback by their resolve for a moment, but Tai reacted immediately. "Isn't she too strong for you? Koichi shouldn't fight yet and Takuya can't digivolve."  
"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it", Kanrei said with a shrug that was meant to be untroubled, but it just looked forced.  
Just when Davis wanted to start to argue again they hear a loud cry and everyone froze.  
"That was TK!" Matt yelled and started to run in the direction from where the scream had come.  
"Matt wait", Sora called and followed the boy, Biyomon running after her while saying something about safety.  
Tai cursed loudly and motioned the others to follow Matt and Sora, and soon there was a horde of people and digimon running through the corridors, calling for TK or Matt.

When they slid around the maybe fifth corner they all came to an abrupt stop. In front of them stood TK with a big glass bowl in his arms, his back to an opened door.  
"TK", Patamon and Matt yelled at the same moment but it was drowned by the loud screech that the creature from before made.  
She lunged forward and Davis' breath got caught in his throat when TK fell back through the doorframe with a yell.  
"TK!"  
The digimon followed TK in the dark and in the next second their group was running again too.  
Davis sprinted through the door after Matt, and nearly ran into him.  
"Wh-?" he started but Kari cut him off. "Where did he go?", she asked from next to Davis.

Just then Davis saw that they were in a stairway. Both the way up and the way down were equally damaged and there was no sign of Izumi and TK which made it hard to deduct which way they had gone.  
"Down", Koichi and Takuya said at the same time and then had already jumped over the first broken step.  
"Why down?", Izzy asked as they followed Koichi and Takuya down the stairs.  
"The spirit in the glass bowl that TK has is definitely Koji's beats spirit", Denki explained, "and this means that this digimon really is Zoe."  
"She is following the other spirit because it gives her comfort", Tenshi added, "I can feel it too and I haven't spend so much time with them yet."  
Then suddenly there was a loud clashing sound from below and a cloud of brown dust flew up.  
"TK!", Matt called and leaned over the railing but the dust was too thick to see anything. With a battle cry Patamon flew out of Matt's arms and dove into the dust. Matt nearly followed him in a vain attempt to catch the digimon, and only avoided falling thanks to Sora who pulled him back.  
"Patamon!", Garurumon yelled angrily. "Come back that's dangerous!", Gatomon cried too, but Patamon didn't listen.  
Takuya cursed and continued to run down the stairs.  
"Come on we have to hurry!", he yelled and the group followed.  
Finally, after two more stories they arrived at the cause of the dust. There was a huge hole in the wall, huge chunks of stone everywhere. On the ground, half buried under stones and sand laid a unconscious TK, the glass bowl had rolled a few meters away but was still intact. The blue light danced hectically around. A little bit deeper in the new hallway Koji laid unconscious next to what looked like a BlackGatomon.  
But behind them was the real horror. A mass of black, moving goo was groaning and reaching with slimy arms for Koji and BlackGatomon.  
Izumi, who stood protectively in front of the glass bowl, was screeching and hissing at the goo, but didn't dare to get closer.

"What the fuck is that?"  
The questions lingered in the air for a moment before all hell broke loose.

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_**_Sorry I'm a week to late, but if I would've uploaded last Saturday it would've been only around 1500 words.  
Well, enjoy :)_

**Disclaimer: ****Nananananana **

**_(A/N):  
_** Isame Kuroda: For what are you sorry? :o

Ultimateblack: Thank you so much for all your reviews! Especially for the constructive critic! I hope that you'll review more :)

So a short but important announcement.  
For the next three weeks I won't be able to upload in any way. I'll be able to write but can't upload because I'm on a vacation.  
So, I hope to greet you with a looooong chapter when I come back :)

See you guys then!  
And thank you for all the views and reviews and favorites! I don't check so often on them, and then I forget to mention it, but you guys are really awesome!

**Anyway,  
**Likes it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**


	53. Chapter 53

**_(A/N):  
_**Hello!  
It's been a while!  
So I had a nice vacation – without internet *sob* - and here you are with a new chapter!  
Actually I was planning on making it longer - I wrote around eight thousand words - but I decided to end this chapter here.  
So that's all I guess…  
Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: ****Nothing changed.**

* * *

"**It can't get them!"**

It wasn't sure who had screamed, but it sounded so horrified that no one questioned it. And within a second everyone was moving.  
Koichi and Takuya were sprinting towards Koji without a second thought and tried to pull him away from the black mass that had already consumed half of his left leg. A head pulled out of the mass and led out a horrifying scream, which seemed to take Takuya and Koichi aback for a moment. But they pulled themselves together quickly.  
"A little help!", Koichi called as the black mass travelled higher on Koji's leg. It wasn't bothered one bit by Takuya's and Koichi's pulling.  
Denki left the group that was trying to calm Zoe and retrieve TK, and with his help they managed to free Koji bit by bit from the hands and goo. It led out another unhappy scream.  
Denki lifted the unconscious boy up without a problem and nodded jerkily at the hole in the wall. Takuya and Koichi understood what their friend meant without the words. They wouldn't have understood any words anyway; it was far too loud.  
Just on cue, as if to prove that words wouldn't help them, Zoe screeched loudly and lashed out at Matt who had tried to get to TK.  
Matt stumbled back with a curse and Gabumon jumped protectively in front of him. He was not quite willing to attack Zoe yet but he looked as though he'd do it if she were to attack them.

While Denki ran back to the entrance to bring Koji into safety, Takuya sprinted to Matt with a loud call that was drowned by another hiss from Zoe and loud moan from the goo.  
Koichi was about to follow Takuya but the unmoving form of the BlackGatomon caught his eye. He only pondered for a second before lifting the small digimon up swiftly.  
Koji surely wouldn't have kept him around if he didn't trust him at least one bit. And if BlackGatomon was evil, they could still use him to get information.  
With BlackGatomon in his arms he ran after Takuya who was in a heated discussion with Matt, Tai and Davis by now.  
Koichi couldn't understand what they were saying until he stood right next to them even though they were yelling at each other.  
"…leave!", Takuya yelled with an angry stomp of his foot.  
"We won't leave without TK!", Matt yelled back, leaning dangerously forward with his fists clenched tightly at his side. It looked as though he'd punch Takuya in the face every moment now. With a quick glance to TK's unconscious form Koichi understood the situation. Even though TK laid a few meters away from Koji's spirit, he still laid behind Zoe's towering form, and she would let no one pass out of worry that they'd go for the spirit. Patamon had found TK too and was fluttering worriedly and protectively around him.  
"Listen, you ignorant-", Takuya started again and Koichi gasped, but before Takuya could complete his sentence or Koichi could interfere, Gomamon came flying towards them.  
Koichi wondered why Gomamon had dedigivolved even before he hit Tai square in the chest.  
It was because the room was too small for Ikkakumon, Koichi realized. It was as though he really looked at everything for the first time since they had entered this hall. Birdramon and the other big digimon had dedigivolved, the black goo was still crawling towards them and by now the digimon of the Chosen were trying to attack Zoe.

"DON'T' ATTACK HER", Koichi shrieked in horror and left Takuya, Matt, Davis and Tai. Kanrei yelled something too and jumped in front of Zoe just when Agumon shot a fireball.  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!", Denki joined now too. He gripped Tentomon before he could perform an attack.  
"JUST LEAVE", Takuya's desperate voice came from behind Koichi.  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"  
"DON'T PROTECT HER!"  
"SHE IS SCARED!"  
"SHE IS HURTING US!"  
"WATCH OUT!"  
"LEAVE!"  
"NOT WITHOUT TK!"

Everyone was screaming, everyone was screeching, everything was moving, everything was hurting. Koichi felt sick.  
The black goo was moving and moaning, coming closer every second they spend arguing. They couldn't get caught by it, Koichi thought idly. It was oddly calming to stare at the darkness as it moved. The noises tuned out bit by bit. The silence was comforting.  
His head hurt and his sight became a blur, Koichi noted.  
He frowned worriedly; maybe he had hit his head too hard before. Too hard for Tenshi to heal so easily. Was this even possible? She was a digimon after all.  
A black hand crawled out of the mass and gripped after Koichi's foot. Abruptly Koichi snapped out of it and stumbled a few steps back.  
"WE NEED TO HURRY!", he yelled, panic slowly overtaking.  
They didn't have time to argue!  
They didn't have time to convince Zoe that they were her friends.  
Koichi looked around hectically, searching for someone who had heard him or at least had understood the situation when they had entered.  
They needed to hurry!

"We need to lure her out."  
Koichi jumped horribly at the sudden voice right next to him.  
"I'm sorry, did I startle you?", Tenshi asked. She was hovering a few feet in the air, just enough to be safe from the goo and not too many to touch the ceiling.  
"It's alright", Koichi stuttered. He still felt a bit groggy but he understood what their newest member had meant right away.  
"We need Koji's Beast Spirit", he confirmed. He glanced at Takuya who was still arguing with the Chosen, and Denki and Kanrei who were trying to calm Zoe in any way. Sadly without success.  
"But how…", Koichi muttered thoughtfully.  
"We have to distract her", Tenshi provided helpfully and Koichi nodded. It had to be a really good distraction though.  
"Do you have a plan?", he asked Tenshi. Then, with a glance at the goo, he took a few more steps towards Zoe and the others.  
Tenshi made a surprised face and shook her head. "I thought you'd have one."  
Koichi snorted humorously and started to gnaw on his lip.  
"Maybe we can distract her by going for TK. While a few of us try to get to TK one of us sneaks past her on the other side", he said hesitantly, "Up until now no one has shown any kind of interest in the Beast Spirit. Maybe she won't catch up quickly enough to see that someone it trying to go the other way."  
Tenshi nodded contently and flew towards the others to tell them their plan.  
As soon as they had the Beast Spirit they could get TK too.

But no one listened to the girl, everyone too caught up in their arguing.  
Koichi watched as Tenshi tried to talk to someone - anyone, and came to a decision. A few digimon and Chosen were still trying to get to TK, and a look at the black goo confirmed that they didn't have much time.  
Without many words Koichi walked over to the still yelling Takuya and pressed him BlackGatomon in his arms.  
He ignored Takuya's confused call and approached Zoe cautiously. He waited for a good moment.  
Now, Koichi thought, when Zoe took a step towards Gabumon, and sprinted with a ducked posture past the digimon.  
Now he could only hope that Zoe hadn't realized what was happening.

Unfortunately an inhuman loud screech showed Koichi that Zoe _had _realized that he had passed her. Koichi cursed inwardly.  
Speeding up once more he dodged a swipe of Zoe's arm and lifted the glass bowl up. Koji's spirit was dancing nervously and Koichi drew light comfort from it.  
He heard faint calls of his name from behind Zoe; probably everyone was shocked to see his sudden and reckless move.  
Luckily at least one seemed to have understood his plan and was attacking Zoe in order to distract her.  
It pained Koichi to see his friend getting hurt by the other digimon but sadly it was the only way. Just when a fireball – most likely from Agumon – hit Zoe square in the back, Koichi lunged forward and ran past Zoe towards Kanrei.  
The black mass had advanced to a terrifying degree and much to Koichi's horror no one had really noticed it yet.  
He shot Kanrei a quick look, hoping that his long time friend would understand, and sprinted with Koji's spirit out of the hallway, up the stairs.  
Out of the corner of his eye he could see Matt and Tai hurrying toward TK to pick him up, Kanrei motioning the others to follow him out, and lastly Zoe in her digimon form storming after him with a horrifying and nothing-good-promising expression.

The chase upstairs was… exciting to say at least. Zoe's breath was constantly hot on his neck and the glass bowl was uncomfortably big his arms. Koji's spirit flickered as though it knew that its host was close, and even though it had been comforting before it now was irritating.  
When Koichi arrived at the entrance hall of the mansion he was sure that he was deaf by now thanks to Zoe's screeching.  
With the last remains of his breath and strength Koichi stumbled out of the main entrance and fell on the dirty ground.  
Zoe crashed through the doors only a second later, and even though Koichi was desperately trying to catch his breath before he'd pass out, he felt a sense of achievement.  
They had managed to lure Zoe out at least.

When Zoe stormed at Koichi and the glass bowl he rolled out of the way. He hoped that she still was after the spirit and not him. And really, even though she seemed to struggle with her decision, she decided to stay with the glass bowl and not to follow Koichi.  
The boy let out a sigh of relief and fell back in the dirt. Only seconds later the rest of their group ran out of the mansion, everyone out of breath but still ready to fight.  
Much to Koichi's relief Takuya still had the BlackGatomon in his arms and Koji and TK were being carried by Denki and Tenshi.  
They all had managed to escape.  
But escaped what exactly? Now that they were at least partially safe Koichi couldn't help but wonder what this black mass had been.  
The only thing he knew was that it had made his stomach turn – and not only from the bad smell.

"Are you alright?"  
Koichi looked up, startled by the sudden voice, and looked into Kari's face. She smiled at him and offered him a hand to get up which he gladly accepted.  
Just when he looker around he realized how lost in thought he had been. The others had formed some kind of semi circle in front of Zoe by now, and the digimon screeched at them. She didn't leave her place in front of the glass bowl though. Koichi guessed that she had learned from her earlier mistake.  
"What are we supposed to do now?", Cody asked. He looked a little lost, Koichi noted.  
"We need to calm her down", Takuya answered firmly, "we have to show her that we are no threat to her. Then Zoe will remember who we are and, more importantly, who she is."  
Now that was easier said than done. They already had attacked Zoe and she didn't look as though she'd trust them any time soon.  
"I think you guys should leave", Koichi addressed the Chosen and their digimon as he joined their formation.  
Davis rolled his eyes. "Why? Takuya said the same thing earlier and I still don't understand why you think it'd be better."  
Koichi sighed. In times like this he missed his brother, who'd just kick their asses and tell them to accept the decision that had been made.

"It's because she doesn't know you so well", Kanrei explained patiently, "she didn't trust you as much as she trust us before and thus she won't trust you as easily as us now."  
Davis gave him a confused look. "Whatever. I still don't think you should stay with her alone", he said somehow sullen.  
"She won't attack us", Denki said with a roll of his eyes, "she only attacks if she feels threatened. Actually the possibility of her attacking us is higher with you here, since you already attacked her. She'll think that you'll do it again."  
Koichi and the other Warriors gave them an accusing look. It had been wrong to attack Zoe, but the Chosen just wouldn't understand.  
"You are right", Tai said much to Koichi's surprise. He had thought that especially Tai and Davis would insist on staying.  
"But we won't leave you completely alone. We will keep a certain distance. Maybe even hide. But it's too risky to leave you alone with her."  
And just like that it was settled.  
No matter how often Koichi and Takuya told Tai that Zoe would still be able to _sense _them – she was a digimon after all – Tai and the others wouldn't budge.  
They said that they couldn't be sure if they would really attack Zoe if they had to because she was their friend.  
Koichi snorted inwardly at them.

But since they couldn't convince the Chosen, they accepted their conditions, and, carefully and slowly; the Chosen backed away and 'hid' at the old tree next to the entrance to mansion.  
Denki, Kanrei and Tenshi dedigivolved quickly. They had learned from what had happened with Takuya when KendoGarurumon and Beetlemon had tried to help him. If they wanted to get through to Zoe they'd have to do so as humans.  
As the humans Zoe was comfortable with.  
Koichi sighed at the picture in front of him. Zoe seemed to be confused by the sudden change and took a few steps back. If Koichi hadn't known better he would have said that she was frightened by the change. On the other hand, he couldn't really know better.  
And so it began.

"Zoe, there's no need to be afraid", Takuya started. He held his hands in a surrendering motion in front of him, not daring approach Zoe yet.  
"We are just us – your friends", Tommy continued with a bright smile. "You remember us, don't you?"  
Zoe let out an indignant hiss.  
JP took a small step forward – as though he was testing the temperature of water – and smiled shyly at the digimon in front of them. "We are here to help you."  
Strangely Zoe didn't take a threatening step or readied her claws. Instead she took another step back and screeched.  
To Koichi it really looked as though she was afraid of them.  
"Zoe we won't take away this Spirit", Takuya explained slowly, "We know that it is comforting in the moment, but you only feel this way because your thoughts are jumbled. You are confused."  
Zoe hissed again, loudly this time, and leaned forward.  
_What do you know_, she seemed to say.  
"So just give it to us", Tommy said, "just dedigivolve. You remember that you are still human, right? We won't hurt you."  
Zoe shook her head violently and took a step forward.  
"Woah, woah. Zoe calm down", Takuya tried again, "No one is going to hurt you."  
The digimon threw her arms in the air and screamed loudly again. To Koichi it sounded desperate.  
As though she wanted to tell them something…

"Wait" Koichi held up his hand before JP could say something again.  
"Can you… can you understand us?", he asked Zoe carefully. It was a shot in the dark but worth a try.  
The digimon nodded fiercely and hissed again.  
"What?", Takuya asked incredulously. Koichi understood him. He was equally shocked and surprised. Why didn't Zoe dedigivolve if she recognized them? And why had she attacked the others?  
"Zoe… do you remember who you are?", Sukai asked slowly.  
Zoe gave them a look that seemed to say 'duh' and nodded again.  
"Then… why are you doing this?", Takuya asked incredulous. "Why won't you dedigivolve and give us Koji's spirit?"  
After hearing Takuya's words Zoe screeched again and readied her claws. She shook her head again and glared at them.  
Koichi was at a loss of words. Why was Zoe acting like this? "What is wrong?"  
Zoe screamed again. She sounded so desperate because she couldn't tell them what was wrong.  
"So… we can't have the spirit?", Tommy asked confused. Zoe nodded again. "And you can't dedigivolve?"  
This time Zoe shook her head. She hissed at Tommy but it didn't sound threateningly.  
"You can dedigivolve? But you don't want to?" Sukai tried to clarify. Zoe nodded again.  
"Why?"  
Zoe shook her head and threw her arms in the air.  
"Zoe come on, don't be ridiculous", Takuya said. He seemed to be getting angry. "We can't talk like this. Just dedigivolve and hand over Koji's spirit. Then you can explain us why you were acting like this. No one is going to be angry."  
Zoe screeched again; really loudly this time. She then gripped the whip at her hip as though she wanted to attack Takuya or whoever would get to close.  
"Zoe please", JP tried to calm their friend, "You obviously want to tell us something. So please dedigivolve. We can't talk like this."  
She shook her head again and hissed threateningly at JP. He took a step back. Even though she knew who they were, she still was dangerous.  
"You don't want us to take Koji's spirit, right?", Sukai asked carefully and took a few steps towards Zoe. She hissed at Sukai but the girl continued walking.  
"That's alright. We won't take the spirit. You can watch over it."  
Zoe gave Sukai a skeptical look and her hand was itching towards the whip again.  
"We don't have to take the spirit if you don't want us to."  
By now Sukai stood directly in front of Zoe.  
"There is no problem. Are you afraid of us? Are you afraid of us taking the spirit? There is no need to be afraid of us. And we won't take the spirit. Just dedigivolve and we will talk about everything."  
Zoe stared long and hard at Sukai and, much to Koichi's surprise, Sukai didn't waver one bit and stared back.  
"We are your friends. We would never do anything that would hurt you", Sukai held her hand out and smiled brightly. "You can trust us."  
A strange sound escaped Zoe's throat and in the next moment a bright light engulfed them all.

Koichi shielded his eyes with a wince. After a moment he opened his eyes cautiously again. At the digimon's place Zoe stood on the ground, and after a second she flung her arms around Sukai's neck.  
"Zoe!"  
Together everyone ran towards the two girls.  
"Are you okay?", Takuya asked worried when he arrived. Zoe let go of Sukai, who stood paralyzed in place, and hugged a surprised Takuya.  
"It's horrible!", she cried.  
"What is horrible?", Koichi asked concerned. Did she mean the digivolving? They had assumed that it hurt but was it really that horrible?  
"Everything", Zoe whispered. She then let go of Takuya and pointed at the bowl with Koji's spirit. "We can't give it to Koji. Actually I think we should stop looking for the Beast Spirits."  
Koichi and the others stared incredulously at Zoe.  
"What?", Tommy asked finally after a good moment of silence. "W- I mean, we have to find them! That's the whole point!" He laughed a little skeptically. "I mean… that's why we do all of this, right?"  
Zoe shook her head vehemently. "We can't."  
"We can't?!" Tommy started again but stopped when Takuya held up his hand.  
"Zoe, I'm on Tommy's side here. We need to become stronger. For the Chosen too, they need the Beats Spirits too."  
Zoe shook her head again and stomped her foot.  
"You. Don't. UNDERSTAND! It just doesn't…. We can't!" She looked up with tears in her eyes.

Koichi was taken aback by Zoe's strong reaction. Normally Zoe could deal well with drastic situations.  
"A-alright… let's just calm down for now", he stuttered, "You can explain later… let's just get away from here quickly."  
He glanced nervously at the entrance of the mansion. He wondered how far the black goo would climb. Would it eventually creep out of the mansion into the city? Or would it stay into the underground base?  
"I agree", JP said with a sigh. He made a jerky motion at the group at the tree where Koji, TK and BlackGatomon laid. "We need to bring them to a safe place. And then we can question BlackGatomon about Lucemon's plans."  
"What are we going to do with Koji's beast spirit?", Sukai asked with a glance at Zoe.  
"As long as we keep it into the bowl it should be safe", Zoe answered. She squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. "Alright. Let's go to the Chosen. I think I have some explaining to do."  
Takuya grinned and put an arm around Zoe's shoulder.  
"You'll be fine. I mean, they attacked you too. You just wanted to defend Koji's spirit."  
Zoe smiled lightly and Koichi sighed in relief as he watched Zoe, Takuya, Sukai and Tommy walk towards the Chosen who were still lurking around at the old tree.  
Maybe Zoe hadn't experienced such a horrifying thing after all. It probably had only been the shock of digivolving.

Out of the corner of his eye Koichi saw that JP lifted up the big glass bowl. He nearly dropped it and Koichi hurried to his aid.  
"Do you need help carrying it?", he asked but JP shook his head with a grin.  
"I didn't have a good grip, it's alright now".  
Koichi nodded hesitantly but let go of the glass. He didn't want the glass bowl to fall down and shatter. Zoe had insisted on keeping the Spirit away from Koji, and they should probably follow her instructions for now.  
"It's odd, isn't it?" JP interrupted Koichi's musings. As an answer he gave him a questioning look.  
"I wonder what upset Zoe like this", JP clarified. Koichi shrugged in response.  
"Maybe it was nothing incredible terrifying but paired with the shock of digivolving it was overwhelming", Koichi suggested.  
JP nodded and then added like an afterthought "We should ask her later. Or maybe we can ask TK."  
Before Koichi could answer anything or ask why TK would know something, they arrived at the tree. Zoe was apologizing in the moment, and even though they looked angry, the Chosen nodded and accepted the apology.

"Alright", Tai interrupted them after a few moments of chatter, "We've still got some problems on our hands. First of all, where should we go now?"  
He received confused looks from the other and ran a hand through his hair. "I mean, where is our safe place? At first I thought my home would be a good place but it's far too small for everyone." Kari nodded affirmatively.  
"Zoe's or Tommy's houses are quite spacious", Takuya suggested. He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Actually my place is spacious too."  
Much to Koichi's surprise Tommy shook his head viciously. "We can't go to my place!" When he noticed the odd looks he got, he averted his eyes. "Not my place."  
"Alright", Takuya said slowly after a beat of silence. "Then… I suppose we can go to my place for now. I still need to talk to my parents anyway."  
Tommy let out a barely audible sigh of relief and Koichi furrowed his brows. What had happened at Tommy's house?  
They would have to talk to Tommy later too.

Koichi was ripped out of his thoughts when Tai clapped once. "Alright. Takuya you know that we'll probably stay for a while at your home? Is that fine with you?"  
Takuya shrugged and nodded. "I want my parents to leave the city for now anyway. So… yeah, it should be okay."  
Tai nodded again. "Then I suggest that we'll break up. We need to get some things from our homes if we are staying longer."  
"And Neemon and Bokomon still are at our home too", Kari added with an awkward smile.  
Next to Koichi Takuya slapped himself, making Koichi jump slightly.  
"Damn it! We promised them that we'd hurry up! They'll be so angry!" He groaned loudly, making a few of the others laugh.  
"Well, you won't have to explain the situation to him", Kari said with a grin. Then she turned to Tai. "I wonder if Bokomon will yell at us."  
"What about Neemon", Tai asked confused but with a smile.  
Kari shrugged and winked. Apparently she didn't want to say something mean about Neemon.  
Instead JP jumped in. "He probably forgot about us already", he exclaimed loudly and with a broad grin.  
"You are mean", Mimi said with a pout. "Neemon is such a sweet digimon; he wouldn't forget you so easily."

Koichi smiled awkwardly and cleared his throat before anyone could answer Mimi.  
"Could we please concentrate", he said and pointed at Koji, TK and BlackGatomon. Unfortunately – or in BlackGatomon's case fortunately – they still hadn't woken up, and Koichi grew worried. They didn't know why Koji and BlackGatomon were unconscious in the first place.  
The others fell silent in an instant.  
"Damn…", Takuya muttered and ran an hand through his bangs. "Alright. I'll take them with me to my house." He looked around with a frown. "We could use a ride home, though."  
Sora nodded and petted Biyomon. " We'll drop you off. There should be enough space on Birdramon's back for three persons and one small digimon."  
Takuya smiled gratefully and walked over to Koji and TK to pick them up.  
"I am not sure…", Matt muttered as he kneeled down next to his unconscious brother. "I'd rather stay with TK."  
Koichi sighed inwardly. He could understand Matt but in the moment they didn't have the time to discuss this.  
"Don't worry Matt", Sora said with a smile and rested her hand on his shoulder, "I'll be there too. It's safer for TK if we take him with us."  
Matt looked up. He was still frowning but nodded.

Koichi watched Matt and Takuya thoughtfully as they tried to lift up Koji and TK before he remembered the second issue he had wanted to address.  
"Another thing", he said to get the others' attention again, "What was this black slime? Should we worry about it?"  
"Of course should we worry", Gomamon exclaimed and flailed with his paws. "It tried to eat us! And it screamed!"  
Koichi frowned lightly, wondering where this sentiment had been when they had been next to the slime, but he disposed of the thought quickly. It wasn't important after all.  
"Alright", Joe said and picked up Gomamon to stop him from flailing. "So what do we know about this slime? Is it able to climb stairs?"  
"That's the thing I'd like to know", Koichi answered. He scratched the back of his head and sighed.  
"If none of you have ever heard of it before then we are clueless".  
The Chosen shook their head, and even the digimon had to admit that they had never heard of such a thing before.  
"Maybe Koji and BlackGatomon know something", Takuya suggested as he walked past Koichi towards Sora with Koji on his back and BlackGatomon in one arm.  
"Ah wait let me help you." Sora took BlackGatomon quickly out of Takuya's arm. A few meters away from their group Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon.  
"It's a possibility", Ken mused. "On the other hand, we don't know if they saw the slime before they passed out."  
Koichi gave his brother a worried look as Takuya laid him on Birdramon's back. Then he squared his shoulders and nodded.  
"We'll have to wait until they wake up. Actually I need someone to drop me off home too", Koichi added and scanned the group.  
"Sure, I can drop you off", Yolei said with a grin. Koichi smiled gratefully.

"We'll be off now", Sora announced loudly as she took the last few steps towards Birdramon.  
"Ah wait!", Kari called after her, "what are we going to do with Koji's Beast Spirit?"  
Sora stopped mid step. Koichi glanced at Zoe. It was obvious that the question was directed at her; she surely didn't want to separate from it. But it also was obvious that it would be best if Takuya and Sora would take the spirit.  
Finally, after a beat of silence Zoe nodded hesitantly.  
"I guess… Takuya should take it to his home. It's safer".  
The others agreed and JP brought the glass bowl to Sora and Takuya. After they all were seated they said their goodbyes and Birdramon flew off into the sky.  
Koichi looked after them until Birdramon vanished, and frowned thoughtfully. The reason why TK was unconscious was obvious – he probably had been knocked out when Zoe had destroyed the wall. But why were Koji and BlackGatomon unconscious? Had the black slime something to do with it?

"Just to make sure", Izzy's voice jerked Koichi out of his thoughts, "does anyone else need a ride home?"  
"Tai and Kari can come with me", Matt offered as he climbed Garurumon's back.  
Koichi was surprised to see Garurumon. He hadn't noticed that Gabumon had digivolved.  
"Don't you think that Garurumon is a little bit to noticeable?", Cody asked skeptically.  
Garurumon shook his head. "I'll jump over the roofs and through dark alleys", he explained with a gruff voice.  
Cody furrowed his brows but nodded, and before he could add something, JP digivolved next to him. The digicodes illuminated the darkness for a short moment.  
"I'll be fine", Denki said with a thump up. "It's not that far and I can jump from roof to roof too."

After some more discussing it was decided that Ken and Cody would go with Izzy and that Zoe and Sukai would fly home alone.  
Garurumon and Denki had left a few minutes prior and right now Koichi, Yolei, Zoe and Sukai waved goodbye at Izzy, Cody and Ken.  
"Alright", Yolei exclaimed when Kabuterimon was out of sight. "Are you ready to go Koichi?"  
Koichi nodded. "Just one moment." Then he turned to Zoe and Sukai:  
"Are you two sure you are fine?", he asked concerned.  
Zoe gave him a bright smile. "Koichi, I managed to control my Beast Spirit. I think I can handle my human spirit."  
Koichi frowned. She had managed to control it, sure, but she had also experienced something mental scarring.  
"Don't worry", Zoe added a bit softer, "I've got everything under control."  
"If you're sure", Koichi muttered hesitantly. "What about you?", he asked Sukai instead. "Are you sure you want to go alone?"  
Sukai nodded silently but determined.  
Koichi sighed in defeat. He wouldn't manage to convince these two to change their minds.  
"Alright, then good luck".  
"We don't need luck", Zoe yelled after him when he walked towards Yolei and Aquilamon.

"Ready to go?", Yolei asked with a grin and climbed on Aquilamon's back.  
Koichi threw a last glance over his shoulder and saw that Zoe had already digivolved.  
"Ready when you are."

* * *

**_(A/N):_**

So that was the chapter!  
Oh, and I drew Zoe's Beast Spirit. I uploaded it on DevianArt just like always :)

**__****reviews:  
Isame Kuroda**: Actually I wanted to kill BlackGatomon but I loved writing him in the conversation with Koji so I decided that he'd survive :D I am not sure if he'll become a regular like Bokomon and Neemon though…

** UltimateBlack**: Oh my god, you review so much. I love it! Always when I read one of your reviews I wonder if I should write a PM or if I should wait until the next update to answer them…  
The question about the fights: I picture them first. It's sometimes really odd to write because I'm not always sure how to describe them. I'm glad that you liked them :)  
The Izumi/Zoe issue: Actually I was trying to refer to Zoe as Izumi if it is written out of the POV of one of the Chosen that don't trust Zoe yet. For example, TK called Zoe Izumi until she told him that they were friends now - and then when he heard that she sees them as friends he decided that he is allowed to call her by her nickname.  
The paragraphs: Yes, this is a problem I had from the very beginning. I am still working on it, and sometimes I have the feeling that it's getting better, but sometimes it still doesn't work out well…  
Even though I don't refer to every review you wrote I read them all and took note of them. I was actually pondering if I should use the other Knights as well, and after reading your review I think it's better if I do use them later :)  
So thank you for all your reviews!

And of course thanks to all the other reviewers as well!  
I'm always happy to see that someone wrote a review. So if you have any questions or anything you want me to address just write it in a review.

So I guess that's all….  
Have a nice weekend and week and everything!  
Good Night!

**Anyway,  
**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**


	54. Chapter 54

**_(A/N):  
_**_Aaand I'm too late.  
Let's just ignore that, thaaank you :D  
Again, I wrote more – but it would've been a bad ending for the chapter so you only get this._

_AND THANK YOU FOR 200 REVIWES! LIKE WOW!  
This is so awesome! I just wanna hug you all! _

_And _** UltimateBlack: ****I didn't forget to review your stories! (Well at least not completely – I always wanted to do it and then something happened and then I forgot. And this happened ,like, I don't know how many times. So I'll promise I'll do it soon! And with soon I mean this week!**

**If I don't: Kick my ass.**

And this is the first time that I answered something in the first **_(A/N). _**Wow.  
Special occasion :D  
The other reviews are at the other **_(A/N)._**

**Disclaimer:****200, who needs a disclaimer! The disclaimer is partying.**

* * *

Sukai had stood in front of the wooden door for maybe three minutes now. She had attempted to knock or ring the bell ten times, but shortly before she actually did it she stopped and lowered her hand.  
Nobody had told her that this would be so hard.  
Sukai took another deep breath and raised her hand to knock. She had to do it after all, and procrastinating wouldn't help at all.  
She just didn't know what she should tell her aunt and cousin.

They would freak out.

They'd think that she is a freak.

In her mind Sukai had already gone through all the possible outcomes of her conversation with her 'family' and none of them was pleasant.

A shiver went through Sukai. She threw a glance over her shoulder, checking if there was someone watching her, but the street was empty.  
It must have been the cold, Sukai concluded. It had become quite cold in the last hours, and she surely wasn't dressed for a cold night.  
It had also gotten late. Sukai looked up the house, looking for a light in the windows. Maybe they had already gone to sleep?  
Maybe she could just climb in, collect her things, and leave again.  
Would they even miss her?  
The thought caused a bitter feeling in her stomach. She ignored it, and finally knocked against the heavy door.  
She didn't knock very loudly but she knew that if someone was still awake, they would hear it.

After maybe a minute Sukai heard faint footsteps behind the door. She squared her shoulders a bit, attempting to look a little bit more confident. She had to convince her aunt and cousin after all.  
But the second the door opened her confidence vanished and her shoulders slumped almost naturally.  
"What the fuck", her cousin greeted her with a sneer. She opened the door fully to let Sukai in.  
"Do you have any idea how late it is", she asked and turned around swiftly. Her long brown hair nearly hit Sukai in the face.  
"Mum was so worried", she told Sukai as she walked down the hallway, Sukai following her like a puppy. "I told her that she didn't have to. I said the devil probably took you back home", she said with a wink at Sukai.  
Her dark brown eyes shone with mischief.  
Sukai shook her head and uttered a soft 'sorry'.  
Her cousin just shrugged and Sukai stared at her back as she followed her.

Lisa Thompson.  
Her lovely cousin.  
Sukai sighed inwardly.  
Everyone thought that Lisa was a princess. Perfect.  
She was beautiful. Long shiny brown hair, sparkling dark eyes with long lashes. She could smile like an angel and act like a lady.  
But she was evil.  
When Sukai had been younger she had looked up to her; Lisa had been the perfect child even then. But with the time Sukai had realized that Lisa was insidious and mean. She would tease Sukai about everything and bullied other children in school.  
But at home she always played nice. And no matter what others would say, their aunt and teachers insisted that Lisa was perfect.

"MUM! She is back!" Lisa yelled as she pushed open the door to the living room.  
As soon as they entered Eliza Thompson, Sukai's aunt, looked up.  
She was a beautiful woman as well. Even though she had hit her mid forties she looked like thirty. She kept her hair at shoulder length and always dressed nicely and smart, no matter where she went.  
In the moment her pretty face was a grimace of worry, anger and a bit relief.  
"Sukai!", she exclaimed. "Do you have any idea what time it is?! You can't just come home so late without calling!"  
Sukai ducked her head in shame. When her cousin walked past her she jumped slightly.  
"Mum's right", Lisa said with an evil grin, "with whom where you out anyway? A man called here and said that you were on an excursion." She flicked a strand of hair behind her shoulder.  
Sukai opened her mouth to response but her aunt beat her to it.  
"Don't ever do that again", she exclaimed and walked up to Sukai. "Now, we'll talk about everything tomorrow. It's late, go to bed."  
She gave Sukai a small smile and Sukai would have preferred doing as she was told – she really didn't want to have the conversation - but she knew that she couldn't do that.

"W-wait", she called after Lisa and her aunt who were about to leave the room.  
They turned around, surprised by the call.  
Sukai squared her shoulders once again and took a deep breath.  
"I- I'll be leaving after I collected some of my things", she told Lisa and Eliza with an even voice.  
They stared at Sukai for a good minute, and then Lisa broke down in laughter.  
"W-what? Are you trying to be cool, freak", she asked between laughter.  
"This really isn't the time to be funny", Eliza said with a frown, "now go to-"  
"I'm not joking!", Sukai interrupted her aunt, startling herself. She cleared her throat.  
"I-I mean… I have to go. Did you watch the news this evening?", she asked and started to play with her fingers.  
Eliza shook her head with a confused frown. "What are you talking about?"  
Lisa, who had stopped laughing by now, snorted with an evil smirk. "My, are you talking about these 'monsters'? My friends told me that there where monsters on the streets".  
She let out a sarcastic laugh. "Amazing that they thought they could prank me with something so stupid. And now you?"  
"It's not a prank", Sukai answered, "and they're not monsters. They are digimon. I saw them myself."  
"Digimon?", Eliza asked incredulous. "You two stop the nonsense. Sukai it is not nice to prank your cousin."  
"I am not pranking her!" Sukai exclaimed as Lisa stuck out her tongue. "I'm serious! I've met some guys today… or maybe yesterday? I don't know! We were in this other dimension and I digivolved and we fought against the evil digimon. And, and I have to go!"  
She stopped her ranting abruptly when she noticed the look her aunt gave her.  
"Sukai. Did these guys gave you something to drink or eat?" her aunt asked seriously. She looked earnestly worried.  
"I met this one guy", Lisa provided, "he looked like a punk. Beat up Bado too. I'm sure they have given her something."  
Tears collected in the corners of Sukai's eyes.  
"They are not punks!", she yelled, "They helped me!" The volume of her voice startled her and she shut up again.  
"I… I need to go… please".  
"Sukai don't be ridiculous", her aunt answered with an angry frown, "Tomorrow we will go to the police and inform that there are drug dealers at your school. Now just forget about it. There are no dirimens or whatever they are called."  
Her aunt turned around to leave the room again and Sukai panicked.  
"NO! WAIT! I can proof it!"  
Without even waiting for her aunt to turn around, Sukai looked for the warm power that she had grown accustomed and fond of.  
The digivolving didn't hurt at all anymore; it was more like a pleasant tingling feeling rushing through her limbs.

But as soon as she opened her eyes, Tenshi knew that she had made a mistake.  
Her aunt and cousin were huddled up to the corner, staring at Tenshi with wide, terrified eyes.  
They didn't even scream. They just stared at her.  
Hurriedly Tenshi dedigivolved again, hoping that that would help at least a little bit.

"I… I didn't lie", Sukai stuttered but Lisa and Eliza didn't react.  
After a second, Sukai took a step towards them. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"  
"DON'T COME NEAR US!", Lisa screeched suddenly. Sukai stopped abruptly.  
"You're not just a freak, you are A MONSTER!", Lisa continued. Her face twisted in rage and she got up shakily.  
"All I said the whole time was true! How dare you even come back to this house!"  
Sukai teared up again but held the tears back. She had to be strong, this time it was her fault after all.  
"Lisa", Eliza called weakly and got up too. She laid a hand on Lisa's shoulder. Her eyes looked strangely wet.  
"Sukai", she addressed Sukai and swallowed loudly, "I… I think it is better if you really leave. For now at least."  
Sukai felt as if she had been hit by truck, but forced down her tears. To be honest, this outcome had been predictable.  
She bowed deeply. "I am sorry for scaring you. I will take my leave now."  
Then she walked out of the room. She didn't want to make the impression as though she was fleeing even though it sure as hell felt like it.

The next minutes were a blur. Sukai stuffed as many clothes as she could in a bag and changed into warmer clothing - a slightly too big sweater and jeans.  
When she passed the mirror in the bathroom and saw her reflection she realized how pathetic she looked. She looked miserable and her eyes were red from the tears she had held back. Or at least the one eye she could see.  
Sukai frowned at her reflection. Why was she so angry so suddenly?  
She lifted her bangs and stared at her abominated eye.  
All the time Lisa had harassed her because of this stupid one little eye. She had been insecure because of this one little thing.  
Maybe her life would've been different if she hadn't this flaw.  
Now that she thought about it, it was ridiculous.  
With sudden confidence she looked for two green clips and put them in her hair to keep her hair out of her face.  
Sukai stared at the mirror again. She still looked miserable and pathetic in her opinion, but she felt better than before.

Just before she was leaving she realized that she'd probably need money too.  
She felt bad about it, but she took two hundred euro out of the box where her aunt hid some money for emergencies.  
Then she made her way to the exit. Much to Sukai's surprise Lisa stood next to the door.  
"Oh look who's leaving", Lisa sneered. "And oh! Did you realize that hiding this thing won't make you less of an abomination?"  
Sukai gave Lisa an empty stare.  
"What do you want", she asked dryly. Somehow nothing of this seemed real.  
"Can't I bid my cousin goodbye", Lisa answered with a smirk and opened the door.  
Sukai didn't spare her a glance and walked through the door onto the driveway.  
"AND NEVER COME BACK!", Lisa yelled after her with a hollow laugh. The door closed loudly.

For a few minutes Sukai didn't move.  
She knew that she couldn't stay in the empty driveway forever but she couldn't move just yet.  
Then, after two minutes, it hit her like a bus. She had no home anymore.  
Her only left family had kicked her out.  
Because she was monster.  
The sob escaped her lips before she realized it and only a second later, tears were streaming down her face.  
Sukai shook her head vigorously and started to walk. She didn't want to give her cousin the satisfaction to see her cry.  
With shaky hands and still falling tears she took out her mobile phone and asked Takuya for an address.

* * *

Ken pulled his jacket closer around his body.  
The night had gotten quite cold and they flew through the dark sky on Kabuterimon's back which caused a cold wind.  
He, Izzy and Cody had managed to pick up their things rather quickly since their parents already knew about the digimon. Of course it had been a teary goodbye for Ken but it had been a short one.  
His parents would leave the city and so they'd be safe. And this was the most important thing.

They arrived at Takuya's house in nearly no time. The whole time they were silent, each one deep in thoughts.  
Ken wondered what this black goo had been. And why hadn't anyone tried to stop them when they had fled?  
They had stood in front of the mansion long enough after all.  
Where had everyone gone to?

"And we arrived. Thank you for taking the Kabuterimon line", Izzy muttered humorlessly and yanked Ken out of his thoughts.  
He climbed down with Wormmon in his arms after Cody and helped Armadillomon to get down of the huge digimon.  
Just when they arrived a man and a woman stepped out of the door. They had two big suitcases with them.  
"Good evening", Ken greeted them with a bow, Cody following suit. Behind him Kabuterimon dedigivolved.  
The two nodded at them. Their eyes were shining in the dark, probably filled with unshed tears.  
They had to be Takuya's parents, Ken realized.

"I'm NOT leaving!" came a yell out of the house. It cut through the thick silence and startled Ken slightly.  
"Shinya, I am saying this for the last time. You won't be staying! Get out of the city with Mom and Dad!"  
This was Takuya's voice.  
Shortly after Takuya appeared in the door, dragging a small boy behind him. He then spotted Ken, Izzy and Cody and gave them a quick wave.  
"I don't want to leave!", the little boy – Ken assumed his name was Shinya – cried out and pulled at Takuya's arm.  
Takuya sighed loudly and shoved Shinya softly out of the door.  
"I'll be fine Shinya", he said softly, "I can fight. But you can't. I'll feel better if you, Mum and Dad are safe outside the city."  
Shinya shook his head again but his mother took his hand and led him to the car.  
"Come on honey, Takuya will be okay."

Ken, Izzy and Cody stood awkwardly at the side of the driveway as Takuya said goodbye to his parents. When their car had vanished in the distance Takuya waved the three boys to him.  
"Sorry, I hoped that they'd be gone before you come", he apologized and led them into the house.  
It really was a rather big house, Ken noticed. He still doubted that everyone would fit in with no problems.  
"No, we were early. It's no problem", Ken answered politely.  
Takuya didn't answer and led them into the living room.  
The first thing Ken noticed was that BlackGatomon was tied up to a chair. On the ground laid two futons, on one of them laid TK and on the other Koji.  
None of them had woken up yet.  
Takuya had seemed to notice Ken's looks because he gave them an awkward smile.  
"I wasn't sure what to do with BlackGatomon. And I don't know what to do with Koji and TK."  
Ken nodded but didn't say anything, simply because he couldn't think of anything to say.

So they all sat together in awkward silence until the doorbell rang. It took approximately ten minutes. Ken knew that for sure because he had been counting the minutes.  
Bit by bit everyone arrived and the living room filled. When only a few more were missing BlackGatomon wake up and began to throw a fit.  
With Takuya's and Tai's help Ken moved the chair into another room.  
"What is the meaning of this?!", BlackGatomon hissed and struggled in his bonds. "Where am I? And why am I tied up?"  
Takuya shot him a dark glare but BlackGatomon wouldn't shut up.  
"I helped you guys. Go ask Koji", he exclaimed and glared at Ken. "I helped them more than you did!"  
"Well yes, of course we would get Koji", Takuya growled at the digimon, "but he isn't conscious right now."  
"What? Why? What happened?", BlackGatomon asked, and Ken was surprised to see the digimon actually concerned.  
"That's what we'd like to know", Tai said with furrowed brows and kneeled down in front of BlackGatomon. "So tell us."  
BlackGatomon sneered and returned Tai's glare.  
"If I knew what happened then I wouldn't have asked, no?"  
"But you know more than we do", Ken answered, "What happened before you passed out?"  
BlackGatomon frowned unhappily.  
"Why should I tell you?", he asked with a pout and look away.  
"Because if you don't we will just bring you back, and I am sure that your boss won't appreciate it that you helped TK and Koji", Tai answered coldly.  
BlackGatomon's eyes widened in horror when he heard the answer.  
"No! You can't do that! He'd kill me!"  
Takuya smiled contently. "Alright, now that we're on the same page, what happened?"  
BlackGatomon glanced at Ken and shook his head.  
"I want to speak to Koji".

Next to Ken, Takuya took a deep breath as though he was trying to calm himself.  
"Listen dipshit", Takuya started with a voice that shook from rage, "You can't talk to him because he unconscious and we have NO IDEA WHAT CAUSED THEIR UNCONCIOUSNESS AND THAT'S WHY WE CAN'T HELP THEM!"  
Ken was startled by Takuya's sudden yelling, but BlackGatomon didn't even flinch.  
He rolled his eyes instead.  
"It's kind of obvious. He got hit by a piece of exploding wall. Me too, by the way. Actually I'm surprised that he isn't in coma – the stone that hit him was pretty big."  
"Alright, then tell us about your Masters plan", Ken asked before Takuya could answer. They really didn't need a fight between these two now.  
"I'd be stupid if I told you. You will kill me or bring me back to Beelzemon anyway", BlackGatomon growled.  
Beelzemon. Well at least they had a name now.  
"Listen BlackGatomon, it's time that you chose a side. Ours or Beelzemon's", Tai said calmly. It still sounded threateningly to Ken.  
"Actually I thought I'd chose both sides and take the ones that wins in the end", BlackGatomon said with a smirk.  
"That's not how it works".  
"My, I must've done it the wrong way until now then."  
Despite himself Ken snorted. He received an angry glare from Tai and Takuya and cleared his throat.  
"Listen BlackGatomon", he started, "in the moment we are your best bet. As you said, Beelzemon will probably kill you for helping TK and Koji. We, on the other hand, need your help."

BlackGatomon gave him a long and hard stare. Ken started fidgeting under the stare; it felt as though the digimon was trying to look into his very soul.  
Finally BlackGatomon shifted his gaze back to Tai.  
"I can't tell you what Beelzemon's plan is, because I don't know myself. I thought he just wanted to capture and use you weaklings. I have no idea what the black goo is."  
Takuya made an insulted sound and Tai sighed.  
Ken let his shoulders drop too and ran a hand through his hair.  
So BlackGatomon didn't help them one bit.  
Great.  
They were back on square one.  
"But", BlackGatomon continued much to Ken's surprise, "I might have useful information nevertheless."  
"What is it?", Tai inquired. There was a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
BlackGatomon grinned widely, his white, sharp teeth showing.  
"I know where your Crests are."

* * *

_**(A/N):  
**__To the reviews! *dededede*_

** UltimateBlack: **Alright! Thanks for the long chapter – as usual! To the questions: No Zoe didn't use the Spirit of Darkness, she used her own. It's just that she saw something horrifying when she digivolved that scared her and she flipped out. That's why she doesn't want Koji to get his Spirit and that they should stop looking for the other ones :)  
Yes I was planning on focusing on the Chosen in the next few chapters. Because of the Crests for example :)  
Yes, I hope that I'll be able to overcome this habit and make better paragraphs.  
So, to your story, like I said at the beginning – kick my ass if I haven't made it by the end of the week! I'm so sorry that I haven't done it yet!

** Lala: **Yaaaay the 200th review! I am not sure what you'd want me to do for you though :D I could draw you a picture? Like of a motive you want (but don't make it too hard). Or write a Oneshot? I don't know how long I'd need for that though :D  
On the other hand, it would be quite unfair because the 100th review didn't get anything….  
I'll let you decide!

** Alice Kitten: **Yes I was thinking about making them friends :D Let's see what will happen!

_Alright that's that.  
So… the chapter isn't as long as I hoped it'd be but I hope you enjoyed anyway!_

Have a nice week!

**Anyway,  
**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know! :)**


	55. Chapter 55

_**A/N):  
**__Heya guys!  
Sorry that I'm a week to late. I was suffering from a major writers block ^^_

**Disclaimer:****Something**

* * *

The first thing TK noticed was that he had a splitting headache and that he'd rather go back to sleep.  
But there were noises everywhere around him, and even though he had his eyes closed he could feel a bright light blinding him.  
He let out a groan and the noises around him formed words.  
"TK? TK, hey are you awake?"  
He groaned again and opened his eyes a bit.  
Two faces were hovering over him. They blocked out the light pleasantly.  
Slowly they came into focus and TK recognized Kari and Matt.  
"Hey, he is awake! TK, how are you feeling? Can you hear me?"  
"Well enough", TK muttered and sat up slowly. A wave of nausea hit him and he laid back quickly.  
"Someone bring a glass of water. Do you want a glass of water?", Matt asked TK. There was some shuffling in the room and then TK heard the sound of water running.  
Kari helped him to sit up again and a second later he had a glass of water in his hands.

He hadn't realized yet but he was really thirsty. He downed the whole glass quickly and gave it back to Kari with a grateful smile.  
Slowly he started to perceive his surroundings and was surprised to see nearly all of his friends in an unknown room.  
"What happened?", he asked. His voice broke and Yolei moved away to fill his glass again.  
"It's kind of a long story", Matt said with a fond smile, "but it's good to have you back."  
TK gave him a confused look, then he realized what had happened before he had passed out.  
"Right! Where are Koji and Zoe", he asked and scanned the room quickly, "Are they fine?"  
His friends seemed to be taken aback by his outburst.  
Yolei handed him the glass and smiled reassuringly.  
"They're fine. Koji woke up a few minutes prior and Zoe isn't here yet."  
"What do you mean with 'woke up?' And where are we anyway?" TK asked, even more confused.  
"Oh, sleeping beauty has woken up".  
The sarcastic comment made TK's head snap around, causing another wave of nausea.  
Koji, Joe and Patamon just entered the room. Koji had a bandage around his head and Patamon around one of his wings.

"TK", Patamon cried out happily and tried to escape Joe's arms. Joe had a hard time keeping the digimon in his arms as he walked over to TK.  
Finally Patamon managed to escape Joe's arms and jumped into TK's.  
Koji sat down on the couch with a small wince, and Tommy snorted.  
"You are one to talk Koji. By the way, we're at Takuya's place", Tommy addressed TK with a smile.  
"Where are Takuya, Tai and Ken then?", TK asked as he petted Patamon's head.  
"They are interrogating BlackGatomon", Kari said and got up. "I hope they're finished soon though."  
TK nodded thoughtfully and continued to pet Patamon's head softly. The digimon had curled up in his lap and was radiating an aura of pure content.  
TK's eyes fell on the glass of water standing next to him and took a sip. He hadn't realized that Yolei had placed it there.

"What happened when you were distracting the Pagumon?", TK asked Koji after a while of silence. His head still hurt and he was grateful that no one was chatting uselessly, but the silence started to feel suffocating.  
Koji made a humming noise and shrugged.  
"Besides getting attacked by a flock of Pagumon?"  
There was a beat of silence before he continued. "It's a long story."  
Someone huffed in annoyance and Koichi entered TK's field of vision when he sat down next to Koji.  
"That is the exact answer he is giving us since he has woken up", Koichi complained and frowned at his twin.  
"I don't want to repeat myself that's why we should wait until everyone is back", Koji muttered and glared back. "What's taking Zoe and Sukai so long anyway?"  
Koichi sighed and leaned back. "I don't know but they should be here soon. Well, at least Zoe. Do you know where Sukai lives?"  
"I don't."

While the twins were talking, TK scanned the room.  
Apparently he had missed a lot of people when he had looked around after he had woken up. They certainly weren't complete.  
Sukai and Zoe were nowhere to be seen. TK hadn't noticed it until Koji had pointed it out.  
In the next second a hand was suddenly under TK's nose.  
He jumped slightly before he realized that it was just Joe.  
"I thought it might help", he said with a smile. At first TK gave him a confused look but then he noticed the pills on Joe's hand.  
"Painkillers", Gomamon offered helpfully.  
TK nodded and thanked Joe.  
"I hope that where Painkillers", Tai's voice came from behind their group suddenly, just when TK took the white pills.  
Behind Tai, Takuya and Ken came out of the room. BlackGatomon wasn't with them.

"Took you long enough", Davis greeted them with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
"Sorry that BlackGatomon wasn't so cooperative", Takuya shot back and slumped down on the couch next to Koji.  
"Where is BlackGatomon", Koji asked. It sounded a little bit too casual to TK.  
"We left him tied to the chair", Takuya answered with a wave of his hand, "He asked to talk to you but I told him you were unconsciousness."  
"So…", Tai started awkwardly, "What happened?"  
"I thought you talked to BlackGatomon", Koji answered. He didn't even look at Tai.  
"Yeah but he didn't tell us what happened", Ken answered with a sigh.  
"As I said, I hate repeating myself. Let's wait for Sukai and Zoe to arrive."  
"Koji, we don't know how long they'll need. And we have important information too, so don't be an asshole and tell us what happened!" Takuya groaned and hit Koji's arm a little harder than necessary.  
Koji winced lightly and shot Takuya a glare. TK wondered how Takuya had already forgotten that Koji was wounded.  
"Alright", Koji gave in finally, probably to prevent another hit from Takuya, "but you can explain it to Sukai and Zoe then."  
Takuya rolled his eyes but agreed.

Koji explained what had happened after Crusadermon had kidnapped them, and TK lay down on his makeshift bed.  
He already knew this part of the story and it was quite boring to hear it again.  
At the part where TK and Koji split up, TK sat up again.  
"We turned a corner and there was a hoard of Pagumon. We had to escape into a door and ran down some stairs. We ended up in these halls where you probably found us. However, the door wouldn't open again so we looked for another exit.  
Did you know that there is a _huge _hall under Beelzemon's base? This is where the black goo is from too. It tried to eat us and we ran back up. Then the wall exploded and the rest you know."  
It was silent when Koji finished and TK raised an eyebrow. That this explanation was curt was a huge understatement.  
"It… tried to eat you?", Cody broke the silence finally.  
Koji shot him a sharp glare and gave a nod curt nod. "It tried to eat us", he confirmed.  
"Al…right. I suppose", Tai said with a cough. Then he cleared his throat.  
"BlackGatomon couldn't tell us what the black slime is either", he informed the rest and TK admitted that this didn't surprise him greatly.  
"But", Tai continued and a smile formed in his lips, "He told us where our crests are."  
There was a beat of surprised silence. Then Demiveemon cheered loudly and one by one the other digimon chimed in.  
TK smiled brightly at Patamon, who was flapping excitedly with his not bandaged wing.  
"Alright, calm down", Ken shouted into the cheering. He was smiling too though.  
They grew silent and looked confused and surprised at him.  
"We have this information from BlackGatomon", he reminded the group. "We don't know for sure if we can trust him."  
The happy faces grew serious and a few nodded.  
TK frowned and bit his lip. Would BlackGatomon really give them false information? TK knew that BlackGatomon hadn't helped them willingly, but still, Beelzemon would have him killed if BlackGatomon were to return.  
So, lying to them would be really stupid of BlackGatomon. And he hadn't seems to be such an idiot.

"Where did he say the crests are?" Yolei asked.  
Tai pursed his lips and looked at the ground.  
"Well", Ken answered with a grimace, "He didn't actually tell us _where _the crests are. He just said that he _knows _where they are."  
"He wants a deal", Takuya continued. "And he wants to talk to Koji", he added with a look at his friend.  
Said friend groaned annoyed and let his head fall back.  
"Isn't it enough that I spent the last I don't know how long with him?!"  
"Apparently not", JP said with a small grin, "We're counting on you!"  
Koji shot him a sharp glare but got up anyway.  
"You all owe me", he said with a glare at the group. Then he walked through the door.  
Only to appear maybe one minute later in the door again.  
He kicked BlackGatomon with a glare in the room.  
Everyone gasped and jumped up when they saw that he wasn't tied up anymore, and Koji rolled his eyes.  
"Oh come on, what do you think will he do? Fight? Against all of you", he said and slumped down on the couch again.  
The others sat down slowly but their forms stayed rigid.  
TK sighed inwardly. This was far too much action for him in the moment. Couldn't they have a break just once?

"What did you want from Koji", Koichi asked BlackGatomon with narrowed eyes.  
"He wanted me to untie him", Koji explained. He sounded incredible annoyed, and TK understood him. The short time TK had had to put up with BlackGatomon had been enough for him already.  
"Don't complain", BlackGatomon addressed Koji and stretched, "the others wouldn't have freed me!"  
"Just shut up and tell us what you want for the information", Takuya said through gritted teeth.  
BlackGatomon gave him and unimpressed look.  
"And how am I supposed to tell you if you want me to shut up?"  
TK groaned inwardly and fell back down on the mattress. This would probably take some time and nerves.  
He could hear someone standing up swiftly and raised his head a bit again.  
Takuya was stalking towards BlackGatomon with clenched fists.  
"Okay, I think we tie him up again and wait until he stops being a smartass!"  
"Woah, woah. Alright Takuya, calm down", Tommy laughed shakily and put a hand on his friends arm. "We need the information soon. Fighting won't help."  
Takuya shot BlackGatomon another nasty glare, but nodded and sat down again.

"Alright, BlackGatomon what do you want for the information", TK could hear Koichi ask. He didn't see the older boy's expression but his voice sounded civil.  
"It's quite easy", BlackGatomon said with a sly smile. "I just want your protection."  
"Our what now?", Davis asked incredulous.  
"Your protection", BlackGatomon repeated himself with a roll of his eyes. "I want that you protect me from Beelzemon. He'd have me gutted if he found out that I helped you."  
"And that's all?", Yolei asked suspiciously.  
"Yeah that sounds a bit… little", Agumon said, "How can we be sure that this is all?"  
"What, you mean I'll betray you after we found the crests?", BlackGatomon asked with a snort, "Just ask Koji, I'm trustworthy."  
There was a beat of silence in which TK turned around to get a look at Koji.  
"And since when are you two friends?", Koichi asked. He looked as though he couldn't decide if he should be amused or irritated.  
"We're not", Koji replied in utter disgust.  
"Of course we are", BlackGatomon retorted with a grin, "Besties actually."  
Koji looked like he'd either shoot BlackGatomon or himself.  
TK snorted but tried to cover it with a cough when Koji directed his glare at him.  
"Alright", TK said to BlackGatomon, still smiling lightly. "We believe you. And we'll make sure you are safe from Beelzemon. Tell us where our crests are."

No one complained, but TK hadn't expected them to anyway.  
They had to get their crests after all, and BlackGatomon was their best shot in the moment.  
BlackGatomon gave TK a suspicious look but nodded and held out his hand.  
"Let's make this deal a proper one", he said to TK. The boy was surprised for a moment that BlackGatomon hadn't addressed Tai for he was their unofficial leader.  
After a short pause he took the digimons paw though, and nodded.  
"It's a deal."  
BlackGatomon grinned contently and rubbed his hands.  
"Alright, listen humans! There is a graveyard not that far away from our actual base. The moment we arrived in the human world Beelzemon insisted that some odd chest has to be delivered in the mausoleum. Not only that, he also ordered that there constantly were enough digimon to keep away even the Celestial Digimon. Of course that's not quite possible, but you get the idea. Anyway, I asked what was in this mysterious chest, but Beelzemon wouldn't answer me."  
BlackGatomon shook his head theatrically. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
"But, stupid Beelzemon, he made me supervise the transfer. When the chest was safe in the mausoleum I couldn't contain my curiosity and opened it. I was surprised to see the crests in there; we were taught that they were destroyed after all. I asked Beelzemon about it. But he couldn't tell me how they were back either. And he was really angry, so I did the healthy thing and stopped mentioning the Crests and anything that is related to them.  
And that's the tale."

There was a beat of silence.  
TK raised an eyebrow at BlackGatomon. The digimon looked quite smug.  
"And… that's all?", Tai asked hesitantly.  
BlackGatomon rolled his eyes. "No, I'll start dancing too. Of course that's all! Be glad that I had this much information - only few know about the graveyard."  
"And you are one hundred percent sure that they are there?", Mimi asked giddily. She was hugging Palmon tightly but the digimon didn't seem to mind.  
"Please, my life depends on this", BlackGatomon answered and sat down next to Kari on the second sofa.  
Gatomon gave him a scrutinizing glare and BlackGatomon grinned back.  
"Alright", Tai said finally and got up. He didn't look really convinced though. "When are we leaving?"  
"Woah woah woah", Takuya exclaimed, "We can't just simply do this without a plan. BlackGatomon said that there are enough digimon to stop the Celestial Digimon. And you don't want to mess with them, believe me."  
"Alright then what do you propose?", Tai asked. Takuya pursed his lips and tapped his fingers against his leg.  
"I have no idea. But hey, I can't think of everything!"  
Matt inhaled loudly and started to massage his temple.  
"We should at least wait for Sukai and Zoe", Koji contributed, "And maybe we should wait until tomorrow. I suppose we all are tired."

Koji was right, TK realized after he scanned the room once again, Zoe and Sukai still were missing. He had forgotten about them because of the commotion.  
"They take awfully long", JP said with a worried frown, "Zoe doesn't live that far away."  
Just then, as though Zoe and Sukai had only waited for them to miss them, there was a loud knock on the door.  
Takuya jumped up quickly and rushed out of the room to the door.  
TK could hear the door open and then Takuya grumbling something incoherent. Then there was some shuffling and a few seconds later Zoe, Sukai and Takuya entered the room.  
There was a collective gasp when Sukai entered and the girl stopped mid tracks, and stiffened.  
"What happened to your eye?!" Yolei exclaimed loudly and jumped to her feet.  
Sukai backed a step away and made an incoherent noise.  
"What are you talking about, it was always like this", Zoe shot back with a glare that could kill a man.  
"Oh it wasn't", Yolei said with big eyes, "I would've noticed, I am sure!"  
TK nodded, not able to express his surprise and shock in words. Her eye definitively hadn't been purple before!  
"Just because you didn't see it before, doesn't mean it wasn't there before", Koji growled and glared sharply at Yolei and TK.  
TK frowned and scrutinized Sukai. Now that Koji mentioned it, he thought to remember that Sukai always had her hair covering one of her eyes.  
The girl was as pale as a ghost by now, her eyes huge in fright and she was shaking lightly. TK realized that they had probably scared her and changed his frown to a small smile.  
Ken beat him to saying something though.  
" I think it's pretty. It's unique", he said with a kind smile. Wormmon, who sat on his lap agreed loudly.  
"He is right! It's a pretty color!"  
Sukai's face changed from the pale white to a bright red and she lowered her head with a muttered 'Thank you'.

Zoe nodded gratefully at Ken and shot Yolei another glare  
Then she scanned the room and shoved her bag towards Takuya.  
"Where are Bokomon and Neemon", she asked and plopped down on the floor.  
"They are in the room where the entire luggage is", Takuya grumbled as he picked up Zoe's and Sukai's bags.  
"They already were asleep when we arrived at home", Tai explained as Takuya left the room, "We made them a makeshift bed of pillows."  
Zoe nodded slowly. Then she fixed her glare on BlackGatomon.  
"And why is he not tied up?"  
"Koji released me", BlackGatomon answered curtly.  
"YOU WHAT?!"  
Koji groaned loudly and TK snickered.  
"Zoe, we made a deal. He'll help us and we'll protect him", Koji growled and glared at BlackGatomon.  
"And how will he help us?", Zoe hissed.  
"He told us where the Chosen's Crests are", Takuya answered as he walked back into the room. He plopped down in his armchair again and sighed.  
"Alright, now that everyone is here… We need a plan. The place is heavily guarded", he added at Sukai's and Zoe's confused looks.  
"Can't we just run in and take them?", Palmon asked with a pout. "I want to digivolve to my ultimate form!"  
"Me too", Patamon exclaimed. He then flapped sheepishly with his healthy wing.  
BlackGatomon made a dismissive move with his hand.  
"Just look at you", he said to Patamon, "you would be perfectly useless in battle in the moment; you are wounded. Takuya is right, we need a plan. And it'd better be good."  
Patamon puffed out his cheeks and started to protest but TK interrupted him.  
"BlackGatomon is right Patamon. You can't fight yet".  
Patamon gave him a disgruntled pout but settled down in his lap again.  
"Does anyone of you have an idea?", TK asked the group.

"Well, if I could use my Beats Spirit we'd have two Beats Spirits. I think that'd give us an advantage. Where is it anyway?", Koji asked and looked around as though he expected it to be in the room.  
There was a beat of silence in which everyone seemed to consider what answer would be the best.  
Luckily, Zoe spoke up first.  
"This is not going to happen", she said firmly.  
"What?", Koji asked confused, "Why? Did you forget my Spirit in the base?"  
Takuya shook his head and made a vague motion to the door. "It's in the same room Bokomon and Neemon are in", he informed Koji hesitantly.  
"Then I don't see a problem", Koji said with a challenging glare. Zoe shook her head.  
"I used my Beats Spirit and I don't want that anyone of you uses them!"  
"Oh and since when are you our leader?", Koji challenged her. Koichi laid a hand on his arm with a soft 'please don't fight'.  
"W-well! Since never!", Zoe stuttered. Then she seemed to have realized her mistake because she added "But I don't want it anyway!"  
"Hey, don't fight", Ken interrupted them with a soft smile, and TK nodded in agreement.  
They really couldn't have a fight in their group shortly before a mission.

"Alright", Koji said with a smirk, completely ignoring Ken, "since Zoe isn't our leader I think that it's my decision if I want to try to digivolve."  
"Don't you care about my opinion at all?!" Zoe yelled in response and jumped up.  
To TK she looked quite desperate and scared.  
"Of course do I care about your opinion", Koji shot back, oddly calm. "But if you can't give me a good reason why we shouldn't try it we have to do it! It might be our only chance to get the Crests. And Zoe, we need you to digivolve for this plan too."  
Zoe rolled her eyes, and much to TK's surprise she answered "I don't mind digivolving again. But you shouldn't digivolve in the first place!"  
Koji opened his mouth to respond but before the situation could escalate Takuya stepped in and placed a comforting hand on Zoe's shoulder.  
"Koji is right Zoe", he said softly, "we need to try it. We can't be entirely sure how many digimon there will be."  
Zoe grimaced, then she sighed loudly, her shoulders slumping in defeat. Finally she nodded and sat back down next to Sukai.  
"I suggest", Tai spoke up when Zoe was seated again, "that we'll try all of this tomorrow. I am eager to get our Crests too, but we all are exhausted and some aren't in any condition to fight". He gave TK and Koji a pointed look at this point that both of them ignored.

Even though the digimon were reluctant to agree at first, everyone decided that they needed some good night's rest.  
As everyone got up to follow Takuya to some makeshift beds or a place where they can change, TK laid back down. He felt lucky that he already had claimed one of the mattresses, so he didn't have to get up again.  
Just before he fell asleep he felt Patamon cuddling against his side.  
He sincerely hoped that everything would be fine tomorrow.

* * *

_**(A/N):  
**__REVIEWS:  
_**UltimateBlack: **Yes I almost felt bad for making her lose her home _ But you are right, they didn't really value her. Still, for Sukai it is a hard blow.  
I am not sure about the eye yet :) And I don't have the idea from the Avengers - actually I didn't watch the movies at all ^^ I just thought about it as a sign that she wants to become more confident.  
Yeah, normally I don't use the f-word in fanfictions either. In this case I used it deliberately though. I thought it would add something to Lisa's character :)  
As I mentioned before, I am not sure what I will do with BlackGatomon yet. It's a character that suddenly appeared and that I grew fond of – I don't know if he'll die or if he'll play a bigger part etc :D

_Soo!  
Sorry if I am a bit curt today, it's just that I haven't slept much and my brain isn't really functioning anymore ^^_

_But I wanted to ask you, please tell me what you want to happen with BlackGatomon. Do you like him? Or do you want to see him dead?  
I'm curious :)_

**Anyway,  
**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know :)**


	56. Chapter 56

**_(A/N):  
_**_Oh my god, I am so sorry! This certainly took longer than I wanted it to.  
I really missed writing this story and I missed you guys! I feel as though my life really is worse if I don't have the time to draw or to write...  
So, I hope that I'll upload more regularly from now on, and I hope that you continue to enjoy the story :)  
Here we go!_

* * *

"Are you ready?"  
"For the third time, _yes I am ready_! Now get on with it."  
"Koji, you can still say that you don't want to do it. I mean, I'd understand."

Koji's only answer was a really annoyed eye roll. He turned to Takuya's general direction with an expression that screamed murder.  
In any other situation Kari would've found this funny, really, but in the moment she felt only dread.  
For some reason it made her nervous. To see the Warrior discuss this matter so heatedly. Or rather see Takuya and Koji discuss it. JP, Tommy, Sukai, Koichi and Zoe were surprisingly quite and withdrawn.  
Kari would've thought that at least Koichi and Zoe would argue a lot more.  
But after Zoe had pulled Koji into a corner this morning she hadn't uttered a single word concerning the beats spirits. And even though Koichi looked worried – probably because Zoe had insisted that this whole digivolving thing was nuts and shouldn't happen – he didn't protest either. He seemed to trust Koji or the spirits greatly.

The only one who seemed to have a problem with Koji digivolving was Takuya.  
"TAKUYA! Just break this glass! Or do I have to do it myself?" Koji threatened and took a step towards Takuya.  
"Nononono", Takuya replied hastily and held one hand up, "You just stay there. Don't come too close. I'm just asking… because Zoe said that it was a bad idea."  
Koji threw his hands in the air and turned around again.  
"Of course I am sure, now GET ON WITH IT!"  
Next to Kari, Gatomon crossed her arms and rolled her eyes as she observed the pair that stood maybe fifty meters away.  
"How long is this going to take", Davis groaned. He sat on one of the swings and kicked his legs impatiently.  
Kari shrugged with an awkward smile and scanned their surroundings again.

They had gone to the closest playground as soon as the sun had begun to set. Apparently they couldn't let Koji digivolve in the house _or _in an area with humans in general because it was too dangerous.  
Ken had suggested the playground since nearly no one came there at night. They had spent the day by making up strategies to get to the Crests.  
The digimon had been hyper and impatient and thus hard to deal with. But luckily most of them had understood that they couldn't just rush in the graveyard without a plan.

"What is he doing? Why isn't he just doing his job?"  
Kari shot a quick glance over her shoulder. Behind her BlackGatomon stood next to Tai and Agumon with an incredible annoyed expression. His paws were tied up behind his back but he didn't seem to be bothered by it.  
Kari didn't really know what she was supposed to think of the dark digimon. Of course, he had helped TK, Zoe and Koji, but he _also _had worked for their enemy. Who was telling them that it wasn't a trap?

"Damn it, Takuya! Just crush the bowl or I _will _do it myself!"  
Takuya fidgeted a bit but nodded finally. He took a few steps back with the bowl so that he was circa ten meters away from Koji. They had told Kari and the other Chosen that they shouldn't be too close to Koji if he would go on a rampage as soon as he digivolved.  
Apparently he did exactly that the last first time he digivolved with his Beast Spirit, and destroyed a whole cliff.  
Kari was bit skeptical about this thing; Zoe hadn't been that bad when they had found her. Just a little bit confused and frightened.  
And TK hadn't told them anything really crass either.  
Kari shook her head to shake these thoughts away. They had to concentrate.  
"Alright! Be ready!", Takuya yelled one last time before he brought down a flaming fist on the glass. The bowl shattered loudly and the spirit, which had been dancing around hectically, flew straight towards Koji.  
When it reached Koji it looked similar to when they had seen them digivolve for the first time in Gennai's labor.  
The light grew, swallowing Koji, and digicodes appeared out of thin air.

Then Kari heard the scream.  
She jumped horribly in shock at the sudden loud noise, and out of the corner of her eye she could see that the others didn't react differently. Only Zoe was still with a serious and… sad look on her face.  
"What the hell is this?", Mimi yelled over the scream.  
Kari shook her head. It sounded like Koji and it was only logical that it was him, but the scream sounded so animalistic. Like an animal that is cornered and wounded. So desperate, so much pain.  
Kari turned to TK with shocked and teary eyes. But TK didn't even notice. He stared directly at the bright like with wide, pained and shocked eyes.  
Kari was confused. Didn't TK know what was happening? Zoe must've reacted the same way, right? So why was he so shocked?

"Kari", Gatomon called and tugged at her sleeve. "Do you feel this too?"  
Kari gave Gatomon a confused look, about to ask what her friend meant. But then she felt it too, a soft pulsing energy inside her. It wasn't very strong but warm and it felt like home. A look at Gatomon confirmed that she was feeling the same thing.  
Suddenly the scream cut off. It stopped as abruptly as it had started.  
When Kari looked back to where Koji had stood she saw how the light and digicodes vanished around a tall figure.  
She had been worried that they wouldn't be able to see him since it has gotten dark by now, but her worry was unjustified. The new creature seemed to glow in a soft light.

Despite herself Kari took a step back, overcome by feeling of… she couldn't really describe it! She still felt the warm energy somewhere inside her, but at the same time she felt cold. Maybe it was fear?  
The digimon looked frightening.  
He wasn't as tall as Kari had suspected him to be but he still was way taller than an average human. And unnaturally thin with really long limbs.  
And he was bright. Like, really bright. His skin was white, and the broken parts of what looked like armor had the color of snow. It was decorate by a few golden ornaments. His body was partly covered by light brown fur and littered with deep brown scars.  
His left hand was covered by a claw-like glove, just like his prior form, the right arm from the elbow downwards was covered by a long cloth.  
And then his face… it could've been described as cute, with its long, fluffy ears, but his eyes were purely black, it was actually hard to make them out in the dark at all. To Kari they looked like an abyss.  
And then there was the mask that covered the lower part of his face. The only indicator to where his mouth was, were two long and sharp fangs.  
At least his hair looked fairly normal. It was white too, with a hue of blue, and stood up from his head.  
If Kari would've had to describe the digimon in one sentence she would've said, that he was one of these creatures that would appear in your dreams and you wouldn't be sure if it was a nightmare or not.

He stood oddly still though. He hadn't moved one bit since the light and digicodes had vanished, he was just staring at them.  
Kari fidgeted under the gaze; she couldn't even say for sure if he was looking at her, or maybe at Davis or Joe or maybe at none at all.  
But it was unsettling. No one dared to speak or to move, anxious what would happen if they did.  
But the digimon wouldn't move either. He didn't speak, he didn't even scrutinize them, he was just _staring. _

"Koji", Takuya's voice cut through the silence. The digimon's head snapped in the direction of the noise at a speed that made Kari fear he snapped his neck.  
"Can you hear me Koji?", Takuya asked with a calm voice.  
The digimon didn't react. He remained motionless, simply staring at Takuya now.  
"_Are _you Koji?", Takuya asked again and took a small step forward.  
The digimon didn't even blink.  
Kari shuddered at the sight. It was impossible to know what the digimon was thinking, if it was thinking _at all_, or if it was Koji.  
Would Koji act like this if he still had all his senses? Maybe he wanted to play a prank on Takuya.  
Kari shook her head inwardly. Koji wouldn't do this, he knew how serious this was.  
But if the Spirit had control over Koji, wouldn't he lash out then? Attack and defend himself?  
"Why isn't he doing anything", Izzy whispered behind Kari. She could see Zoe shake her head out of the corner of her eye.  
"I don't know" she whispered back. "I don't remember too well what happened after I digivolved", she admitted. "I just know that I was looking for the source of the feeling of security. I remember coming back to my senses when we left the mansion."  
"But he isn't acting one bit like you did", TK stated the obvious.  
No one answered simply because no one had an answer.

Kari squinted at the digimon.  
They could deal with a rampaging digimon; they knew what they had to do in that case. But this utter stillness, calmness and void of emotion was scary.  
"Koji, please do _something",_ Takuya addressed the digimon again. His voice was still calm but Kari could hear that he had to force it.  
He took another few steps towards the digimon, and this time he reacted.  
It wasn't a good reaction though. The digimon raised his right arm, his expression still completely void of emotion.  
Takuya faltered in his steps just as the end of the cloth began to glow and a shadow of light stormed at Takuya.  
On its way it formed into something but Kari couldn't make out what it was.  
With a chocked cry Takuya managed to jump out of the mist's way just in time.  
His yell of "Koji, what the hell", fell on deaf ears as the digimon made a strange sound between a howl and growl and stormed at Takuya.  
"TAKUYA", Kari heard Zoe yell and in the next second she saw her and a few others storm towards the digimon and Takuya.  
As Kari saw the digimon slash at her friends with his sharp claws, his face a picture of anger with soulless black eyes, she realized that she had been wrong before. There was no way that a dream with him in it wouldn't be a nightmare.  
A harsh tug on her sleeve ripped Kari out of her thoughts.  
"We have to help them", Gatomon hissed, her eyes narrowed. Kari nodded hectically, still a bit dazed, and rushed after her friends.  
As far as she could tell only Bokomon, Neemon and a few Chosen like her brother stayed back.

Kari was greeted with a "Don't come closer!", from Tommy when she arrived. Only a second later TK jumped at her and dragged her out of the way of another strange mist attack. This time she could identify the form. It looked like the shadow of a wolf with bared teeth.  
"He has gone nuts", TK exclaimed with frightened eyes. Kari nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat. It must've be hard for TK to be under attack for the second time.  
"You all have to go away!", Zoe yelled as she jumped out of the way of another attack. "It'll only get worse if we fight him!"  
"Worse than _this_?!", Kari could hear Davis yell.  
She was about to run towards Takuya to help him but TK held her back. Kari gave him a surprised look, but TK shook his head.  
"We have to retreat. It's either trusting the Warriors to bring Koji back to his senses or hurting him until he is forced to dedigivolve. I'd rather let them try."  
Kari was surprised but agreed reluctantly. She didn't want to hurt Koji – even when he wasn't himself in the moment.  
"Davis!", TK called out for their friend, "tell the others to keep their distance, let the Warriors deal with Koji!"  
Davis shot them a bewildered look but nodded and waved at Yolei to inform her about the decision.

"Are you sure this is wise", Gatomon asked as they hurried to a safe distance. Kari could see Davis and the others following suit as Takuya and JP tried to distract Koji.  
"It's our best chance", TK answered and Patamon nodded affirmatively.  
Kari glanced at Gatomon out of the corner of her eye, not wanting to look away from Koji and the other Warriors. Gatomon still looked suspicious but didn't comment any further.  
In the moment Koichi was apparently trying to talk Koji. It seemed to work for exactly 5 seconds, and then the digimon growled again and slashed at Koichi.  
Koichi jumped out of the way and Tommy took his place, his hands held up in the air.

"CALM DOWN KOJI", Takuya yelled behind Tommy, "You don't have to be afraid!"  
The digimon shook his head a few times and lashed out again. Tommy turned around and ran a few steps, Koji hot on his heels.  
"Koji, stop it!", Zoe bellowed now and ran towards Tommy, probably trying to distract Koji.  
But he ignored her and continued to run after Tommy. And he was catching up.  
Kari watched in horror when Tommy suddenly stumbled and fell.  
Koji still didn't stop, he even sped up.  
Kari had no doubt that he would kill Tommy. This wasn't Koji anymore – this was a digimon that was ought to kill.  
She saw Takuya and Zoe jump in front of Tommy in slow motion. Next to her she felt TK move and behind Koji she could see Davis and Yolei breaking into a sprint too.  
Then suddenly, Zoe yelled and the spell was broken.

"I TOLD YOU! STAY AWAKE!"

* * *

The first thing Koji noticed was welcoming warmth when his spirit approached him.  
It only lasted for a brief moment though. As soon as his spirit reached him the world around him shattered into tiny bits and pain consumed him.  
It was the only thing on his mind, the only thought repeating nonstop in his head.

_'__Make it stop`._

And then, after what felt like hours, days, it stopped. It stopped as sudden as sudden as it had started.  
Koji opened his eyes slowly and saw darkness.  
It was odd. Wasn't his spirit the spirit of light? Why was it so dark?

And then there was the noise.  
It grew louder, louder and louder until Koji had to cover his ears.  
But it didn't stop. It grew clearer, formed into a voice that surrounded him.  
And the voice told him. It told him what would happen. It told him what had to happen.  
Around Koji the scenery changed.  
It showed pictures of battles, fought long ago before he was even born.  
It showed pictures of great Warriors and of Protectors. Of the future and the past.  
And when the pictures vanished, the darkness returned and the voice grew silent with one last whisper of '_Remember Aftmon' _Koji fell back into the darkness.  
He wanted to sleep. Just sleep and never wake up, never remember what happened.  
And the darkness promised such things. It embraced him and lulled him to sleep.

And Koji wanted to go.  
He really wanted.  
But he felt an imaginary itch in his mind. Like a reminder what he was supposed to do. Or maybe what he wasn't supposed to do.  
It was unsettling.  
It felt as though he was forgetting something. Something really important.  
But he couldn't remember and his limbs and mind were getting heavier.  
Something really important…

"STAY AWAKE!"

The yell echoed through the darkness like a canon and Koji's eyes flew open.  
Something really important!  
Zoe had told him before! He couldn't sleep. Stay awake. She had told him what would happen.  
Slowly the darkness vanished and a, at first blurry, picture formed in front of his eyes.  
Slowly it grew sharper, and Koji blinked a few times.  
There was Tommy lying in front of him in on a meadow.  
Zoe and Takuya were standing in front of him. Both looked scared but they didn't move.  
Koji stared long and hard at them, trying to grasp the situation.  
What had happened?  
He had digivolved and then?

Koji took a hesitant step back and squinted at Zoe. Had she really yelled or had it just been his imagination?  
"Koji? Are you there now?",  
Koji turned his head slowly to the voice and saw Koichi and Sukai standing a few meters away from Tommy.  
They obviously had been running towards their friend.  
"Is this you now?", Koichi asked carefully, "You can dedigivolve now".

Right, dedigivolving.  
Koji suspected it to hurt, his body was taking a new shape after all, but strangely he only felt a rush of warmth flow through his veins as the digicodes surrounded him.

* * *

Before Kari could break into a sprint too, the digimon stopped. Davis and Yolei slowed down, but didn't stop completely in case the digimon would attack again.  
But he didn't. The digimon stared long and hard at Tommy with a confused look.  
Then he took a small step back and then turned his head slowly to Koichi and Sukai. Someone of them must have said something.  
The digimon stood in front of Sukai and Koichi for one more moment and then digicodes and white light surrounded him.  
Kari could feel everyone on the playground breathe out in relief.  
She smiled and walked towards the Warriors. Behind her TK barked out a nervous laugh and followed.

"Glad to have you back buddy", Takuya laughed and hit Koji on the back.  
Koji winced lightly and glared at Takuya.  
"What happened?", he asked. His voice cracked and he cleared his throat.  
"Just the usual", JP said with a grin. Koji frowned, obviously not happy that he hadn't had a clue what he had done.  
"Alright. Great that this is done", BlackGatomon said and everyone turned around to Tai, Matt, Bokomon and Neemon who were escorting BlackGatomon toward their group.  
"Can we please get going? You guys need your Crests and I really want to be untied."  
Everyone shut up and gave BlackGatomon a scrutinizing glare.  
"How do we know that you speak the truth?",Tai asked finally. BlackGatomon rolled his eyes.  
"We had this conversation before. Remember? You didn't trust me, Koji told you that I helped him, everyone was happy."  
"No one was happy", Matt growled, "We barely accepted it. We tolerated you."  
BlackGatomon whistled and shrugged. "Well, then you can continue doing just that. If you would be so nice?". He wiggled with his paws.  
TK snorted, much to Kari's surprise.  
"We won't untie you, but we will trust you for now. How's that?"  
BlackGatomon faked a sigh and nodded. "Humans are so suspicious…"  
Kari suppressed a half smile. She didn't really know why, but BlackGatomon didn't seem like a bad guy to her.

"I have a question", Izzy interrupted them. He looked a bit nervous but also curious and worried. "For the Warriors".  
"Oh, uhm sure", Takuya answered hesitantly and glanced at his friends.  
Izzy glanced at Koji and Zoe with an expression as though he felt guilty about asking.  
"Does it mean that you can control the Spirit now? I mean…", he trailed off and made an odd motion with his hand. "You… will be able to control it the next time too?"  
Zoe pursed her lips and shrugged.  
"Well, we could last time. I think it's just something that you have to achieve once."  
Koji nodded. "It's not as though you have to overpower something all of the time while you are the digimon. It's… it's a bit weird", he explained and frowned.  
"So it will work 100percent the next time?", Tai asked seriously. The unspoken 'We don't need one of you running amok' was clear to everyone.  
Takuya gave him a half grin. "Nothing is 100percent certain".  
Tai looked almost offended but before he could say something Takuya continued, this time with a serious expression.  
"No we can't be certain. But we don't have the time or energy to try it again. Besides, it worked the last time – why shouldn't it work this time?"

* * *

"It's just behind this city block", BlackGatomon said and nodded at some old houses.  
"I didn't know there is a graveyard here", Yolei muttered and gave the houses a suspicious look.  
BlackGatomon shrugged, "It's an old graveyard".  
"Come on, we better hurry", Ken interrupted them and gave BlackGatomon a gentle shove. "The others probably are already there."  
BlackGatomon rolled his eyes. "Well, it was your brilliant plan to split up."  
"Because it's smarter", Koichi answered as they crossed the street. "Such a huge group of humans and digimon is bound to attract attention."  
It had been his plan to split up in at least two groups. As soon as they had left the playground they had started to discuss if they should change their plans since Koji's digitation had been a success. The digimon had been annoyed by the suggestion to wait until it would be getting dark, but in the end they had needed all the time to plan a strategy.

Both groups had one of the Warriors who could digivolve into their Beast Spirit and two others that could digivolve.  
Takuya was incredible grumpy that he wasn't counted as able to fight.  
He had asked BlackGatomon if his Beats Spirit was in the graveyard too, but BlackGatomon had told him that he didn't know where it was.  
Koichi thought he was lying, but he had shut up. The others mistrusted BlackGatomon enough already, he didn't have to put fuel in the fire.

"I'm so happy that we'll get our Crests!", Biyomon cried happily. Sora chuckled and patted her head. "I know, but we need to be quiet". Biyomon clapped one of her wings over her mouth and nodded hurriedly.  
"We can just walk through this house", BlackGatomon said and kicked lightly against one of the doors. "Not many people want to live near a graveyard", he told them, "thus most of the houses are empty."  
Matt frowned at BlackGatomon. "How should we know that there aren't digimon waiting inside this house for us?"  
BlackGatomon winked at him as Koji stormed past them.  
"This is getting ridiculous", he snapped at Matt and turned the doorknob. Surprisingly it wasn't locked and the door opened with a creak.  
Sukai hurried after him and glanced into the dark hallway.  
"Just how old is this house supposed to be?", she asked quietly.  
Koichi looked over her and Koji's shoulder to get a look at the hallway. It was dusty, the floor looked rotten at some parts and the wallpaper was starting to fall off.  
BlackGatomon shrugged again and showed his teeth in a grin.  
"Maybe they saw something horrible before they left."  
Matt shot him a glare and Koichi sighed. He wasn't such a great fan of BlackGatomon either, but he did trust Koji when he said that BlackGatomon was okay.

"Who cares", Takuya said and stepped into the hallway, "Let's get going!"  
It was obvious that Takuya hoped that his Spirit would be there too. Koichi feared that it would make him careless.  
Sora gave Matt a reassuring smile and followed Takuya into the house.  
Matt frowned unhappily but let it go. Gabumon smiled apologetically at BlackGatomon but the digimon ignored him.

When Koichi arrived with Matt at the back door Takuya was in the process of kicking it down.  
"It's locked", Ken informed them and Koichi nodded.  
"We can see that", Matt grumbled. Koichi frowned at Matt, but he could understand the boy; they all were tense.  
Finally the door gave in and fell out of the frame. It made a loud bang it hit the ground and Koichi grimaced.  
He hoped no one had heard them.

They stepped inside a small garden. The fences were low enough for them to climb over and behind the garden there was the graveyard. It didn't even have a fence or wall, it was more like a meadow with gravestones.  
"Alright, and what now?", Takuya asked. They hid behind a bush in the garden, just in case if there were enemies.  
"I am not sure where the digimon are", BlackGatomon answered with a hushed voice, "but the mausoleum with the chest should be in this direction". He didn't move to show them the direction though.  
"Which direction?", Izzy asked with a frown.  
BlackGatomon made a mock shocked expression. "Oh I didn't think of it. I think I could point in the direction if you would untie me."  
Matt glared sharply at him. "Not going to happen. Just use your foot."  
BlackGatomon rolled his eyes and lifted his leg awkwardly. "There. Happy?"  
"Tremendously."  
"You two stop it!", Sora hissed. "Izzy, have the others confirmed that they have arrived?"  
Izzy took out his mobile phone and nodded.  
"They say that they're ready when we are."  
"Alright", Takuya said with a grin, "we're going in!"

* * *

**_(A/N):  
_**_*gasp* I hope Takuya doesn't do something stupid. (Tbh He probably will do something stupid it's Takuya after all, but we'll see)  
And thanks to all of you for your understanding! And I know it's late but… A HAPPY NEW YEAR! You certainly deserve it because you are amazing!  
I hope you'll have an awesome year!_

**Aftmon **is the name of Koji's Beats Form, the name's inspired by Aftiel which is the Angel of Twilight :)

As always I will upload the picture of Aftmon on DeviantArt tomorrow!

HAVE A NICE WEEK!

**Anyway,  
**Liked it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a chair?  
**Let me know! :)**


End file.
